


Love is the most difficult to satisfy

by Madison



Series: The Missing Years [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Lemon, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 177,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison/pseuds/Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma & Vegeta. 3 years before the androids came, what happened between those two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never mean a single word you say

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. One that I started when I first learned English (I was 18). There are some mistakes, that is to be expected. It's a trilogy.

One horrible week.

That was how long Vegeta lived at her house since they learned about the androids. One disastrous week of listening to him complain about everything she did and demanding that everything be done for him. Oh and he also insulted everyone. She knew he still strongly believed he was a prince but he seemed to forget he was a guest in her house and not her master.

Only one person in the household was happy about Vegeta's presence and it was her mother.

"Bulma, aren't you just thrilled that Vegeta is going to stay with us for so long?" Bunny asked in her usual high-pitched voice.

Mrs. Briefs was so excited that she was running all over the place to try and please Vegeta "Plus, he is such a nice handsome boy!" If she was not a married woman, she would have jumped him from the start.

It took Bulma everything to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Whatever you say, mom."

Her mother was so oblivious to everything around he and was also extremely dense. Even  _Goku_  was able to see Vegeta's true nature, although he did choose to ignore it. Bulma shook her head softly as she picked up her toolbox from the floor.

"I have to go work on his Majesty's Gravity Room."

It was not like she wanted to but he left her no other choice; he refused to shut up about the damn thing! The positive side was that she made him wait the whole week for it. She  _would_  do it since he insisted so badly upon it but only when  _she_  wanted to, not the other way around. Someone needed to stand up to Vegeta once in a while and apparently she was the only one willing to do it.

 _Figures_.

The one person unable to defeat or even physically fight Vegeta was the one who was courageous enough to defy him.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked her mother.

Bulma needed to make sure Vegeta was not going to be around while she worked or he would annoy the hell out of her. Every time she tried to make progress he would stand behind her and bitch and whine about how slow she was or that she was doing it wrong.  _Even though_  he did not know the first thing about building a gravity room! The nerve of him!

Mrs. Briefs rested her finger on the corner of her mouth while thinking deeply.

"Oh, I know," she said with a smile illuminating her whole face. "He's outside! The poor boy has been training all day!"

Bulma's mother picked up a plate full of freshly baked cupcakes and began to walk in direction of the door. "I'll bring him something to eat. He's probably really tired!" She smiled at her daughter with her usual exaggerated smile and walked out of the room.

Bulma stared ahead in complete disbelief. How her mother was this clueless about Vegeta's attitude and insults was mind blowing. Vegeta was not even trying to be nice to her mother, he probably treated her the worst out of all of them.

Despite her confusion, Bulma needed to get to work before Vegeta began bitching again. Truth was, she also truly desired to finish the GR since she was not able to get a good night of sleep because of the Prince of all Assholes. Every day, every night, he asked for it.

_Bulma's wild, curly blue hair was peeking out of a light pink blanket. It hid her whole face as she soundly slept. Her father and her worked extremely late on new projects and neither noticed the time fly by. Bulma was so exhausted that the instant her head touched the pillow, she was out like a light. Her slumber was so deep that even if a bomb exploded right beside her, she would remain asleep. Unfortunately for Bulma, that also meant she could not hear Vegeta as her entered her room, extremely pissed off. The prince of Saiyans had very little consideration for her sleep and health; he had no intention of letting her sleep._

_He walked in direction of her bed and stopped when he reached the edge. "WOMAN!"_

_Vegeta sighed in annoyance when he obtained no reaction from her; what the hell was wrong with this woman? He didn't have all day! "WOMAN!" He yelled again this time right beside her ear which caused Bulma to jump very high._

_His voice echoed in her brain for a brief moment which forced her to blink a few times. Confused, she required a bit of time to comprehend what just occurred. It was when she fully opened her eyes that she found herself staring at Vegeta. Confused and slightly disoriented, she reached for her alarm clock and saw it was_ 4:35am _. What the hell was wrong with him? What could he possibly want so early in the damn morning?_

_Sometimes she wondered if he only did this to annoy her._

_"Vegeta, what in the world do you want?"_

_Bulma never was a morning person and considering the way she was woken up, it did not help her mood one bit. "Do you have any idea what time it is? NORMAL people are sleeping at this time, you jerk."_

_He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face; his day started better than he was expecting. The sun was not out yet and the woman was already pissed off._

_"I'm very well aware of the time," he said with his smirk fading away. "I heard you and the old man working all night, so don't try that bullshit on me, woman."_

_Bulma sighed before groaning in frustration. She felt extremely annoyed by his presence and felt like she was going to lose it if he did not leave soon. She picked up her pillow and put it over her head to try to pretend he was not there._

_"What the hell do you want?" Her voice was barely audible since her pillow was in front of her mouth and covering the sound of her voice but Vegeta heard her nonetheless._

_Finally, she was_  almost _being polite when addressing him._

 _"My gravity room, why isn't it done yet?" He clearly told her he wanted it done two days ago but instead he always found her doing everything_ but _that._

_Bulma already guessed he looked pissed off without even being able to see him. Anger was probably his only known mood. Although this time she could not care less; she had her own fury growing inside of her. She could not believe he woke her up in the middle of the night to ask about his damn gravity machine!_

_"I haven't had the time yet," Bulma said as she took the pillow off her face and put it back behind her head. Her eyes were half-closed since her eyelids were so heavy from the lack of sleep. "My life doesn't resolve around you, you know."_

_Vegeta smirked. "I'm sorry I forgot how important that weakling boyfriend of yours is." Yamcha was nothing but a joke. A mere mutation destroyed him back then. No matter how hard the weakling worked, he would always be… a weakling. "He can't do anything for you."_

_Bulma's mouth hung slightly open as she couldn't believe he reached a new level of asshole-ness._

_"Look woman, the only reason I agreed to live here is so I could train! If you don't build this damn machine, I can't train, which mean I'm only wasting my time." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm going to come in here and torture you every damn night until I get my gravity room. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Vegeta grabbed the pink blanket that was covering Bulma with his left hand with every intention of making her get up. "Why don't you get to work now?"_

_He pulled the blanket away from Bulma and carelessly threw it on the floor._

_Bulma could not help the small gasp that escaped her lips as the cool air hit her mostly bare skin. She went to bed so fast that she did not take the time to change and put on a real pajama. There was no way she knew Vegeta would have come in her room or anyone else as a matter of fact!_

_Bulma was only wearing her black lacy underwear which was hugging and revealing her curvy ass and a tiny white top, that was not even going half way down her stomach. All she had did was basically removed her clothes and hop in bed._

_Vegeta kind of raised his eyebrow since her current attire was very unexpected. From where he was standing, he could get a good view of her curvy body; her black underwear was showing off her ass perfectly and her white top was giving him a full view of her round breasts since it was almost transparent. Although it would have been better if he could have had a front view._

_He never really checked her out since most of her outfits were revealing and vulgar, but this was a nice kind of display._

_Bulma felt Vegeta's eyes on her and she immediately put her hands over her chest in a desperate attempt to cover her breasts._

_At least she knew men and saiyans had one thing in common; they were pigs. "What the hell are you looking at asshole?"_

_Vegeta darkly chuckled at her reaction; one glance her way and her self-esteem blew out of proportion. As if what he saw pleased him. "Certainly not at you." Vegeta frowned to let her know the view of her body disgusted him._

_"Only a stupid, low fighter like that earthling could enjoy such a pathetic, fat and disgusting body."_

_Vegeta smirked when he saw how offended and mad she was at him. He could not help it; he enjoyed her feistiness too much since she was much more interesting when she was angry. "Do not ever think you could be in my league woman. I do not enjoy underclass women like you."_

_Vegeta picked the blanket off the floor and threw it at Bulma. "And please, cover herself, Woman."_

_Bulma did not know what kind of out of this world self-control she was practicing right now, but she couldn't believe she did not blown up by now. Perhaps his unexpected boldness left her completely speechless… Nonetheless she took the blanket and covered her body; she would not show him more than he already saw. The peep show was over._

_The Prince turned around, ready to leave since he was satisfied with the trouble he brought her, but he stopped when he reached the door. "Oh, and by the way. You should stop throwing yourself at any man that passes by like that. You could be mistaken for a whore."_

_In a pure moment of rage Bulma picked up the first thing near her, which happened to be a book on her night stand, and threw it at Vegeta while aiming for his head. "JERK!"_

_Of course, the book never hit nowhere near him, just as he had expected, and even if it had, he would have simply dodged it. There was a smirk on his face as he walked out of her room, satisfied that he had managed to get under her skin._

_Meanwhile, Bulma was sitting on her bed in complete disbelief. Who did he think he was talking to her like that? She buried her face in her pillow and screamed her rage out. She promised herself that one day she would get him back for all of this. Payback was going to be a bitch._

And after five more nights like that, Bulma got tired of it and she agreed to build his gravity machine. Although, the only reason why she was doing it was because he promise to stop stalking her in her bedroom and annoy the hell out of her. Having him in her room every night for a week at four o'clock exactly, insulting her, and keeping her up was enough for Bulma to give up and say, _I'll do your damn machine, now leave me alone_.

Of course his smart-ass response,  _Good Girl_ , only managed to piss her off more. What the hell did he think she was, some kind of dog? Bulma had a feeling that if things remained this way, she would kill Vegeta long before the androids arrived.

On top of that Vegeta was only one of the many problems going on in her life at the moment. Her boyfriend was also being somewhat of a pain in the ass for the past week. It seemed Yamcha decided to avoid her, cancel their dates and not pick up his phone. Also, when she did manage to get a hold of him and wanted to organize something, he would mysteriously always have something at that time.

Bulma truly hoped this had nothing to do with Vegeta because first of all it would be childish, and second she had no intention of losing her boyfriend over that asshole.

"Woman!"

Bulma did not even have to turn around to know it was Vegeta who was calling her since it seemed he was the only one whose brain was too small to remember her five letters name. Or perhaps he was only doing it to annoy her to no end. She voted for the second option.

She titled her head to the side, clearly annoyed. "What do you want Vegeta?"

She was finally doing what he wanted and he was still bothering her? Was there no way to obtain some peace and quiet? "I'm working on your stupid machine, can't you leave me alone?" she asked as she kept trying to finish the electronic panel.

Bulma, who was on her knees, could see Vegeta was now beside her because she could see his feet. "Not until you give me food."

She slightly raised her head and took notice of his clothing; a white wife-beater and a black spandex pair of short which definitely left nothing to the imagination. Her face was at the right level to take it all in and it caused a slight blush to appear across her cheeks. Feeling a little embarrassed, she looked away and pretended this was not awkward. Even though, she was grateful Vegeta did not noticed her reaction,

At least, that was what she believed.

"I thought my mom bought you food," she said while trying to make sure her full attention was on the panel in front of her and not a certain saiyan's  _package_.

Vegeta scoffed. "That woman talks way too much, I can't stand her." He tried being rude to her but the more words she obtained out of him, the more she refused to shut up.

Vegeta decided that Bulma was going to service him that she wanted or not so he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up before pushing her in direction of the kitchen. "Now go make me something to eat."

Bulma sighed heavily. "I'm not your slave, Vegeta." Honestly! She was trying to be a good host to him but he was making it extremely difficult. He was treating her as if she was nothing! "Go make your own lunch!"

"You're damn right you're not my slave."

Bulma looked at him somewhat shocked; was Vegeta agreeing with her?

Then, he continued and she understood what he meant. "If you were my slave, there is no way I would let you talk to me like that, I wouldd probably kill you for it."

Bulma shook her head at her foolishness; was she really foolish enough to believe Vegeta was actually being nice for once?

"ARGH!"

Bulma kicked her toolbox as hard as she could and cursed at him and at the way he thought he was a God walking on Earth. "You can be so annoying sometimes!" Bulma stomped her feet as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

Vegeta ignored her rage and he simply smirked. "Oh, and I hope you can work faster than that woman because of you keep this ridiculously slow pace, I will never get my machine!"

All that could be heard in the house were Bulma's screams of madness.

"Stupid woman," muttered Vegeta.

-L-

"What do you want?" Bulma asked in despair as Vegeta took a seat right in front of her "I'm already making your damn lunch and I'm doing your stupid gravity room."

She sighed heavily as she put down the butter knife she used. "Please don't tell me you want something else," she said almost in a begging voice.

"Maybe I do," Vegeta said with his usually smirk on letting Bulma know he was trying to piss her off.

Vegeta stared at her for a while before getting up, and walking to the fridge to take a bottle of water out. "Even if I did want something else, I am the Prince of all Saiyans. You should not even use that tone with me," Vegeta, said while reminding her of their conversation a few minutes ago.

"Oh, I'm so sorry your majesty." The sarcastic tone she used was hard to ignore but he did regardless which upset Bulma since he could easily get reactions from her and she could not. She decided to at least have his attention. "Pervert," she murmured.

"Pervert?" Vegeta repeated just to make sure he heard right.

Since Vegeta was resting against the counter Bulma turned around to look at him. "Yes, pervert," she said much clearer this time.

"Remember? You came in my room in the middle of the night and then you saw me half-naked. Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at me," Bulma said re-calling how she felt his eyes on her while they nearly burnt her skin.

Vegeta chuckled; this woman was proving to be more and more entertaining than he expected her to be. Despite that, she was  _as_  vulgar as he knew her to be.

"For your information, woman, if I did want a mate, I could find one a lot better than you. Anybody would do."

Bulma took a deep breath before pushing the unfinished sandwich away. He really knew how to hit a nerve he shouldn't hit.

"You know what, just make your own damn lunch." Bulma stood up from the chair and left the kitchen, making sure to stomp away.

This man was unbelievable! Bulma swore to God that by the end of the week she was going to strangle him. She always knew Vegeta was hard to deal with and yet she was foolish enough to believe this would not be so bad. Why?

Vegeta was sitting by himself in the kitchen smirking. Fighting with her was quite new and entertaining for him since nobody else ever really dared to do so. Either they were too dumb, like Kakarot, or too scared of him. Not her, she had this feistiness which kept her going, even if her life was in danger. He was not enjoying her company but she was the most  _tolerable_  person on this stupid excuse for a planet and she provided him with some distractions. Ever since he set foot in her house he tried to provoke her into a fight.

Hungry, he walked over to the table and picked up the unfinished sandwich ready to eat it. He had no choice since, after all, he was not going to make his own food. As he retrieved it from the table, the basket of laundry Bulma left on the floor caught his attention.

Actually, on particular clothing piece did. It was the one on top of the pile; her black underwear. Vegeta was not afraid to admit she look decent when she fixed herself up – whore-ish but decent. She also looked alright if you compared her to what Kakarot got himself. Vegeta smirked when he recalled how Bulma blushed earlier on, when he stood in front of her while she was on her knees. Sometimes, she was just too easy, but then again all humans were.

Vegeta, not liking the sandwich, decided to throw it in the sink before going back to training.

-L-

The doorbell rang and Bulma rushed to open it. She was shocked to find Yamcha was standing in her doorway. He avoided any type of plan with her but he considered it okay to show up whenever? She decided not to let this bother her and simply enjoy the fact that he was here with her instead. Should be easy enough to pretend.

"Hey you!" Bulma smiled in joy at the sight of him. I haven't seen you in a while."

 _Almost 2 weeks_.

"I didn't even know you were coming!" She prayed he had an explanation for why he avoided her, but she was not push the issue or she probably would not see him for another while.

Yamcha gave her a small weak smile. "I wanted to surprise you."

He popped his head inside and glanced around the area as if he was nervous about something. "Is Vegeta here?"

He set one foot in the house to trying to make sure he was not there before he came in. Then, after a few instants, he turned to look at Bulma with a proper smile on his face.

Bulma shook her head. "He's training outside; he'll probably do that all day, as usual." Bulma sighed while she closed the door behind him.

Great; she was right this entire time. Yamcha was not coming around because of Vegeta. Regardless, that was completely silly since he knew she would never go for someone like Vegeta.

Without thinking, she reached out for him and pulled him into a hug. Yamcha smiled as he put his hands around Bulma's waist and brought her closer. He then kissed her lips lightly. "

You know, we really haven't seen each other in a long time." Yamcha bent down to her kiss her neck softly while his hands were on their way to her stomach to caress it.

He missed her. He missed her body.

Bulma giggled softly as she put her hands on Yamcha's to stop them for going anywhere else. "Oh, I see, so it's not me you missed," she said in a semi-playful tone.

Yamcha ignored Bulma's comments and her hands before still working his way to under her shirt. All she needed was a little convincing. "Oh come on Bulma."

He ravaged her neck before he turned her around to make her face him. He lifted his eyes from her neck to look in direction of her room and then he peered back at Bulma with his eyebrow raised.

Bulma smiled gently and then sighed to let him know she gave up and he won. A little excited, Yamcha took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. Yamcha and Bulma had sex together before, after all he was her first, but now it was slow. Ever since Goku destroyed Frieza, they did a lot of fooling around but nothing more than that. Yamcha was not really happy with that, but he was not going to force Bulma into anything.

Yamcha truly looked like a little boy in a candy store in Bulma's eyes as he led her in the bedroom and closed the door violently behind them. Yamcha knew you had to be an idiot not to notice how beautiful Bulma was, especially right now. Her nice and soft blue hair was not in one of that crazy hairstyle of hers. It was simply a little curly and long, nearly going all the way down to her breasts.

Her breasts! How many times did Yamcha tried to get a feel of those; they were round, full and perky. Right now her white shirt allowed him to notice she was not wearing a bra which only turned him on more.

He walked towards Bulma and put his hands on her hips before he bent down slowly and forcefully kissed her on the lips. Surprisingly, Bulma found herself being quite turned on by this. She was used to him being so gentle, nice and somewhat boring. When he would actually act somewhat rough, she wished he would just throw her on the bed and take her. Yamcha slowly laid Bulma on her bed and allowed his hands to roam over her body. With his left hand he tried to undo the button of her mini-short while his other hand was working it's way up and felt how fast her heart was beating.

To Yamcha's relief, he finally reached her fabric-covered breasts. He smirked against her lips as he reached for the bottom of her shirt and lifted it to get a better view of her soft, flat stomach. Yamcha's lips left Bulma's mouth to kiss her stomach with one of his hands under her breasts. Bulma started to struggle under him; she was not sure she wanted to go that far today. Yamcha though, seemed pretty clueless about her thoughts though.

Suddenly the door violently flew open. It smashed hard against the wall which caused both Yamcha and Bulma to turn their heads in direction of the noise only to find Vegeta standing in the doorway. Bulma immediately took notice of Yamcha's anger which was not something that happened very often.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Yamcha asked while really sexually frustrated; didn't this asshole know the meaning of fucking privacy?

Vegeta only chuckled at his pathetic reaction. "You think you are man enough that she would let you mate with her?" he asked before crossing his arms in front of his chest as he nearly challenged him.

Yamcha scoffed. "Well, I certainly have more chances than you to get laid, so I'd say yes."

At that moment, Bulma decided she heard enough and she pushed him off of her. She could not believe he said that. What a way to sound romantic… "How dare you talk about me like that?" she asked Yamcha while giving him a death glare.

When he did not answer she turned around to face Vegeta. "And, you. I 'mate' with whoever I want, and it surely won't be you."

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow and made sure he processed her words properly. "Woman, don't worry about that; I'd never sink so low." Vegeta smirked when he saw how close Bulma was to explode out of anger; it was pure delight.

Bulma did her best to take deep breaths to calm herself down but it was not working. Damn it, why did he know how to push her buttons? "Just get out of my room, Vegeta," Bulma said in a surprisingly calm voice while she reminded herself not to launch her rage at him.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever woman." He did not really cared what she wanted. "Just make sure you work on my Gravity Room, instead of fooling around with that weakling." With that said, Vegeta walked away from the couple like he did not interrupted anything.

Yamcha turned around to look at his girlfriend. "Well?"

"Well what?" Bulma asked slightly confused; why in the world did he sound so mad for? He was acting as if it was her fault Vegeta decided to barge in her room and nearly destroyed the door!

Yamcha shook his head, irritated. "You know what, I'm just going to go relax somewhere else." Yamcha stood up from the bed and walked away from Bulma which left her all by herself, while being slightly frustrated and clearly annoyed.

Bulma groaned out of rage; great now she had two angry idiots to deal with. As if one was not enough.

Yamcha sat on Bulma's couch and watched some women do exercises while Bulma arrived in the living room. She looked for him all over but she should have known from the start he would be there watching  _that_. Yamcha did not even look at her when she sat down beside him; apparently, he was still aggravated about what occured.

Bulma put her hand on his arm to initiate the first step. "Yamcha, say something." It was really out of character for him to be this angry at her and she could not chase away the tingle of pain in her heart.

Yamcha's eyes remained fixed on the television. "Why do you keep him here?"

He knew Bulma was aware Vegeta was the reason he avoided her lately. How could Yamcha want to be around Vegeta knowing he was responsible for his death? On top of that, he was selfish and clearly abusing Bulma's time and wealth. To put it clearly, he despised the guy and if he was stronger he would have killed him a long time ago.

Bulma exhaled loudly before coming closer to Yamcha. "Because we are going to need him and as much as you hate him, you know that too." She replaced a tuft of her blue hair behind her ear. "Trust me, I'm not so please with having him around either. I'm not doing this because I enjoy his company."

For the first time Yamcha turned around and saw Bulma's ocean blue eyes fixing him and looking deeply into his eyes. "Then why do you tolerate the way he acts, and treats you, and me?" He glanced away. "You don't even care that he interrupted us!"

Bulma closed her eyes. Unfortunately, Yamcha was right; she was not upset that he interrupted them earlier. She knew it sounded horrible, but she couldn't help the thought. "Look, the world doesn't revolve around you."

Somehow that strike her as a familiar saying.

"Maybe it should."

Bulma scoffed at his words as his sudden arrogance reminded her of the prince of saiyans.

"Well, I'm sorry, your majesty the King Yamcha but I have other priorities." Her anger getting the best out of her Bulma stood up and walked towards the door. "I won't let you talk to me like that. Get out of my house." She pointed the door with no hesitation in her words or movements.

Yamcha shook his head while he got up, not believing that she was actually doing this. "Oh, but when Vegeta treats you like that you don't fucking throw him out, do you?"

Bulma glared at him to let him know it would be better for him to shut up. They were different and  _this_  was different.

"Whatever." Yamcha knew he needed to calm down a little or this fight would get even more out of hand.

He decided to go outside for a while and train more since he needed to change his mind and that would be perfect location to do it. He could pretend he was kicking Vegeta's ass.

Bulma heard him curse under his breath and she knew it was probably something about her and Vegeta. She felt bad when she thought about all the things going through his mind but it didn't really matter at the moment. The fact that they fought did not really hurt her and she did not care if he stayed or not.

When she heard the door close she took the remote control and shut down the TV. "What an idiot."

Bulma shook her head, before relaxing in the couch. She knew she had to make a decision concerning her relationship with Yamcha; did she still feel the same towards him? When they first started to date again she was excited and she felt like a high school girl with a crush on the school's jock. Now, that magic, those butterflies; they were gone. She had to admit though that Vegeta wasn't helping the situation.

There she was again; no matter what she was thinking about, her mind would always bring her back on Vegeta. He must be bothering her a lot more than she thought. But that was simply because he was walking around thinking he owned the place or something.

"Dreaming about me?"

Bulma snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to see Vegeta standing close to her with his arms typically crossed over his chest with that dumb smirk on his face.

She sighed; when you talk about the wolf… "What do you want?" She got up of the couch sine she did not want to be in the same room than Vegeta for too long.

"Don't you think you've ruined my day enough?"

"Not really," he said with a smirk, as he sat down on the couch, and took the remote.

"Until I have my Gravity Room, I've got nothing else to do."

 _Oh that bastard is enjoying this_ , thought Bulma. Anything to torture her was pure pleasure to him.

Vegeta did not fail to notice Bulma was staring at him like she was trying to kill him with her mind. "Don't tell me you're still mad at me for walking on you and that piece of shit." She should be thanking him for saving her ass from that weakling's hands.

Bulma's fingers formed into fist. "His name is Yamcha." She was doing her best to keep her composure and reminded herself that he was only doing this to get a reaction out of her.

"Do I look like I care?" Vegeta said while not even looking at her as he responded. "And please do not tell me he actually had a chance to mate with you?" he asked like it was totally impossible, although it happened before.

Actually, he could not really tell if Yamcha got some already, but he had a feeling they crossed that bridge before. Though the point was that now he was not getting any.

Bulma looked confused. What was he trying to say? "What do you mean?"

Vegeta finally turned his head to look at her. He scanned her whole body from down to up which made Bulma slightly uncomfortable. "Well, you're pretty hideous."

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"But, I still thought you had better standards than that. I did not think you would make the same mistake twice. "

Bulma did not really know what to make of that. Was it Vegeta's way to give her a compliment? Probably not. "Oh because I should aim for someone like you?"

"You could." Then he paused.

 _Was that it?_  she thought.

"But you are not good enough, woman."

"And what exactly makes you think that you are good enough for me?" Bulma asked before sitting back on the couch with her hand resting on Vegeta's shoulder which allowed her to feel every muscles of his sturdy body.

Wait, it was not time for thoughts like that. "What makes the great Vegeta think I want him?"

Vegeta looked into her eyes pondering if she was she trying to be seductive. If that was the kind of game she wanted to play then he could do the same. Vegeta approached Bulma and put his hand on her hips to surprise Bulma. Deciding he liked the reaction he obtained from her, he pushed it a little further just to see how far she would fall for it.

"Well, it's very simple actually."

Bulma looked at him intrigued and raised her eyebrow to let him know he could keep going. Vegeta held Bulma even tighter against his body so tight that her breasts were squeeze against his chest and almost popping out of her shirt.

He bent down to reach her ear and whispered, "I'm irresistible."

Then, right away Vegeta let go of Bulma and left her half-laying on the couch and completely astonished. What the hell just happened there? Bulma felt so aroused, yet so disgusted by what just occurred. Did she really let Vegeta touch her like that? What in the world was wrong with her? She put her hand on her forehead; no, she did not have a fever.

She must be crazy then.

-L-

After what happened earlier, Bulma was not sure she wanted Vegeta around to distract her while she worked on his Gravity Room inside the house. So, she came up with something to make sure he would stay out of her way. It was not the best equipment or solution but it would doe for now and it would get him off her back.

"Just train in here until I finished your damn gravity room," Bulma said as she showed Vegeta the ship she installed outside for him. It was very alike to the one Goku used to go on Namek. "It's not the best, but it should the job for now and it will keep you away from me."

Vegeta did not look very happy about this whole deal. He did not want that, he wanted his Gravity Room. Although training in there was a lot better than wasting his time on her.

He sighed angrily. "I guess it's better than nothing." Vegeta turned around to look at Bulma and glared at her. "Don't think that means you can slack off and sit on your ass, woman."

Bulma tried her best to bite her tongue and not say anything back, but it didn't work. "Well, maybe if you weren't so weak, you'd already be stronger than Goku and you wouldn't need this."

Vegeta turned red with rage as her audacity. His mind filled with aggravation; he was the Prince of all Saiyans, and she couldn't talk to him like such. Kakarot was  _nothing_  and he was lucky because he should not have reached that state; since  _he was worthless_.

Bulma simply smiled at him. "Whatever you say, Vegeta." Now that should shut him up, thought Bulma very happily before leaving a very angry Vegeta all by himself.

Vegeta cursed her before entering the ship. He hated that woman,  _oh Kami, did he hate her._

-L-

Bulma enjoyed her time away from Vegeta since for the past week, all he did was bother her about the damn gravity room. What the hell was he thinking? That it would only take her a couple of seconds to create it? He really had no sense of time! Well, it was no wonder since he always expected everybody to treat him like a Prince so that he would not have to do anything!

Bulma knew she could have worked on his little demand but she thought she deserved some time off for herself. Ever since her fight with Yamcha, they both stopped talking, and the problem was she was not really sad about it. Bulma did not know if they were broken up or something, but she did not believe Yamcha would give up that easily, no matter how angry he was.

The real question however was what in the world did she want? Yamcha wasn't the strongest, nicest, or cutest, but she never cared about that, He always was the biggest crush of her life.

Bulma sighed, before getting up from the kitchen chair and walking towards the fridge to take a bottle of gingerale. All this mess was getting to her head and usually the only way for her to be at peace was to work on some projects but if she worked on the Gravity Machine it would only remind her of Vegeta.

Honestly, she  _needed_  a distraction before both men drove her crazy. She could go and hang out with her mother in the living room a little and at least that would be a distraction right?

-L-

Vegeta was in the gravity ship with the machine to the maximum power. He threw around one of his own energy balls. Nothing would be a better work out than avoiding his own attack since it was so powerful. This damn woman annoyed the crap out of him, and he just needed to re-focus, and train over and over again.

What an idiot, thought Vegeta about Bulma as he kept trying to avoid his energy ball. It was getting harder and harder while his body became tired. He was sweating a lot, and it seemed his attack was increasing in speed which he did not quite planned upon.

Vegeta grunted in exhaustion while he avoided his attack once more. Since there were also other equipment around which helped his attack bounced he had to be on his guard and very careful if he did not want to end up blowing himself up. He wouldn't die, or be hurt at the hand of his own attack.

Already the woman distracted him earlier by  _video chatting_  with him and yelling like a crazy person.

In his train of thoughts his own attack bruised the right side of his body which caught him by surprise. Vegeta, who stopped concentrating on his flying, gave in to the gravity, and fell down on the ground, with a huge smacking sound. He raised his head just in time to see his own energy attack coming his way. In a desperate attempt to stop it, Vegeta raised his hand in the air and created another one, to counterattack.

As Vegeta struggled to add more and more power to push away his energy ball, he put too much energy and they both collapsed into one huge energy ball causing the whole the whole ship to immediately explode. As it burst into pieces it caused the whole ground to shake which made Bulma and her mother hit their faces with their cupcakes while the plates crashed upon the floor.

Huge purple rays came out of the ship before it completely shattered. A huge cloud of black smoke came out while the pieces were flying in every direction. Yamcha, who was training nearby, and Bulma immediately ran in direction of the explosion.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, as her heart leaped.

Oh, what in the world did that idiot get himself into this time.

-L-


	2. Surviving the hard times

Bulma and Yamcha were ran in direction of the explosion as fast as they could and when the finally reached the sight of the accident Vegeta was nowhere to be found. Although Vegeta was responsible for Yamcha's previous death and Yamcha was angry with him earlier he did not wish for his death. He did often believe Vegeta deserved to pay for his crime… but not with his death. Especially since like Bulma mentioned they did need him.

"I know this would happen," he said slightly angry. "He has been trying to do the impossible." Granted he was a Saiyan, but it did not make him invincible. Of course, Vegeta had to prove he was better than everyone.

Bulma, who ignored Yamcha's comments about Vegeta, began to dig through the debris of the wreckage to try and catch a glimpse of Vegeta.

"Where is he?" she asked worried with her heart beating like a drum. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked while she kept removing parts of the ship out of the way.

The metal scratched her fingers repetitively but at that moment she could not care less.

Then all of the sudden Vegeta's hand popped out of the debris and Bulma felt her heart stop for a split second. His tan, scarred hand was covered in filaments of blood which dripped from his elbow down to his fingers. The shock of surprise sent Bulma backing away and it caused her to bump into Yamcha which sent them both on the ground.

After a few seconds, she made it back on her feet and by then his arm was now fully out. Then, both Bulma and Yamcha could not nothing but watch in shock as Vegeta pulled himself out of under the metal pieces. All he was wearing was his nearly destroyed black spandex short and he seemed to be in a critical condition. His sturdy chest was covered in deep wounds, his body splashed with blood caused by the impact. From the way he was acting, he seemed quite dizzy as he tried to stabilize himself.

"You're ok- okay?" stuttered Bulma.

She never saw Vegeta like this before even though she always believed he thought too highly of himself, he never looked weak _._ He might be the biggest asshole on the planet sometimes, but she didn't want him to die. Granted he never gave her any reason for her to wish him alive, but she couldn't help it.

"Of course I am."

When these words left his mouth he nearly made Bulma believe he was fine but she knew better. Although Bulma couldn't help but sigh in relief that he at least managed to make it back on his own two feet by himself.  _But,_ now that he was up she could hardly contain her anger.

"How dare you! YOU IDIOT! You almost destroyed my house!" Bulma yelled with her concern no longer present. "What are you trying to prove?"

Vegeta did not even have a chance to reply to her insult that his legs gave up and his whole body broke down which caused him to be lying down on the ground once more. As his body hit the metal pieces he couldn't help but grunt as the pain spread through him and increased his suffering.

"What? Oh no!"

Extremely worried, Bulma immediately ran to his side and lifted with much difficulty his head and upper body. "You're hurt!" she said as her voice began to slightly shake.

Once again, she was shocked by his current predicament, For once in his life, he did not seem strong or invincible. Never did it cross Bulma's mind that Vegeta  _might_  need someone and in her eyes it made him very  _human_  perhaps even more likeable which in itself was a scary thought.

At first the only response she obtained from Vegeta was some indistinct grouchy groans, but then he managed to find his voice. "No, I don't need help. I have training to do."

The fact that he did not even insult her told her in how much pain he was. After she yelled at him like she did, she expected some harsh words from him.

"You've got to stop training for a while! I mean look at you, you're a complete wreck!" Honestly, even hurt and nearly dying he was being in the pain in the ass! There was just no way to get him to cooperate.

"But I feel fine, I'm a saiyan," Vegeta said while not showing any sign of weakness at all.

He certainly would not let the woman tell him he needed rest especially not in front of the weakling. Vegeta never required anyone's help before and it would not start now.

"I can take a little pain, it means nothing to me."

As he spoke, Bulma felt her rage wash away. Vegeta was hurt and he required assistance. The problem was he would never ask for it and she felt it was her responsibility to provide it to him.

"Okay, sure we all know you're a tough guy," she said with a slightly amused tone. "But you need to get some rest now."

Forgotten, Yamcha was standing behind them while observing the scene in front of him very intensively. The thoughts and emotions that crossed his mind earlier were slowly coming back to him and he felt like his feelings were stuck in his throat.

"I don't take orders from no one," Vegeta said as he tried to get back on his own two feet while pushing Bulma away from him. Obviously, he did not succeed in doing so and he fell right onto his stomach with a grunt of pain.

"Oh no," Bulma said as she tried to grab him again to prevent another fall.

After a few seconds she realized that this time he was unconscious, and would not get up again. Right away she turned her head in direction of Yamcha, and the look in her eyes told him she needed him to lend a hand. Her blues eyes seemed watery as she looked down at the prince with her heart beating hard against her rib cage.

Bulma was completely oblivious to the glance Yamcha was throwing her way and couldn't help but wonder why she cared so much about Vegeta. She could not even see how much Yamcha was hurt and that despite his feelings he was helping.

-L-

All that could be heard in the room were Vegeta's heartbeats monitored on the cardiac-monitor. Bulma was sitting on a chair right beside him checking all his vitals signs every two minutes to make sure he was going to be fine. She thought he was in a pretty bad shape but after her father examined him, she came to the conclusion that his condition was worse than she imagined. She never thought an explosion could bring Vegeta down.

Obviously he hurt himself pretty bad if he was unconscious! Bulma didn't like it and she had a feeling once he would wake up, it would be even worse. Obviously Vegeta would refuse to follow any type of orders and it would be nearly impossible to get in to rest. Once he was awake, the first thing he would rush to do was train. Perhaps she could find a way to strap him to the bed for a little while?

Unless he finally understood he was not  _invincible._

Because she did not know how long Vegeta would be unconscious, Bulma brought a desk inside the room so that she would be able to do some work as she watched over him. Bulma did not desire to leave his side and wanted to be there just in case something happened. Also, she had a cup of coffee with her and intended to spend the night up because knowing his strength he might wake up during the first night and she wanted to awake if he did.

She turned her head away from him while her blue eyes sparkled because of the tears she was holding back. She thought she was a little responsible for what happened to Vegeta and would not stop thinking that maybe when she fixed the ship, she did something wrong and that perhaps the explosion was her fault. It was hard for Bulma to keep her eyes away from him when he had an oxygen mask over his face to breathe for him, and nearly a dozen bandages wrapped around his head and forehead alone.

After a few seconds, Bulma chuckled; Vegeta would kill her right now if he knew the thoughts she was having.

His beautiful slightly tan visage was usually in a frown that she never noticed his features. His eyes, even though they were closed, were finally relaxed and she could notice how they were a little almond-shaped. His nose was very defined and quite smaller than she imagined, while his lips were a lot more voluptuous than she ever realized. His mouth was in a tiny pout which made it pop out from the rest of his face and it was quite moist while the vivid pink color of his lips shune.

He looked different and she was always so curious about him; she could stare at his face for hours but she could never figure him out. He was very closed and he knew how to hide his emotions. She wished that sometimes he would show good side of himself. She knew there was more to him than he showed the world but he kept it locked inside.

She found herself wondering if Vegeta could love. He didn't seem to like people and he did not really enjoy helping others unless he could benefit from it, plus he was an arrogant jerk most of the time. But even though he was all of theses things Bulma hardly believed that even Vegeta would never need love; everybody did. But the real question was, would he ever understand love enough to actually share himself with someone? Maybe he was able to love, but could he actually understand what it truly meant?

Bulma was taken by surprise when she heard Vegeta's voice. He started moving around in the bed and wincing in pain from time to time since he was applying pressure on his deep fresh wounds. Bulma was unsure of what to do since she was scared to try to wake up, but then again she could not stand to watch him suffer.

 _Wait_ , she thought,  _I can't watch Vegeta being in pain when in the past he attacked, and hurt so much people?_  SWhen did she start caring about Vegeta? Or maybe the question was, did she ever not care?

Vegeta started to convulse intensively as his words became more and more clear. "Kakarot."

It was the first word Bulma's ears could comprehend and it was what snapped her out of her thoughts. She shook her head with a half-smile forming on her lips as she thought that Vegeta's bad dream was probably only about the fact that Goku could turn super-saiyan and he couldn't. _This man is really too competitive_ , thought Bulma.

"Bulma."

Once the word left his lips, it felt like she dropped from a skyscraper with her heart staying all the way up there as the rest of her body was falling down. Did he really said her name? She got up of her chair while making sure she was as silent as possible; she couldn't take the chance of waking him up. She walked towards the bed on her tippy-toes and finally she let her bare knees hit the cold hard floor. She approached Vegeta, while impatient to know if he had something to say about her.

"Bulma."

Bulma sat there for five more minutes, but no other words came out of Vegeta's mouth. He fell back in a deep sleep and apparently his 'nightmare' was over much to Bulma's disappointment. She wished he said his thoughts about her out loud; maybe she would have been able to find out what he really thought about her.

"Bulma, sweetie?" Mrs. Briefs entered the room discretely, which was really unlike her. "Bulma?" she repeated when her daughter did not answer.

"What is it?" Bulma realized her voice sounded kind of annoyed, but she just did not feel like dealing with her mom and her shallow problems at the moment.

Mrs. Briefs didn't even realize her daughter's harsh tone. "Yamcha is at the door for you. Do you want to see him?"

She was confused when Yamcha requested from her to ask Bulma if she wished to see him. Yamcha was such a good boy! Why wouldn't Bulma want to see him? He was just being overly polite! "He even brought you flowers!" she said with excitement filling her voice again.

Bulma closed her eyes, which made her blue eyeshadow clearly show, and she then sighed in despair. If she did not go downstairs to talk to Yamcha, her mother would probably want to know what happened, and not only would it be impossible to shut her mother up but also, Bulma would be reminded by her mother every day that she should only pick  _one of_  them. It wasn't as if she was two-timing anyone here, she was just watching over Vegeta because he was in a bad shape.

"Alright, I'm coming."

After the bitter fight they had, and Vegeta's accident, it was sad to say, but Yamcha was far from being her first priority. She turned her head in direction of Vegeta one last time to check up on him before she rose,and made her way to the door. Then Bulma stopped before she could exit the room and lingered in the doorway.

"Mom, can you check up on him while I'm gone?"

Mrs. Briefs just smiled like always. "Of course, sweetie."

Bulma nodded to her mother as a sign of thank you.

As she walked down the hall she caught a glimpse of Yamcha's short dark hair which let her know he was still waiting for her. Bulma took a deep breath before approaching him since it seemed he did not hear her arrive in the room. Yamcha gasped as he turned around when she put her hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. Once he glanced at her Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked displeased.

"What do you want?" There was a clear hint of anger in her voice as she spoke to him but it was expected since they had fought.

"You're still angry at me?" he asked somewhat surprised.

Bulma scoffed at his reaction "As a matter of fact, I am."

She uncrossed her arms to let them fall to her side and turned her head to the side a bit to not even look at him. Bulma knew Yamcha hated it when she didn't peek at him especially during an argument. As she expected, he put his hands on her arms to try to get her attention.. Bulma and him were always meant to be, even though they had their up and down in the past and he wasn't about to let someone like Vegeta ruin what they had. He was a stupid reason to fight over.

"You are really still mad at me because of him?" This time, Yamcha was unable to hide the jealousy from his voice. Although, it was a natural reaction; any men would feel threatened when a man like Vegeta moved in with their girlfriend.

Unfortunately for him, Bulma did not miss the tone of his voice. "So that's what all of this is about?"

Bulma wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Yamcha was being. How could he really be jealous of Vegeta? Honestly, could he not tell that she was only worried about Vegeta because he was hurt and in a critical condition, not because she  _loved_ him? No, she didn't have feelings for him,  _of course not._  In normal circumstances, she would not give a damn.

"This has nothing to do with Vegeta, so you can stop being jealous and envying him!"

Yamcha felt the heat get to his face as she spoke those words. Never in a million years would he ever be jealous of Vegeta! He looked like a dwarf and he was far from being good looking!

"This is all about you being an ass and thinking you could do what you please!"

"Where were you?"

He knew he needed to change the subject or he would lose sight of his original goal. This time he had no desire to back down since he wanted an apology from her; he did nothing wrong. Vegeta was rude to her yet he got away with it but she yelled at Yamcha. It wasn't fair and he wanted her to realize that.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked pretty exasperated.

"When I arrived, your mom didn't go get you in the lab. You were somewhere else. Where's Vegeta?"

Bulma closed her eyes while getting annoyed by the way he kept bringing up Vegeta. She had a hard time believing that even Yamcha could be so insecure. Did Yamcha think every time he was gone, Bulma went into Vegeta's room and they had wild sex? Who did he take her for?

"I was in the hospital room, if you must really know." She knew what his next question was going to be so she just answered it before he could inquire. "I was in there checking on Vegeta."

Yamcha looked at her in disbelief. "Checking on Vegeta? What the hell does that mean?" He knew he was probably over reacting, but he couldn't help it.

"It means he got severely hurt earlier when the gravity ship exploded and now he is unconscious. Although you should know that since you  _dragged_  him inside with me!"

Bulma's thoughts drifted away from Yamcha to Vegeta. She hoped her mother was checking on him like she said she would since she didn't want him left by himself in this condition. Did her mother even know how to take vital signs?

"Look do you have anything else to say to me or I can leave now?"

"Why is it so hard for you to apologize?" he asked sounding very exasperated.

Yamcha was trying really hard to hide his jealousy, but it was hard. After all, his girlfriend was currently taking care of another man who happened to be a cold-hearted monster. He knew he needed to calm himself, because if he sounded jealous one more time, she would probably leave and ignore him. Bulma was a pretty independent woman, and she wouldn't be afraid to show it.

"It's not that it's hard." She put her hand on his shoulder, and tried to look as sincere as possible. "I just didn't do anything wrong."

For some reason it felt wrong to say these words. Why did it feel like there was a hint of a lie in what she said? Bulma knew she didn't do anything with Vegeta, but was caring for him already crossing the line? No, it couldn't be. She cared for Goku too and all they were was friends, and Yamcha never had a problem with it. While Bulma was lost in her thought, Yamcha remained silent and simply observed her face. She seemed to be lost in a train of thoughts and he didn't want to interrupt her since maybe she would come to her sense and apologize. He decided to just stand there while waiting for her to say something.

It hit her as she realized that maybe she did have to apologize to Yamcha for her action. Maybe she did care a little too much for Vegeta but that seemed strange since most of the time she was just fighting with him and yelling about how much of an ass he was. Maybe that was exactly it. Yamcha felt threatened by him because she was spending a lot of time with Vegeta even though it was not exactly quality time. Maybe she was not always sure about Yamcha and her feelings for him but he did nothing wrong this time,

Maybe having Vegeta in this house was a bad idea but she could never bring herself to kick him out. No, not only because he had nowhere to go but also because it would feel weird without Vegeta around. She got used to their fights and their arguments everyday and also it actually brought back the little action her life lost over the years. So maybe Yamcha was right, maybe she did have to apologize to him,

"You are right Yamcha. I'm sorry."

Yamcha stood there stunned and nearly frozen in place as he replayed her words in his mind. It was probably the first time since he met her that Bulma apologized to him. He was quite shocked and didn't know how to react even though he was ware that it was what he came to her house for but he didn't expect to get it. Getting an apology from her was probably going to be the greatest accomplishment of his life.

"It's okay. I was getting a little angry over nothing myself."

He smiled at her as he bent slightly to hug her and Bulma let him do it, but somehow, it felt...weird. It felt like she was getting hug by Goku or Krillin, It felt like they were two friends. Her heart was beating faster but she did not feel relax and she just didn't enjoy the embrace as much as she usually would.

Yamcha had a feeling she wanted to go back to Vegeta and he did feel a pinch in his heart; it did hurt thinking about her with him, but he received an apology from her and he was not about to screw everything up.

"How about we go for dinner Friday?"

"Sure."

Yamcha and Bulma were both surprised by how quick she responded. It seemed like she managed to ease Yamcha for now and it was good enough for her. She was even puzzled he did not pushed the subject further but she would not bring it up.

"I'll pick you up at 7." With that he kissed her cheek softly and broke the embrace. He kindly smiled at her before leaving her standing in the hall and she looked at the closed door.

 _What am I doing?_  she thought.

-L-

Two days went by and Vegeta was still unconscious and it made Bulma concerned. She was supposed to be getting dress and ready for her date with Yamcha because it was already six o'clock but she had a hard time leaving Vegeta alone by himself like this. Instead, she stayed there typing away on her computer and leaving her preparation for her date to the last minute.

When she saw it was 6:45, Bulma realized she really needed to go and get ready. She checked on Vegeta one more time and fixed his sheets before leaving in direction of her room running. She did not really care what she looked like, which meant she just grabbed the first dress she noticed in her closet and put it on. It was a red silky dress which was plunging in a deep v in her back and stopped right before her ass. In the front the straps were going around her neck and the cleavage area was in the shape of a  _u_  to reveal just a hint of flesh.

Her hair dried a little wavy and Bulma liked it that way so she only apply some make up on her face and she was ready for her date with Yamcha. She settled on some cherry lipstick and a light pink eyeshadow. It was nearly a miracle; she was ready in less than 10 minutes, which was quite a record for her. Granted she could go out in normal clothes any day in minutes but usually for this type of occasion she would take almost an hour.

As she started to walk towards the hall she decided to make a stop. She knocked on the door of Vegeta's temporary room and stood right in front of the door wondering if she should knock again or not; she bothered her mom enough for today.

After a few seconds she decided that she could bother her  _one last time._  "Mom?"

"Yes sweety?" Mrs. Briefs opened the door very slowly,.

"I just wanted to make sure you were checking on Vegeta."

Mrs. Briefs giggled a little at her daughter's actions. She was really worried about this cute handsome boy. Maybe they would be a couple? Oh. Right. Bulma was dating Yamcha! She could be so ditsy sometimes!

"Because I'm leaving now."

"Yes I am sweetie, don't worry about him." Once she spoke, she closed the door before Bulma could even get a glimpse at Vegeta.

She sighed as she walked slowly in the direction of the door. Her mom probably was right to kick her out. Bulma began to walk in direction of the door which turned out to be good timing since once she reached it the doorbell rang.  _S_ ince she was right there, she immediately opened it. As soon as Yamcha saw her face he smiled and pulled her into a sweet embrace. As he hugged her Bulma felt something against her her back which caused her to back away. It allowed her to see that he bought her roses.

"They are for you," he said with a kind smile on his face.

As Bulma looked at all the effort he put into their date she felt bad for the way she rushed to get prepared. Usually, he wouldn't put some much importance into their dates, why did he have to tonight of all day? Yamcha never got her flowers before; he was going all out tonight while she was going with the bare minimum. For a second it made her feel like she did not deserve someone like Yamcha in her life.

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice as she took the roses and smelled them.

A smile brightened her face as she put them in a vase that was near her. "You look very handsome." She lightly kissed him on his thin lips.

"And you are breathtaking."

Bulma could not help but blush at the comment. It was at that moment that she decided to push aside any bad moments they had recently and to simply enjoy herself tonight and his company. Yes, for her sake and for his, she was going to have a good night tonight and leave all her worries back home. Tonight was about her and Yamcha. Bulma would not let anyone  _else_ crawl into her mind and distract her.

After everything they went through Yamcha and her deserved this one night together.

-L-

The date went extremely pleasantly and actually better than Bulma even expected. They went to a very nice and chic restaurant downtown where the food was excellent and for the first time in a long time, Yamcha managed to keep a intelligent and nice conversation with her, meaning she was not bored out of her mind. Usually he would always end up talking about sports or fighting and Bulma would nod once in a while. Not tonight though since he made sure the night was all about her.

If he was trying to impress her tonight then it definitively worked!

Right now, they were in the middle of the dance floor in the restaurant and dancing to the rhythm of a slow song. Yamcha's hands were around Bulma's waist and she held on to him with her head resting on his chest.

"I think we should get going." Bulma softly raised her head as she spoke before looking into Yamcha's brown eyes.

It was almost a shame since they did not have magic like this between them in a long time, but unlike him she needed to be up early for work tomorrow.

Yamcha smiled. He could not remember the last time Bulma was this happy around him. "It's okay, we can do a repeat."

Maybe things were finally going to work out for them and perhaps he could stop doubting them all the time. He put a lot of work into tonight to make sure everything would be perfect for her and apparently that was all that was required for him and Bulma to share a perfect evening. Yamcha realized that with a little effort, his relationship with Bulma could be great again.

"I'd love to!"

She got a little excited and all smile and suddenly she felt like the same teenager she was when she first met Yamcha. She raised her head and saw that her reaction made Yamcha's smile expand. By looking at them it was hard to tell that a few days ago, she was considering not talking to him for a long time. Also, she could still remember how awkward their embrace was that day and she assumed it was because of the fight.

Yamcha took her hand in his as they walked together towards the car while enjoying the small walk since the night was warm and the blue sky was lite up by thousands of stars.

"You know, you didn't kiss me tonight." Bulma turned her head to look at him with a small pout. Yamcha always thought she was adorable when she wanted something. "I'm starting to think you don't like me."

Yamcha chuckled. "We wouldn't want that would we?"

As they got to the car he pressed her body against it and started to kiss her. His hands rested on her hips and he tried to make sure they were not going to move too fast; he didn't want to ruin it by making her think that was all he wanted, This evening was perfect, and he was not going to make it turn sour. It was just that sometimes, it was just hard to control himself since Bulma was a very attractive woman.

After a few minutes, Bulma broke the kiss with her lips slightly red and swollen. It wasn't much, it wasn't big but she actually did feel a little something at the pit of her stomach this time. She wondered if that meant they could bring back what they used to have if they tried. She sure was not going to give up yet; tonight was magical. Yamcha really earned back some of her trust. Maybe that was all they needed; a couple of good nights.

Yamcha opened the door of the car for her and she entered it, smiling at him. "Thank you," she softly whispered.

As he started the car he noticed Bulma kept glancing at him and trying to look into his eyes. "I had a really good time," she said sincerely which she did not with him in a long time and it felt good not to lie. "Thank you for all you did."

"It's because I love you."

There it was, the famous I love you. He said it again and she did not. Bulma was not quite there yet but they had such a good night that she did not want to break the moment. If she remained silent he would probably take it the bad way.

"I love you too." She hoped it sounded sincere and she prayed he failed to notice her shaking voice.

When he turned his head and smiled at her,she realize he did not see right through her. Although the good feeling in her stomach did disappear. Now the date was perfect for Yamcha and nice for Bulma. As he pulled in front of her house, he turned around and peered at her while expecting his goodnight kiss. She laughed as she grabbed his face and forcefully kissed him. At the end of the kiss they were both smiling against each other's lips which helped to bring back the mood.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said before driving off.

Bulma stood there for a while and waved at him. Although there was a little glitch at the end of their evening it did not erase the fact that this was a quite a good night and it proved that Yamcha could still make her happy. She walked slowly inside of the house and it's only when her mother came in sight that she was reminded of Vegeta. She totally forgot about him!

"He is fine sweetie! He only dreamt a couple of times and I think he said your name."

Bulma's eyes opened; he called for her again? She was wondering why she was in Vegeta's mind so much because he seemed to despite her with all his heart. Why did he keep dreaming about her? She rushed to the room and she saw Vegeta lying in the bed still unconscious. What did she expect? For him to be awake? She walked to the little desk beside his bed and sat down. She was really tired but she wanted to stay awake a little longer since she felt bad that she was gone for so long.

Unconsciously, she rested her head on the des and she began fighting to keep her eyes opened. She was just glancing at Vegeta and now it seemed like she forgot about Yamcha. The mood she was in earlier and all those feelings were long forgotten as her eyelids got heavier and heavier. Finally, her tiredness obtained the best of her as her eyes closed for good this time.

And she missed when he slightly opened his eyes to peek her way.

-L-


	3. Memory is a way to hold on to things you love

"Bulma?"

Yamcha had been trying to get his girlfriend's attention for five minutes, but it seemed that every time they stop talking, she would completely zone out. He was trying to keep her attention, but it was hard since she wasn't talking much, and he had to make the whole conversation by himself. He was beginning to think that something was bothering her, because usually, it was hard to keep Bulma from talking. Although, he couldn't help but wonder what it could be, since they hadn't fought in a while.

"Bulma?" He waved his hand in front of her; it seemed to get her attention to this time, as she blinked, and turned her head to face her boyfriend.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She had no idea what the hell was wrong with her lately; her mind was always wandering off. She had done her best to remain interested in the conversation, but it wasn't working. It was obvious by now that Yamcha was noticing it, meaning she had to get a hold of herself.

"What is wrong with you today? You can't even focus for two minutes."

Bulma bit her bottom lip; she knew it was hurting Yamcha. It wasn't his fault she was in this current state, but he was paying the price. They had spent the last two hours together, and yet she had not been able to focus on him more than 10 seconds. She knew he was doing his best, and that he was trying to make her happy, but she couldn't help her lack of focus. She had a little idea why she could not focus, but she could not tell Yamcha, or else, he would get him mad at her, well not even only at her. Vegeta was a sensitize subject when it came to Yamcha.

"I'm just tired. I worked really late on a project with my father."

Bulma felt a very bad feeling take over; she didn't like lying to Yamcha, and the fact that she was a bad liar didn't help. Yet, Yamcha never caught her in a lie; he believed her too much. This didn't help her guilt, since it made her feel as if she was abusing his trust. But it wasn't as if she was going behind his back. Nothing was going on between her and Vegeta.

"You should have told me babe," he said with a sincere voice, feeling very worried for her. "Why don't you go lay down in my bed a little?" He was making things so hard for her He believed her so much, he trusted her with all his heart and it was breaking hers.

She did not want to think about Vegeta, she did not want to have the thoughts she was having, but she could not help the way she mysteriously cared about him. But she did not love Vegeta, and she did like Yamcha, so there was nothing to worry about was there? If there was nothing to worry about, then why couldn't she stop thinking about Vegeta? Why couldn't she focus on her lovely boyfriend sitting beside her? He was doing extra efforts to maintain the calm in their relationship; they hadn't fought in a while.

"You are right, it would be a good idea, " she said, trying to put her best smile on, doing her best to convince Yamcha that everything was just fine. Bulma didn't want him to worry about her, or them.

A couple weeks ago, Vegeta had finally woken up from his little long coma, and ever since that day, Bulma hadn't gotten a lot of sleep.

Heck, Bulma could not even sleep in her own house anymore, because she was too worried about Vegeta's health. Every night, well late evening and early morning, Vegeta would go and train, and Bulma would stay awake, afraid that another accident would happen. She had tried yelling at him, but he wanted to prove he was more stubborn than her. Bulma wanted to be wide awake, and ready in case it happened again. She wanted with all her heart to convince Vegeta to slow down his training, at least for the next little while, but many times he had told her to fuck off, and then he asked why it's any of her business. But, she couldn't tell him the reason behind it; Bulma could never bring herself to admit she cared about him.

Bulma approached Yamcha, so she could kiss on the cheek, trying to re-assure him a little. After getting a small smile out of him, she started to walk towards his bedroom. Bulma had never really been in Yamcha's apartment; he was always over at Capsule Corp. She now realized his apartment wasn't very big, but it was pretty nice and cozy. She opened the door of his bedroom, and threw herself on his bed, out of exhaustion. Yamcha had a waterbed, and Bulma could not help but smile, as the whole mattress moved under her weight, as she tried to find a comfortable position. Perhaps a nap was what she needed after all.

Bulma sighed in contentment; maybe she would finally be able to get some sleep. Vegeta was not around, so she had absolutely nothing to worry about. She didn't even know why she was letting this get to her so much, in the first place. Bulma figured she couldn't find an answer, and the most important thought on her mind right now was how she should get a well-deserved sleep. Of course, she did feel bad that she wasn't spending time with Yamcha, since he had been the one inviting her over after all. But, surely an hour or two of rest wouldn't be a big deal?

Before she could give it any more thoughts, her head touched the pillow, and her eyes closed by themselves; she drifted into dreamland, finally relaxing, and resting her body.

-L-

Bulma finally opened her stiffed eyes after sleeping for only Kami's knows how long. She wasn't feeling that great; it was one of those sleeps where you get up feeling like shit. Her head felt slightly dizzy, as everything around her seemed to spin, and there was a bad taste left in her mouth. Bulma shook her head, trying to bring herself out of that mood; it didn't work. She tried to adjust her eyes to the light, but everything refused to cooperate with her at the moment.

Then, she almost jumped out of the bed when she felt something touching her back. She turned around, only to see Yamcha lying in the bed, right by her side. Bulma couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips; Yamcha could be so adorable sometimes! She had probably been sleeping for a really long time, and he had missed her; he decided to join her. It was things like those that made her fall for him. Although, perhaps the first thing that had attracted her was his bad boy attitude.

She sighed heavily; why in the world wasn't she desperately in love with him? After all, Yamcha was a very good guy; he was sweet, nice, and caring. Any girls could fall for a guy like him, and she did too, once. Bulma could still remember when they were still teenagers, or at least she was, and she thought they would be together until the end of time. Bulma even believed they would get married, and have children; the real fairytale. She had even given up on the wish she had prepared thinking she no longer needed it.

But of course, the fairytale never completely became one. She chuckled; she could still remember all the times Yamcha had asked her to have sex since they got back together, and all those times she turned him down. Bulma didn't exactly know why she was turning him down so much, but it simply never felt like the right time, or maybe it simply felt like he wasn't the right person for her. She didn't want to get involve physically like that again, if it wasn't going to work out, or if he really wasn't the one.

 _Vegeta._ Wait? Where did that come from, she thought. Vegeta would never be the right man for her, or the right one for anything. He was a very rude asshole, and Vegeta would never be able to love her the way she wanted to love and be love. It was insane to think Vegeta would ever be one to settle down, or even have a family. Plus, he despised weak people, and she couldn't even fight. Clearly he would never be interested, not that she was.

Bulma was not sixteen anymore, but for some strange reason, she was still dreaming about the same fairytale love she did back then. As ridiculous as it sounded, somewhere deep inside, Bulma was still waiting for her prince charming in shining armor. Sure, Vegeta might be a Prince, but he was for from being charming. Although she couldn't deny that she did enjoy his spandex short. Or the way he always walked around completely shirtless.

_Bad thoughts._

Bulma wanted to scream her mind out; why couldn't she get that asshole out of her head? He was always there, and that was no matter what she was thinking about; every thought would end up being about him! Now, she was thinking about her intimate relationship with Yamcha, and somehow, she had managed to squeeze Vegeta in there! It didn't make any sense! Surely there was no way to even begin to compare Yamcha and Vegeta; they were completely different.

"Are you alright babe?" Bulma's heart skipped a beat, and came out of her chest, as Yamcha's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. His eyes were wide open, and his face was filled with concern. "You seem preoccupied." He immediately felt bad. "Is it because I slept here with you?" There was an evident hint of sadness in his voice.

He couldn't understand how something like that would bother her! After all, they had done much more than  _sleeping_  together in the past. Although, ever since they had gotten back together, she seemed to avoid physical contact with him.

Bulma truly felt bad; Yamcha probably think she hated him, and that she was about to dump him. He deserved better than that! "No, I just- I had a nightmare." All right, it was half of a lie; She didn't have a nightmare, but Vegeta could be quite the scary one sometimes.

Yamcha pinched his thin lips together, and looked down at his bed, avoiding eye contact with Bulma, before sighing. "I'm sorry, Bulma."

Bulma was very confused at that instant; why in the world was he apologizing? She opened her mouth, ready to ask him, but he simply put his arms around her waist, holding her pretty tight against his body, enjoying the sweet smell of her hair. Yamcha then buried his face in her soft neck, making her giggle every time he breathed. He missed the feeling of her soft skin, or the way it felt to hold her in his arms. He had lost that before, but he didn't intend on losing it again. And Yamcha could not help, but be happy; he loved these little moments with Bulma; she was always so distant now, and she kept pushing him away most of the time. Those smiles, and laughs always made him forget about the pain. He wasn't as stupid as she thought he was; he had a little idea of what was going on.

He had realized by now that, every time they were together, Bulma would always be thinking about something else. Yamcha knew for a fact that Bulma thought it went unnoticed, but he wasn't that clueless. She had that lost puppy look on her face everything they would be doing something. The only time she truly was there was when he took her to the restaurant a couple of weeks ago. He wished he knew what was going on in her mind.

That night at the restaurant had been perfect; she had been all his, and he should have taken advantage of the situation! It's not that he was angry with Bulma because she didn't want to get closer, and intimate with him again, it was simply that, all right, well he was a little angry. After hadn't they known each other for a long time now? They had dated for a while and she didn't have a problem with having sex with him then, and now they were dating again! What was the problem now? Didn't she trust him?

It seemed to Yamcha that Bulma perhaps didn't want to, because he knew for a fact it wasn't about  _being ready_ anymore. He had waited for so long for her to completely trust him again, and he knew she had forgiven him for what happened in the past, or at least, he told himself she did. Yamcha knew she was scared of being hurt again, scared that he would cheat again, but damn it! Bulma should know he wasn't going to hurt her! He did it once, and had learned his lesson; he would never do it again.

Yamcha was a man, and like any other men on this planet, he had desires! Although he didn't hold Bulma responsible for it, she didn't satisfy those needs. It's not that he wanted to look for it somewhere else, it was simply that, he had a very big weakness for the woman's body; he couldn't help himself sometimes. One look, and he was drooling all over the place, his tongue almost hanging out of his mouth. He was trying hard to work on that for Bulma, yet he still did it, because he loved her.

Bulma, who was slightly moving around, brought Yamcha out of his thoughts. He let his hands slightly move around her body, and before he knew it, he had his hands under her shirt. Bulma didn't react at first, which surprised Yamcha since he didn't think she was in the mood for it, but if she was letting him do it, then he wasn't going to argue. Feeling lucky, Yamcha let his fingers go further, until he reached her bra; he felt his fingers tingle in excitement.

To his surprise, Yamcha still didn't get turn down, which made him worry; it wasn't like her. He raised his head, only to notice that Bulma had fallen asleep again. That was the reason behind her silence; he should have known! He sighed heavily before letting his head drop on his pillow; so much for feeling lucky.

-L-

"You look tired. Did that weakling finally get lucky?" asked Vegeta a smirked on his face.

The instant he saw Bulma walking in the kitchen, he knew he had to piss her off somehow. She looked so exhausted; her semi-closed eyes had huge dark circles under them, her skin was paler than usual and her hair was a real mess. It was obvious she had been suffering from a lack of sleep lately, and she probably wasn't in a great mood. Although, when was she ever in a good mood? All she did most of the time was whine about something, and bitch.

"Shut the fuck up," Bulma snapped at him. Right now, she was having murderous thoughts about beating the crap out of him until he died. She was struggling to open her eyes completely, but when she did, she could finally see the smirk plastered over his face. He looked pretty proud of himself.

"Look, Veggie," she said, knowing perfectly how he would hate it. "I'm not in the mood today, so leave me alone."

As soon as he heard the nickname, Vegeta's smirk rapidly disappeared from his face. "Don't call me that, woman." With the warning tone evident in his voice. Bulma shook her head; he really was impossible sometimes. "You never answered my question," he said, bringing her back on the subject.

Bulma hit the table with her fist; he was really pissing her of. "It's none of your business Vegeta." She took her deep breath, trying to go back to her previous state of peace. Why was he bothering her so much? He would always pick on her the day she did not feel up for it. Plus, why would he want to know what she did with Yamcha?

Vegeta chuckled. "That means no." Bulma just wanted to smack the smirk off of his face. "I guess he just doesn't know how to get adult Bulma. His teenager tricks don't work on you anymore." Vegeta walked towards Bulma, and stopped when he was standing right behind her. He was so closed that Bulma could feel his breath on her neck; it was almost sending chills down her spine. Almost.

Bulma didn't even dare to turn around; she was afraid of what her reaction would be if she did. "I don't have any weakness," she said, her voice shaking slightly. She knew it was a lie, especially when Vegeta put his arm around her waist; her knees felt as weak as jello. Bulma simply wanted to let herself relax, and drop, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had an effect on her.

He bent down, so he could whisper in her ear. "That's funny. I could swear I'm the only thing holding you back from falling on the floor." Bulma couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smirking right now. Vegeta let go of Bulma who did her best to grab something around her so she wouldn't fall.

Bulma tried to hide the slight pink blush covering her cheeks, but it was without hope; Vegeta noticed it. "Why are you doing this?" She didn't want to answer his comment; she didn't have an answer.

"Do what?" asked Vegeta before grabbing an apple, acting like nothing had happened. Bulma hated when he was doing that; pretending he didn't pick on her, or that he hadn't pressed his body against hers five seconds ago! The last thought made her shiver in please, against her will of course. "Bothering you? Exciting you?" he asked with a smirk.

Bulma was pretty sure her cheeks could not get any redder than they already were. How could he say such thing? "You have no idea what you are talking about!" she replied, screaming her comeback. Bulma didn't know why it came out in such an angry way, it simply was that, well, he didn't excite her. Vegeta was simply playing tricks with her mind, and that was it.

"So, whatever you say Vegeta." Bulma tried to reply with attitude, but she knew she failed miserably, especially since she was still blushing so much.

Vegeta was smirking; Bulma was way too easy. He had been getting a real kick out of this lately; now, and last time on the couch. "Are you done?"

Bulma turned her head, an obvious annoy look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about?" Done with what? Her comeback? What did that mean?

Vegeta sighed heavily. "My Gravity Room, woman!" He had been waiting for that thing for weeks now! She was slow, but still, she could usually get things done faster than that.

Bulma closed her eyes, and her face winced; she had completely forgotten about that! Well, it was almost done, she just needed to extend the limit of the gravity level, but she hadn't get a chance to do it lately; between Vegeta and her boyfriend, she had no time at all. "Almost. I just need to fix one more thing." Vegeta wouldn't like this.

Now he was really annoyed with her; what the hell else did she have to work on? Nothing was more important than his Gravity Room. "Then why don't you do it now, instead of sitting around on your ass doing nothing." Vegeta had to train; he had no intention of losing to the hands of those damn androids. This woman was truly no help at all!

Bulma ran her fingers through her blue hair, wanting to rip it off her head. He wasn't the King of the freaking World. "Alright!" she said, throwing her hands in the air.

She was not going to get a moment of peace until she gives him what he want, and she knew that. But maybe it was a good thing; the gravity room was way more secure and safe than the ship; she could stop worrying a little. Maybe it would help her get a better sleep for once! The only time she had slept peacefully had been at Yamcha's place. And even for that, she felt extremely guilty. Her little nap had turned out to be a three hours sleep! No wonder Yamcha had joined her in bed!

"I'm going to do it now."

"And I'm going to come with you." Bulma was about to say something, but she just gave up; sometimes there was just no point in arguing with Vegeta because it would just be pointless. It seemed he was in a mood to argue, and she wasn't going to cave in. "I don't want you to start doing something else," he added, even though he knew she wasn't going to reply.

She was  _decently_  entertaining.

-L-

Bulma threw herself on her bed, immediately closing her eyes. It took her about 4 hours to finish the Gravity Room, and ever since then, Vegeta had been training non-stop, not that she cared. It was already pretty late, almost 11 o'clock, and she was about to get ready to sleep. She had napped earlier, but it had done nothing to erase the lack of sleep she had suffered from these past few weeks. The only thing that would help would be a full night of rest.

After Vegeta had left her alone, she had decided to take a long relaxing bath to calm her down. That prince really knew how to get on her nerves, and yet, as much as she hated admitting it, she loved it. Life was pretty boring when all you do is build inventions in a laboratory, especially if, like Bulma, you have a feisty temper. Nobody really talked back to her because they knew she would fight until she would win, but not Vegeta. He didn't cared how angry she would get; he was not scared of her. He liked to fight her until smoke was coming out of her ears. She loved it.

Sometimes it was entertaining, and other times it was pretty annoying. But then again, it was better than Yamcha who was giving in most of the time. Bulma covered her face with her hand; she had done it again; she compared Vegeta with Yamcha. You could not compare them, they were too different, and it would not be fair. Especially for Yamcha, since most of the time he was pale in comparison. Not that it was a bad thing, really. It all depended on what you preferred.

Yamcha was nice, sweet; caring and very loving while Vegeta was a strong jerk, and a know it all. It should have been pretty obvious who was better right?  _No. It was_. Right?

Bulma put her pillow over her head, biting it to prevent her from screaming; all this thinking was driving her nuts. It was better if she slept, like that her mind would be completely shut off to any kind of thoughts. She slid under her covers, and pulled them over her shoulders, yes tonight should be a good night. Vegeta was safe, and busy, and her mind could finally be put to rest. Nothing could bother her.

Tonight was a horrible night; Bulma had not been able to get one second of rest. She was really angry as she threw her pillow on the floor; what was wrong with her? She looked at her alarm clock and saw "1:00" in bright red. She sighed in despair as she realized she had wasted 3 hours of precious sleep. Why in the world couldn't she shut her mind? Why did she always need to be thinking about something? Granted she was a genius, and her mind was always running, but  _still_.

She kicked her covers off of her, as she decided to go get a glass of milk; ever since she was a kid, it had always helped her sleep. It was pretty late, so her parents were obviously sleeping and Vegeta was probably still sleeping, since he had gone to bed late, and was suppose to wake up soon. She decided to not really cover herself with a robe or anything, since she was only going to be in the kitchen, alone, for about 2 minutes. And after all, this was her own house.

Bulma was wearing baby blue mini-short, and a dark blue half top. She was never going to bed in something heavy because she would always get hot. She put on her pink bunny slippers, and started to walk towards the kitchen. She was very surprise when she noticed the light of the kitchen was still open; Bulma shrugged her shoulders thinking that in a moment of distraction, her dad probably left it open. It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before.

She was shocked when she got into the kitchen and found Vegeta... cooking? Bulma had to blink a few times to make sure it was real; there was no way in hell Vegeta knew how to cook! She tried to walk very silently, as she was getting closer to the kitchen; she didn't want him to know she was there, watching him. At that moment, it seemed she completely forgot that he could sense ki, perhaps because she was so shocked to see him cook his own meal.

"I might not be able to see you woman, but I sure as hell can hear you."

Bulma stepped back; how the hell did he hear her? She could have sworn she had been very careful, and silent. Oh right. Ki. "Oh please, don't act to surprise, you're as loud as a freaking elephant." Bulma frowned; yes, there was no doubt that it was the Vegeta she knew it the kitchen, cooking.

"Are you cooking?" she asked as she walked beside him; they was no point in hiding anymore, if he knew she was there. She took a deep breath, letting the sweet smells of the kitchen fill in her noise. "It smells good," she said with a true sincere smile on her face.

"It's none of your business, woman!" he said rather angry; why the hell did she have to show up now? Wasn't she supposed to be sleeping like every other normal human? Bulma could not help but smile; she knew he was embarrassed because she found out he could cook, or rather, that he could cook for himself. All those time he had yelled at her, he could have made his own damn lunch instead.

"Don't get so angry, my prince." She laughed at him again, as he looked like he was going to break the spoon he was holding. Now it was her turn to pick on him! "Calm down Veggie! I won't tell anyone I saw you cooking, how about that?" She was trying not to make fun of him too much; he really did look like he knew what he was doing.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, like he didn't care. One of those; whatever, if you do, I'll just kill you, shrug. "Nobody would have believed you anyway, woman." Vegeta had a point there; who would believe her if she told them, the great Vegeta knew how to cook.

"What are you cooking?" she asked, as she took another sniff in the room, smelling the good food. "It smells amazing." She thought Vegeta would burn anything he would cook, including water. He was definitively full of surprises, which wasn't a bad thing.

"These damn noodles." Bulma started at him in surprise, somewhat surprise again. She would have pictured him cooking something that takes a few seconds, like perhaps rice? "Yourmothertaughtmehowto."

"Repeat that, I don't speak monkey," she said, repressing her smile; Vegeta wasn't going to like this. She knew he would probably want to break her neck for this, but she didn't care. She was the one who was in a good mood to pick on him, and she was going to take advantage of it. It didn't happen too often. And it also helped get rid of the bad mood she was in.

"Your mother taught me how to." he repeated more clearly. It's not like he had asked the damn woman to teach him how to, she forced him to see how to make it. Bulma had been with the weakling, and Bunny had to go, so she showed him how to make a simple snack. He hadn't been paying much attention.

"My mom?" she asked in surprise, she could have sworn he wanted to kill her mom or something like that. He was more short-tempered than usually when she was around. "Since when do you spend time with my mom?" she asked a smirk on her face, even her couldn't tolerate her mother for more than an hour.

He sighed as he put the spoon down on the oven. "Look, I was hungry, and since you were NOT here, I had to eat." Bulma rested her chin in the palm of her hand, interested. "She said some crap about how I needed to become a good husband or whatever. That woman basically told me that if I wanted to eat, I had to learn how to cook." He would have blasted her into another dimension, but he somehow figured Bulma wouldn't like that, and he needed the Gravity Room.

Bulma tried really hard not to laugh. She could picture her mother trying to teach an angry Vegeta how to make his own food. She found herself wishing she had been there to see it. "Well, I am very impressed."

Vegeta rolled his eyes before returning to his cooking. He didn't need anymore of her smart-ass comments. "I couldn't care less about what you think, woman."

Bulma went behind Vegeta, putting her hand on his shoulder. All right, she was getting a little too close for her own comfort. "I'm serious. Can I have some when you're done?" she asked with a smile.

Vegeta cast a glance her way, wondering why she would want any. Not only that but she wasn't acting like usual; she was making small talk, and being way too close to his person. It wasn't the first time he was getting this strange feeling. Something had to be up. Why did she want? "Hn," was all he said, before looking away from her, and resuming his cooking.

A smile on he face, Bulma started to set the table. She almost wanted to laugh at the situation; she was going to have dinner with Vegeta? And he was the one cooking? It was almost too adorable, and so out of character coming from him. She did not mind though, she never had a nice moment with him before, and she intended to make this the first one. After all, who knew when such a moment would pass by again?

Vegeta gave her a strange look, as she was setting the table; why the hell was she so excited about this? It was nothing important, she was just going to taste this, and leave him the hell alone. She would taste his food, see how he could manage to do everything, while she could barely finish a Gravity Room, and realize he was better. He had no time to lose with this stupid woman for anything else. He just decided to ignore her, and concentrate on what he was doing; it was almost ready, and he was really hungry.

A few minutes later, Vegeta and Bulma were sitting down at the table, ready to eat. Bulma hadn't tasted yet, and was pretty excited about it; she would probably never get another occasion to eat food prepared by Vegeta. As for Vegeta, for some reason he seemed angrier than usual.

Bulma smiled at him before taking her first bite.  _This is amazing_ , she thought.  _He could cook like this the entire time, and yet, he was forcing me to make his food_! That sounded just like Vegeta! "This is fabulous!" she said to him, a huge smile on her face.

Vegeta seemed to be breathing easier, but Bulma didn't notice. At least he had proved to her that she was useless, and that if it wasn't for the GR, he wouldn't need her around "You can leave now," he said rudely, not even having the decency to look at her. Vegeta didn't really want her to ruin his dinner.

"What?" asked Bulma as she took another bite. Surely she had heard wrong. "What do you mean I can leave? I thought we were eating together?" They were supposed to have their first nice moment with each other.

Vegeta scoffed. "Why in the world would I want to eat with you?" Honestly, she didn't bother him that much since he had learn to tolerate having her around, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. He never would.

"So we can talk?" She immediately noticed the face of disgust Vegeta was making; talking was not his strong suit. A little angry, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, almost in a Vegeta-like manner. "I barely know anything about you!" she said in a slightly whiny tone.

"Would you stop with your whiny voice woman!" Vegeta was angry, but he could not help but notice that her breasts were showing a lot more now that her arms were pressed against them, making them pop out of her shirt. He shook his head, getting the thought out of his mind. "I don't have anything to talk about."

"Don't be silly." She smiled at him, sincerely. Even Vegeta probably had things he had kept bottled up inside. Actually,  _especially_ him. "Everybody does! Why don't you tell me about... your parents?" He never talked about his family before, so it could be a good place to start.

Vegeta gave her a death glare, and she realized then, that she shouldn't have talk about that. All right, maybe she had been wrong about the whole family thing. "They're both dead, what is there to talk about?" he said before taking another bite, not even looking at her. He pretended it didn't matter, and it truly didn't  _that much_.

Bulma couldn't help, but notice the pain in his voice, or at least that's what she thought it sounded like. She knew his father died at the hands of Frieza, but she had never heard anything about his mother. "You could tell me about your mother?" Bulma knew she was pushing her luck by asking more question. She had no idea why she wanted to know about him, but deep inside she knew there had to be a reason why he was this way.

Vegeta closed his eyes, and she knew it was a very hard subject for him, that or he was really angry with her right now. "I don't want to talk about it." He pushed his chair, and got up, his plate in his hands. He threw it in the sink, still full of food; he was obviously in a bad mood now. He knew this woman would come and ruin his dinner. Why did he agree to let her taste his food again?

His gesture only made Bulma want to know more about his mother. Obviously it was a big issue for him, right? She hurried to get up, and rushed to his side, not knowing this was not helping the situation. Unconsciously, she took his hand on hers, and rubbed it softly with her thumb. "What happened?"

Vegeta froze to the contact. What was she doing? He  _hated_  her, he _hated_  the way she tried to care about him, and he  _hated_  how she wanted to know his past. There was nothing to share; he had nothing to say to her. "I. don't. want. to. talk. about. it." he repeated each word slowly, trying to make her understand. He was trying to control his anger the best his could, but she was making it rather difficult.

"What happened to her?" she asked again, conscious of the risk; Vegeta could get very angry, and then, well anything could happen. She squeezed his hand tighter, still rubbing it. She wanted to let him know he could trust her, since she would never tell anyone. It would be nice for him to finally open up to her.

Vegeta squeezed Bulma's hand in return, but not in a caring way; he was trying to hurt her. Bulma felt a sharp pain going through her hand, as she thought her bones were breaking. Her face winced in pain, and immediately he stopped, to her surprise. He finally broke her hand free from his and turned around. She really wanted to know? He didn't even understand why it mattered to her in the first place. "My father killed her," he said, but his voice wasn't sad, or anything. He was using a very neutral tone, like he was talking about his day, like it didn't matter.

Bulma's hand rested on her chest. She already knew he was a jerk, but he was taking it to a whole new level. She could not believe this; yet, Vegeta said it like it was normal. Maybe he had gotten use to this, maybe he had forgotten how to feel. Perhaps that was why he pushed everyone away? Or maybe, she simply read too much into things.

"Do you remember her?" she asked as she rested her hand on his shoulder, afraid to get any closer to him. Yet, she still wanted to hold on to him in some sort of way, afraid he would run away.

"What is there to remember?" He looked at Bulma straight in the eyes, as his were filled with coldness. "She was weak, and useless, and it cost her, her life. End of the story." He sensed Bulma back away a little. "I don't care, she deserved it anyway."

Bulma didn't know if he meant it, or it was simply his own way to protect himself; pretending not to care. "Do you want to keep talking about it?" She reached out for his hand again.

To her touch, Vegeta stiffed; he didn't need her compassion. He jerked away from her, and he was now facing her, rage in his eyes. "I don't need your pity woman," he said in a cold voice. "I told you she didn't matter to me, so stop with the pity act will you?"

"I wasn-" but Vegeta cut her as he passed besides her, voluntarily hitting her with his shoulder as he did so.

"Would you just shut up already!" He looked at her, his eyes now filled with anger. "I swear to Kami, I'll blast you into another dimension!" This woman simply didn't know when to call it quit!

Bulma simply nodded before looking away, her blue hair covering her face. Vegeta thought she did that because she was scared, and satisfy, he walked away in the dark.

But the reason why Bulma turned her head away was because she was trying to hide the smile on her lips. Even though now he was mad at her, Vegeta had opened up for the first time, and she felt very special that it was with her. He was always going around, insulting people, and acting all tough, but all of that was somehow an act. Because tonight, she had found out that Vegeta had a heart. He had simply forgotten how to use it.

Hers though, was torn apart.

-L-


	4. Fair speech might hide a foul heart

Bulma opened her deep ocean blue eyes, as she stretched in her bed. She felt great this morning; Bulma had slept like a baby, and surprisingly she had been for the past week and a half! She had finally stopped worrying about Vegeta, since he had a safer training place. Well, that, and the fact that he had been avoiding her like hell since their little chat. It was pretty bad; he wouldn't even demand his food from her. He would actually go, and order her mother to cook for him. Well, it wasn't that Bulma didn't mind the peace and tranquility of not being treated like a slave, but she just missed him. Sort of.

Yamcha had been really distant from her lately, and she had no idea what was going on. She would call him, and sometimes he would call back hours later, or worse, called at silly hours when she was sleeping. He would always mumble something about having a lot of work to do, and a lot of baseball practices, but Bulma did not quite believe it; she knew he was trying avoid her. Bulma sighed; she could not exactly blame him, she had not been the greatest girlfriend lately. But still, she wished he could be honest with her, although, again, she had not been honest herself. Perhaps she was to blame for her own problems.

She had barely seen the rest of the group lately, because everybody was very busy training. Chichi was also to busy, as she was keeping Gohan under her watch, making sure he was not going to run anywhere with his dad, or that he would at least get his homework done. The only person she had to keep her company were, her mother, her dad, and sometimes, Vegeta. And Yamcha, she thought. She let herself sunk into the comfort of her bed; she knew she should not have woken up, something bad always happen. She put the cover over her head, trying to go back to bed.

"Bulma sweetie!" Bulma let out a sigh of anger, as she heard her mother high pitch voice coming from the other side of the door. Not now; she was about to go back to bed! She sighed heavily. "Breakfast is ready!"

Bulma was about to tell her she wanted to be left alone, but when her stomach growled, she realized she was pretty hungry. Oh well, she could always sleep later right? It's wasn't as if she was on a tight schedule or anything.

"I'm coming mom!"

Bulma threw the covers away, almost causing them to end up on the floor. She was wearing a mini pair of white short and a red shirt with Bulma written on it; she figured it was decent enough to go out of the room. But when she passed the mirror, she realized her hair was a real mess; some parts of her hair were really puffy and almost curly, while some parts were very straight. What the hell happened to her? Bulma sighed, as she took an elastic and brought all her hair into a kind of ponytail; this will do, she thought. It's not like she was going to a fashion show or anything like that. Plus, who did she have to impress?

She opened the door of her room, and started to walk in direction of the kitchen, feeling the cold floor under her naked feet. Maybe I should have change, she thought as she rubbed her arms with her hands, trying to keep herself warm. She expected to only see her mother in the kitchen since it was already 10am, but she was surprised to find Vegeta sitting at the table, eating blueberries pancakes. Hadn't he been training for the best 6 hours? Wasn't he trying to avoid her? Surely he should have been able to sense her coming his way.

"Vegeta?" she said, not even realizing she spoke out loud; Bulma thought she was simply thinking. She brought her hand to her mouth, but when Vegeta did not react, Bulma breathed a little easier, and she simply sat down at the table, taking a seat right in front of him.

Mrs. Briefs looked at the two kids with a sad smile on her face. "Are you two having your first fight as a couple?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

But Bulma and Vegeta raised their heads immediately, and look at each other, shocked. "MOM!" yelled Bulma, as she looked at the disgusted face Vegeta was making. She brushed it off; like she would date him. "You know I'm dating Yamcha." Sort of.

Mrs. Briefs brought her hand to her mouth, giggling. She could be such a ditsy head sometimes! How could she have forgotten such a thing? "I forgot!" she said, giggling some more. "It's just that Vegeta is such a handsome man! He would be perfect for you!"

Bulma scoffed. Vegeta, perfect for her? Never in a million years. Vegeta was the exact opposite of what she wanted in a man; he was arrogant, full of himself, cocky, and a real jerk. Anyone would be better than him. "Please mom, I would never sink at such a low level," she said, carefully avoiding looking at Vegeta.

"You think I would want to fool around with a wench like you?" said Vegeta with his voice filled with anger, and some arrogance. He'd never go for such a pathetic human; if Yamcha was enough for her, she had pretty low standards.

Bulma did not reply to him; she simply sent him a death glare as she went back to eating her pancakes. Bulma rolled her eyes as she could hear her mom giggle. "See, perfect!" she clapped her hands together, a huge smile on her face. Bulma simply sighed as Vegeta scoffed; her mother was truly clueless. Could she not see that they clearly couldn't stand each other? "I will leave you two lovebirds by yourself."

"Mom, I am dating -" She shook her head; what the hell was the point, she would just forget again. It was not that her mom wasn't fond of Yamcha; it was more that she thought Vegeta was perfect. Mrs. Briefs was always saying how if she were ten years younger she wouldn't waste anytime, and probably jump Vegeta. I wonder where the hell she got that from, thought Bulma. On top of that, it seemed Vegeta was putting in extra efforts to be mean to her mother, but all Bunny did, was smile.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch," said Vegeta, as he finished his pancakes plate, acting like he hadn't even insulted her.

Bulma bit her bottom lip; what now? She raised her head, and looked straight at Vegeta. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe I would give you a try if you weren't such a fucking bitch."

Bulma was seeing red; oh, he would give her a chance if she weren't a bitch? Without even thinking, Bulma threw her plate still filled with food in his face. She could barely see Vegeta's face clearly because it was covered in pancakes and blueberries, but she could picture very well in her mind, how pissed off he looked. And at that moment, she seemed to realize that it might not have been the proper reaction, especially since he did not move; not a good sign.

"Fuck," was all Bulma could say as she realized how mad Vegeta would be.

The first thing that came to her mind, was to run, which she did right away. In the middle of her escape Bulma realized just how stupid she was; if Vegeta really wanted to catch her, he would do it in no time. She would never be fast enough to out run him; she would simply be a little toy he could catch whenever he wanted. Bulma still kept on running though; Vegeta still hadn't start running after her yet, which meant, maybe she would have the time to get somewhere, and maybe hide or something.

Bulma was out of breath, so she decided to rest, her back against her bedroom door. She tried to look if she could see Vegeta coming, but he was still not there. Maybe he decided I wasn't worth it, she thought, no, Vegeta doesn't forgive that easily. Bulma was surprised as she felt something pushing her so hard against the door that it broke, and she found herself on the floor of her room. She opened her cerulean eyes, and found Vegeta lying on top of her, a very angry look on his face.  _Oh shit._

Vegeta was about to hit Bulma, but as he lifted his fit, he stopped. He looked down at Bulma, and her eyes were closed, as she feared the hit. She was breathing heavily, and her chest was going up and down very fast. Every time it was going up, he could feel her breasts against his chest; Vegeta was getting this strange feeling. He shook his head; he was not feeling anything! He looked down at her again, and could see her cherry lips pinched together, and again he was getting that feeling in his gut. He bent down, almost ready to kiss her, but he stop when he was only centimeters away from her mouth.

What the fuck was he doing; it was that damn woman! He got up immediately, and left her on the floor. Bulma was shock when she opened her eyes and saw he was standing in front of her. Why had he stopped? Vegeta would never back away; something was definitively off.

"I didn't mean to," she said, her voice shaking a little as she got up of the floor. She thought it would be good for her to apologize now, especially since she had gotten out of it so, alive. "I'm sorry Vegeta," said Bulma, looking down at the floor.

Vegeta was slightly surprised that Bulma had actually apologized, but he didn't let her know. He wasn't about to show he could feel these types of emotions, especially after what had almost happened. "Whatever woman, just leave me alone."

Bulma softly nodded, before walking to her bed, sitting on the edge. She had felt this really weird feeling just about a moment ago; her body had suddenly gotten very hot, and Bulma had felt a warm touch close to her, yet she could not figure out why. Bulma looked at Vegeta, who was clearly avoiding making eye contact with her, and even though it was hard to see, Bulma could notice a slight, blush? There was no way in hell Vegeta could blush! Bulma decided to ignore it; she was probably turning crazy.

Vegeta glanced at Bulma one more time, especially her lips; what in the world was wrong with him? He shook his head slightly, and decided to walk away; he needed to get his mind focus on something else.

Vegeta was inside of the Gravity room training very intensively, trying to get Bulma out of his mind. Why in the world was he thinking about this human? He was a saiyan, a prince, and yet he almost kissed her. Her! Bulma! He shook his head; it was a good thing he came back to his sense right in time because this could have turn out really bad. Why would he be attracted to such a creature? Bulma had nothing really attractive about her, right? She was simply a stuck up bitch, wench, who liked to fight him with a burning passion. Actually, nobody really stood up to him the way she did, with such fierce and character. Maybe that was the reason; her character. She was almost like a saiyan female stuck in a human body.

Wait what?, he thought, Did I just compare her to a saiyan? He sighed; he really had to get forget about this woman, she was seriously interfering with his training. Vegeta raised his head, a twinkle of genius in his eyes; why hadn't he thought about this before! He had to go away, leave this mudball for a while. The woman was distracting his training with all her whining and annoyance, and other things. If he was to go away for a while, he would get more training done! Vegeta had to clear his mind from all distractions. He could take one of the Corporation Corp. ship and leave for a couple of months, free his mind and finally train in peace. It was the perfect idea.

Of course, he could not ask Bulma to help him out with this; she would go all crazy and probably yell at him again. He had noticed that every since his little accident, she had been over protective over him; he had seen her watch him at night, making sure nothing happen. Did she really think he had not sensed her? Could she be foolish enough to forget he could sense ki? And also, what a silly woman; of course nothing would happen to him! He was the Prince of all Saiyans! Vegeta would have to ask that old man, the woman's father. He would make him fix the ship, and put some reserves of food, some capsules, and Vegeta could be in his way for a couple of months.

Nothing fancy.

He had seen the man work before; this could be done under a week. That meant, he had to stay away from that harpy from a week, which from past experience had proven to be quite hard. Every time he tried not to be around her, she would come out of nowhere just to piss him the fuck out of. She couldn't even detect ki, yet it seemed like she always knew where he was. Vegeta had tried to not be in her presence after he told her what happened to his mother. After all, he had said a little more than he wanted, but it was only to shut her up.

But, it wasn't like he told her anything big, or anything he cared about; it was old news after all. Vegeta was the only one that knew what really happened to his mother; his father never told the people, he simply said it was a tragic accident. It was complete bullshit. Back, when he was a kid, Vegeta had been pretty upset to lose his mother. The Queen had been surprisingly a caring person and it was why King Vegeta had killed her; he didn't want her weakness to influence Vegeta in any way. Well, the plan had worked.

Vegeta stopped his training. He was going to go see the old man; he needed him to start working on the ship now. Vegeta wanted to leave as soon as possible.

-L-

"What are you doing dad?"

Did her father think he could work on something without her noticing it? They shared a house for Kami's sake, and it was hard not to hear all the noise he was making! She always knew when her father was trying to hide one of his projects; he wouldn't ask her for her help in that case. But then came another question; why would her father work on a secret project without her? Bulma couldn't remember the last time he had done that. Something wasn't right.

The old man was taken by surprise as he turned his head and saw his daughter Bulma standing in front of the door. "Nothing," he said, trying to stay as honest as possible.

Vegeta had made it very clear that he did not want Bulma to know what was going on. The man had been quite surprise because Vegeta never really cared what the hell anybody could think, but since he made such nice threats he was just going to go with it. He wasn't about to lose his life because some alien was in a bad mood! It was enough that he had to live with him because Bulma had invited him. "Just fixing some projects."

Bulma glanced at her father; he had always been a very bad liar. She could see right through him, and he knew it. "The truth dad." He was working on something for a ship, and she knew it; the plans were all over the place. Why would he work on a ship for? Nobody was planning to leave. At least, nobody she knew of.

Mr. Briefs knew he had to come up with something, and quick. Bulma would want an explanation and a good one, but unfortunately for him, he could rarely come up with something good when he was lying, and when he was under stress. "I am doing a better version of the gravity ship for Vegeta."

Bulma was really suspicious. That lie didn't make any sense at all! "Why? I built him a Gravity Room, why would he need another gravity ship?" Vegeta had bothered the crap out of her so she would finish the damn thing, and now he didn't want it anymore? What the hell was wrong with this guy! Surely her dad as to be lying; nothing could be better than what she had built for that asshole. She had put all her energy and effort into it! It had taken her  _weeks_.

Mr. Briefs sighed heavily; he knew from he start he wouldn't be able to lie to his daughter. Heck, he couldn't lie to save his own life. He would have to tell Bulma the truth no matter how mad her and Vegeta would be. Why was he always stuck in the middle? "Vegeta wants a ship."

The blue haired woman stood in front of her father, her face very serious, waiting for an explanation. A ship? Why the fuck did he need a stupid ship? When her father didn't explain, she tapped her foot, and crossed her arms in front of her chest, letting him know she was getting angrier by the minute. A fucking ship! "Why?"

"He wants to go train somewhere else in space," said Mr. Briefs, making sure he avoided looking at Bulma; it would only caused her rage to grow.

"Why didn't he ask me?" inquired Bulma, trying to hide in her voice how offended she was; Bulma had done so much for Vegeta, yet he couldn't even ask her for a ship? He jumped on the first occasion he had to ask her father?

Mr. Briefs threw the tool he was holding on the table behind him; how the hell did he manage to get stuck in between those two again? He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved. "He thought you would refuse, or get mad," he said in a calm tone.

Bulma looked very surprise; since when did Vegeta cared about the way she felt? That was pretty out of character for him. "He should have asked me! After all I did for him, and even endure his jackass attitude! I would be so happy to see him leave!" In anger, Bulma turned around, and decided to see Vegeta, and confront him about it.

"Why didn't he ask me?" she asked again, to nobody in particular, almost yelling. Why am I angry about this, thought Bulma, why do I feel hurt? She shook her head; she wouldn't have accepted anyway if he had asked her. But still, he should have demand it from her.

Sure, she wouldn't be happy to see him leave, but could she admit it to herself? Bulma sighed heavily; Vegeta truly owed her an explanation, and a good one! She was going to go talk to him right now.

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta closed his eyes in anger, and he knew right away what she wanted. The damn old man had blabbered everything to the wretched woman! Now he was going to have to deal with her and her psychotic's reactions! He decided that the best thing to do was to not respond to her, and keep on training. Although, he doubted that would cause her to leave.

"Why didn't you ask me?" asked Bulma as she blast the door of the Gravity Room open. She had never been so angry of her whole life. Why in the world did he want to leave? He had everything he wanted here! Every single one of his demands were satisfied!

Vegeta did not even look at her, and kept doing sit-ups. "I don't own you anything. You're nothing to me." Vegeta could not see her face, but he could imagine the look on it, and that made him smirk.

"I would have make it for you, you know! I WOULD BE HAPPY TO GET RID OF YOU!" Bulma did not understand why she was yelling like that, or even why she was letting it get to her; it was only Vegeta, why would she give a damn about what he wanted and what he did!

He finally got up, stopping his exercises, to face the very angry woman. "Look woman, would you just shut up, I can't stand listening to your whiny voice anymore." He sighed; she had somehow triggered his decision to leave, so why did she have to come around, and reinforce it? "I don't get what's the big deal, I can't stand you, and you can't stand me. Why does it bother you what I do with my life?"

"It doesn't." Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest, almost pouting like she was 2 years old. "How long are you leaving?" Not that she really wanted to know, but she was curious. She simply wanted to know how long she would be able to relax, and how long until she would have until she had to deal with him again.

"About 4 months."

Bulma felt a strange pain squeezing her heart. 4 months. That was a long time; she thought he would be gone for maximum a month. "That's good. I'll finally get a break from you." To both Bulma and Vegeta, that sounded very fake, but neither of them said anything. Bulma was surprised Vegeta kept his mouth shut. "When are you leaving?"

"I want to leave in a couple of days." Vegeta was very confused; that was not the Bulma he knew, she had seem lost the anger, the fighting in her voice. That was unlike her; she almost looked sad.

"I'll help my dad finish all your equipment, it will be faster."

And just like that, without a fight, Bulma left the room, her arms still crossed in front of her chest, her head looking at the floor. She had not even tried to fight him.

Vegeta felt a weird emotion he could not describe in the pit of stomach, as he watched the blue haired woman walk away from him, looking so sad. To Vegeta, something felt very wrong about the scene that had just occurred. It hadn't been her he had faced, it had been a woman he didn't know.

-L-

Bulma had spent all of her nights working on the ship for Vegeta, and all of her days hanging out with Yamcha. She could not stand being around Vegeta or think about him so she was doing anything she could to distract her mind from him. She had not seen him at all in the past three days and every time she would start thinking about how he was doing, Bulma would focus on something else. She needed to get Vegeta out of her head, and now. This time away from him had been exactly what she needed.

Her and Yamcha had gotten pretty close in those past three days; they had pretty intense make out session, and Yamcha was really into them. That was a good thing, because if he had been paying any attention to her at all, he would have notice that her mind was not there, and the heart was just not into it. Bulma did it anyway, because Yamcha was her boyfriend, and he deserved her attention, especially with the way things had been the past couple of weeks. She had somehow put Vegeta on top of him and that had been very wrong.

She was now standing in front of the new ship of Capsule Corp. and yet she felt no pride or happiness the way she always do when she is done building something new. Usually, she would fee satisfaction, and perhaps even brag about her genius, but not this time. Bulma had charged her father to go get Vegeta, and tell him he could finally leave and be free of all this misery he was always complaining about. She would be gone by the time Vegeta got there, and it would be perfect that way.

"You surprise me sometimes, Woman."

Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta standing beside her in the yard. He was wearing a pair of black spandex short and white shirt that was hugging his huge arms' muscles so perfectly. She was not supposed to see him; she did not want to be there when he was going to leave. How come he was already there? "Why is it that?" she asked, turning her head to look at the ship again. She couldn't bare to look at him.

"You're not as stupid and slow as you look." Vegeta started to walk toward the ship; she had done a great job, but he was not going to tell her that. Today was the day; he was going to leave Earth for 4 months. No damn Kakarot, No damn ditsy Mother, and no Bulma. He sighed, knowing this was supposed to be the best part about leaving. She was a wench, and he could not stand her! "I can finally leave."

Bulma scoffed. "Well, I guess you hate this place, so what are you waiting for. Your Saiyans uniforms, your training equipment and your food is in there. What are you waiting for? Leave." Bulma closed her eyes tightly shut.

It was hard not to notice the anger and the pain in her voice. Well, Vegeta only heard the anger; he was not familiar with the pain, so it went unnoticed by him. Why in the world was she so angry for anyway? She said it herself that she couldn't stand him. Sometimes she could be strange, it was as if she never knew what she wanted. One day she acted sad, and did not fight him, acting as if it mattered, and the next she was yelling at him to leave.

"Calm down woman. I am as happy as you that I'm leaving you and this house for a while."

It was the "you" that hit her harder than the rest. Bulma almost had tears rolling down her cheeks; but she repress them, fighting not to cry. "You are such an ASS," she yelled at him before storming inside of the house, leaving him outside by himself.

Vegeta shook his head before opening the door of the ship. He glanced at the house one more time, and then look at Bulma's window. Well, maybe if she wasn't so angry all the time, she would not get so offended he thought, although he knew he was pretty mean to her constantly. But, if she was as tough as she claimed to be, she should be able to handle a few insults. After all, it brought no physical pain. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as she let on.

Bulma was looking through her window when the door of the ship closed. He's leaving, she thought, and he won't be back for another 4 months. That would at least give her the time to forget about him, and concentrate on someone who cared about her, who loved her, Yamcha. Enough time had been wasted on a jerk like him, and she would not make the mistake of caring for him again. It was obvious the only person he liked was himself, it was worthless.

She sat down on the edge of her window; maybe this was a good thing after all. He would not get on her nerves, and she could spend time with good old sweet Yamcha. Bulma sighed; Yamcha was not the person he used to be. She would still remembered when he was this somewhat dangerous bandit of the desert, making her heart beat like crazy; now he was simply sweet Yamcha. Perhaps someone sweet was good for people like Chichi, but she needed a thrill. Bulma always had a thing for bad boys, and she knew it. Maybe that's why she felt confused about Vegeta, it's not that she felt anything for him; it was his badass attitude. She shrugged her shoulders; no reason to make a big fit about it. She walked towards her radio, and turned it on before lying down on her bed, trying to relax.

 _You have a way of coming easily to me_  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

Oh that's just great, thought Bulma. Why does everything reminds me of this asshole? He is gone, and that's perfect I do not need him around me! Yamcha is more than man enough for me. He loves me, and he knows how to treat me, why should I give this up for...nothing, she thought. There was no reason to make such a useless sacrifice, when she would be all alone in the end. On top of that, Vegeta would never be able to feel, or at least know what it was to feel.

It's not like Vegeta could love anyone, it was just that he had no notion of that word. The only words he knew are fight, pain, and probably blood. He could never understand what it is like to care about someone, to be ready to give your life up for them if it could save them. All he had ever been about was himself. Every single of his actions was for the purpose of either saving himself, or becoming more powerful so he could control others.

She had tried once to understand why he was the way he is, but after slightly opening up to her, he backed away. He would take one step forward and a zillion steps back every time. "ARGH!" She hit her own head as she tried to stop thinking about that horrible man.

The day had gone very smoothly; she had not seen him, and she had spent her time doing what she loves; creating and inventing. Of course, to enjoy her day, she had to put away the fact that she was doing this for Vegeta, which was hard, because every time she looked at the ship, it only reminded her that he was leaving. Of course, he had to ruin everything by showing up, and reminding her that with one word, he could crush her whole world.

She was going to use this time away from him to completely forget that he even exists; then he would come back and things would be much more easier. She would keep him around only because the Earth needed him to fight the androids, but no more talking, or contact. It should be pretty easy. Vegeta wouldn't be looking to have any encounters with her, and she wouldn't try to have any with him.

He obviously did not cared about leaving. He did not cared that she would not be around; why should it matter. He was a very cold-heart man, and would never change. Bulma sighed and picked up her phone, she was going to call Yamcha. She was pretty surprised when the tone of the phone signaled that the line was busy. She did not mean that Yamcha didn't have any friends or anything, but unless he was trying to call her at the same moment she was, it was very unusual from him.

She shrugged her shoulders; he was probably talking to Krillin or something like that. Bulma put her head back on her pillow and decided to take a little nap; that would probably calm her down a little.

"I would love to go." Yamcha was sitting on chair, in the middle of his apartment. He was very busy talking on his cell phone, not paying attention to what was happening around him. "I know I'm sorry it took me so long to call you back, I just wasn't sure."

He paused from a moment, and a very loud voice could be heard coming from the phone. "Yes she had kept me busy lately." Bulma, he thought. She had been so nice to him lately, even letting him touch her; it almost felt like something was wrong. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it of course, but it had felt fake, if not even forced. He had tried to talk about it, but every time, she had ignored the subject, smiled at him, and convinced him to resume their activities.

"I am glad I ran into you too. I know things didn't end that great between us last time we saw each other, but I am glad we can give this a shot." Yamcha started to smile, and seemed very happy; he could not believe what was happening. This was sudden, and brought a rush of emotions through his body.

"I'll call you tomorrow." With that he hung up the phone. He looked down at his phone and saw that he had a missed call from Bulma. She probably called while I was on the phone, he thought.

He was about to call her back, but he changed his mind; now that Bulma seemed to be all over him again, he didn't need to be so careful about not upsetting her, as she would not get as mad at him. Maybe he would finally be able to get closer to Bulma. That was if he didn't screw it up first.

-L-

Vegeta closed his eyes, as he was slowing getting further and further from Earth. Unfortunately for him, the only thought in his mind was Bulma. In anger, he hit the control board; this woman was really starting to bother him. She was not even there, yet she could still get him in such an angry mood, and ruin his training. Stupid woman.

Vegeta sat down in the main chair, staring at the tiny ball that had now become earth. Where Bulma was. She will probably be all over that weakling, he thought.

Not that he cared though; he had better things to focus on.

I'm glad to be gone from Earth, and her, he thought, before drifting away in space.

-L-


	5. I bet you never even know they do, but someone is crying for you

"Bulma?"

Bulma didn't even hear her mother called her, as she was too absorb looking out the window of her room, completely distracted from what was happening around her. It had been around 3 months now since Vegeta had left her house for the outer space. During those past 3 months, She felt like she had been a real mess, and a real bitch. From time to time, she would just snapped at people, especially at Yamcha, for no particular reason, or she would simply start crying; it was like Bulma was in a constant PMS mood, and it was killing her. Yamcha had grown tired of her mood swings, and she could not have blame him; he was spending less and less time with her, and had not bother coming up with excuses anymore. He would simply say, he didn't feel like it, and Bulma would nod, and accept it.

Last week, she almost made a mistake. Yamcha and her were in his apartment, and they were both lying in his bed, watching television. It had been really awkward since Yamcha was slightly pissed off at her for her sudden mood change, and Bulma felt him pull away from her. In that instant, she thought that having sex with Yamcha would bring them closer, but before she made any move on him, she realized how pathetic it sounded. Although, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had done it. Nonetheless, she knew it would have been a bad idea.

Bulma Briefs was better than that, and would not sunk this low for anybody, not even Yamcha. She had simply taken her coat, and left the apartment, leaving her boyfriend pretty stunned. It almost sounded shallow that she would have sex with him, just so everything would be better. That didn't even sound like her. She had chosen to not take their relationship to that level again yet. She needed to know she could trust him. Yes, even after all that time, she still felt like Yamcha didn't have her full trust. Either that, or she was looking for an excuse to not have sex with him.

"Bulma?"

The blue haired woman finally turned her head to face her mother; Mrs. Briefs was deeply concerned for her dear daughter. She had not seen a smile on her child's face in the longest time, and even if she was hiding it behind a smile, she was concerned. Bulma had always been a fiery happy girl, and ever seen Mr. Vegeta had left, she hadn't been the same person. Perhaps she missed Vegeta? She had decided to find her own way to make her daughter happy, and that was with threats.

"Is everything okay, Darling?" Mrs. Briefs was holding a plate filled with brownies and cookies, smelling like they were freshly baked. Fresh sweet treats had always made her feel better; maybe it could do the same for Bulma!

She nodded at her mother, a tiny smile on her sad features. She knew her mother was worry, and for her mother to notice something was wrong it meant it had to be very obvious. Had she really been that depressed? Usually, she could at least hide her emotions.

"I'm alright."

Bulma wanted to avoid disappointing her mother, so she reached out for a brownie that she was offering her, and took a small bite out of it. At least, it would make her mother happy; somebody had to be.

"Thank you mom."

Mrs. Briefs seemed to like the gesture, since now she had a bright smile on her face. She put the plate down on the dresser, and took sit on the edge of her daughter's bed. "You know Vegeta's coming back in less than a month!" Mrs. Briefs was pretty excited by the whole thing; she had grown accustom to the young fighter, and even though she was a married woman, she could not denied the fact that the boy looked good. Plus, him coming back would probably lift Bulma's spirits.

She wished that maybe her daughter could enjoy having such a wonderful man in her life? She would be so lucky to have such a man all for herself! Mrs. Briefs did consider herself lucky to have her husband, simply, Vegeta looked like such a great man! Plus, Yamcha didn't seem to make Bulma very happy, so who else than Vegeta to take his place?

"I know," said Bulma trying to sound as neutral, as emotionless as possible.

Of course, she was not going to tell her mother the little twinkle of hope she had felt in the pit of her stomach when she pronounced these words. 1 month. Had it already been 3 months since he left her, with such cold emotions? Had it been 3 months since he had left, never feeling so relief to get out of this hellhole? Bulma looked through her window again, and looked up at the sky, she wondered what Vegeta was thinking about out there, and if maybe he missed Earth, if maybe he missed her.

Although, could Bulma face the answer? Probably not.

Because truth was, Vegeta would never miss her.

-L-

...19998, 19999, and 20000. Vegeta took a deep breath, as he sat down on the ground of the rather cold planet. That just is good enough for now. 3 months ago, the saiyan warrior had found a nice little planet named Xicor; it had oxygen, and was inhabited which would give him the peace and relaxation he needed to achieve his goal. There was no annoying harpy here to annoy him, or distract him from his goal. Plus, there was no risk of a GR being broken, and delay his training.

Although, he would like to have some real beings to destroy or at least fight you. The planet was a deep purple and about 80 percent of it was water, the rest was little patches of ground; Vegeta had found perfect, has he not only had the possibility to train in the ship, on the planet, but also in the water. He didn't know what was to come, and he wanted to be ready for any challenges that would come his way. Anything that would help him improve his strength, and was going to be difficult to execute was perfect.

Vegeta had never trained like he did on this planet; he had a motivation, and he needed to forget Earth, and all of its residents. The fact that Vegeta was still training has hard after 3 months had proved that he had succeed in only focusing on his goal, and forgot about all those annoying people back on Earth. Also, he could feel with each passing day that his power was growing stronger, meaning he was getting closer to his main final goal. The key to defeating the androids.

It had been his goal to free himself from the mudball; there was way too much distractions over there. He knew he had made the right choice about leaving; this place brought him so focus and concentration, he would never get on a planet with inhabitants living on it. Vegeta wasn't use to train with distractions, like those on Earth. Frieza's ship had all been about focus, and silence. All they would do was push you, but nobody came to bother you except Frieza.

Of course, he had felt somewhat lonely since he had been on the planet. Vegeta had been alone all of his life, and now, all of the sudden, he had been living on a stupid mud ball, where he could not have 2 minutes to himself. He had annoyed him, but it had been quite different. Now he was back by himself, and as much as he hated it, it felt a little empty. He loved that he was able to train as much as he wanted, but the fact that he know there was people around was different. This time there was nobody. Sure, that helped his training, but he had still grown accustom to all those people; although he hated that. At least he didn't have Kakarot around him, acting all superior and stupid. That was a positive side too.

That clown! He probably would have transformed around him, just to remind him how strong he was compared to Vegeta. It was no fair; Kakarot was a simple commoner, while he was the Prince. It should have been him transforming, and killing Frieza, not the other way around.

The most frustrating thing out of those 3 months was this, his failure; no matter how hard he had tried, he was still no super saiyan. Kakarot had been able to do it so early, what did the weaker saiyan had that the prince of all Saiyans did not? Chichi, and Gohan. All that Goku had over him was his mate, and his son; a family. But Saiyans were supposed to be cold-heart fighters; why in the world would a family help you achieve your goal? You needed to be isolated, by yourself, and only count on you to do anything. People were interference, weaknesses.

That was the only way you could make it; why would the secret to almost unlimited power be in a family? No that was the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard. There had been super-saiyan before Kakarot, and they had no family; Saiyans didn't need anyone. No, family could not be the secret. It had to be something else; he simply hadn't figured it out yet. It was something else that had triggered Kakarot's transforming, and he just yet to find out what it was.

Vegeta decided to go back to training since all this thinking was a waste of time anyway; it was not getting him closer to his goal in any way. He lay down again on the ground, and started to do some sit-ups again. As Vegeta's training was getting more and more intense, the sky got cloudier, and the wind colder. The prince of all Saiyans raised his head to look at the sun disappearing; a blue cloud was covering the pink sun, and for some reason, Vegeta found himself thinking back about Earth. He felt like slapping himself; after 3 months, that stupid mud ball was still present in his head. Why?

The prince of all Saiyans was very confused as why he could not forget about that planet. It was not his home planet, and one thing was for sure, he would never called that weak planet home. He deserved better. Once these stupid androids would be out of the way, he might find somewhere else to live, and come back once in a while, simply to beat Kakarot so he doesn't forget who is more powerful. Yes, that seemed like the perfect plan for now.

The only true reason why he still defended Earth was because he didn't have anywhere else better to go.

-L-

"Still busy?"

Bulma had been trying to call her boyfriend for the past hour, and all she would get was a busy tone. Yamcha was never one to talk on the phone; he hated that, and always preferred person-to-person kind of contact. Hell, he had never talked to her for an hour on the phone. But now, for some strange reason, it was completely impossible to get a hold of him! She had tried both his home phone, and his cell phone, yet no answer on either phone!

Bulma tried to calm herself down by taking a deep breath; she was not going to get upset over this, it was probably just an important phone call that was all. She had jump on him on many occasions during the past couples of months, and she needed to control herself. She couldn't bite his head off because of every little thing she thought were wrong. Plus, she couldn't jump to conclusion that quickly. He could also be sleeping; he could be quite the hard sleeper sometimes.

On top of that, Yamcha was allowed to have his own life outside of her right? After all, she had her lab, and her own friends too! Why should she prevent him from having the same? She was simply really stress lately, and everything was sending her into a real panic state. She was better than that, and Bulma knew she had to learn to control herself better. She was Bulma Briefs after all, and such behavior should be below her. Yamcha wouldn't hurt her again anyway.

Mrs. Briefs had a small smile on; she knew her daughter had been trying to reach Yamcha for a while now. She had watched her dial the number over and over again for an hour, non-stop. Mrs. Briefs, felt a little sad for her; she didn't like seeing her daughter in such a state. She thought the brownies would have done the tricks! She had seemed happy after eating them, but it seemed it had been very temporary. Maybe she could try something else.

"I'm going groceries shopping, I could drop you off at Yamcha if you want me to?" Mrs. Briefs thought this could be the real trick to bring her daughter's happiness back.

Bulma looked at the phone, and then at her mother; she finally rolled her eyes. "Oh, what the heck," was all Bulma said before going to the coat hanger to grab her little yellow jacket; it was getting colder outside.

Maybe it was a bad idea to barge in Yamcha like this? If he wasn't answering, that meant he was very busy, so her coming at his apartment right now could be a very bad idea. Bulma bit her lips; she didn't know what to do anymore. She turned her head, and looked at her mother, who was simply smiling. Oh, well, she could give it a try! After all, if he were busy, she would simply leave right? Bulma put a tiny smile on her face, and left her room.

Mrs. Briefs gave her daughter a soft smile; Yamcha, Vegeta, she liked them both! She grabbed her own coat before following her semi-excited daughter who already was waiting for her outside. Kids, she thought. They didn't know what they wanted! She didn't care who her daughter ended up with, as long as she was happy! Although, she had to admit she had a slight preference for Vegeta, but that was because of his good looks; even Yamcha couldn't beat that.

"Thanks mom," said Bulma as she exited her mother's car.

Mrs. Briefs gave her a tender smile, and waved slightly before taking off to the groceries store.

Bulma looked up at the gigantic apartment building, hoping she wouldn't cause a bad situation. She started to walk toward her boyfriend's apartment, and when she reached she pressed the doorbell for apartment 4. After a few minutes of waiting Bulma started to worry; his line was busy, yet he was not answering at home? Had he hung up and left already? Where to? She rang the doorbell one more time, hoping to get a respond this time. She was starting to panic a little now, even thought she was trying to remain calm.

Her wish was granted as only a few seconds later her boyfriend's voice came through the intercom.

"Who's this?" Yamcha said, his voice sounding slightly annoyed, like he had been disturbed.

"It's me!" said Bulma before sighing; she knew this was a bad idea. She cringed, hoping he would not be pissed off or anything.

"Oh, hm, Bulma. Babe, what are you doing here?" there was hesitation in his tone, but Bulma figured it was because he was surprised. After all, he was not expecting her.

That's moment like this she wished he had given her the key of his apartment. She was his girlfriend; she didn't need a reason to come over now did she? He never wanted to give her a key because apparently he needed his privacy. Bulma shook her head; he didn't have a key of Capsule Corp either right? Well, that was partly because since security knew him, they always let him in. She had thought herself it was a normal reaction from him, but she couldn't help the slight feeling of frustration stirring up inside of her. He never needed a reason to visit her, why should she need one?

"Your phone was always busy, so I thought I'd come by. Is it a bad time?"

Next thing Bulma heard was a loud ringing letting her know she could open the main door. She did so, a smile on her face, well a fake one. Bulma was feeling very torn at the moment. Yamcha and her had always been somewhat on and off, but no matter what, she had always believed they would end up together in the end. Now she wanted to remain with Yamcha but at the same time, she wanted to tell him it was over. Bulma Briefs wanted to break it off with her all time love. She felt like she was insane.

She sighed; how ridiculous was she? Even if it had been the thing she wanted to most in the world, she would never have enough courage to do it anyway. If she broke up with him, she would be all by herself, alone, and lonely. If there was something that Bulma was scared of was to be alone; she always wished for a prince to be by her side forever. Yamcha was not the perfect prince, but he was enough to fill the job description. She didn't think she could bear to end things.

As she opened the door of his apartment, Bulma found Yamcha lying on the couch. She could not help but notice that he looked slightly nervous by her presence and she wondered why. Yamcha did not even make eye contact with her; he just kept watching this stupid aerobic show on his giant plasma TV. It was no surprise to Bulma and the others that Yamcha had a weakness for pretty girls; that's what dragged him to her in the first place. But that also meant that cute girls could easily get Yamcha's attention, and that was something Bulma hated; it made it difficult for her to trust him sometimes.

Yamcha felt really bad as he saw his girlfriend standing in front of him. He knew he had not been the greatest lately, but he could blame it on her; she was always so depressed, even if she was trying to hide it behind fake happiness, and the reason for this sudden sadness was not unknown to him.

Vegeta.

Since the day he left, he noticed that Bulma was not the same, and that maybe she felt more towards the selfish arrogant saiyan than she admitted. Yamcha knew that day that something was wrong, and he took his distance from his girlfriend. Of course, with Vegeta gone, maybe the smartest thing to do would have been to get closer to her, but something was missing. He just could not bring himself to tell her or himself.

He knew he cheated on Bulma in the past, but it only happened once. Plus, she was still the only big love he ever had in his life, and letting go was a big thought, and a big action to take and he was not quite sure he was ready to take that step just yet. Plus, no matter what happened in the past, he knew Bulma would always be the only real love of his life. Yamcha sighed before getting up and walking toward his girlfriend and when he reached her he pulled her in a tight hug. Maybe this would make her feel better; she didn't look so great.

"I am sorry babe."

Bulma thought he was apologizing for not answering the phone, and being slightly rude to her, but in his head Yamcha was apologizing for so much more than she could imagine. Not that he cheated on her again. He just felt bad for having a better time with a female friend than her. He kissed her cheek with a very brief kiss, and pulled away from her.

"It's okay."

Then there was silence.

Bulma felt very out of place at that moment. When Vegeta was around, there would never be a moment of silent; the two of them would be constantly fighting. Yes Vegeta could kill her by lifting his little finger, but never, or almost, would he beat her at a verbal argument. They would be no silence with them; always fighting or arguing about something. Bulma found herself smiling at the thought. Out of all the people, why was it the thought of him that made her smile?

"You look happy." It was true, for the first time in a couple of months, his girlfriend actually looked happy, and it didn't seem like a facade.

Maybe, she could be feeling good when she was with him, unless she was not thinking of him. Well, what else would she be thinking about? Maybe she was simply sad because he had acted weird when he heard her on the intercom. Maybe now that she knew he wasn't mad, she felt better. "What are you thinking about?"

Bulma raised her eyes and looked at her boyfriend, compassion filling her cerulean eyes. "You," she said with a smile before putting a kiss on his lips.

"I missed you," she said before bringing him into another hug.

_Liar._

-L-

Vegeta entered the spaceship after hours and hours of training. One thing did feel amazing about this place; silence. For the first time in months, and even years, the place was completely silent. He couldn't say he missed the annoying woman's voice; she was always walking around yelling, especially at him. He shook his head; she clearly was crazy. Especially since she was in love with Scarface. He had never seen such a weak human before, claiming to be a fighter. Even baldy was stronger than him, and his ki was already very low!

He sighed; why was he wasting his thoughts on such useless human beings? He had a goal to achieve, and to his disappointment and anger, he felt like he was nowhere near close to achieving it. He had been training non-stop by himself for almost 4 months now, and yet, he had not been able to transform. Kakarot had done it so easily, and Vegeta was putting his soul and body into it, and could not get even close. Once again, rage stir up inside of him.

The prince of all Saiyans felt like there was a trigger to this transformation, and he was missing it. What could possibly trigger such an intense feeling, that he would finally achieve the supersaiyan level? Of course, he had too much pride to ask Kakarot what had helped him transform, what event, or feeling had made him flip out, and finally turn supersaiyan. He would not even be caught dead asking that third class saiyan advice about achieving the highest level of saiyan power.

He would eventually find it. He thought for a long time it was his anger, the passion with which he wanted revenge was the key, but it had never worked. So now he was simply focusing on intensifying his training as much as he could. After all, maybe he already had achieved it, but he would simply show in battle only, just like with Kakarot and Frieza. Perhaps it was the thrill of the fight that would reveal that all of his training had paid off.

Maybe only when he would fight the androids would he find out.

This also reminded him of how he hated Kakarot for killing Frieza. Vegeta should have been the one to get rid of the alien! After all, he had been suffering under his reign for so long; he had lost everything he had because of him. Now that he could not kill him, he had felt like this anger, this feeling of revenge would never leave him. His thirst for Frieza's blood would never go away. Unless he had been the one ripping his neck, he would carry this with him for the rest of his life.

At least, one thing was for sure, one day, somehow, he knew he was going to be a supersaiyan, and he would do anything to achieve it, he would sacrifice anything. Nothing else matter other than his goal. Unlike Goku, nothing could equal his desires to achieve his goal; he wouldn't let anything, or anyone get in his way.

-L-

Bulma turned her head and looked at Yamcha who was asleep on the bed. They had not done much ever since she had arrived; her boyfriend had claimed to be dead tired, and so, Yamcha had been napping for the past hour, leaving Bulma by herself with her thoughts. The one thing she had tried to avoid by being with him was to be alone, and only have her thoughts for company, and against her best wish, this was exactly what was happening.

The thought of leaving had crossed her mind many times, but she had not done it yet; Bulma knew she would feel somewhat guilty if she were to do that. Well, Yamcha had surely not felt guilty to leave her bored by herself in his apartment!  _And you dream about Vegeta_. Bulma mentally cursed the voice in her head. Yamcha had let her sleep too the time she had been exhausted; he had even joined her. How could she be mad at him for doing the same? Especially since she had shown unexpected.

The blue haired woman started to look around the apartment; Yamcha's clothes were on the floor, old plates full with food were still on the coffee table, not to mention the dust that covered every piece of furniture. He really couldn't clean after himself. Bulma chuckled; she remembered how Yamcha always told her that he needed a woman like her to stay in the right path, or at least to clean after him. She remembered the fight it had caused, but she could also recall the make up time they had afterward.

No matter what had happened, or what was going on right now, Yamcha and her always had their good moments. Bulma sighed before turning her head in direction of her boyfriend who was sound asleep. A smile came across her lips as she looked over as she looked at him, mouth slightly open with drool coming down on the corner of his mouth.  _Adorable_. And that wasn't a word she often used to describe him. Sweet perhaps, but definitely not dangerous like-

Bulma's thoughts were broken by the sound of Yamcha's cell phone vibrating. Bulma turned her head in direction of the phone, and noticed it was the coffee table, behind the thousand cans of soft drinks, that were all empty. She reached for it, and look at the caller ID, but found that it was not a call but a text message. Bulma was going to put down the phone, telling herself it was none of her business, but her curiosity got the best of her, like usual.

She flipped the phone open, but could not tell whom it was from since the phone simply indicated unknown sender. That was strange. Yamcha had all of their friends in his contact list, the name should have appeared. What if it was not one of our friends? It could be someone he knew that she didn't. That was mostly unlikely. Yamcha did not know many people except the regular gang, oh and a bunch of bimbos. Bimbos. Bulma mentally slapped herself, but could not help it, she press Read to see what this text message was about.

To her disappointment, the only words that came up were "No problem."

She closed the phone, and put it back down on the table, feeling slightly guilty. She could not even trust her own boyfriend when she was the one who was thinking about someone else. She was really a horrible person sometimes. Yamcha had proven himself to be worthy of her trust these past few months, so why couldn't she bring herself to completely forget about the past? Why couldn't she simply stop seeing excuses to  _not_ fully be with him.

Bulma looked down at her watch, and noticed it was almost time for supper. She sighed as she looked at her still sleeping boyfriend; maybe she could make him a little supper. It wouldn't hurt now would it? After all, she hadn't done anything really sweet for him in a long time; he deserved it. All right, she wasn't the greatest cook, but that didn't mean she couldn't pull off a little something for him right?

It smelt good. Yamcha rubbed his tired eyes as he stretched himself out of his unconsciousness; it felt as if he had been sleeping for days. Yamcha felt confused at the smell that was taking over the old smell of his room. Then, he remembered that Bulma was there; oh man, she must be pissed! Yamcha did not mean to fall asleep like that, but he did not sleep the night before, and he had felt really tired all day. Hopefully, he would find a way to apologize properly and avoid a fight; he wasn't in the mood for it today.

Yamcha walked in the living room, but saw no signs of Bulma. He decided to take a look in the kitchen, and was surprise to see a smoking pan on the counter. No way, this is what smells so good. He raised his gaze and noticed Bulma emptying Chinese take out into plates. Yamcha could not help but smirk; she really could not cook to save her life. Although, it was very sweet that she had tried, and then order something to make up for it. She was cute.

"You're up," said Bulma in more of a neutral tone than anything else, as she put a fake small smile on her face. "Want to join me?" she asked as she put down the plates on the small wood table. Before he could even answer, she was already sitting down at the table.

"Sure, babe." But Yamcha made no attempt to sit at the table. "Let me just grab something first." Before Bulma could say anything, Yamcha was already gone, running towards the living room.

When he reached it, he started pushing away some of the stuffs that was piling up on the coffee table, looking for his phone. When he found it, he flipped it open and noticed he had one new text message. A little worried, he pressed the button to read it. "Sorry ur mom sick, hope I see u tmrw."

Yamcha felt really panicked at that moment; he hoped Bulma had not read it. Well, she seemed in an all right mood when he had seen her in the kitchen right? If she were pissed, she would not hold it in, but take it all out. He took a deep breath before putting the cell phone in his pocket. No she hadn't read it, if she had, then it wouldn't have shown up as a new text message. Convinced, Yamcha grabbed one of the half empty bottles of pop, and walked back in the kitchen.

He was really playing a dangerous game, and he needed to be careful. That, or needed to make a choice, and quick. Well, he needed to make a choice concerning Bulma. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell his friend he had a girlfriend, because he wasn't sure things were working out between Bulma and him. But, as long as he was with Bulma, he would be faithful to her. He loved her. He had no intention of pushing things further with his friend, she was just, someone to hang out with.

It was only natural to have other friends right? Especially when your girlfriend is always busy with someone else.

-L-

Bulma was sitting on her bed, when she turned her head to look at the time; 4:50AM. She sighed heavily as she let her head hit the headboard, not even feeling the pain. Her dinner with Yamcha had been so fake. No real conversations had happen, they had nothing to share, or so it seemed to her. Whatever passion they had, was gone, and Bulma felt a deep pain in her heart; she felt incredibly lonely. She had tried so hard today, but she had failed.

And then they came; the tears. Bulma could not stop herself from crying her heart out, feeling that it was the only way to relieve the pain she was feeling deep inside of her. Yes, she had been holding those tears back for what seemed like months, and it actually was months. But she felt so stupid for that. Usually, she was much stronger than that, but today, perhaps she was a little more vulnerable. She decided that it was all his fault that she felt this way.

Yes, Vegeta probably did not know, but those tears rolling down her cheeks right now, may have been for him. Maybe not, after all, she felt lonely, and her and Yamcha were drifting apart. But she felt like some of tears were for the spiky hair saiyan. She wiped her left cheek with her sweater's sleeve, as she finally let her head hit the pillow. Did she cry because he was gone, because he didn't care, or perhaps because in the end, she believed he was as lonely as she was?

Although, why would she waster her time on Vegeta? If one thing were for sure, he would never feel anything for anyone. She did not think Vegeta was capable of feeling. She sighed heavily as she thought about the hard times she had with Yamcha. At least she knew he could feel something for her. Of course, he was not always the best boyfriend, but he at least showed her some kind of emotions. But, she did not think it was going to last very long with Yamcha.

Yes, he always had been very clingy and all, but this time, she felt him pulling away, which was something that never happened before. If Yamcha was to leave her, or if she was too leave him, she did not think that this time, they would get back together. That meant she would lose him forever. Yamcha had been her first and basically only boyfriend; they had shared a lot together. Could she really turn her back on all the memory, and history they had together?

Was Yamcha worth losing just because she was having silly thoughts about someone who could never a damn god thing? But then again, was it fair to keep Yamcha around, when she did not know if she could still feel something for him? Bulma buried her face in her pillow, hoping an answer would fall down the sky. But, like usually, nothing came, nothing except loneliness and emptiness. If she wanted an answer, she would have to find it on her own.

Bulma lift her head, and looked at the dark, star-less sky. One tear rolling down her cheek.

_Damn you Vegeta._

-L-


	6. Welcome Back Vegeta

"Aren't you excited that Vegeta is coming back today?"

Mrs. Briefs had a huge smile on her face as she kept on working on her gigantic chocolate cake. She had made it especially for Vegeta, since he was finally coming back from space, after 4 long months. She had missed him, and thought he deserved a proper welcome. She had asked Bulma to help her with the cake, but to her surprise, her daughter had been very quick to decline. Maybe she had another type of surprise planned for Vegeta's return?

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. Last time she had dropped a tear for the saiyan had been quite a few weeks ago, four to be exact. After that night, she decided that she needed to become the Bulma she always had been, and stop mopping around for men.  _Men_  because Yamcha was not giving her that much attention either, and he was not even asking for it! He used to be so needy around her, but all of that faded away with the time, which had quite surprised her. She couldn't recall a time when Yamcha didn't want any attention. At first, she had begun to worry, but she had quickly reminded herself of her new resolution. She would not waste any more tears on men.

She had started working on some projects again and her dad could not have been happier. After all, once he would retire, the company would pass on to her, and he felt like his daughter had lost some of her sparkle. The main reason why she had stay away from the lab was her worries. Bulma simply could not think when she was depressed. But now that Vegeta was coming back, she could not show him how much mopping around she had done now could she? After all, he had probably spent the best months of his life by being away from Earth, and her. She would try to make him believe that it had been the same way for her, and that she hadn't even noticed he was gone, which was a big lie.

"Sweetie?" asked Mrs. Briefs seeing how her daughter was not responding to her. Bulma simply raised her head and smiled at her mother. There it was again; she was getting distracted in her own thoughts.

"I am fine mom!" But in all honesty, she was a little nervous about Vegeta coming back; would he be the same? Had he achieve the supersaiyan level?

If he did, then he would be walking around with the biggest head and ego she had ever seen. Would he even stay in her house still? After all, if he had become a supersaiyan, why would he need her, and all her inventions?

Mrs. Briefs, like usually, simply smiled at her daughter. If Bulma was happy, than she had no reason to worry. Plus, she wasn't going to do anything to ruin her daughter's happiness.

"Oh by the way, Yamcha called," she said, thinking it would make Bulma so happy.

Bulma's eyes seemed to light up; she had not heard from him in 4 days. "Did he leave a message?" They were supposed to meet at the restaurant tonight; she hoped their plans were still on. He had been known to cancel their plans lately, and she hoped it wasn't the case this time.

Mrs. Briefs brought her covered in chocolate finger to her mouth, trying to remember. Gosh, sometimes, she could be so forgetful! "Oh yes!" she said with a big smile on her face. "He said he is sorry, but he can't make it for tonight."

Bulma's smile immediately disappeared; she should have known. Yamcha had been canceling almost all of their dates non-stop for a while now. She didn't mean to lose faith in him, but to her, it seemed like something was up with Yamcha. He had to have something keeping him very busy. She knew that was going to happen, she just knew it. She was hoping he simply was trying to give her some space, considering the way she had been acting lately, but it was getting harder to ignore the little voice in the back of her head.

She would have to question him about it later, but not today. No, today she did not feel like it. Her mother had ruined any chance of her having a good day by being so joyful about Vegeta coming back. He was not the prince of the freaking universe! Yes, he was a prince, but of a stupid DEAD race.

How was that even useful in any freaking stupid way? He needed to lose his big head about it. Especially since on Earth, it meant absolutely nothing.

Bulma brought her hand to her head, and ran it through her hair. What was wrong with her? Why was she getting all worked up about this? She probably just missed getting her anger out on the spiky hair saiyan, that's it. Yes, there would be no awkward feelings when he would come back, and they will simply go back to their insane fighting. Nothing more. She simply needed to get her anger out in fights, and then, she would feel like her old self.

After all, how could she even care about someone like Vegeta? He had killed so many people, destroyed so many planets, without feeling any regrets at all. He was supposed to be a cold-heart murderer! Why did she care about what happened to him?

-L-

"Bulma, sweetheart?" Mrs. Briefs poked her head into the lab, were Bulma had been working for the past couple of hours. Bulma didn't even raised her head, or turn around to look at her mother; she was not in the mood right now for this. Mrs. Briefs sighed, a little disappointed. "Your father said Vegeta's ship is getting closer, and he should be here in a couple of hours."

"Good for him," was all Bulma replied, as she continued working on her new project, or at least tried to.

Bulma stopped working, and waited for her mother to leave. When she heard the door close, she took a deep breath, and sat down on a chair that was beside her desk. She had been trying to work, but all she could think about creating were related to the Gravity Room, and the last thing she wanted to do was create more things for Vegeta. After all, she didn't want him thinking that all she had been doing those past 4 months were devoting herself to making his life better, and amplify his training!

Bulma did not want to be home when Vegeta would come back. First of all, he would probably be very cranky, because he always is, and he was coming back on Earth, which would simply amplify the feeling, and second of all, she could not see him, nor feel the anguish of waiting for his return. She didn't feel in enough control of her emotions yet to be able to see him. She would probably explode in a thousand of emotions if she were to see him right now.

Maybe she could try again to call Yamcha. If he was available, they could go out or something, and by the time she would come back, it would be a little too late for her to actually see Vegeta. Yes that was a good idea. Bulma walked toward the phone, picked it up and dialed Yamcha's number. With every button she pressed on the dial pad, she felt her heartbeat increase. Why was she so nervous about talking to her own boyfriend? It made no sense.

The phone had been ringing for about 15 times, when Bulma decided to give up, but as she was about to hang out, she heard Yamcha's voice.

"Hey Yamcha," said Bulma, who felt a little happy to hear his voice; she hadn't talk to him in what seemed like weeks. "I was just wondering what you were doing?" Bulma started to chew her bottom lip a little, nervous.

"Would you like to go out for dinner? Alright, pick me up in an hour."

Before Bulma could say anything else, Yamcha had hung up. Bulma couldn't help but feel as if his reaction was quite strange.

Hadn't he canceled their date earlier? And now he was free again, for dinner? Something was a little off. Maybe he hadn't been able to cancel it in her face, and now that she called again, he agreed? Bulma decided that would be reason enough for now, but she needed to ask him questions about it later, but not now. She wanted to have a good evening with him, to forget that Vegeta was coming back. All she would do tonight was focus her attention on Yamcha, and no one else.

Well, now she had an hour to get ready before Yamcha pick her up, if he didn't cancel. That meant she would be out of the house before Vegeta came back, and that was exactly what she wanted. Bulma looked at herself; she was slightly messy. She sighed as she realized, she had to take a shower, do her hair, and her make-up all that in an hour. Better get started now.

-L-

Bulma stared at herself in the mirror; she looked good. But she could still remember the times that she was taking forever to get ready for Yamcha, wanting to be absolutely perfect. Now, she still put some effort, but it just wasn't the same. But then again, that didn't really mean anything. After being in a relationship with someone for so long, you were bond to spend less time preparing yourself, so it didn't really mean anything. She had to stop doubting them so much.

And now that she thought about it, she was perhaps the main reason why their relationship was failing. Yamcha had never had doubts about them in the past, yet there she was every day, saying this couldn't work. Perhaps if she went in with the right attitude, she would actually enjoy the time they would spend together. For the first time, she had to remain focus. No more empty conversation, no more letting another fill her thoughts. Tonight was all about Yamcha and her.

Soon enough the doorbell rang, and Bulma started to make her way downstairs. On her way to the door, she crossed path with her mother, who looked slightly surprise. "Bulma, sweetheart, were are you going?" Mrs. Briefs thought Bulma would have waited for Vegeta. The poor girl had been so depressed that he was gone, and now she didn't even want to welcome him home?

"I'm going out with Yamcha."

Bulma knew exactly what her mother was thinking, but it's not really that she didn't want to see Vegeta; she simply didn't feel ready to see him again yet. A night with Yamcha was what she needed to change her focus, right? Plus, technically, Vegeta and her didn't have any type of relationship at all; they weren't even friends. So an evening with her boyfriend should be much more important than waiting for his return. Plus, she doubted Vegeta would ever wait around for her.

Mrs. Briefs seemed somewhat disappointed. "I thought you would wait for Vegeta." She thought her daughter actually liked the man a little.

After all, they had spent a lot of time together. even a little more than she had spent with Yamcha, who was her boyfriend. "I made a huge dinner to celebrate!" She had spent the whole day in the kitchen, preparing everything Vegeta liked best! She knew how grumpy he could be on an empty stomach, and she didn't want that.

Bulma gave her mother an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry mom, but I already have dinner plans." Yamcha rang the doorbell one more time. "And, he's waiting. See you later mom."

Mrs. Briefs waved goodbye to her daughter who was rushing downstairs; Bulma sure did confuse her sometimes, but she loved her, and that's all that matter. Mrs. Briefs was all smile again as she went upstairs to finish cleaning up Vegeta's room before he came back. After being alone in space for so long with no one to do his laundry, she knew he would appreciate it if he came back home to a nice bed, with freshly washed sheets, not that he spent much time sleeping.

Oh that, Mr. Vegeta! He was truly fantastic!

"Hey you," said Bulma as she opened the door, to find Yamcha slightly nervous on the other side of the door. Bulma seemed to notice, meaning it was more than obvious. Also, Yamcha had never really been nervous in her presence before. Had she done something? "Are you okay?"

Nervousness wasn't a trait he possessed, especially when they were about to go out on a date. After all, it was not like they had never been on one before! She knew something had to be wrong; again, she decided to ask questions later. Tonight was going to be a good night. If she began interrogating him now, she would probably spoil the mood for the whole night, and it wasn't what she wanted. She had promised herself she would be a good girlfriend tonight.

Yamcha nodded, and put a smile on his face, trying to ease away her worries. "Sorry, yes I'm fine."

Bulma couldn't help but notice the change in his tone of voice, it didn't quite sound like the Yamcha she knew, and was used was missing the confidence he usually had when he spoke. Yamcha might not be the strongest, but sometimes from the way he would talk or act, you just might believe he was. Tonight though, that feeling was not present. Perhaps he had the same thoughts she had about their failing relationship, and he was nervous she would end things with him?

"Ready to go?"

Yamcha knew he was a bad liar, and that Bulma was probably already suspicious. It wasn't his fault though, everything about tonight made him extremely nervous. At first he had canceled their date because he didn't know how to act around her anymore, but when she had asked him herself, he hadn't been able to say no. Especially since he couldn't remember the last time she had been the one calling him to do something. Usually, it was always him planning dates for them.

"Sure," said Bulma before closing the door behind her. "Let's go."

Bulma couldn't help but cross her fingers, hoping it would be a good night.

-L-

Vegeta looked at Capsule Corp. and sighed; he was back here again. He was a little surprised though; he had almost expected Bulma to be standing there, waiting for him, probably ready to yell about something. He shook his head; what the hell was wrong with him. She hated him, and he hated her, why would she be here waiting for him? He was actually relieved he didn't have to either see her ugly face, or deal with her yet. His mood was already bad, and she would have only made things worst.

Well, one thing he was happy about was that he wouldn't have to listen to her and her annoying voice, although the woman's mother had a voice even worse than her. If Bulma was gone, that meant that ditsy woman would be the one waiting for him. As Vegeta got to the door, he turned the handle, pushed the door, and walked in. The first thing he saw was Mrs. Briefs standing in front of the door, as expected, with cupcakes, and brownies.

"Welcome back Vegeta!" she said with her usual smile, and her annoying high pitch voice. She brought the treat plate even closer to Vegeta's face than it already was, nearly shoving it in his face. "You must be so hungry!" Of course, she was not thinking that there was food on the spaceship.

Sometimes, she could be quite forgetful of details.

Vegeta was simply standing in front of her, not talking and wondering if he should simply blast her away. It would be the easiest way to relieve his sensitive ears of her annoying voice. Mrs. Briefs walked over in his direction, and put her hand on his back, acting very friendly towards him. "Come on, I made you a big dinner." The woman was probably there. At least that was the only explanation he had for her not being around.

Although, he could not sense her ki.

As Mrs. Briefs walked him toward the kitchen, Vegeta realized the place had not changed at all, and he had not missed it one bit. The silence on the foreign planet had actually been better than this! Why had he missed having people around for a second over there? He didn't know, because now he regretted it. Perhaps four months of training had not been enough. Why hadn't he stayed longer? Nothing was holding him back on this planet, so why spend so much time on the mudball?

Well, at the worst, he could still fill up the ship again, get it repair, and leave again to train some more, it was not like anyone would prevent him from going. As the entered the kitchen, Vegeta took notice of all the food Mrs. Briefs had prepared, well it was not like she had anything else to do, but one thing was missing. Bulma was not in the kitchen, just as he had expected. Sure her ki was low, but usually, he could still spot it; it stood out, no matter what.

"Where is the woman?" asked Vegeta, sounding like he was giving Mrs. Briefs an order.

Mrs. Briefs, who was still pushing Vegeta around, brought him beside the table, and pulled out a chair for him. "Sit," she said as she put on one of her lovely smile on her face. "Bulma is gone with Yamcha," she added as she walked over her own chair, and sat down.

Vegeta gave her a weird look. Did this woman actually believe he was going to sit down with her and eat? Non-sense. He simply took a plate, and filled it with whatever he could, since he could still coming later after all, and left for his own room. He would rather face Frieza over and over again then sit down with that wretched woman. Not only could she never shut up, no matter what, but also, nothing of what she said usually made any sense.

Mrs. Briefs simply smiled at his actions, and proceeded to eat. She really could not understand why Bulma didn't want to see Vegeta; after all, he was a lovely boy!

-L-

The dinner was very awkward. Yamcha was sitting in front of Bulma, staring at his food and playing with his hands. Bulma knew that there was definitively something wrong with him, because he was not himself. She sighed heavily before putting down her fork on her plate. She wasn't sure how to begin this conversation, but it was absolutely ridiculous to not say anything, and leave things as they were. On top of that, she had promised herself she would make an effort with him.

"What's wrong?"

Yamcha raised his head, and looked right into Bulma's cerulean eyes.

"Nothing." Yamcha almost wanted to roll his eyes at himself; he knew he could never lie to Bulma, she could see right through him. "I think we have a problem," he finally said softly. There was no better time to deal with it than now.

Bulma nodded, and reached out for his hand, covering it with hers. "What kind of problem?" was he breaking up with her? Just like this, at the restaurant? She was trying to act as calm as possible, but she knew Yamcha could see the panic in her eyes.

Yamcha wasn't quite sure where he was going with this. He didn't really want to break up with Bulma or anything, but their relationship was obviously not quite working out. At least this time she seemed interested about hearing about it. "It's not the same anymore babe." He felt Bulma held his hand tighter.

"You seem distant now, when you're with me, like you're not really there, you know."

Bulma was actually a little shock; she was distant? If she hadn't been somewhat pissed off, she would have probably laugh it off. "You're the one who's been canceling all of out dates lately." She said in a snappier tone that she had planned. He couldn't put all the blame on her.

Yamcha nodded; he had, but he wasn't going to tell her the truth about it. Well, he wasn't going to lie either, it was going to more like a half-truth; he would leave some parts out. "I needed some time to think." Many things had been going on in his life, and he had required some time to sort it all out.

"About us?" She had been right since the beginning of the conversation; he was going to break up wit her.

This stupid time to think crap line was bullshit, he was just taking his distance so it might hurt less when he break up with her, she knew the tricks. Next would come that stupid, it's not you, it's me line. She didn't know if she could bare the rest of the conversation.

He shook his head. "About everything." He could see in Bulma's eyes that she was slightly hurt. "It doesn't mean I'm giving up on us." Bulma was the best girl he ever had, and probably every will have, and he would not give her up without a fight. "It's just, I think we need to work on us, babe."

Bulma nodded to her boyfriend. All right! She was wrong; he wasn't breaking up with her. She should have known! After all, except for her,

Yamcha never had a girlfriend really; only flings. He wouldn't have given up on her so easily right? But why didn't she feel that relieved that he wasn't breaking up with her? No, it was not true, she did feel relieved, it was simply that the shock made her feel a little numb.

"You're right."

Yamcha felt a little bad; things weren't going the exact way he had planned for them to go, but if Bulma wasn't ready to give up on them just yet, then why shouldn't feel the same way. After all, the main reason behind his words was because he thought she was going to end things, but if she wasn't, then nothing else mattered.

"I'm glad you see it my way." He approached her, so he could give her a peck on the lips.

The word sex ran through Bulma's mind; did he feel she wasn't committed enough because she wasn't ready to take that step with him? She fake smiled to him, to reassure him, but her head was filled with a million thoughts. Could it be that they needed something physical to their relationship to bring it back to the way it was before? Was that the magic that was missing? This sure was going to be a long dinner.

Maybe seeing Vegeta wouldn't have been that bad after all.

-L-

"Are you stalking me?" said Bulma as she entered the house. Even though the lights were closed, she knew Vegeta was standing not too far from her; she could simply feel it.

Vegeta scoffed, like it was the most ridiculous idea he had ever head. "I have better things to do woman." When Bulma had opened the door, he had been walking out of the kitchen, were he had eaten whatever Mrs. Briefs had left from the big dinner she had cooked. If he had known the woman would have been there, he wouldn't have come down. Vegeta had a good day without her, and honestly, he could have done without seeing her, but like usual, she couldn't let him have his fun.

"Why did you have to show up and ruin my day for?" he asked as he slowly walked away from.

"Maybe because this is MY house!" semi-yelled Bulma to a Vegeta that was already far-gone.

She hit her forehead with her hand; this guy really was a pain in the ass. But Bulma was slightly relieved; she thought she would feel awkward when she would see him for the first time after all these months, but she had been wrong, things were the same they always were. He was an ass, and then, she yelled at him for being an ass. She had missed the old routine.

Bulma was awfully tired; her night with Yamcha had been a lot longer than she had expected. Yamcha had taken her back to his apartment, saying he wanted to work on their relationship a little bit more. By that, he had meant, he wanted to make out with her for a couple of hours. Bulma had agreed, and it had lasted a lot longer than she had wanted it to, but Yamcha had seemed happy after that. Although she had to admit, for the first time in a while, she had enjoyed herself.

The blue haired woman looked in the direction from which Vegeta's shadow had disappeared, and sighed; he was finally back. She thought she would have been happier than that to see him though. Maybe she didn't miss him as much as she believed she did. Maybe he didn't matter as much as she thought he did. She was Bulma Briefs for Kami's sake! She could get whoever she wanted, she could probably do whatever she wanted; why was she wasting her thoughts on the prince of all Assholes?

Bulma removed her high heels, which were completely killing her, and walked upstairs, inside of her room. As soon as she closed the door, she ran in direction of her bed, and left herself relax in her smooth silky sheets. Kami that felt good. Maybe she would actually get a full night of sleep night. Now that Vegeta is here, and that she had realized, he didn't have such an impact on her life after all.

-L-

"I'd say you are the stalker."

Bulma brought her hand to her heart, panicked, as she heard Vegeta talk. She had just turned on the light of the kitchen, and had not expected him to be there.

"What are you doing in the dark?" she asked as she noticed he was sitting right in front of the window, looking at the dark blue sky. She was slightly afraid to walk in his direction, in case he was in a bad mood; it was hard to tell with Vegeta. Plus, who just sat in the dark, in complete silent, doing nothing? Something had to up. Perhaps he was pissed off to be back?

"How is it any of your business?" he snapped at her. Why did she always had to know what everybody was doing? Couldn't he simply enjoy a moment by himself, away from her? Why did she have to disturb him all of the time? "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you need your beauty sleep?" he asked in a very sarcastic tone.

Bulma faked laughed at she grabbed a chair that was beside her. "I'm pretty enough to live without it."

She took the chair, and took it where Vegeta was sitting, and put it down. She sat beside him, and looked at the sky, trying to figure out what he was looking out. There was barely any stars out, and nothing interesting seemed to be happening. "What is so interesting out there?"

"Nothing you can understand." His tone wasn't as rude as usually, but she could still hear the tone of rage in his voice. Maybe he missed his planet, or just being out there. He was kind of stuck on Earth now, when he used to have some kind of freedom about where he could go. This was a new lifestyle for him, and maybe he needed sometimes adjusting to it.

"Try me," she said, as if she was almost challenging him, but Bulma was only trying to break the ice, which was hard with Vegeta.

She wondered why she couldn't just sit down beside him, and talk. He was a very close book person, and it was hard to get to know him. Although, thinking about his past, she imagined he had no nice memories to share.

Vegeta scoffed, who did she think she was? Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't blast her in another dimension a long time ago. Well, he did need her for the Gravity Room, but that was it. "Did you work on the Gravity Room?" he asked in a very authority tone. It was the only important thing they had to talk about. The rest was useless chatter.

"I have better things to do," she said before crossing her arms in front of her chest. She didn't even know why she tried to talk to him, the man was obsess with that damn machine. And why should she have been working on the GR, when she had just finished building it, only a few weeks before he had left?

"So do I," said Vegeta as he stood up from his chair, and started to walk away. "Oh, and fix the your damn machine before tomorrow morning, it's broken already." He had a smirk on his face as he walked away from Bulma, and the kitchen. If that didn't piss her off, nothing else would

Bulma simply sat there, her mouth slightly open. The idiot broke it already? Well, she wasn't that tired; she could fix it now... But no! She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction that was for sure! No, the Gravity Room could wait until tomorrow; the almighty prince could also show some patience.

And that idiot, how could he have broken it already?

-L-

Bulma's eyes felt heavy as she looked at her clock beside her bed, 4;00am. What the hell was she doing awake when it was the middle of the damn night! She looked around her room, a little confused; what could have possibly awaken her from her slumber.

That's when she noticed Vegeta standing right beside her bed, and she couldn't help but slightly jump in surprise. Him again? "Kami Vegeta! What the fuck do you want? It's 4 o'clock in the morning!"

"Imagine my surprise when I entered the Gravity Room to find it still broken," he said, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I clearly remember telling you to fix it woman." His patience was wearing thin, and she was not helping.

Bulma shook her head; he was unbelievable sometimes! "You gotta be kidding me! You wake me up for this?" Bulma took the covers and put them over her head, ready to go back to bed. "Go away Vegeta."

The prince of all Saiyans was now clearly annoyed with her. Who did she think she was telling him no? "Woman, I order you to fix the Gravity Room." Now he remembered why life was so much better away from her and her whinyness. How could she be so lazy anyway? The sun was about to rise, didn't she have better things to do with her day?

"Go fuck yourself Vegeta." Bulma was everything except a morning person, and right now, Vegeta was testing her limits. She was already having a bad night enough without having him coming around acting like the king of the freaking world. Honestly, why was she caring about this guy? She could not remember.

"Woman," said Vegeta, as he seemed out of patience. He had tried being nice with her, but it was obviously not working. He was going to have to use the other method. He walked over the bed, and pulled the covers away from her. It she didn't want the gentle way, he would give it to her the rough way.

"HEY!" yelled Bulma as she tried to grab them back from him, but before she could do anything, he was already taking her in his arms, and before she realized what he was doing, he threw her over his shoulders. "PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Bulma as Vegeta started to walk her outside of the room.

"I asked you nicely," he said with a smirk on his face, as Bulma kept trying to break free'; she was hitting him non-stop with her tiny fists on his back, thinking it was doing something, but Vegeta could barely feel it. But at the moment, it at least help vent out her anger.

He finally stopped in front of the Gravity Room, opened the door, and almost threw Bulma on the floor. "Now fix it, woman."

Bulma sighed heavily; as she tried to get up, back on her feet. "I have a name you know, it's Bulma. B-U-L-M-A. But that might be just too hard for you tiny brain to understand." She was so angry, that she didn't notice she was still in her mini-short, and a T-shirt; Vegeta had took her away from her bed without a warning really, and it wasn't as if he gave her some time to change her clothes.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Think about it Bulma, if you fix his stupid machine, he's going to leave you alone. "Alright I'll fix it," she said as she took the tool box that was beside the control panel, getting ready to fix whatever stupid damage he had done this time.

"I knew you'd see it my way," said Vegeta with a big smile on his face; he liked winning. "But why did you have to be so damn difficult about it." Vegeta could see Bulma glaring at him, and muttering some insults and curses in his direction, but he didn't care. "I'll go take a shower, it better be ready when I come back, woman."

With that said, Vegeta walked away from the gravity room, leaving Bulma alone with some quietness. She shook her head; how could she have cared and missed that man? He was horrible! But somehow deep inside she knew how much she had missed the quite entertaining fights they had together. He was an ass, but he would never back down in front of her, or be scared like most of the other guys, including the Z Fighters, and Yamcha. She liked that. Vegeta was some kind of emotional punching bag for her, and she had missed that. Maybe that's why she had been so emotional lately.

Bulma looked around at the empty room, and scoffed. "Welcome Back Vegeta."

-L-


	7. You can't hide forever

Bulma sighed heavily; life was finally back to the way it should have been. Vegeta had been back for three weeks now, and they had gone back to what they were always doing; fighting. None stop, every time they would cross path, there was a fight. Bulma didn't mind, since she felt like she had finally found the feistyness she had been missing. Of course, fighting with Vegeta was her way to compensate for some other things. Any time something was wrong, she could find him, and vent some anger. He didn't care, so it was perfect.

Things with Yamcha had not been better. They said they would try, improving things but like every time, it had fallen flat. She knew Yamcha was somehow not hers anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to let him go. Bulma was scared of being alone, and loneliness was not her favorite feeling. Bulma was aware of how pathetic it sounded, but she could not do it! Yamcha was not the boyfriend he used to be, and his mind was always wandering somewhere else.

Perhaps he was trying to show her what it had been like for him during all these weeks? Bulma shook her head; she needed to be stronger! She picked up the phone, and dialed Yamcha's number. Lately it had been hard to get a hold of him, and somehow, she had a feeling it wouldn't be different this time around; when had Yamcha gotten so popular? It rang a lot of times without anyone answering, and Bulma was about to hang up when somebody answered.

"Hello?"

Bulma was semi-speechless. This was not Yamcha's voice, or anybody else she knew. Why would this person be answering Yamcha's phone? "Hello?" A panic took over, and before she knew it, Bulma began to breath faster than normal.

"Who is this?" asked the feminine voice. Bulma could feel her heart ready to explode in her heart, as she thought about her worst fear coming true; a woman, another woman. There was another woman, who wasn't her, answering her ex-cheater boyfriend. Not a good combination at all.

"Who is THIS?" said Bulma, repeating the question, she needed to find out who the hell this was!

"Kegome." said the woman, in a voice that sounded very fake and shallow.

Oh boy, Bulma could picture what this girl looked like; manicure, blond hair, and probably no brain at all. The type Yamcha loved. "Who is this?" repeated the woman, clearly getting annoyed.

In anger, Bulma slammed the phone, hanging up in her face. Kegome. The name kept echoing in her head; who was she? Never had she met anyone with that name before, which meant it was someone only Yamcha knew. Was Yamcha seeing someone else? Bulma let her body fall on the ground. What, since they weren't doing it, he had gone, and found someone else to give him what he desired? No way, he would not do that would he? Although, he had done it before... She shook her head; no she needed to have faith into Yamcha, he would not hurt her that way again.  _Hurt_. She kept repeating to herself that things between them weren't good anymore, but she couldn't help the pain she felt in her heart.

Betrayed. She had bad thoughts too, and she even believed for a while that she might have some kind of feeling for Vegeta, but first that was completely silly, and second of all, she never acted on any thoughts or feelings she thought she had. She would have to find out if it was true, if Yamcha had cheated on her again. But she was scared; she could not even bring herself on get up from the floor. What if it was true? Then what could she possibly do? Was confronting him about it the best thing to do?

Plus, there was no use in going now, since the girl probably told Yamcha somebody called, and if he was cheating then, he would have gotten rid of her already. There would be no evidence, and he would probably already have an excuse all ready for her Bulma jumped heavily when she heard the phone ring. She could not answer it, she couldn't move. The phone simply kept on ringing, and ringing, and the sound echoed in her head. Then, she heard Vegeta's voice.

"Woman, would you answer the DAMN phone!" screamed Vegeta from the kitchen. This damn woman could not give him some peace; he was trying to eat here!

Vegeta raised his head in wonder; why wasn't Bulma answering the phone, or yelling something back at him? That wasn't like her. What was wrong with her this time? Lately, she had seemed like a different person, not that he really noticed, simply she wasn't as intense as usual when the fought. But, it didn't matter to him. She was only there for the GR. Since the phone kept on ringing, and driving him crazy, he figured the best thing to do was pick it up.

He rolled his eyes as soon as he picked it up. "I should have known."

He walked over the living room, where to his surprise he found Bulma on the ground. "It's for you," he said as he extended his arm to her. Bulma shook her head. Vegeta insisted, and shoved the phone in her face. She didn't move, and simply shook her head again. Not one word escaped her lips.

Vegeta sighed heavily, and put the phone back to his ear. Why did he have to deal with this idiot? "She says no." then he hung up the phone.

Vegeta then threw it on the ground, right beside Bulma. "I don't care what's your problem with the weakling, but I don't want to deal with him again." That weakling was not worth his time.

Again, Vegeta expected Bulma to say something back at him, but she did not. She simply sat there, looking in front of her, like she was in same shock or something like that. Vegeta had never seen her like this. The Bulma he was familiar with would have insulted it. He didn't know who it was in front of him right now, but he disliked that person even more than he did the woman. At least there was some passion within her when she was in her regular state of mind.

"Woman?"

Seeing how she didn't respond, Vegeta scoffed. "Fine."

If she didn't want to answer him, he wasn't going to stand around and be insulted. He walked away, deciding it was time for him to train, leaving Bulma behind, erasing any questions or thoughts he had about her. He didn't have time to lose on her, and enough had been wasted already.

-L-

Bulma had avoided every single phone call from Yamcha ever since that faithful day. Fortunately for Bulma, her parents were currently gone, and Vegeta was busy training, and he didn't give a damn about her. At least, nobody was there to ask her questions and find out what was her problem. She was sitting in front of the TV, watching a romance movie, and she had cookie dough and ice cream beside her. She felt depressed, and she wasn't going to hide it. These kind of threats were exactly what a girl needed to lift up her spirits.

She felt like burying herself under a cover when she heard the door open; she knew who that was. Vegeta. He was probably going to ask her to cook, or fix the gravity machine like usual. At least, she didn't have to worry about Yamcha; she made sure nobody was going to let him in. She had changed the security code, and had warned the employees, that he was not welcome at Capsule Corporation for the time being. As she expected it, Vegeta came in the living room, walking in her direction, with a very angry step.

"Woman."

Bulma rolled her eyes; she was in no mood to deal with him and his jerkiness right now. He was an asshole, and she knew he would try to piss her off. He wouldn't try to find out what was wrong though; he didn't care about her that much. Vegeta only cared enough to keep her around to fix the gravity machine. And now that she was down, she felt as if he was trying to push her to her limit a lot more than usual. He just loved toying with her.

"Make me food, now," ordered Vegeta as he stood right in front of Bulma, blocking her view, and his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Now," he repeated when he noticed Bulma was not moving.

"Not now Vegeta," said Bulma before trying to push him away from the TV, so she could see what was happening in the movie.

He sighed heavily; he was going to have to fight her again. Honestly couldn't she do anything right the first time around? Her new attitude was pissing him off, and he tried avoiding dealing with her. "Woman, don't make me repeat myself," he said in a warning tone.

Bulma scoffed, before getting up from the couch. Vegeta thought he had won, but he was wrong. She walked over to her purse, and took money out.

"Here you go," she said as she threw the money at him, not even counting it, knowing there was more than enough.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" said Vegeta as he looked down at the money with a look of disgust on his face.

Bulma sighed heavily, and grabbed the phone from the table where she had been staring at it.

"Take this," she said before looking in the phone book and founding the number she was looking for. "Call this number, and like a big boy order your own pizza."

Bulma almost wanted to smile; only Vegeta could get her angry enough that she would forget what she was mad about, and be focus enough to yell at him. It was a curse, but at the same time, it was a gift.

Vegeta scoffed, and threw the money on the ground. "I don't think so, I am the -"

Bulma cut him. "Prince of all Saiyans, I know."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I do not order my own pizza," he said with attitude before walking away from her, expecting Bulma to cook, or do whatever as long as she provided him with food. If she couldn't give him food, her level of usefulness would decrease.

Bulma let her head hit the couch; Vegeta was really impossible to live with. She sighed as she took the phone in her own hand, and started dialing the pizza place's number; she would never hear the end of it, if she didn't provide Vegeta with food, and she didn't feel like cooking. Sometimes she thought she gave in way too easily, but then again, right now she had no energy to deal with him. It was already taken her everything she had to get out of bed in the morning.

She heard Vegeta's footsteps, and knew he was coming back to demand his food. "IT'S COMING!" she yelled as loud as she could to avoid having him around. But, Vegeta was Vegeta and he still came in the living room anyway.

He didn't say anything, but he simply sat on the couch right beside her. Bulma glared at him, but he didn't move which caused she sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day if he kept that up. "What do you want? I ordered your food already!" snapped Bulma as she tried to focus her attention on the movie she was kind of watching.

"What makes you thing I want anything to do with you? I'm waiting for my food."

Bulma felt like biting his head off. "But why do you have to wait BESIDE me?" Vegeta was such a pain in the ass sometimes. "Go away will you?" she asked in a softer voice; she was NOT going to break down in front of him. He was such a jerk, all he would do is insult her! So, she did her best to hold back the tears that were coming to her eyes. She wouldn't show any weakness in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta shook his head. "I can stay wherever I want."

Bulma felt her blood boiled in her veins; was he simply trying to provoke her, or was he trying to find out what is wrong with her without asking? Well, this was Vegeta she was talking about here! He didn't want to know what was wrong with her, right? He probably couldn't care less.

"Fine."

Vegeta scoffed, and stared at the television in front of him. Once in a while, Bulma would turn her head, and look at him, but he would never return the stare; Bulma knew Vegeta was aware of her staring, which meant he was ignoring her on purpose.

"I think he's cheating on me," said Bulma in a soft voice, her eyes never crossing Vegeta's. She didn't know why she was sharing that with him. Perhaps because he was the only one around at the moment, and she needed to talk with someone.

He remained in silence, and Bulma didn't know if it was a sign to shut up, or continue; surely Vegeta didn't care about her little story did he? "It's silly. I'm not sure, it's just... this girl." Bulma shook her head, she was being silly; she could feel the tears coming.

"Of course he is," said Vegeta before chuckling. Bulma could swear she heard him muttered, pathetic, and then, he stood up, and walked away from her, obviously not caring.

Bulma was fighting back the tears; she could be such an idiot sometimes! What was wrong with her; why would she ever think of sharing this with someone like Vegeta? He didn't give a damn about her! Bulma took the tissue box that was beside her and threw it against the wall; Damn Vegeta. Why was she letting him get to her so much anyway?

Stupid Woman. Vegeta was walking down the hall, not feeling so hungry anymore. What was wrong with that woman? Humans were so weak; any little things would get them so emotional, and than, they would become weak and vulnerable. That was not something that would ever happen to

him! Emotions. There was only someone like the woman to feel that way.

Plus, He knew already that other women constantly surrounded the weakling. It was probably not a secret to Kakarot, or his stupid brat; the weakling had a woman smell to himself very different from Bulma's. Of course, he didn't care, she wanted to remain with him anyway, and it wasn't his business. If she wanted to lose her time with him, fine by him, at least he didn't have Yamcha in his way trying to act all tough.

That was another mistake humans made. When saiyans actually got involved into relationship, they would mate for life. No worries about cheating or all that other bullshit. It was one partner, and would remain that way until one of them died. Yes just like woman unattached saiyans would have casual sex with random people, but they never got themselves involve past physical relationship in these cases. If the woman had wanted that weakling to be faithful, she should have made an official bond with him.

Vegeta shook his head; how did a stupid race like humans managed to survive, while is race had been destroyed? Surely this had been pure bad luck. Every time someone was there to save those damn humans, and it was the only reason why they were still alive! He couldn't deny that he had grown somewhat attached to this mud ball, but that was only because he had been there for a while now. Also, it was because of all the advantages for his training this place provided him with. This was after all, one of the reasons why he was keeping the woman around; she was the only one who could invent such things for him to use. She could prove to be somewhat useful from time to time.

He was aware that she was probably still on the couch, cursing him to hell, and he quite enjoyed the thought. Sure, he had wanted to know why she was more of a mess today than usually, but he wasn't going to ask her. If he had known it was for such a reason; like he said, it was simply pathetic. Never would he waste his whole day on something that was meant to fail from the start. The first time he had laid eyes on the weakling, he had known he couldn't do anything right.

Vegeta was never going to let anybody have the control over him, and his emotions like she was letting Yamcha do. Although, she never really seemed to talk about him lately, she was still crying over him right now. He shook his head; he would not even try to understand her. One thing did confuse him; why in the world would she tell him what's going on in her life. She knew he didn't care; yet she still told him.

Another proof that she was nuts.

-L-

Yamcha had stopped calling. Bulma didn't want to talk to him, but as 3 days passed without a phone call, she was getting worried. So was he cheating?

Had he already moved on, that's why he wasn't calling anymore? He didn't care? Well then, she wouldn't care either! Although she couldn't believed that three days was all it took him to get over their relationship! In total hey had been together for so long, how could he forget so easily? Unless he thought she would take him back again. Well, it wasn't going to happen!

Bulma kicked her covers away from her body with her feet, and finally stood up proud. She was not going to waste any more tears on him; if he wanted to talk to her, then he would have to come, she would not go to him! After this little realization, Bulma felt a lot better. Well, psychologically; physically she looked like a mess. She decided it was time to take care of herself a little, and jumped into a warm shower, washing away the mess she had been those past couple of days, and the pain she had felt. Yes, today was going to be a better day, she could feel it.

Bulma dressed herself, and did her hair, and only when she was satisfied with her looks, did she finally come out. She knew her mother was gone groceries shopping, and her father was locked in the laboratory, inventing Kami knew what. As for Vegeta, she hadn't crossed path with him since the last argument they had, and she wasn't going to complain about that. For all she cared, he could be doing whatever the hell he wanted. She didn't need his crap right now.

Bulma walked out of the room, a confident smile on her voice; today was going to be good, she wouldn't let anything happen. As soon as she made it at the end of the wall without running into Vegeta she felt a lot happier; this was already a good sign. Bulma soon realized she had spoken too fast; Vegeta was sitting in the kitchen, having breakfast. She sighed heavily; well, she was hungry so she had to go in. Maybe if she tried really hard to ignore him, it would be as if he did not exist?

As she walked in, she made sure to avoid any type of eye contact with Vegeta. He didn't seem surprised by her presence, and didn't seem to care either, which was good. Bulma walked over the fridge, and started humming slightly, taking out the jam. When she started humming, Vegeta did raise his head to look at her; what was wrong with her? Wasn't she a crying mess less than two hours ago? She surely was strange. He shook his head; why did he even care? And Vegeta decided he didn't and went back to eating.

Bulma had started humming as soon as she had seen Vegeta to distract her mind; he was an ass all right, but why did he have to be such a good looking ass? He had come back from training, and apparently had not taken the time to shower, and simply went right for the food. His shirt was so torn, that she could see all of his muscles, and boy did he look good, even with all his scars from previous battles. He had a much better body than Yamcha would ever dream of having!

Yamcha. Bulma shook her head; no, she wasn't going to think about him today. She actually almost felt like freaking Vegeta out today. It was rare to not see him angry, and she wanted to see another emotion on his face, and decided the best way to do that, would be to be nice to him.

"Good morning Vegeta." said Bulma with her most cheerful voice.

Vegeta didn't raise his head, but he still looked at her with a furious glare, and remained silent. What the hell did she want this morning? Why was she trying to sound so happy? It wasn't like her; she was constantly moody, and bitchy. There was something wrong with the tone of her voice, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

Bulma wanted to laugh at Vegeta's expression, but knew she couldn't so her smile simply grew wider. "Having a good day?" she inquired, still looking intensively at him.

What does she want? Vegeta was very confused; was she trying to mess with him? Since when did she care about anything concerning him? "Hmpf," was his only respond. Whatever little game she felt like playing, he had no intention of joining in.

Bulma shook her head. "Why so grumpy?" she asked, before getting up and walking behind him. Vegeta followed her every movement, which made Bulma smile even more. Sometimes, Vegeta could be way too easy, but he was still a good distraction. She put her hands on both of his shoulders, and felt him flinched. "You need to learn to relax." He was way too angry all the time, it couldn't be good for him.

Bulma slowly started to rub Vegeta's shoulders, causing him to flinch again. What in the world? Why was she touching him like this. He didn't know what she thought she was doing, but he didn't like her hands on him. Soon enough, he stood up in anger pushing her hands away. "And just what do you think you're doing?" snapped Vegeta.

She smiled and put her hands in front of her. "Giving you a massage."

Vegeta scoffed. "Do not put your filthy hands on me, woman," was the last thing he said, before walking away from the kitchen obviously angry. Bulma could not help but grin; oh yes, this was a good day.

-L-

Bulma looked out her window; basically only 2 years left now until the androids' arrival. Almost a year had passed now since the boy from the future had warned them about the androids, yet Bulma felt like nobody was making real progress. Vegeta was still training in his very stubborn way, Goku was probably doing the same, and the others were doing their own training. The only one she didn't know about was Yamcha; a week and a half had passed now, and he didn't come see her. She had given up hope on him coming, and knew that the way things looked at the moment, she would have to go talk to him. One thing was for sure, Bulma refused to crawl back to him. If he did cheat on her, he was not getting off the hook as easily this time.

Of course she missed him sometimes, and also, she felt lonely sometimes, but when that would happen, there was always Vegeta, and their fights to distract her. Which so far, had been working pretty well. But, today Vegeta wasn't there; he was gone fighting Goku, at least that's what she had understood from all his muttering and cursing. It made her feel somewhat to think Vegeta had  _friends_ to distract himself with, when she was all alone.

She was in the laboratory right now, but her mind had gotten distracted; she would zone out really easy lately, and it was not due to her lack of sleep. For some reason, she was sleeping more than ever lately; well she had a little idea. She was a genius after all; she couldn't really lie to herself, she felt a little bit depressed, even though she tried to bury herself in work, and it was getting the best of her energy to put up the facade. Her father had not been asking any questions about her, but her mother had, although she had it completely wrong; she thought she was fighting with Vegeta. Her mother strongly believed that her and Vegeta were together. Bulma had explained to her mother many times that it was not the case, but she never seemed to believe her, so Bulma had given up trying.

Vegeta. She was so confused about him. Nobody could bring her the feistyness in her like him, yet she couldn't stand being around him. He was a jerk, who would never feel anything, and this was not the type of man she was looking for. But, Vegeta always seemed on her thoughts no matter what. She did truly care for him; she wouldn't want anything to happen to him, but anything else would be crazy. It was Vegeta after all. She sighed heavily; why did he have to be so Kami damn complicated? Men were complicated enough without having him adding up to the rest.

No matter what, Bulma couldn't help the feeling she would feel every time she would touch him. That didn't happen to often, but, like the other day when she tried to massage him, it felt different. Feeling all of his muscles under her fingers, feeling how great, and strong he was...  _Snap out of it!_ She couldn't help it. She actually felt a little pathetic for thinking that way about Vegeta. He would never care about anybody else but himself, and there she was wasting her time.

Bulma looked down at the table; she was creating a new device; a tracking ki device. Everybody seemed able to know where everybody was at any given time, except her. She wanted to be able to tell these kind of things, and Bulma decided to take the matter into her own hand! It wasn't that complicated! After all, she had work on many bigger things, like the gravity room, so this little device was nothing for her. It was simply to pass the time. She had decided to shape it into a watch; it would be a lot easier to keep it from Vegeta. If he was to find out, he would probably ask her what it was, and why, and a whole bunch of stupid questions.

Bulma heard a loud bang, and she knew it was Vegeta coming back home, and he didn't sound happy. He was cursing, and saying Kakarot. Bulma couldn't help but laugh; this was going to be interesting.

"Woman!"

She should have figured; he was in a bad mood, and now he was looking for her. Perhaps he was using her to vent his anger, just like she was using him to get rid of hers. She sighed heavily; she better put her prototype away before he realized she was in there. She opened the drawer beneath the desk, and threw it in there; she would have to finish it later.

"What?" asked Bulma before opening the door of the laboratory, with Vegeta standing right in front of the door.

He seemed kind of surprise she replied so fast. "Go cook me something," he said before walking away.

Bulma shook her head before rolling her eyes; why did he believe she would answer his every command? Bulma thought it was going to be a good idea to see how well Vegeta could manage on his own. "No," she said before closing the door of the laboratory. She could hear Vegeta walking very fast in her direction.

She knew what was coming, and smiled. "If you blow up this place, I swear Vegeta I am going to deactivate the Gravity Room, and YOU will NOT train in IT ANYMORE," she yelled from the top of her lungs to make sure he gets the message. Vegeta still punched the door open.

"I'm serious. I can do it FROM HERE," she said as she walked in direction of the drawer, pretending she was going to go get it.

Vegeta wasn't sure if she was bluffing or not, but one thing was for sure; he couldn't risk losing the Gravity Room. He grunted in anger; he didn't want to give in, but he needed it. "Fine," he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, and walked away.

Well, that was easy. Bulma blinked a few times. He already walked away? Hm, maybe Vegeta was more of a softy, than she had believed him to be

She laughed; yeah, right.

-L-


	8. I love you, maybe, kinda, sort of

"Bulma?"

She had promised herself she would not do this. She had promised herself she would not crawl back to him. She promised herself she would let him come to her. She promised herself she would be the strongest one. She promised herself not to make that mistake.

But damn.

It had been over 2 weeks, and Yamcha had not even try to contact her!

Obviously he had done something wrong! Why would he avoid her for so long? Why wouldn't he try to contact her, and make things better? Reassure her about who this girl was? Usually, he would have hurried to explain what happened, trying to tell her it was big misunderstanding, but this time, he never attempted to. The only explanation she found was that this time it was real; it was exactly what she thought it was, and he thought no explanation was needed.

Now she was staring at him, and for one of the rare time in her life, Bulma was completely speechless. She didn't even know where to start, nor did she even know what to say. She tried to read his eyes, trying to see his emotions, but nothing. No guilt, no happiness. It was simply blank. Had he expected this? Did he not regret any of it? Didn't he mind this could be all over? Was she the only one that was a slight mess, even though she was trying to hide it? Could it be that it didn't matter to him if they were together or not? This whole time she thought he was more invested in this relationship than she was, but she had been wrong.

Bulma sighed; she probably was. Yamcha had cheated before, and he had regretted it, this time she couldn't see it in his eyes, and it was also at that moment that she felt her heart being crushed a little, and pain going through her body. Of course it didn't stay that way very long; now, she knew he cheated, and the pain was replace by her usual anger, and she wasn't about to go easy on Yamcha. After all the times he told her to trust him, not he was going behind her back?

"You cheating, lying bastard." was all that came out of Bulma's mouth before she put her finger on his chest, and pushed him. Yamcha took the push, and didn't say anything; Bulma wasn't going to let him talk anyway.

"What the fuck is your problem? It seems that you just can't keep your dick in your pants for too long!" Bulma was seeing red, and the fact that Yamcha was remaining silent wasn't helping his case. Why didn't he fight back?

"Is it because I wouldn't give in?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Is it because I don't treat you like you are a God and do everything you want?" Bulma was about to talk again, but Yamcha cut her.

"Try Vegeta," said Yamcha as he walked slightly away from Bulma; sure he was going to have a talk with her, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared of her. Bulma might not be a fighter, but when she was mad, she was scarier than Vegeta. You had to be careful, or she could blow you to pieces.

Yamcha didn't cheat on her though. Sure, there was another girl in his apartment, but it's not like they had done anything. She was simply getting the wrong idea about this. He could tell her that, but right now, she seemed way too upset to listen to him. Plus, he had things to say too, and Yamcha felt like it was time for him to express all the feelings he had kept inside all this time. She wanted to get to the bottom of this story, well so did he.

Bulma shook her head, and then put her hands in her hair, taking a grip.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." This guy was driving her mad! She was here because he cheated on her, yet he was trying to turn the table around! UNBELIEVABLE! As if she'd ever sleep with Vegeta! "You cheated on me buddy, no the other way around!"

Yamcha scoffed. "How do I know you didn't do anything with Vegeta?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, like if he was provoking her to prove him wrong. After all, how did he know what happened inside of Capsule Corporation while he was gone? On top of that, he refused to trust Vegeta; he had seen what he was capable of, and the two of them couldn't stand each other.

Bulma's mouth opened wide; he did not! "How dare you, you, you... SCUMBAG!" She was pointing his finger at him. "First of all, Vegeta is Vegeta, I could be the last woman on Earth, and he wouldn't come nowhere near me, and second of all, unlike you, I understand what the word fidelity means." How dare he compared himself to her? Sure, she did have some thoughts, but she never actually acted on them! She was with Yamcha, and that was it, she didn't go running around having sex with anyone.

"What about your feelings?" he asked, looking at her with doubts in his eyes.

What? Did he know the thoughts she had about Vegeta? There was no way he could have found out! Nobody even knew! Yamcha surely couldn't read her mind! "Wh-what are you t-talking about?" she asked stumbling on her own words. She closed her eyes for a brief second; way to look guilty!

Yamcha finally looked confused; why did she look so surprise? It wasn't an unexpected question really. "Your feelings, for me." he explained calmly.

Bulma felt like sighing in relief; oh, that was what he was talking about. Although, it still wasn't an easy question, and it took her a few seconds before she was able to answer him. "I love you. At least I did." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not into cheater." She scoffed, and turned her head, looking away from him. Why did it have to happen again?

"I love you Bulma," said Yamcha with a sincere voice. "I didn't cheat on you," he added, although he doubted it would do anything. Bulma had no trust in him. Not because of what happened now, she simply never did. All these months, all that time, and she never had a shred of faith in him.

The sad thing was, she knew he loved her, and he cared about her. Yamcha always did, and always would; he simply didn't the way she wished he had. For him, it was hard to simply be with her, especially without the physical contact she had been denying him for so long. He had to admit, he could get easily distracted by pretty girls, but she wasn't making it easy on him. He was someone who needed the physical part of the relationship, and she had forcefully denied it to him, for no good reason.

Yamcha found it actually ironic that things between them would be over. Bulma and him had ups and downs, yet he always thought they would be together forever. He knew there were going to fight, and he knew he was an idiot, but he would never give up on her; he believed she had been the one.

Goku had slightly confirmed his thoughts, when he had wished Bulma a healthy baby. He believed they were going to be parents, but now that he was thinking about it, Goku had wished Bulma a healthy baby, not him. Of course, back then he simply saw the bright side but never discussed it with Bulma, since she never mentioned it again to him.

He hadn't completely cheated on Bulma. He didn't sleep with the girl. Sure, they had kissed once, but then he had felt bad, he had tried to push the girl away for a while now, but with Bulma becoming distant, and everything, it was simply getting harder and harder to be strong. She was cold, and never really wanted to do anything sexual. She kept saying she wanted to wait, but if she had truly loved him, wouldn't she have trust him enough to know he wouldn't cheat on her again?

Bulma stood there looking at Yamcha, as he was lost in his thoughts. She wanted to scream more at him, yell him names, but this was so harder than she had expected it to be. Yamcha had been her one and only love, and it was hard to imagine herself without him. Sure, she didn't know the whole story yet, but she knew he was involved with someone else than her, and it was enough. She didn't need to know the whole story; she didn't want to know it. It hurt enough, and she knew she refused to put herself through this again.

She knew she wasn't the perfect girlfriend, especially lately, and this was something very difficult for her to admit. She had been distant, and everything, but she just assumed all along those silly thoughts about Vegeta would go away, and that things between her and Yamcha would get better. This time though, as her heart began to ache, she knew there was no going back for them. The once great love they had share was gone. She didn't feel as excited, and happy to be with him anymore.

"Yamcha-"

Yamcha stopped her, putting his finger on her lips. "Let me explain everything to you Bulma." He almost gave her puppy eyes. "Let me tell you the whole story, I didn't really cheat on-"

This time Bulma stopped him. "I don't wanna know, Yamcha." She smiled, almost too softly. At that moment she felt a mixed of pain and anger deep inside of her. "It doesn't really matter." She didn't need to know the details, it would probably just make it much more harder.

Yamcha was really surprised; first she had used his name, and second of all, she was using a sweet voice, something was surely wrong! When Bulma was angry, she would yell, perhaps threaten to kill you, but now it was almost as if her rage was gone. "Bulma?"

This time the smile disappeared. "Of course, I still want to yell at you, it just feel weird." She didn't know why she was angry though, she simply wasn't sure how to express her feelings, and everything felt so messed up. For the first time, with all the break-ups, this felt like it was the real cut, and even though Bulma didn't like what Yamcha did, it still scared the crap out of her. How do you end thing with the only person you ever had? How do you let go of that person because it's the best thing to do? She never had to face such a situation before.

"I'm scared," she whispered softly.

Yamcha walked towards her, and was going to put his arms around her when she pushed him away violently. Yamcha couldn't help but be slightly stunned by her reaction; she had looked so helpless for a second, and he thought she might have needed the comfort. But, by the look on her face, he could see now that it was a bad idea. He hadn't meant to anger her again, it seemed she had somewhat calmed down. He sighed, before backing away slightly.

"HEY! Keep your hands off, jerk," she said as she slapped his hand away. Sure, she was slightly vulnerable, but that didn't mean he could do as he pleased!

"Sorry," mumbled Yamcha as he backed away from Bulma. "Look Bulma."

He stopped. He wasn't quite sure what to tell her. Sure what he did was wrong, and he loved her, and he knew he should be fighting for her, but somehow he couldn't. It was as if he couldn't feel her heart being there, and it drained his own will. It didn't mean he didn't care, he just felt like even though she was scared and upset, somehow, she wanted out. She had no shame assuming she loved him right? He would have to ask her again.

"Bulma, do you love me?"

Bulma pinched her lips together. The answer to that question was difficult, and she had asked herself that many times. "Well, you are a cheating bastard," she said, uncrossing her arms from in front of her chest. Her head was so confused; he was messing with her mind. Did she love Yamcha? Had she ever truly loved him ever since they had gotten back together? "But I guess, I still do, somehow."

Yamcha nodded; she wasn't as sure as him towards her feelings for him. He had done something bad, but he knew he loved her. "Well, I know without a doubt that I love you."

"And you cheat on people you love?" snapped Bulma. His question had surely annoyed her; she hadn't been able to say she loved him. Heck, Bulma could not remember the time she had truly loved him, and had butterflies. She knew life wasn't a fairytale, but she had always felt that way towards Yamcha until now. Relationships had their high, and their downs, but lately they had only been about fights, and never about good times. Maybe it truly was the last shot.

Yamcha's eyes were becoming teary; of course, he wasn't going to cry in front of her. Like a man, he held back his feelings. "I didn't cheat on you Bulma. It's complicated, but I don't feel anything for her."

Bulma looked away, not truly believing him; she had heard that one before. "Why didn't you call back, why didn't you try harder to get to me?" she asked venom in her voice.

Yamcha looked down at the ground, truly ashamed. He had tried calling her back a few times, but when she hadn't answered he had believed the best thing to do was wait for her to calm down. Although, he had also been scared that if they did meet, then it would be the end. "I knew it would be over when I did." Bulma looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. "I guess I wanted to hold on as long as I can."

Bulma was about to speak, but he wasn't done, so he kept going before she could. "I didn't expect you to take me back after this. I know you have been waiting for me to screw up. But deep down, I couldn't help but hope that maybe we could fix this."

Bulma bit her lip harder. "I don't know Yamcha. I don't think it's possible."

He nodded. "I figured."

Then, there was silent, it was like if they didn't know what to say to each other, or what they were going to do now. They had been a huge part of each other's lives, and now it felt all over. They had to start being on their own, without each other. This was something they had never really done before, and they didn't know how to. Surely Yamcha wished Bulma would sleep on it, and that things could go back to the way they were, but he knew better. She had that look in her eyes, letting him know she wasn't going to back down.

Bulma sighed heavily. She had never been quite speechless in her whole life before. This was somewhat new to her. Yamcha wanted her back, but she wasn't sure she could go through it again. Maybe they were better on their own? No matter how he had acted, Yamcha was still a great friend, and she hoped that someday, somehow, something could bring them to have a nice friendship again, she really did. But not now, they needed time apart to sort their feelings and lives out.

Bulma felt Yamcha's arms wrapping around her, and this time, she didn't stop it; it was goodbye. Sure, he had kind of cheated, although she had never gotten the full story, but she couldn't bring herself to leave without a goodbye since they had shared so much. Their relationship had meant the world to her for many years, and she would keep Yamcha in her life. But, she also knew that they weren't meant to be with each other, it would be forcing fate.

Then, she softly returned the hug, and knew that Yamcha was smiling. After a few seconds, which seemed like minutes, Yamcha pulled away, and looked at Bulma straight in the eyes. He bent down, and Bulma knew he was going to kiss her, but didn't stop him. The sound of her heartbeat was echoing in her heard, as she observed his every movements.

"You're a jerk," she said, before she felt his lips on hers.

It wasn't a romantic kiss, it wasn't passionate, it wasn't fill with lust. It was simply a kiss. A goodbye kiss. Their lips barely touched, Bulma's mouth remained mostly closed, and their tongues never came in contact. It was proper, little, goodbye kiss. Although, it represented a lot. Bulma pulled away, and without looking back, she walked away from Yamcha's apartment, from Yamcha, and from what they shared. When she closed the door, she was closing the door on the relationship, and they both felt a little sharp pain when they heard the sound of the door closing.

It was over.

-L-

Bulma was sitting down at the kitchen table, fixing the wall in front of her. For the past fifteen minutes, she had been lost in her own thoughts completely ignoring what was happening around her. Inside of her, a whirlpool of emotions was being created, and she didn't know how to deal with it. How was she supposed to be on her own now? Last time her and Yamcha had called it off for a while, she had been surrounded by friends, but now they were busy training. Bulma was so engulfed in her thoughts, that she did no hear her mother walk in.

"Bulma, sweetheart, I made brownies!" said Mrs. Briefs with a huge smile on her face as she entered the kitchen.

She put the plate in front of her daughter, and stared at her for a while, before realizing something was wrong with her. "Bulma are you okay honey?"

Bulma turned her head to look at her mother, and nodded. "It's alright mom." She didn't feel like getting in the details, especially with her mother. Right now, she was hoping Bunny wouldn't push the issue, but knowing her mother, she would.

Mrs. Briefs giggled, before taking a seat right beside her daughter. "Silly, I'm your mother, I know when something is wrong!" She took her hand and placed it on top of Bulma's trying to get Bulma to open up to her.

"It's Yamcha," said Bulma before giving her mother's hand a squeeze. She knew her mom could be a little no-brain sometimes, but deep inside, she cared a lot for her daughter, and she noticed more things than she let people knew. Every time a moment like this happened, Bulma was surprised.

"You are back together again?" asked her mother with a smile. She liked Yamcha, or was it Vegeta? Oh well, she liked them both!

Bulma shook her head. "Not exactly." She paused. "We broke up, for good this time." She let go of her mother's hand and looked away from her. Why did it hurt to say these words, or to admit what had just happened less than an hour ago?

"Oh," said Mrs. Briefs, bringing her hand in front of her mouth. "Why?" she asked bluntly. She wasn't one to really realize when she hurt feelings, even though it was never on purpose.

Bulma didn't know what to tell her mother; she didn't want to make him look bad by telling her mother, and everybody else that Yamcha cheated, or at least somewhat cheated; she had never gotten the full story after all. It wouldn't make him look good in front of their friends, even though he was technically the one at fault. But then again, she was not an angel in this situation, and she could have been much more devoted to him and their relationship.

She sighed. "He thought." She paused to think. "That something was going on between me and Vegeta." She almost wanted to laugh at the thought; as if anything would ever happen between them. "He didn't trust me so I broke up with him."

Mrs. Briefs was about to say something when Vegeta came in the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "That weakling is even more stupid than I thought."

Bulma jumped a little since she had not known he was behind them, and had been listening to their conversation. Since when did anything that concerned her or Yamcha even interest him. She turned her head, and glared at him. What did he want? Right now, her spirits were low, and the last thing she wanted to do was deal with one of his jerk moment. It was as if he knew when she was done, and it was during these moments, that he would hit her harder.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bulma, with annoy clear in her voice. She didn't need to have him around at this particular moment, and his presence only was enough to aggravate her.

Vegeta simply smirked. "That idiot actually thought that I would want something to do with someone like you?" He chuckled as he opened the fridge, looking for food. He had been training all day without a single food break, and now he was hungry.

Bulma could not believe what she had just heard. Something? What did he think she was? Some kind of object just good for nothing. "Oh, and I guess that someone like me is only good to fix your damn machine, and cook you food?" she snapped.

Vegeta pretended to think about it. "Fixing the machine, yes. Cooking food? No. You can't cook for shit woman. And by the way, if you built that machine better, you wouldn't be spending your time fixing it." Vegeta smirked at Bulma's reaction.

Bulma gasped. Honestly, this guy, this MONKEY was unbelievable! "Well, fine by me," she replied with a cold tone. "I won't cook for you anymore. Find yourself another cook."

"I'll cook for you Vegeta," said Mrs. Briefs with her sweet voice, acting as if she had not heard the whole conversation, or at least not understood it. Poor Vegeta, he simply wanted to eat good food, and as he mentioned, Bulma was not a great cook!

Vegeta smirked, and left the kitchen. Bulma turned around, and look at her mother like she wanted to kill her. "Mom!" said Bulma, as she couldn't believe what she had just done! She had back stabbed her! How could she do that?

"What?" asked Mrs. Briefs who couldn't understand why her daughter was so mad.

"How could you do this? How could you volunteer to cook for Vegeta?" asked Bulma, as she let her arms fall at her sides, in shock.

Mrs. Briefs giggled. "Oh please, Bulma, Vegeta is a nice boy." And with that, her mother was gone, probably going to cook again.

Bulma let herself sulk in the chair. The whole world was against her! And plus how could Yamcha had ever believed something would have happened between her and Vegeta? He was a real jerk, and never seemed to really care about her! Just with the way he had talked to her right now, it shown he only despised her, and was using her. If she didn't have inventions such as the GR, Vegeta would have blasted her in another dimension long ago.

She sighed heavily; well now, she would be stuck in the house with her mother, and Vegeta. Not really her father, since he was barely home now because he was distributing, and showing his new inventions all around the globe. She couldn't disturb anyone really, meaning there was no way out of his situation.

Yes, life sucked.

-L-

Vegeta was training in the gravity room, but he was actually feeling a little tired. His little fight with Bulma had made him forget about food, and the fact that he still hadn't eaten. Well, for the look on her face, it had been totally worth it. Plus, her cooking did suck, and her mother was indeed a decent cook, but he wasn't going to admit it to her. He had a pride to keep. Plus, she didn't need to know she was good at cooking, she only needed to keep doing it.

So Bulma had finally given up on the weakling. He never thought such a thing would happen. They seemed so, what was that stupid word humans used all the time? That stupid, weak, word. Oh yeah, love. What a stupid emotion, only weakling humans could feel such a thing. A true prince warrior could not feel such a thing; it would be too low of him. He could not understand their desire of love. Even Kakarot fell for it, and he was a saiyan! What could be so attractive about the idea of having someone that holds some kind of power over you? He didn't need to have a weakness, he didn't need to have somebody controlling him, and he certainly didn't need to care for someone.

He shook his head; they were all crazy from his point of view. The only thing he was happy about was that the weakling would stop spending his time around the house, and stopped challenging him when Vegeta knew he could kick his ass without exhausting himself. Also, Bulma would spend less time with him, which meant more time to fix the machine, and everything else. That was perfect for him, and it would work out nicely, especially if she was sad.

Vegeta had noticed that when Bulma was feeling very sad or anger, she would bury herself under work to distract her mind, which meant that she would probably spend a lot of time working on new inventions that would be good for him, and his training. He probably sounded very heartless, and that he didn't care about what was happening to her, but he truly didn't. Why should he care that her and that weakling weren't together anymore? It simply didn't affect him badly in any way. Bulma was the one who had wanted to waste her time on such an idiot for so long. What the hell was she thinking?

It's not like she was special or anything, it was simply because Yamcha was really the bottom of the bottom, and anyone could do better. Even someone like her should have been able to get a better mate. Of course she couldn't expect the get the big prize; she not even a fighter, and didn't have much worker for her. She had somewhat of a brain, since she did build the gravity room, even though it kept breaking, so she could attract someone less annoying than Yamcha.

But, still he was happy for not having any idiot around the house. He liked to get some quiet and peace; even Bulma could be silent when they weren't fighting.

Vegeta sighed, before turning off the gravity machine; what the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't even train properly, since his mind had been focused on Bulma, and he almost laughed. Why in the world was he thinking about that damn woman? All she was good for was ruining his training. Well, he sure did hope she wasn't going to slack around while she was crying over that idiot. He would bring her back on track; he needed her around for his training, and his training only.

Now that she wasn't his cook anymore, fixing the machine was truly the only thing left she was good for. That and some good verbal fight when he felt like being entertained. He knew that no matter how she felt, he could find out how to push her buttons to get her angry. He loved those fights; it proved to him and her, that he was the strongest physically, and mentally. He had won many of their fights, and only lost some because he gave up on his own accord. Bulma wouldn't say the same, but he knew the truth.

-L-

Bulma was sitting in front of the TV, doing a little bit the same thing she had when she had found out Yamcha was cheating, but she was a little bit less of a mess this time. Of course, she was a little sad, but she still felt good enough to get out of the bed; it had only been a week after all. She knew it wouldn't truly hit her as hard now since she had spent more than a week far from Yamcha. Maybe in a month, maybe then she would feel it again, when the loneliness would really be back, but for now she was okay.

Of course, she had tried to work on some projects, but she couldn't concentrate on them, which was very rare for her. She would usually work her mind off when something was wrong, but this time she simply couldn't bring herself to do it. Yamcha had been more important than she had realized it. Sometimes, she would even wonder if it had been a mistake to end things for good. Never had she been so shaken up by one of their break ups before!

Even Vegeta's threats of blowing her up had not even work to bring her mind back to work. She couldn't even cheer herself up with their little talk/fight. She sighed heavily,  _oh well_.

She turned the channels of the TV very fast, not finding anything she actually liked. She was bored out of her mind, since no one was around, and she couldn't even work in the lab. Bulma didn't know what do with herself, which was new to her. How in the world did people get over boredom? She had no idea, but she needed to find out. Usually she had a million things to do, or focus on, but in these training times, nobody seemed to need her genius mind.

Bulma was still wearing her pajama. She had on a pair of blue silk short, and a white top, and it was covering her stomach, offering a little cleavage, and it had spaghetti strap. Bulma had chosen that over a big puffy pajamas thinking that feeling sexy would help her feel better. It hadn't quite work, but she was still trying hard to lift her spirits. She wasn't really heartbroken; she simply felt a loneliness she had never experienced before in her whole life.

She had to find something to do and now. She decided to give up on the TV, and walk around the house instead, something she hadn't done in a very long time. Her house was big, yet she never really took the time to go around, and see what there was. She put her bunny slippers on, and started walking around. After a few minutes of looking at paintings, which were hung on the walls, Bulma realized why exactly she had never taken a tour of the house; it felt so old, so boring. Something older people would enjoy, but not her. She needed an entertaining distraction.

She looked through the windows, and saw that Vegeta was on the lawn, making push-ups. He had on a pair of tight black spandex short, which was molding his body just in the right place. Bulma swore she even noticed a small bulge, although he probably wasn't excited in any way. Also, Vegeta wasn't wearing a shirt, so she could see his whole sturdy chest, with sweat dripping down, right between his muscular abs. Vegeta would definitely do for now.

Without changing, Bulma proceeded to walk outside, and even though Vegeta didn't move, she knew he had sensed her. How could he not by now? She sat on the grass, right beside him, extending her legs, and remained silent, trying to see what reaction she would get from him. For a few minutes, Vegeta didn't say anything, which surprised Bulma. She had no idea he could go so long ignoring her; it was a skill he had kept secret from her so far.

After a while, he had seemed to get tired of it though. "What do you want?" he snapped at her, before moving to do some sit-ups.

Bulma didn't bother looking at him. "Nothing," she said with her most innocent voice. Which was kind of true; she didn't want to pick a fight, she just needed a human presence close to her; although, Vegeta wasn't quite human, but nonetheless, it was better than no one at all.

Vegeta scoffed. "Woman, I'm not in the mood, I'm training. I don't want you bothering me." He didn't like the fact that she was out there and she was probably planning something. It was unnatural of her to come around him for no reason.

Bulma turned around, and tried to look at Vegeta straight in the eyes, but he completely avoided her gaze. "I just want to talk."

Vegeta wanted to laugh. "I don't talk." What in the world at gotten into her? Talk? To him? He hated her, and she knew that. He was pretty sure she felt the same way. Then he thought of something, and he couldn't help but smirk. "Oh I get it. Your weakling is not around. Well, guess what, I don't want you around either."

Bulma scoffed. "It has nothing to do with this. I simply want to talk."

Vegeta shook his head, before getting up from the ground. "Woman, I don't know what you're trying to do, but fuck off," he said with a serious glare. "I don't want to be, hm." He paused, looking for the right word. "Friends with you." He looked almost disgusted. "I already told you what you were good for."

With that, he walked away from her, and in direction of the gravity room; he had better things to do then deal with her right now, especially since she was acting so weird.

Bulma shook her head; she truly was crazy! She was going to Vegeta for some human company; what the hell was she thinking!

Like she and Vegeta could ever get along. In another life, yeah.

-L-


	9. Hug: a crushing embrace, as in wrestling?

Bulma was currently in her laboratory, working on some new equipment for Vegeta. Surprisingly, this time she had agreed to his demands without even arguing. Sure, Vegeta had found it pretty strange, but hadn't said anything about it; if the woman was finally agreed to do whatever he wanted, he wouldn't change that. Bulma had smiled at his reaction of surprise, somewhat pleased. Truth be told, the only reason why she had agree to do it was because she didn't have anything better to do. That, and to escape the loneliness. No Yamcha, No dad, the only person she had left to talk with was her mother, who by the way, could not really pull out a very interesting conversation. She had tried talking to Vegeta, but it was not like he was into all that talking stuff; it was a failure. All that helped doing was increase Vegeta's idea that she was planning something against him.

She was getting a kick out of him trying to figure out what exactly she was planning. Bulma simply guessed he wasn't used to her wanting to be around him. Sure, she was surprise herself that she could tolerate all those insults without wanted to kill him. She giggled; Vegeta could be really fun when he was very angry at her, because he was struggling between killing her and walking away. She was really going nuts; she was enjoying being with Vegeta! Loneliness had really gotten to her more than she had expected.

 _Lonely._  It was a feeling she had experienced a lot lately. That was why she was doing projects, even for Vegeta, and that was she didn't mind being around him so much. Bulma didn't like the thoughts in her head when she was all by herself; she would think way too much, and she needed to keep her mind busy. Heck, one time, she even though about going back to Yamcha, but had soon come back to her right mind. It wouldn't been the good path to choose.

 _Yamcha._  She had only seen once since they had broken up. A week after they broke up, he had come over to get all of his stuffs that were in Capsule Corp. Again, it had been hard; not having anything of his around made the break up even more real. Bulma had let him in, but hadn't helped him pack his stuff away, she had simply watched him. Before he had walked out the door, Yamcha had bent down, and kissed her cheek. Also, she hadn't missed the  _"I love you Bulma"_  that he had whispered in her ear. She hadn't answered back; Bulma had just closed the door behind him, and she had felt terribly lonely at that moment.

But now, she was doing a little better. It had been almost two weeks, and Bulma was making sure she had something to do every day, which prevented her from thinking about the break up. If she didn't have anything to do, she would write down ideas, or plans to do right away, or during the next few days, so she would always have something to occupy her mind. Right now, it was Vegeta's new equipment, and it was working well. But, now after 4 hours of work non-stop, Bulma knew she needed a little break, and her eyes were nearly burning from the constant effort.

She decided to go in the kitchen since she knew her mother would probably be in there, and she probably had food ready which was a good thing since Bulma was starving. Being so caught up in her projects, sometimes she would forget to eat; perhaps it was thanks to that, that she managed to keep her figure for all these years. Bulma proved herself right about her mother as when she walked in the kitchen, and found her mother standing over the oven, cooking and baking like usual.

"Hi, Honey!" said Bunny as soon as she heard her daughter walk in. Mrs. Briefs had tried her best to entertain her daughter, but it hadn't quite work; she didn't know why, but it seems she couldn't keep her daughter's focus on her. It was as if she was in another world all the time!

"Hey mom," said Bulma as she walked over, smelling the good food, which caused her stomach to growl.

Since she had been busy, and had not eaten, the smell of the food was affecting her a lot more than usual, and she couldn't help but reach out for a plate. As she began to fill in her plate, she couldn't help but realize how much food she had taken. For a quick second she felt like she was attempting to feed a saiyan instead of herself. Bulma would wonder forever where all the food they ate went. They could annihilate the Earth in one bit if they wanted.

Mrs. Briefs smiled at her daughter's reaction. She had always said that food made everybody feel better. It was the very reason why she spent so much time in the kitchen. "You know, honey, I could teach you how to cook!"

Bulma couldn't help but frown at her mother's suggestion. She never thought she needed to learn how to cook, since they had all those robots, and employees; she would never need to cook in her life if she didn't want to. Sure, it was inconvenient at night, when she was hungry, but still. Bulma looked at her mother, who was her cheery self, and thought the suggestion through. Surely, learning how to cook would keep her busy, now wouldn't it?

"Sure mom, why not," said Bulma with a smile, before putting her plate down.

Food would have to wait until later.

-L-

Bulma let herself relax on the couch, her body completely exhausted. She was covered in flour, jelly, and chocolate, and she was pretty sure she smelled like candy. Apparently, cooking hadn't been as easy as she had thought. Bulma was even surprised that her mother would manage to master such a thing! Cooking required a lot of precision, attention, and skills; apparently, Bulma didn't have any of those. Well, she did when it came to invention, but certainly not in cooking. Oh well, at least she had tried.

Bulma knew exactly what she needed; a good warm shower to wash all this crap off of her, and her hair. With a grunt, she stood up from her sitting position, and started walking toward the bathroom. As she began walking, she let her thoughts distract her from her current task. Ever since she had broken up with Yamcha, she kept thinking about one big, important question; would she ever find someone else? After all, she couldn't recall dating any other men except for Yamcha. Not that she had ever looked. Sure, she knew she was pretty, and she probably could find someone, but she didn't know how to. Bulma never really dated, and she didn't want to be with somebody that only wanted her for her looks, and money. Bulma wanted somebody to who all that didn't matter, someone who would overlook those things.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she hit something hard. Bulma ended up falling on her ass, and gasped in surprise as the pain hit her. When she raised her head, she saw she had bumped into Vegeta, and she nearly rolled her eyes for a second. But then, Bulma smiled; he would surely distract her from her thoughts. If one person could make her forget about any of her problems, it was the arrogant saiyan standing in front of her.

"You?" he said, almost surprised.

Bulma raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean, me?" It wasn't like he couldn't sense she was there. True, she didn't have a powerful ki, and she probably blended in, generally, but she was pretty sure he knew how to pick up her ki by now. He was always around her, or at least, in the same house.

Vegeta looked at her carefully; she was covered in food, and looked like a completely idiot. Although, it didn't differ much from her usual look. He thought her mother had been cooking something, which is why he had stopped is training, and apparently the good food odor had come from Bulma; what a waste of time. "You look ridiculous," he said, before continuing walking in the opposite direction she was.

"Gee, thanks Vegeta, you look great too," she said with a very sarcastic tone, and only regretted it when Vegeta smirked.

That man was just too full of himself for his own good. Bulma sighed heavily before trying to get up, and though she struggled a little, she finally managed to get back on her feet. One thing was for sure, Vegeta had absolutely no manner, and he was no gentleman. He was the one who pushed her on the ground, yet all he managed to do was insult her, and then walk away as if nothing happened. What was his new problem today anyway?

"Thanks for helping me up!" said Bulma to nobody in particular; Vegeta was long gone by now.

Bulma resumed her walk to the washroom with a weird thought in her mind; Vegeta didn't really pick on her. He would usually insult her a little more, or try to get her angry. Not this time, one lousy comment, and he had been gone. Bulma decided that Vegeta was either extremely tired, or extremely hungry. She shook her head; great, if she wasn't having strange bad thoughts, her mind was filled with Vegeta. It was the last thing she needed.

Although, she had to admit, she enjoyed herself around him.

 _Bulma, you are truly madly crazy_ , she thought.

-L-

Bulma was feeling great as she walked out of the bathroom after taking a warm shower. She removed the towel from her wet hair, and put it in the laundry basket, leaving her hair free, and damped. She was wearing a short summer dress; it was blue, and semi-hugging her curves, it had no particular design on it, it was actually very simple, and it ended right above her knees. It was cute, and sort of sexy, which was what she needed; she needed to feel good about herself. She was done mopping around.

She was about to walk past the kitchen, when she noticed Vegeta was sitting at the table, eating some of the food her mother and her had made earlier. Bulma smiled; this was a perfect time to bother him. Nothing could help lift her spirits like picking on an angry, arrogant saiyan. Bulma at first tried to sneak in, but she knew it was useless; Vegeta probably already knew she was there. Bulma decided to simply walk in the kitchen and take a seat beside him.

"Hey," said Bulma with a smile with a very cheerful voice, knowing it would annoy him.

The only response she got from Vegeta was a death glare; he still didn't trust her when she was in a good mood while she was around him. Vegeta couldn't help but feel suspicious; why would she be glad that he was near her? And, anyway, since she had broke up with that idiot, wasn't she supposed to be all crying, and messy, and heartbroken? That was what he had understood, since he had arrived on Earth, was the proper reaction. Something was off about the woman, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Not only that, but she would always come see him, and try to talk. Was she out of her mind?

Bulma only smiled every more at his reaction. "I made that," she said pointing at the food he was currently eating.

Vegeta sighed heavily, and pushed the food away from him. Bulma gave him a confuse look, and he simply smirked at her. "I wouldn't want to get food poisoning." Surely, she wouldn't be so happy anymore. For some reason, her good mood was annoying the crap out of him.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, and took the plate, on which half of a slice of cake was left, and stared at it hungrily. She picked Vegeta's fork, and started to finish it. "Your loss." The look on his face was priceless, and she was doing her best, not to laugh. Although it would make his reaction much more intense.

Vegeta looked at her, not even surprised. He had known this all along; the woman had gone insane! "What do you want?" he inquired before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Aren't you suppose to be working on my new equipment?" asked Vegeta with his usual arrogance. He much preferred her in the lab, then he did all up in his business.

Bulma hadn't been quite paying attention to him, as she was pretty proud of herself since her cake tasted really good. Maybe she did have some cooking skills after all, although they were deeply hidden. She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed the look Vegeta was giving her. She tried to recall what he had said. Oh right. Equipment. "Oh, I'm done."

She was done? Vegeta found that one actually hard to believe. She had never work so fast of her whole life before. Vegeta couldn't believe he had actually been worry about her slacking off her work because she wasn't with that weakling anymore. Yep, that woman surprised him more everyday. Maybe he should have asked for more. Next time, he wouldn't repeat the same mistake, since apparently, she knew how to be efficient from time to time.

"It was about time."

Bulma scoffed; she knew he didn't mean that. She had completed everything in a record time. "They should be working properly, but if there's any problem, let me know."

"You can be sure of that," he said, as he got up, and pushed the chair back in it's place. He had no reason to be sitting there doing nothing if his training equipment was ready; Vegeta had no time to lose. He had wasted enough time by talking to her.

Bulma watched him walk away, but as he reached the door, she couldn't help but stop him. She knew it would be silly, but the desire to ask him was stronger than her. "Vegeta?" she asked in a very small voice; she wasn't sure if he heard her. She had a question burning her mind; Bulma was going to ask him, even if he would be pissed off about it.

Vegeta sighed heavily in annoyance, and turned around. "What? Don't you see I have better things to do, woman?"

Bulma smiled slightly, but it disappeared, as her regular lonely feeling took over. Why did it always come back? "Do you ever feel-"

"I don't feel woman," said Vegeta cutting her. There it was! He knew she was going to go through some emotional crap; that's why all the humans were so weak, they let their emotions direct their lives and influence them. Obviously she was indeed affected by whatever had happened between her and the weakling.

She shook her head; she didn't care what he thought, she would ask him anyway. "Do you ever feel lonely?" Bulma didn't know why, but she felt like if one person could experience the same loneliness she did, it was Vegeta. After all, he didn't have any friends, he didn't like anyone, and he spent most of his time by himself. Surely, he had to feel lonely at some point in his life. Especially since he had grown up under Frieza's reign. He still had a heart right? He could feel.

Vegeta scoffed. "I'm a saiyan, I don't feel."

As he said that, Vegeta walked away from Bulma, leaving her alone with her feelings. She couldn't help but feel like it was a lie; she heard something in his voice. Sure, she could have imagined it, but she sworn she heard a hint of loneliness in his voice. But, again, it was a silly question; even if Vegeta did feel lonely he would never share that with anyone, especially not her. He had always dealt with everything alone, and he wouldn't change that for her sake.

-L-

Vegeta was outside, training. He knew he should have been inside the Gravity Room training, but he didn't feel like being trap in a room right now. The woman had bothered him, and he needed some fresh air. Lonely. Like him, a saiyan could ever feel such a way. He could not possibly be lonely; how many times had he repeated to himself he didn't need anybody? You could only feel such a way, when you needed people, when you needed contact, and touch from others. Vegeta didn't need that. He hadn't gotten any during his whole life, and it wouldn't start now. It wasn't something he required to go on with his life.

He had seen how humans acted. They constantly needed people around them, or some sort of contact; it was truly pathetic. At first, he thought some of them had been different since he hadn't seen Bulma being very touchy, or anything like that with Yamcha, so he assumed she didn't need it. After all, it seemed to him all she truly cared about was her inventions. But, she was no different; she wanted, and needed the same thing than the other human on this planet. He had almost been fooled.

Vegeta turned his head, and looked through the window; Bulma was standing in front of it, staring at him. He rolled his eyes clearly annoyed; what was her problem? Why did she need to check what he was doing constantly, it was truly annoying him. She needed to find a life on her own, because he certainly would not replace Yamcha as her little puppet. It seemed she was desperate for attention, and it was ridiculous. Plus, he would never be anything to her. Especially not her friend.

 _Stupid woman_ , he thought.

Bulma smiled when she noticed Vegeta rolling his eyes; she loved annoying him. Then, all of the sudden, Bulma jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find her mother smiling at her, and she felt herself relax slightly. Although, the smile on Bunny's face was slightly creepy, and it made Bulma feel as if her mother was stalking her. Although her mother wouldn't do that, so, gently, Bulma smiled back at her, as best she could.

"What are you doing honey?" Mrs. Briefs looked through the windows, and noticed Vegeta, shirtless, training outside. He looked very handsome, and she wished her daughter would just grab him! She giggled, and then covered her mouth, as if to prevent herself. "Oh, I wish I could do that too," she said before winking at Bulma.

Bulma stood there trying to figure out what exactly her mother meant, and when she finally caught on, she blushed slightly. "It's not like that!" said Bulma, before feeling slightly uncomfortable. Surely, she wouldn't throw herself in Vegeta's arms, simply because she felt lonely. Her mother could be so silly sometimes, right? Plus, Vegeta wasn't her type. Not at all. "I was simply thinking."

"Of course you were sweetie," said Mrs. Briefs, not believing her a word her daughter just said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I just thought Vegeta looked lonely that's all." said Bulma before turning away from her mother, and staring at the window again. His face, his mind, everything about him seemed to be screaming loneliness, yet he didn't want to admit it. Everyone needed someone else in their lives, even someone like Vegeta.

"Of course he is!" said Mrs. Briefs, before looking through the window too. "He is such a great man, yet he is always by himself! He would need a nice lady to keep him company, you know!" she said, thinking she was being very subtle. She was obviously hinting Bulma towards him.

Bulma scoffed; her mother was lacking the subtlety talent. "I don't think that would help mom." If any women tried to get closer to Vegeta he would probably blast them away or something like that since Vegeta wasn't build to be in a relationship. The only way she could ever truly see him in a woman, if that was even possible, was in a player sort of way; he would probably be a one-night type of guy. Pick one for a day, and change the flavor the next day.

Mrs. Briefs then fell into a deep thinking state, which didn't happen too often. What would make such a handsome man like Vegeta feel better? Sure, she knew a woman had to be the solution, but apparently Bulma didn't share her excitement about the idea. There had to be something else! What made her feel better when she was down? OH! She knew! "Maybe you should hug him!"

Bulma immediately turn her head; she should do what? "What did you say?" Surely she had heard wrong! Her mother did not just suggest she should hug such a monster like Vegeta? He would take it the wrong way! Heck, he would probably kill her on the spot.

"Hug him silly!" said Mrs. Briefs, before grabbing Bulma's hand, and leading her outside. "The poor boy, I'm sure he simply needs a hug!"

Bulma was trying to protest, but it was pretty hard when her mom was dragging her the way she was. Before she knew it, Mrs. Briefs had leaded her outside.

Bulma gave her mother a weird look, that basically meant; don't make me do this. Mrs. Briefs simply smiled at her, and made her little signs with her hands, indicating her to go, and walk towards Vegeta. Bulma rolled her eyes, and sighed; all right, she would go see him, but she wasn't about to hug him. After all, she did not have a current death wish. Plus Vegeta and her weren't even friends, it would be awkward to just go, and hug him out of the blue.

Vegeta grunted when he noticed Bulma coming his way. What was even worse was her mother standing behind her. What in the world did these two want with him? Honestly, all the women in that house needed to find themselves other expectations except him. They were starting to get on his last nerve! He stopped training, and remained standing still as Bulma continue walking towards him. The closer she got to him, the more he felt his anger rise.

He only spoke when she got close enough. "What do you want woman? I told you to leave me alone."

Bulma only smiled at his arrogance; yes, it was Vegeta all right. "Nothing, I just wanted to know how were doing. Is everything okay?" She was slightly nervous as she had her hands locked together behind her back, and she was shifting her weight back and forth from her left leg to her right leg.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows; why in the world did she care about how he was doing? "I don't know what you're up to woman, but I don't like it, so you better stop before I blast you into another dimension," he said with a warning tone.

Bulma thought about her mother's idea again; surely hugging him couldn't be so bad could it? Bulma started to look at his shirtless chest; he looked good. Surely, she wouldn't mind having all those abs and muscles pressed hard against her. Feeling his smooth back against her skin, and feeling the warmth coming from his body. Bulma got a small shiver going through her body; did she actually think about Vegeta that way? She had to be sick, or something.

Vegeta wasn't sure what to make of the look Bulma was giving him; it felt like she was checking him out, but he knew that she wouldn't do that. At least not right in front of him; she wouldn't put herself so vulnerable. Yet, she had that look on her face. Well, he was going to test her. Vegeta walked toward her, closing the distance between them. He rested his hand on her back, and bent down, his fingertips nearly making circle on her back, and he felt her knees got slightly weak.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, whispering softly in her ear.

As Vegeta whisper in her ear, Bulma was brought back to reality; Vegeta had noticed her staring. Well, that surely was embarrassing! His ego was big enough that he didn't need such a boost. Then, Bulma realized the distance between them; very small. She could feel his hand on her back, and she could smell him, and somehow she found his scent intoxicating; it was  _manly_. Bulma was about to freak out, so she did the only thing she could think of; she hugged Vegeta.

Vegeta froze when he felt Bulma wrap her arms around his waist, and press her chest against his, burying her face into his chest. What in the world was the woman doing? What was this gesture? "What are you doing woman?" he asked clearly annoyed.

All right it wasn't working, thought Bulma as she noticed his angry tone. Although, she was slightly distracted by how soft his skin felt, and how she sort of enjoyed the closeness. She was almost tempted to let her hands run down to his ass, but she stopped herself. "I'm hugging you."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. Hug? "What the hell is that? Are you trying to crush me?" He pushed Bulma way from him, quite violently. "Let me tell, you can never crush me woman!" How could she even dare try something like that? She was not a fighter, she knew she did not stand a change against him.

Bulma could not help but giggle. Vegeta had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen at that moment, and that was not a word often used to describe him. "No, silly," she said between giggles. "A hug is an embrace. It's a way to comfort somebody, or show you appreciate them."

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, I certainly do not need your comfort, or you appreciation," he hissed at her. Had she gone out of her mind? Touching him like that! He didn't recall giving her the permission to hug him. Honestly, every day those earthlings' traditions surprised him. How could you break into someone's comfort zone like that, without their agreement?

Bulma shook her head; he was unbelievable. "It was just a hug, Vegeta," said Bulma, making it sound like it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't; she simply felt really good pressed against him, and Bulma could still feel her heart beating faster. Why was she reacting that way?

Vegeta scoffed. "Saiyans don't hug."

She should have expected that one. "Well, it sounds to me like Saiyans don't do much. You're all a bunch of uptight." Bulma pinched her lips together; Vegeta would not like her comeback, but she didn't care. No matter how mad he was, she knew he'd never do anything to seriously hurt her; Vegeta needed her in case something happened with the Gravity Room. Plus, sometimes, he deserved someone knocking some sense into his big head.

Vegeta could feel his blood boiling in his veins. This woman was truly pushing him to his limits, and she knew how to push his buttons. His fists were shaking being that he was squeezing too tight; he needed to walk away now. Without a word, he left Bulma standing in the yard, and walked away; the Gravity Room sounded like a good idea now. He had some anger to take it, and he needed to release it right now. When he would come out, he intended on every part of his body to ache.

-L-

Vegeta was sitting on the edge of his bed; it was 3:00AM. He had just gotten out of the Gravity Room, a little while ago, and now that he had taken a shower, he felt completely energy less. Vegeta hadn't been so angry in a long time; he didn't know why, but the woman hugging him had brought such a rage into him. Well, he wasn't exactly sure it was rage. All he knew is the feeling he had experienced had brought him a great frustration, and he did not like it.

"Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta raised his head and saw Bulma's head popping out through his door, while the rest of her body was hidden behind the door. He rolled his eyes; what did she want now? Had she waited for him to be done training? Why was she still awake? Usually, she was asleep hours before he was even out of the GR. He decided to ignore her, and pretended she wasn't there. He started to program his alarm clock to go off in a few hours; he didn't need that much sleep.

"I'm coming in," warned Bulma as she completely opened the door, and walked inside his room.

Of course, she had not waited for an answer, but she had a feeling that if she had, she would have spent the night outside of his door. She almost closed the door behind her, but decided to leave it slightly opened; just in case he was in a bad mood, it would be easier to get out. Bulma wanted to apologize, but she wasn't quite sure why she needed to apologize. After all, who apologized someone because they hugged them? It sounded insane.

"I'm sorry I hugged you," she said with a very unsure voice.

Bulma knew Vegeta had been pretty angry, and she somehow felt it was because of her. Usually she wouldn't care but he had spent over 15 hours in the Gravity Room without a break; there had to be something wrong. He was known to over train most of the time, but even for him, that was going over his limit. Heck, if he kept to his schedule, he would wake up in two hours. That was only two hours of sleep! Surely even a saiyan needed more than that.

Vegeta stopped what he was doing, and he looked at Bulma. He wished he hadn't; she was wearing a very tight black tank top, which was hugging her breasts perfectly, and a very short pair of blue short that he could almost see her ass. There it was again; he was getting this frustration feeling, just like when she had pressed her body against his. What in the world? Why was he feeling that way again? This time, it felt somewhat different than his usual anger.

"I don't care," he answered before looking away. What was wrong with him, he couldn't even stand looking at her for Kami's sake!

Bulma noticed Vegeta seemed slightly uncomfortable. Why would he feel such a way around her? Her mind was probably playing tricks on her; Vegeta would never act that way around someone. She decided to walk in his direction, and when she reached him, she put her hand on his arm, letting him know she wanted him to look at her. When she felt her fingers trail over his arm, she couldn't help the little sparks that were created, and the jolts of pleasure going through her body.

Vegeta flinched under her touch; why did she keep touching him lately? He did turned around, and look at her, noticing the sad look on her face. Was he supposed to care that she was sad? He didn't know why she liked touching him so much anyway. If it was up to him, he'd keep her as far away from him as possible. Why couldn't she understand that he wasn't interested in that type of physical contact. At least with her. He wasn't attracted to her.

Bulma gave him a sad smile. "You know Vegeta, people hug to help each other feel better." Why was she bringing the idea of the hug again? Oh yeah. Obviously he hadn't enjoyed it, and he had been quite angry about it.

"I don't need to feel better," said Vegeta with a cold tone.

Bulma nodded. "Maybe I do."

All right, there it was again; why in the world was she sharing her feelings with Vegeta? They were not friends, or anything. Heck, she didn't even talk that way to Goku, so why Vegeta? It made no sense to her why she was acting in such a strange way! Bulma felt extremely confused, and she didn't like it. She felt herself being pull towards him by some inexplicable force, although she was pretty sure she was pushing herself unto him, and before she knew it, she was hugging him again.

The hug didn't feel the same though, but Bulma guessed that was because he had a shirt this time; she could not feel his skin against hers. Vegeta's reaction was quite different, as she hugged him, his eyes traveled down to her ass. Her back was slightly arched, making her ass sticking out. Vegeta growled as he looked away, cursing himself mentally. That's it, he needed to get this woman away from him, right now. She was not good for him.

Again, Vegeta pushed Bulma violently away from him. "Do not touch me, woman," he said with an angry tone before turning away from her so she was now facing his back.

Bulma mumbled some sort of apology before rushing out of the room. The fact that she didn't realize she apologized again, meant she really was all over the place. What was wrong with her? To someone it could seem like she was crazy to want to touch Vegeta. Why would she want such a thing? She was simply confused right now, that was it. It didn't mean anything. She was simply confused; she didn't really want anything to do with Vegeta.

Suddenly, as Bulma was pressed against Vegeta's closed door, she heard him growled. Bulma couldn't help, but smirk.

-L-


	10. Little Green Monster

Bulma was in the kitchen, sitting down at the table, and she was not really enjoying her breakfast. Vegeta was sitting right across from her, eating his food in silent. You could cut the tension with a nice. Bulma didn't like the ambiance in the room; this was really out of character for Vegeta. He would usually insult her in the morning, and make a snappy comment about the way she looked. Not this morning. He was being completely quiet. Was he sick? Nah, he looked fine.

Although, something had to be wrong, he was not his usual self.

As Bulma started to think about it, she realized that Vegeta had been acting that way since the second hug they shared. Bulma couldn't help the smirk on her lips as she recalled Vegeta growling. Of course, she thought it was out of anger, and nothing else, and she loved getting under his skin. It brought her entertainment. But, if Vegeta had been mad, then why hadn't he try to piss her off? Bulma couldn't recall any moment Vegeta had talked to her since the hug. Weird.

She decided to be the one breaking the silent. "Cat ate your tongue?"

Vegeta raised his head, and stopped eating his eggs. What in the world was that silly woman talking about? Cat? She didn't even own a cat! "Cat? What cat? What are you talking about woman?"

Bulma couldn't help but giggle. Vegeta could be so clueless sometimes when it came to Earth expression. She found out adorable. "It's an expression." Vegeta simply scoffed, and went back to eating. "I was just wondering why you weren't insulting me."

Vegeta didn't think she would notice the lack of communication they had lately; not that he cared. It's not like he had been avoiding her, he simply didn't happen to cross her path, right? All right, maybe he tried not to come in contact with her. After all, who knew, now that she had started hugging him, he didn't know what else she would try to do. After all, he didn't enjoy the hug. That frustration feeling he had was because of the close contact they had right? He simply didn't want to be that close to the woman. She was there to fix the gravity room, and that was it.

"I've got better things to do," said Vegeta as he stood up from the chair. "Just like now." With that said, Vegeta was gone, leaving Bulma by herself in the room.

Bulma sighed heavily; there he was again, gone. She had lost interest in some of her projects; they were leading her nowhere. Or perhaps, they lead nowhere, because they weren't anything from the start. She had simply started them because she needed to keep herself busy, but most of them didn't even make sense. And now, she had lost the only person she was really talking to, since he was avoiding her, although he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

As if Vegeta would admit he purposely didn't want to encounter someone. It would make it look as if he was scared.

Then something else hit Bulma; she had other friends. Sure, she wasn't really talking to Yamcha right now, but that was only because their break up was still recent, but still, she knew other people apart from Vegeta and Yamcha. It seemed her whole world had revolved around these two lately, and everything else had ceased to exist. Maybe she could invite Goku, Chichi, and Gohan over? She hadn't seen them in a while, and she knew that Goku didn't care about his training like Vegeta did; he would make some time to come over Capsule Corp. Especially if there was food.

With a smile back on her face, Bulma walked in direction of the phone, dialing the Son's phone number. Seeing other people, and interacting with normal human beings was exactly what she needed to cheer herself up. Plus, it would probably allow her to forget about Vegeta. Honestly, she needed to stop herself from having a bad circle of people around. It couldn't possibly be healthy to have a hate relationship with someone. Especially if that was the only interaction you ever had.

-L-

"Woman, what's with all this food?"

Bulma turned around, and saw Vegeta standing behind her, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and his usually frown on. Bulma sighed heavily. "What are you talking about?" she asked before ignoring him again. Her cooks had spent the morning cooking a lot of food for Goku and Gohan. Bulma was pretty excited to receive them over, as she had been stuck with Vegeta for so long. A change of air would only do her some good. Maybe she wouldn't rush around, hugging Vegeta. How pathetic had that been?

Bulma felt like smacking herself; had she really enjoy hugging Vegeta? Sure it felt terribly good being in his arms, and she had enjoyed the feeling of his warm, soft skin touching hers, but that only convinced her that she was nuts. It was Vegeta she was talking about! Vegeta! Never in a million years she would end up with this man, yet she enjoyed being close to him. It was silly; how could you feel good in the arms of a murderer? That didn't make any Kami damn sense.

Vegeta scoffed, clearly annoyed. "You know what I'm talking about woman! All this food, what is it for?"

Vegeta knew Bulma didn't cook any of this; she probably couldn't cook anything decent to save her life. She probably had some slaves doing it for her, but why would she put so much effort into this; it certainly wasn't for him since she wouldn't go through that trouble for him. Although, considering his status, she should have those slaves cooking for him all the time. Her mother could cook, but, she was not always there, ready when he was hungry.

"Goku, Gohan and Chichi are coming over. I invited them," she said in a perfectly calm tone, knowing that the news would probably annoy the crap out of Vegeta. He could not stand Goku, and she knew it too well.

Vegeta could feel the smoke coming out of his ears. She had invited him over? Surely he had heard wrong, there was no way she would have done such a stupid thing. "YOU DID WHAT?"

Bulma was trying to hold in a giggle. Oh yes, he was mad all right. "I invited Goku over." She turned around, and looked at him, pretending to be confused, as if she did not know why this would anger him. "Why? What's the matter, Vegeta?"

Vegeta knew too well she was pretending not to know why he was so angry. Kakarot was his sworn enemy! He would obviously know that Vegeta hadn't reached the supersaiyan level yet, and Vegeta didn't want to see Kakarot until he did. "I don't want him here," he said, walking closer to Bulma, trying to intimidate her.

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. How dare he make his rules in her house? Vegeta was a guest, and Bulma wasn't about to let him decide who could come or not. Heck, he would barely stand it when Yamcha, when he was her boyfriend, would come over. He would make comments to Yamcha while he was there, or would warn Bulma about how he didn't want to see that weakling around. She hadn't listen to him then, and she wasn't going to now. This was her life, her house, and she could have whatever friends she wanted over.

"Goku is coming that you like it or not," she hissed at him. "He is my friend, and I invited him over. You can go hide in the Gravity Room if you want, I don't care."

Bulma took a deep breath, calming herself down; Vegeta wasn't worth her losing her calm. Bulma knew this would probably enraged Vegeta even more; he hated to be the only one arguing while she was acting all calm, and peaceful. It was the first time in a couple of days that he was actually talking to her, so, she couldn't resist. After all, it was nice to be able to anger someone again. Plus, right now, it was much easier to piss him off since Goku was on his way.

Vegeta scoffed, and spun around, his back facing Bulma. If she wanted to act so normal and not caring about this, well so could he. Why did it matter to him that Kakarot was coming? "Fine," said Vegeta before walking away, calmly from Bulma. He wasn't in the mood to play her game right now.

Bulma was actually a little shock that he agreed, and walk away. This was very out of character from Vegeta, and Bulma was left a little stunned. What the hell had happened to him? Surely the hug couldn't have made him that angry. They had shared bigger arguments before that, and her hugging him wasn't really a fight, at least not in her part. Vegeta was confusing her more and more every day. Well, if he didn't open up to her, she couldn't read his mind.

She decided to leave it at Vegeta being a very angry being, and that if he wasn't happy about Goku coming over, it was his problem. After all, she couldn't even understand why he hated Goku so much; Goku considered Vegeta as his friends, so how come the Prince couldn't do the same? She shook her head; he truly needed to let go of his anger. Bulma turned her head and looked in the direction Vegeta had just left. Maybe it was the hug. Maybe she had been right; he was lonely. He might have liked the hug, but he didn't want to let her know.

Bulma smiled to herself.

-L-

Bulma ran to the door as soon as she heard the doorbell, feeling an excitement filling her. She opened the door to find Goku, Gohan and Chichi standing in front of her. Finally, she would spend time with normal people! She took a good look at Goku, and he had his huge trademark goofy smile on his face, and his hand scratching the back of his head. All right, somewhat normal. It was much better than Vegeta. Or at least, she liked to believe so.

"Come on in," said Bulma as she gestured the inside of the house.

All three of them, entered the house, and Goku immediately smiled when he smelled the food. "OH WOW! FOOD!"

Before anybody could take a look at Goku, he already was running in direction of the kitchen, since he had smelled the food when he had entered the house. Bulma was smiling, while Chichi sighed heavily. Bulma couldn't believe how much Goku had remained the same since she had met him as a little boy. At least he was the proof that Saiyans were not all jerks. Chichi smiled at Bulma before taking Gohan's hand in hers, and walking in direction of the kitchen too, trying to catch up with her husband.

As soon as Chichi reached the kitchen, she stopped in front of the doorway, looking a little surprise. Intrigued, Bulma walked over to Chichi, only to be as surprise as she was. In the kitchen, not so far from Goku, was Vegeta, sitting down at the kitchen table. What in the world was he doing there? Bulma could clearly recalled Vegeta not wanting to be around Goku, so why was he there? He knew they were coming, he knew they were going to be in the kitchen. Bulma's breathing accelerated; Vegeta wasn't going to try anything was he?

"What the hell are you doing?"

Both Chichi and Goku were surprised by the way Bulma had snapped at Vegeta. Sure, Chichi wasn't that surprise since she knew Vegeta was an ass, but still, she hadn't expect Bulma to almost yell so close to her ear. Nor did she expect to see a confrontation between the two of them. All this time, she had wondered how Bulma could bear to spend so much time with Vegeta. Surely, Chichi would have gone crazy being stuck with someone so rude all the time.

Vegeta only smirked even more at Bulma's reaction. "What are you talking about Woman?" he asked, in the most natural way, just like she had done a while ago when he asked her about the food. He was going to play her game, and see how she would like it.

Bulma could see right through Vegeta; he was only doing this to annoy the crap out of her. Well, she wasn't going to let him win; she wouldn't let this get to her. Bulma wouldn't give Vegeta the satisfaction of winning, and she would prove once and for all, that she was better than him. She might not be able to beat him in a physically fight, but when it came to mental, she knew there was absolutely no way he could beat her. She would be the winner.

"Nothing," she said through her teeth as she put her best smile on. She kept on walking inside the kitchen, and decided to act like Vegeta wasn't there. It shouldn't be too hard; she had done it many times in the past. One thing was for sure was that Vegeta didn't like to be ignored.

"So, Chichi, Gohan, are you guys hungry?" said Bulma as she took a plate, and served herself from the huge buffet in front of her.

As she took a glanced at Goku, she could see him helplessly trying to fill his plate as much as he could, piling food on top of food, as if he was going to run out of it. Bulma couldn't help but giggle, and as soon as she did, Vegeta scoffed. Bulma turned her head in his direction, and simply smiled at him, causing Vegeta to turn his head. Bulma shook her head; what had crawled up his ass? He was usually an ass, but with Goku around, it seemed that his mood got even worst.

Bulma walked over to Vegeta, and bent down slightly so her mouth was close to his ear. "I don't know what exactly you're doing, but I won't let you ruin this," she whispered to him, a smile still plastered on her face.

Vegeta simply chuckled at her reaction. "I don't know what you're talking about, woman. I didn't do anything."

Vegeta knew that he didn't have to do anything, and that Bulma would simply be annoyed by his presence. He didn't quite enjoy having Kakarot and his harpy around, but to see the look on Bulma's face, it was totally worth it. Heck, he hadn't mind forcing himself to be around these people, just to annoy her. He could see the anger in her eyes, as she walked away from him. Vegeta turned his head and looked at Kakarot, he could always use him for some training, at least it would make this day a little better.

"Kakarot. Sparring. Now."

That was all Vegeta said before walking in direction of the Gravity Room. Goku turned his head in direction of Vegeta, and his mouth was so filled with food, that some was spilling out of his mouth, and onto the floor. He had just begun eating, and now he was expected to stop? Bulma always had the best food, and he loved coming over, especially since, it would be never ending, and Chichi wouldn't complained that he was eating too much, and she couldn't cook all day.

"Wmwhat?" Goku looked at all the food in his plate. "Awmh Mman!" he said, spilling more food as he spoke. Goku put his plate of food down on the table, and proceeded to follow Vegeta into the Gravity Room.

Chichi sighed heavily; they were going to be here for a really long time, and she had the feeling that they wouldn't leave until both Vegeta and Goku were beat up, their clothes ripped, and their blood splattered all over the place. Now, it meant, that she would spend hours fixing his clothes, and cleaning him up. The less she could do was enjoy some girl time with Bulma; with two boys in the house, those were hard to come by. She needed someone to vent to.

-L-

Chichi was sitting down at the table with Bulma, and both were drinking coffee as Gohan was off, watching Vegeta and his father fighting, since now the fight had moved outside, since they nearly destroyed the Gravity Room. Bulma didn't quite know what to say; lately the only conversations she had were fighting, and she had almost forgotten what it was like to have a decent conversation with a normal human being. But she had to admit, it was a nice change.

Chichi was the first to speak. "So, how is it leaving with Vegeta?" she asked as she played with her spoon that was still in her coffee.

Bulma sighed heavily; great, not only did she spend most of her time with Vegeta, now she had to talk about him? "He's a total asshole. I mean, it seems that everything he does has to be something to annoy me. He's getting a kick out of it."

Chichi chuckled. "You're talking about Vegeta here."

The honest truth was that Chichi was more than happy that Bulma took Vegeta in. If she hadn't, she knew that her husband would have tried to convince Vegeta to come live with them, and in Chichi's opinion, if there was something worst than death, it was living with a jerk like Vegeta. She didn't need another saiyan in her house, eating up all the food, and she certainly didn't need somebody bossing her around, thinking he was the king of the world. Unlike Bulma, she wouldn't stand for it as much.

"Chichi?" asked Bulma when she noticed that Chichi was lost in her thoughts. She had a small smile on her face, and Bulma guessed it must have been something good.

The raven hair woman snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at Bulma. "Sorry," she mumbled before taking a sip out of her coffee.

Soon enough, Gohan came in the kitchen running. "Mom?"

Both Chichi and Bulma turned their head in direction of the half-saiyan. "Dad and Vegeta are done fighting."

Right behind Gohan was Goku, and he looked as if he had been through war, even though he was smiling, as if he was happy. The top part of his regular orange suit was ripped off, and a part was laying across his chest, his regularly messy hair were even in worst shape, and he had cuts, and blood all over his chest. Chichi sighed in annoyance; great, now she would have to take care of her husband. The only good thing she could see was that he didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry Chichi," said Goku with his goofy smile, his hand scratching the back of his head.

Chichi rolled her eyes, and stood up from her chair; this was her cue to leave before anything else happened. "Sorry Bulma, but I think we'll go home now."

Bulma nodded, and took both cups in her hands, proceeding to put them in the sink. So much for seeing her friends; Vegeta had managed to take Goku away for 3 hours. That saiyan really couldn't give up his training could he?

"No problem Chichi," said Bulma before walking in direction of the family.

Vegeta was pressed against the wall, and he was pretty much in the same shape than Goku, although he didn't look happy, instead he looked proud of himself. He looked pretty beat up, but his clothes were in pretty good shape; the only thing he had been wearing was his usual spandex short. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, a big smirk on his face. Kakarot hadn't turn supersaiyan during the battle, and in Vegeta's perspective, he had kicked his ass.

Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta's reaction. "It was nice seeing you Bulma," said Goku before bending down to hug Bulma, like he would usual do.

Bulma wrapped her arms around Goku's waist, and returned the friendly hug. From the corner of her eyes, Bulma could see Vegeta's face, and his smirk was gone and his expression had quickly changed to one of anger. What in the world was wrong with him? Why was he angry all the sudden? Bulma pulled Goku into a tighter hug, and watched Vegeta's expression; he seemed to be even angrier. Then, a little light light up in her head, and she finally understood.

When Goku pulled away, Bulma was smiling brightly. Goku simply thought she had been happy to see him too, but little did he know, it was for a completely different reason. After a few goodbye, Gohan, Goku, and Chichi were on their way back home. As soon as Bulma closed the door, she turned around to look at Vegeta. His angry expression had left, and he was simply frowning like usual, as if nothing had happened, but Bulma knew better than that.

"Saiyans do hug," said Bulma with a smile before walking past Vegeta.

Vegeta couldn't believe this. Why had he been angry? Why did it bother him that Bulma was hugging that idiot Kakarot? Vegeta knew for a fact that he didn't care about Bulma, and he knew he felt nothing towards her. Although, he couldn't explain the frustration he had felt, and he knew it wasn't related to those weak feelings all those weak humans, and Kakarot, were feeling. Vegeta could still remember the way her ass had again stick out when she had hugged Kakarot, or how her breasts had been pressed tightly against Kakarot's chest.

He shook his head; why couldn't he get her body out of his mind? She wasn't that good looking. No wait, she wasn't. Vegeta sighed heavily; damn woman. He turned his head, and watched her walk away. He didn't know if it was his imagination, but it seemed like she was swinging her hips more than usually, causing her ass to bounce. He closed his eyes for a second, and he knew she was doing it on purpose. The worst thing was, it worked; he did notice.

Vegeta growled.

-L-

Bulma sighed heavily, as she lay on her bed, trying to relax. She couldn't get Vegeta's reaction out of her mind. Why had he been angry when she hugged Goku? Had it been more than angriness? Had he been jealous? It had looked that way to her, but Bulma chuckled at the thought; yeah right. Vegeta didn't give a damn about her, and that was clear. He wouldn't be jealous because she was hugging another man would he? She shook her head; she was probably reading too much into this.

Well, maybe he didn't care about her, but maybe he had enjoyed the contact? Bulma looked down at her body; after all, she wasn't that bad, she looked good. Could Vegeta possibly be attracted to her? Maybe he was a little more attached to her than she thought. Bulma didn't know if Vegeta had ever been with a woman before, or a female at all. He was always by himself, and no matter how much of an ass he could be, he was still a male right? He probably had needs and desires. Maybe the physical contact had reminded him of those? It seemed a little insane, but Bulma couldn't completely chase the thoughts of her mind.

When Bulma heard a noise coming from outside, she decided to get up and check it out. As soon as she looked through the window, she could see Vegeta outside, training, like usual. What in the world was wrong with him? She had built him a freaking Gravity Room, which he had annoyed her with, and he wasn't even using it? What a jerk. But, Bulma's thoughts were interrupted, when her eyes traveled on Vegeta's body. He looked good, no more than that, he looked yummy. His muscular, well-defined chest, the way his spandex short molded his ass, and that was not even mentioning the bulge in his short. Bulma knew she wouldn't mind laying on her bed, with Vegeta on top of her, and she would love to run her hands on his back, feeling his smooth skin, pressing her chest against his, feeling his muscles.

Bulma opened her eyes wide as she realized what she was thinking. She did not just have that kind of thought about Vegeta did she? She could feel her cheeks getting warmer as she blushed, and she knew it was true. Well, he was good looking right? Then and idea began to form in her mind. Vegeta was good looking, and she was pretty much bored out of her mind, quite lonely, and she had some doubts about Vegeta. Maybe she could try to see if he truly was attracted to her.

Bulma smirked, as she walked toward her closet. First, before she would go outside, and see him, she would need to change. She was wearing a pair of jean, and a regular t-shirt with her name written on it. That wasn't good enough to test her theory. But she only wanted to find out if Vegeta was attracted to her right? She wasn't interested in him. She simply thought he was handsome. That didn't mean anything; she thought a lot of men were good looking, that didn't mean she would go out with them.

Once she convinced herself enough, Bulma picked up an outfit from her closet. She decided to go out with her shorter skirt; it was white, with two blue lines on the side, and it finished right under her ass. For her top, she decided to go with a regular black top, with spaghetti strap, and it had a huge cleavage. This should do, she thought with a big smirk. Sure it seemed a little too much, but it was Vegeta. He wasn't one to really express emotions except anger, which meant if she wanted to figure out how he felt about her body, she had to go extreme. If he was surprise, it would be harder for him to hide his emotions. At least, that's what she thought.

Bulma quickly stepped into her new clothes, and walked over her mirror to check herself. Looks good, she thought. Her blue hair was straight, and ended right above her breasts. She fixed her bang a little, and decided she looked good enough. She didn't really apply make-up, so she decided to go without it, and she looked good without it anyway. Plus Vegeta had labeled it as face paint in the past, so it was better to do without. A big smile on her face, Bulma proceeded to walk outside to test her body on Vegeta.

She did her best not to act strange as she approached the main door, but it was hard since she was nervous. Bulma took a deep breath before opening the door, and walking outside. Fortunately, Vegeta wasn't working out to far from the house; she didn't want to walk too far with what she had on. She didn't get the feeling that Vegeta knew she was there since he didn't raise his head or made a comment. It looked like she would have to make her presence known.

"Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta rolled his eyes; what the hell was she doing here? He was lying on the ground, doing sit-up before she had arrived. He turned his head in her direction, and came face to face with her bare legs. Vegeta kept on looking higher, and his eyes finally laid on her short skirt. Heck, he never saw something so short; he was pretty sure that if he tried, he would be able to see her underwear. He finally sat up, and he took notice of her shirt. Was it he, or she had never dress in such a way before? Vegeta couldn't recall seeing Bulma in such small clothes before. Heck, he wasn't sure if it could even be called clothes anymore.

"Whore-ing yourself up woman?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Bulma really wanted to get angry at him, but she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. She had to test him first. "No, silly," she said before sitting down beside him, extending her legs, making sure he took noticed.

She hadn't really tried to seduce a man in a long time, but she was pretty sure she could still do it. After all, Yamcha had been very easy to seduce whenever she wanted, but Yamcha and Vegeta were two complete different people, and Vegeta didn't have his tongue out of his mouth every time a girl walked by. When she looked at Vegeta's face, it remained pretty neutral. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough? Either that, or she had been completely wrong about him.

Vegeta tried his best to not look at her smooth legs, but sometimes, his eyes would glance down. What in the world was this woman trying to do? Was it him, or she was a lot closer to him than usually; there was barely any distance between them. He looked down at her face, and noticed her eyes were on his chest. Of course she was checking him up since he looked very good. Then, Bulma got a lot closer to him, as she turned on her side, and pocked his chest with her finger.

"So, what are you doing?" she said, trying to have a seductive smile on.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Working out."

He knew for a fact that something was up, but he simply couldn't figure out why. She was trying to bring a friendliness that was not something that suit her, at least not when she was around him. On top of that, she was acting like a complete different Bulma, and he didn't know what to make up of it. And was it he, or she was squeezing her breasts together? He shook his head; why couldn't he focus on anything else than her body. And did she just bit her lip?

Bulma knew Vegeta's eyes were fixed on her, but she couldn't quite figure out what he was looking at, or what he was thinking. Why did men have to be so damn complicated? She needed to do something else. She wasn't really used to this anymore, and she didn't know what to do. Bulma sighed; all right maybe she wasn't as prepared for this as she thought herself to be. She decided to stop with this, and that maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all.

Bulma proceeded to get up, and as she was about to walk pass Vegeta, she tripped on his foot, since her eyes weren't paying attention to where she was walking since she was looking at Vegeta. Next thing Bulma knew, she was falling straight on Vegeta, her back facing his face, and her ass right on his groin. Since she was sitting, her skirt lifted up, and Bulma was pretty sure Vegeta was getting a decent view of her ass. She could feel her face warm up, as her cheeks became very red; she was very embarrassed. She hadn't plan for this to happen like this. She wanted Vegeta to be the one in a very uncomfortable position.

Without saying a word, Bulma got up from Vegeta, and tried to walk as fast as she could towards the house. Maybe it would be best if she never mentioned this again. She hided her face in her hands as she walked off.

Advice; never try to seduce Vegeta again.

Maybe if Bulma hadn't been so embarrassed, she would have notice Vegeta's reaction. Actually, he didn't have a reaction, and he was mostly shocked. He had been taken by surprise when Bulma's ass had made contact with his groin. At first, he had stared at her back, but when she started moving, he couldn't help but feel the friction against his own body. Then, his eyes had traveled on her ass, which he was able to get a good view of, since her skirt had moved up, and she was wearing semi-exposing white underwear. When she got up, he was still staring at where she had been.

Vegeta couldn't completely deny the blood flowing to his lower region, and that frustration feeling he was getting again. Why was this occurring again? Vegeta sighed heavily, before growling. Again? Honestly why was he feeling that way around the woman lately? What in the world was wrong with him? And why in the world did his spandex short felt so damn tight? A lot tighter than usual.

Again, Vegeta growled. This was not happening.

-L-


	11. Trying

Vegeta glanced at the alarm beside his bed, which indicated 4:00AM in bright red digits. He growled, knowing that he needed to go train. The fact was that he was suffering from a horrible mood. Vegeta wasn't lazy but he extremely valued his sleep, at least the few hours he would manage to get. Currently, it was where the problem laid; he hadn't gotten any. He had managed to close his eyes and sleep for about twenty to thirty minutes, but nothing more than that. Oh, but he knew why; this was that damn woman's entire fault. Her, her hug and her wretched outfits. Vegeta didn't know what the hell had gotten into her, but he didn't like it.

He was letting all of her actions, and tricks get to him, and no matter how he tried, he couldn't block her from his mind. He had slept on the matter and realized that he knew he didn't care for the woman. He had no feelings what so ever towards Bulma, and it wasn't about to change. Yes, that was it. And the effect she did manage to cause on him was because of something else. After the reaction he had the night before, he had a feeling he knew why. It was only her body. The woman's body was having an effect on his. There was nothing really bad with that, after she wasn't ugly, although she wasn't pretty. He hadn't really been with a woman, and all those contacts, which he despised, were having an effect on his body, not him.

Yes, that was it. It was a reaction coming from his body, and his body alone. He didn't care about her, not that it really mattered anyway. Plus, he had been surprise yesterday, which is why his reaction had been laced with emotions. Now that he knew he could react that way, all he had to do was control himself better the next time. He had gone through worst thing in the past, and obviously he could control his body from reacting to hers without any problem. It should be an easy task, although perhaps he should practice?

Vegeta could still remember Bulma's red face when she had ran into the house after falling on him. Maybe the woman wouldn't mind that much if he use her to test his ability to control himself. After all, he didn't care if he used her, and if she didn't know, she couldn't bitch about it right? Vegeta smirked before putting his usual black spandex shorts on. Knowing her, she would either be too surprised to react, or she wouldn't even realized what he was doing. Plus, she didn't need to know he wanted to test his control around her. It would probably make her more  _full of herself_.

Although, now wasn't the time to focus on Bulma. He needed to train, and it came before everything else. He had to admit though that he had felt quite angry the whole night, and once again, it was Bulma's fault. Right now, what he wanted the most was to take his anger out in fighting. He could probably blow up a couple of electronic devices Bulma built for him to get rid of his current rage. After all, it would teach her to do all those things; she would have to build more. He smirked, the more he thought about it, the more he liked his idea.

Vegeta grabbed a towel that was on the floor, and threw it over his shoulder. As he walked down the hall, he noticed Bulma's bedroom door that was half opened. It shouldn't matter, and he shouldn't care, but he was still curious. The woman was very bitchy when it came to her own privacy, which let him to wonder, why was her door open? Vegeta decided to walk toward her room, and when he reached it, he stopped for a second. Should he look inside? He shrugged his shoulders, as he pushed the door slightly to open it a little more.

As Vegeta looked inside, he noticed that Bulma was in fact sleeping. Maybe she had stayed up working on some projects, and didn't pay attention to her door. She could be quite ditsy sometimes, so it wouldn't have surprised him. Then, he would have walked away if he hadn't look at her. That had been his mistake. The covers weren't really covering her body; they stop right above her ankles, and it was obvious she had simply undress, and threw herself on the bed. She was wearing a pair of tiny blue underwear, and a red small top. Since Bulma was lying on her back, Vegeta was getting a very good view of her ass. Her curvy, bouncy looking ass. Vegeta rolled his eyes when he felt his short tighten. Not again.

In anger, Vegeta closed the door, and rested his back against it. That's it; he needed to train. Now.

-L-

Bulma yawned as she stretched her arms, trying to wake herself up. That had been a horrible night of sleep. She had gone to bed around 1:00AM, and after an hour, she had realized that it was impossible for her to sleep. She had decided to do what she usually do when she couldn't sleep; work on some projects. As she had gone downstairs into her lab, she had soon found out that there wasn't much she could do. Vegeta hadn't requested anything new from her, and her head was lacking some brain functions since she was tired, but couldn't sleep, and she couldn't focus on anything new to do. Bulma had gone back to bed, wishing to find sleep. Unfortunately for her, her slumber had not happen until hours later.

She had an idea though as of why she couldn't sleep. It was all Vegeta's fault. She could still recall falling on top of him yesterday, and it was killing her. Just thinking about it was causing her to blush again. That idiot; why did he leave his feet hanging around like this, for everyone to trip? He had done it on purpose just to embarrass her, she was sure of it! Of course Vegeta was getting a kick out of it, and she knew it. He had probably laughed when she had almost run back home.  _That idiot_ , she thought

Of course, she had finally fallen asleep, after hours of trying. Now she was just waking up, and she felt like crap. Bulma looked at her clock, which indicated 8:00AM. That meant she had barely gotten any sleep at all! She growled; Vegeta really pissed her off. Bulma sighed heavily before getting up, and walking in direction of her closest. She picked a regular white t-shirt, and a pair of short; this would do. The more time passed, the less sleep she got, the more her outside looks were affected.

Bulma also knew she desperately needed a hot shower. It would help her clear her mind of all of this, it always had. Bulma walked in direction of her private bathroom and turned the shower on. She removed her underwear and her t-shirt, and jumped in, letting the warm water relax her body. Yes, this was exactly what she needed. Bulma let her eyes close so she could enjoy the feeling, and before she knew it, her thoughts drift back on Vegeta, and the embarrassing event of the previous day.

Her seduction plan hadn't quite work like she had plan for it to. Bulma could still recall her ass positioned on Vegeta's groin, and she remembered that she had felt something. Not something inside her but something in his tight short. Of course, that didn't mean it worked. After all, Vegeta was a male like any other, and it was probably just a natural reaction or something like that. She sighed heavily; she wouldn't try this again. She couldn't possibly try to seduce him again after the humiliation that happened. It would be too embarrassing. Since she wasn't sure what his reaction had been, although she was pretty sure he found it entertaining and annoying, Bulma didn't know if she wanted to see him just yet.

How could she face him?

Although, it was her own damn house, and she wouldn't stop herself from going anywhere, but she simply hope they wouldn't run into each other. But, knowing her luck, she would probably do.

Bulma sighed heavily;  _Damn Vegeta._

-L-

Vegeta had been training non-stop for 9 hours now, and he had decided it was time to take a break. Truth was, he was starving. He knew that around this time, Bulma would be in the kitchen either eating something, or fixing herself a meal, but that didn't mean he would need to wait to eat, since he was not afraid of being in the same room than her and maybe he could try his self control on her. He had trained pretty hard, and his previous frustration was gone. Vegeta knew he could do this; he was the prince of all Saiyans, and he wouldn't let a human have control over his body like this. That she meant to, or not. It didn't matter.

He made sure to be silent as he walked into the kitchen. Vegeta quickly noticed that he had been right; Bulma was over the stove, cooking some pasta. Great, at least she couldn't screw that up, which meant, he'd be able to get a decent meal. Vegeta remained in the doorway as Bulma reached out to grab a plate. Her shirt lifted up as she did so, revealing the smooth skin of her back. Then, she took some noodles, and dropped them on her plate. She hadn't felt like cooking anything complicated, especially considering her current mood.

As Bulma turned around, ready to walk towards the kitchen table, she felt someone behind her, and her heart nearly skipped a beat. At first, Bulma was scared to turn around, not wanting to face who it was. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath, and told herself she could do this. She turned her head slightly and noticed it was Vegeta, just like she had feared. Bulma sort of forgot to breath as she watched him; what in the world was he doing? Why was he behind her? Bulma felt her heart racing inside her chest.

Vegeta could feel Bulma's ass pressed into his groin, and told himself he could do this. After all, it was only the annoying woman he had been living around for almost a year now. What was the problem? He could easily be around her. She hadn't affected his body before recently, meaning it was a reaction he could get rid of. Actually, he was going to prove he had control. Vegeta approached his hands from Bulma's body before resting them on her hips. He squeezed a little, causing Bulma to jump slightly at his action.

Bulma wanted to react, say something, but she simply couldn't. Her voice was nowhere to be found, and she knew a few reasons why. First of all, she had her ass pressed into Vegeta's lower region, and second of all, his muscular chest was pressed against her back. Oh yeah, and she didn't know what the hell was he doing. Why was he so close to her? Didn't he despise her? Bulma could clearly remember him hating the hug, or any other contact they had shared. Why was he doing this? Was he trying to embarrass her because of what happened the other day?

Vegeta bent down slowly until his lips were almost touching Bulma's ear. Bulma could feel shivers of pleasure going through her body, and her knees were getting weaker. Vegeta reached out for her arm, until his hand was wrapped around her wrist. "It's about time," he whispered in her ear, before reaching out for her plate, and grabbing it, taking it away from her.

As fast as Vegeta had appeared behind her, he was now gone. Bulma stood in the middle of the kitchen slightly confused, as she tried to process the events. What in the world had just happened there? She watched Vegeta leave the kitchen, eating her food, looking completely unaffected. Wait? It was about time? Bulma blinked a few times; had he just been playing her? Bulma could feel her anger rising, thinking how this was just some kind of game to him! He had seen her reaction yesterday, and had decided to play her! That bastard. That idiot!

Bulma couldn't believe she had let him play her like this! How could she not come out with something to tell him? How could she not push him away? Why hadn't she been able to see this coming? Why had she let him get so close to her body in the first place! She shook her head in anger. Damn Vegeta.

She hoped he would burn in hell.

Vegeta smirked as he walked toward the living room, feeling pretty satisfied with himself. His plan had work out perfectly, well almost. First of all, he had managed to get Bulma angry, second of all, he had gotten food, and well, there wasn't any third point to add. Sure, he hadn't felt as tight in his short, but he had still been able to feel  _that_ sensation. He growled in frustration at the thought. All right, maybe he didn't have the control he thought he did, but it didn't matter; he had more control than the woman, and that was enough. He could deal with the rest.

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming, and figuring she was pretty upset. Although, it had taken her long enough to realize what had happened which caused him to smirk. Obviously, he had managed to affect her enough that she hadn't been able to come out of her trance right away. Vegeta hadn't really expected any other reaction from her, since he knew from her sad attempts that she was no immune to him. Perhaps that fact alone, made this whole thing much more interesting.

Vegeta put his now empty plate down on the coffee table. "What do you want woman?"

Bulma arrived in front of him, anger obvious on her face. "You," she said as she pointed her finger at him. Yeah, she knew it wasn't polite, but she didn't care. "What do you think you are doing?"

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest, like would regularly do. He would pretend that everything was just fine, and wait for her to admit what the problem was. "Woman, what are you talking about?" he asked with a rather annoyed voice.

Bulma looked at him in disbelief, not understand his reaction. Was he really stupid or just playing dumb, because he knew exactly what she was talking about! There was only one explanation for this; he was only doing this to make her angry - or actually angrier. The worst thing was that it was actually working. Bulma could feel her feeling of fury stir up inside of her, and decided she didn't want to let him win. Instead, to calm herself, she took a deep breath, gaining back some control over herself.

"Nothing," she said, before looking away.

After all, if he wanted to pretend, he was not the only one who could do it. If Vegeta wanted to play a game with her, she was more than willing to participate, and show him how it was done.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, since it was obvious she was being childish. "Then why are you bothering me?"

Bulma smiled as she walked closer to Vegeta. Perhaps even too close. Bulma could feel Vegeta's breath on her skin, and suddenly, she was starting to reconsider her idea. Maybe that hadn't been the smartest thing to do after all, since she had a feeling this could easily backfire. Vegeta was cursing Bulma in his mind, wondering what she thought she was doing? Was she trying to make him give in? Yeah right, that wasn't about to happen. Instead, Vegeta put his arms around Bulma's waist, bringing her even closer.

Bulma couldn't help but gasped; this was not part of the plan. "Wha- What are you doing?" she asked unsure.

Vegeta smirked at her reaction, and he knew it was working. "I don't know, you tell me, woman."

He could see that Bulma didn't want to break eye contact with him. Vegeta knew how stubborn she was, and she probably didn't want to give in, even though he could already tell he was affecting her. Strangely, he wouldn't really mind if his plan was backfiring in his face at the moment. For some inexplicable reason, he found himself reaction to her body, and not minding it. Vegeta felt like groaning; he couldn't stand her, she was always bitching, and complaining. On top of that, she was a simple human, she was weak, and didn't have any power. Why in the world was he reacting to her body so much?

Bulma was about to say something, when the door of the living room opened. "Bulma, I'm sor-"

Both Vegeta and Bulma turned their heads to see Yamcha walking in the living room, and it was as if they were frozen in place. His arrival had been not only unexpected, but the situation they were in was quite compromising. Yamcha was still holding the handle of the door, and he seemed to have stop in the middle of his sentence; his mouth was still open, as if he refused to process the sight in front of him. First thing Bulma noticed was the anger flashing in his eyes, and she knew he was about to snap at her, but then, his eyes became sad, and Bulma felt her heart squeeze slightly.

The first one to talk was Vegeta. "What are you doing here weakling?" asked Vegeta as he let go of Bulma, backing away from her, as if he had been burnt.

Truth was, Vegeta didn't know if he was glad Yamcha arrived when he did, or if he was frustrated by the interruption. Either way, the woman had once again brought him a great deal of anger, and Vegeta walked past Yamcha, planning to go training again. His plans weren't working like he had wanted. Although, there was one thing that somewhat pleased him. He hadn't missed the change in the weakling's ki, and he knew he had been in pain by what he had seen. Anything to break his fragile human heart was pleasing.

Bulma felt her cheeks getting red as she avoided looking at Yamcha in the eyes; she could not bear the sight of him right now. This was not a situation she intended for him to find them, especially not so soon after they had broken up. Heck, she didn't want anybody to find her in such a situation with Vegeta. But with Yamcha, it was worse, especially with the way they had broke up, and her accusing him of cheating. And the way he had mentioned her and Vegeta being together, which she had denied.

"Yamcha," she managed to say after a few minutes.

Yamcha didn't even know what to say. When he had opened the door, he had been so sure his eyes were deceiving him. There was no way he would find Bulma and Vegeta in such a situation. Sure he had thought about it when Bulma and him were still together, but he never pictured it happening. After all this was Vegeta, and he was a monster, he was heartless. He wouldn't be interested in any human would he? At first, anger took over him, but then again, Bulma wasn't his anymore so he didn't have a right to be angry. Then, he had been sad, because no matter what, he still had feelings for Bulma, and seeing her like this in the arms of someone else broke his heart. He hadn't even been with another woman since they had been over. He couldn't bring himself to.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Bulma could clearly hear the anger and the sadness in Yamcha's voice, and she felt so small. How could she feel that way towards Vegeta, who was a total jerk, and she couldn't feel it towards Yamcha who had been a great boyfriend.

She shook her head, her cheeks getting redder. "It's not what it looks like."

Yamcha raised his eyebrows, meaning; oh no, then what the hell does it look like then? Because to him, it looked very simple; something was developing between her and Vegeta. Bulma sighed heavily as she didn't even know how to explain this, because she didn't know what it was. Heck, she didn't even know what happened. After Vegeta had somewhat hugged her, she had become very confused. Of course, she had enjoyed the feeling of his naked chest pressed against her, but still. Why was Vegeta doing this?

"Vegeta, and I aren't' together." Yamcha looked at her unsure. "In any ways." Why was she trying to justify herself? She was a grown woman! She didn't have to explain her actions, yet she felt like she owed Yamcha one.

Yamcha sighed heavily, as he didn't truly believe her words. He walked over to Bulma, and before she knew it, he pulled her into a hug. He felt a sadness fill his heart, and he couldn't help himself. "I missed you," he said, before hugging her a little tighter. Bulma smiled a little; she had missed him too, since it was different to not have him around. But she didn't miss him being her boyfriend, what she was missing was her friend. She knew as soon as he pulled her into a hug, that she felt something more toward Vegeta, because this hug didn't feel the same.

When she hugged Vegeta, she felt her heartbeat faster, and she wanted more. She wanted more contact, and she needed to feel his skin against hers, as if her body was craving it. Surely that couldn't be healthy. But she wondered if Vegeta felt the same way. After all, he had been grabbing her today, a lot more than usual. Maybe yesterday had initiated something? She shook her head; no, all of this was silly. Bulma brought her attention back on Yamcha, thinking about how rude she was being towards him.

Without answering, she pulled away from the hug, earning a sad smile from Yamcha. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

Yamcha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see you."

Bulma had been on his mind a lot since they had broken up, and he had missed seeing her, touching her. Even, simply being with her, around her. He knew it was pretty silly to come over for those reasons, since he would probably only hurt himself more, but he just needed to see her. The sight of her was enough to make him feel slightly better. Of course, after finding her in such a position, he made a mental note to never come uninvited like this. Yamcha almost wondered why Vegeta had been so polite toward him.

Bulma smiled at him. "Well I'm-"

Yamcha cut her. "You're busy. It's fine you weren't expecting me." Yamcha put his hands in his pockets, clearly uncomfortable. "It was nice seeing you Bulma." For some reason, Yamcha felt really out of place in Capsule Corp. a feeling he never really had. Also, it seemed to him that Bulma was uncomfortable having him around, so he decided it was best for him to leave. Yamcha walked closer to Bulma, and bent to kiss her cheek softly.

Bulma didn't react, since she couldn't, so she simply watched Yamcha walked away, without saying one single word. It hurt her to see him so sad, because no matter what, she would always care about Yamcha. They had share a lot, and he was, and still would be, her friend. But, she knew there was nothing she could do about it; they were over. And this time, she knew it was for real. She sighed heavily as she wondered about Vegeta. She hadn't been able to analyze his reaction towards Yamcha since he had left too fast.

She shook her head. Now she was going to stick to her initial plan; avoid Vegeta.

-L-

Vegeta was lying on the ground, outside, and he had this feeling overcoming him; he wanted to kill Yamcha. He had seen him hug Bulma, and even kiss her cheek. Who the hell did he think he was doing such thing? Bulma wasn't his anymore.  _But she isn't yours either_. Vegeta growled,  _stupid thought_ ; how could he even be jealous of a mere human? This made no sense at all! Yamcha was so pathetic, so weak, what could Vegeta ever envy him? If Vegeta did want Bulma he could steal her from anybody. Nobody would resist him.

But he didn't want her. His body was simply being stubborn, that was all. How could him, the prince of all Saiyans desire a human? Vegeta knew by now this was only physical, and that it was Bulma's body he was attracted to.

Vegeta growled; he needed to get over this, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about this. He was a goddamn saiyan for crying out loud! He could control such an urge now couldn't he? Bulma wasn't anything special, and she shouldn't occupy his thoughts as much as she was right now.

It was wrong. Vegeta could still recall her ass being pushed in his groin, and once again, his short tighten. This was bad. He hit the ground with his fit. He would not let himself do such thing with a human. This would pass.

It had to.

-L-

"Bulma?"

Yamcha wasn't really sure what in the world was going on. After all, Bulma had been quite uncomfortable to have him around her house, so what in the world was she doing at his apartment? She had been the last person he had expected to see there. Of course, he didn't mind having Bulma around, he missed her, but still, this was quite the surprise. He smiled at her, not sure how else to re-act. Also, this was a little awkward considering the situation he had found her in with Vegeta earlier on.

"Hey."

Bulma didn't know what she was doing there. Actually she did; she came because of Vegeta. It was very hard to avoid him when he was living in the same house than her. She needed to get away from him, because she didn't know why she was reacting this way around him. One thing was for sure; her and Vegeta were getting to close to each other. This wasn't even going to be a relationship. She knew Vegeta wouldn't be with her, and if he truly was attracted to her, it was her body right? Hadn't she always refused Yamcha? This didn't make any sense.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to be rude.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I wanted to hang out with somebody."

Then, someone came from behind Yamcha. A woman. "Yamy? What are you doing?"

Bulma's eyes bulged out slightly. Oh, so there was a woman. She shook her head; after the situation he found her with Vegeta, it wasn't like she could say anything right? "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had someone over." She faked a semi-smile. She wasn't in love with Yamcha anymore, but it didn't mean it didn't bother her when he had bimbos around. Also, she couldn't help the slight pinch she felt in her heart. After all, the break up was pretty recent, but then again, it came to no surprise that Yamcha would bounce back quickly.

Yamcha knew Bulma was getting the wrong impression. He hadn't been with any women since Bulma had broke up with him, but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy having some around. After all they kept him company, since it was pretty lonely in his apartment. "She's just a friend."

Bulma nodded; somehow she didn't truly believe that, but then again it wasn't any of her business. "I guess we both came uninvited, huh?" she asked, trying to make him smile a little, since he seemed so uncomfortable. "I guess, I'll be on my way," said Bulma as she started to turn around.

Yamcha tried to stop her. "You don't have to." He knew that Bulma had let him leave her house, yet he couldn't do the same. Yamcha knew he could never completely forget about Bulma, and she would still hold a place in his heart, if there was ever any chance to win her back, he'd jump on it.

She shook her head. "You have company it wouldn't be polite."

Bulma could hear Yamcha calling her, but she still kept on walking away anyway. She hated Vegeta for this; he was making her leave her own damn house! Well, she would confront him, and there was one easy way to settle this whole thing. Vegeta was a jerk, but she knew there was a way she could get over him. One good rejection should do the trick. She had her pride, and she didn't like being rejected. Obviously if Vegeta rejected her, she would get over it not because she wanted it, but because she had to.

-L-

Bulma was looking around her house, trying to find Vegeta. Usually he wasn't that hard to find since, she would run into him constantly. What was so damn different this time? Was it the fact that she wanted to find him? She sighed in frustration. Honestly, everything was against her, and she was already nervous enough, she didn't need this on top of it. Bulma rubbed her head between her fingers. All right, all she needed to do is listen for the yelling and complaining. That would surely lead her to Vegeta. She knew for a fact he wasn't in the Gravity Room, because she checked. He wasn't in the kitchen either.

That didn't leave him much place to be. Except eating, and training he didn't do much with his life. Well that, and annoying the crap out of her, which he was not doing at the moment. Bulma looked outside through the window, and noticed he wasn't outside either. She sighed heavily; she had only one more place to try, his room. Although, she would be surprised if he was there, since he barely spent any time in it. Nonetheless, Bulma walked in direction of Vegeta's bedroom, and when she reached it, she stopped in front of it.

She knew how much Vegeta hated when she barged in uninvited. Plus, if he truly was in there, she didn't know what the hell he was doing right? Bulma decided it was safer to knock, which is what she did. She waited a couple of seconds, but no respond. If Vegeta was in his room, he would have cursed and told her to piss off right? That surely meant he wasn't there. Although she should have left, Bulma couldn't help it, and opened the door of Vegeta's room slowly. She hadn't been in there very often, and didn't know what to expect.

She walked in completely, and closed the door behind her. As she looked around, and it became obvious that Vegeta wasn't there. Bulma sighed heavily, and just as she was about to leave, the door of Vegeta's bathroom opened. Bulma couldn't take her eyes away as Vegeta came out of the room. His spiky hair was wet, causing them to not defy gravity like usually. They were reaching half way down his back. His muscular chest was covered in drops of water, sliding down, and all he was wearing was a blue towel wrapped around his waist. Oh, Kami help her. Bulma couldn't move, she simply stood there.

At first, Vegeta didn't notice her since he wasn't paying attention, but as soon as he raised his head, he noticed Bulma standing in his room for the first time. What in the world was she doing here? And why in the world was she standing there like an idiot? "Woman, what are you doing in my room?"

Bulma snapped back to reality when Vegeta talked to her. What was she doing there again? It took her a few seconds to remember. Oh yeah! She came to be rejected. Although, she wasn't sure it was such a good idea anymore. Well, she knew Vegeta would reject her, but still. That would hurt her pride. Plus, was he really worth it? It was Vegeta! Maybe she could tell herself he was an idiot. Plus, being rejected by someone like him, wouldn't that make her self-esteem go down extremely?

Vegeta sighed, clearly annoyed. "Woman, I said, what are you doing in my room?"

Bulma walked over to Vegeta, her heart beating so fast that she could hear it beat in her ears.  _Come on Bulma, its just Vegeta. You'll do this, and you'll either be disgusted, or he'll reject you. It's simple enough_. "I wanted to do something."

Vegeta looked at her slightly confused. What in the world was this crazy woman talking about? He didn't have time to deal with such foolishness.

But, he found an answer to his question soon enough, and he never thought this was what she was talking about.

Bulma pressed her wet, moist lips against his.

-L-


	12. One Kiss

Bulma's actions took a while before they were processed by Vegeta's brain. The reason behind this slow realization was that Vegeta would have never expected Bulma to  _kiss_  him. He wasn't actually sure what she was doing; it wasn't like he  _kissed_  someone before. She had come in, wanting to know something, and next thing he knew, her lips were pressed against his. His brain had even stopped functioning for a second, and now, all he could was remain still, while he wondered what to do, or even say.

Bulma's body was shacking slightly, as she was very unsure what was going on right now. Vegeta didn't push her away, as she had expected, but he hadn't exactly returned the kiss either. Did she have to keep kissing him or did she need to stop before she further embarrassed herself? The problem was, she didn't know if she wanted to stop. She wasn't actually disgusted by kissing Vegeta. He was an idiot, an asshole, and a jerk, yet his lips felt so soft, and it was sending jolts throughout her body. She felt like her whole body wanted more, yet Vegeta wasn't giving her much to work with. Maybe she needed to push him a little? After all, she was surprised Vegeta wasn't having a heart attack by now. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's lower waist, bringing him closer. If this didn't make him kiss her back, then this would be awfully embarrassing, and she would need to  _literally_  run away from him.

Vegeta felt his naked chest being pressed against Bulma's breasts, making him realize that obviously he wasn't dreaming, and Bulma was indeed  _kissing_  him. He was very unsure what to do though. He wasn't quite returning her kiss, but he  _knew_  his body wanted to. He felt Bulma press her breasts against his chest again, and it felt like the little push _his body_  needed. He bent down a little more, and captured Bulma's lips with his, devouring her mouth. He was nibbling her bottom lip, licking her top lip, and Bulma was kissing him back like her life depended on it. Somehow, he felt in control.

She had never had such a feeling before, not even with Yamcha. Feeling Vegeta return the kiss was very unexpected, and she wondered if he felt the same thing she did. Well, it was Vegeta; he didn't  _feel_ , but nonetheless. Bulma felt Vegeta's hand on her back, and if that was even possible, he brought her even closer. Bulma felt like she was on cloud nine, and it was surprising she could get such a feeling from someone like Vegeta. She was nearly  _craving_ his touch, as if she needed it, and had missed it all those years. It was hard to believe that the person she was kissing right now was  _Vegeta_. She wasn't sure it was real. It couldn't be. Bulma opened her mouth, giving Vegeta more access, and as she expected for him to take advantage of it, he did something completely different.

He pushed her away.

It took a few seconds for Bulma to register what he had just done, but when he did, she felt as if her ego had taken a huge punch. He  _pushed_  her away. Did that count as rejection? Because, he had clearly kissed her back, which made her confused. Had he changed his mind? Did he realize what he was doing? Although, he had known what was happening when he kissed her back right? Bulma looked at Vegeta straight in the eyes, slightly panting. She couldn't find any words to tell him, because she didn't understand his actions. Instead, she brought her hand to her mouth, touching her lips. She had kissed Vegeta. Vegeta had kissed her.

Vegeta wasn't panting like her, and he had seemed to have regained his self-control back. It had almost slipped away from him, and he had almost made a mistake he might have regretted later. Good thing he had caught himself right in time. He couldn't believe he had kissed the woman. The worst part was, it wasn't as  _bad_  as it should have been. He shook his head; was he  _insane_? What was wrong with him? Why did he desire this woman so much? It was complete non-sense. She was not desirable.

Vegeta growled. "Woman, get out."

Those words took Bulma even more by surprise than his actions. He wanted her to leave? Leave his, actually her, room? He had kissed her back, yet he rejected her. That damn saiyan didn't know what the hell he wanted! And the worst part about all of this was that, she had enjoyed it. She should have been disgusted. Why wasn't she? Bulma couldn't even find it in her to argue with him. She had been a fool. "Jerk." was the only insult she threw him before leaving his room. Bulma made sure to slam the door as she closed it.

Vegeta winced as the door slammed. Well, obviously, she was  _pissed_ , but why the hell should he care? After all, she was the one who invaded his privacy, and kissed him, not the other way around. Plus, she had already brought him enough trouble like this. His body  _wanted_  her, and he hated that feeling; he wasn't in control. Why couldn't he control himself? He had been so closed to losing it, and had almost given in to the temptation. Vegeta looked down at his towel. He needed another shower; a cold one this time.

-L-

Bulma was sitting on the edge of her bed, since she had gone to the only place where she wouldn't run into Vegeta; her bedroom. She was pretty sure he had no intention of coming to see her for a while. And she knew that unless he was looking for her, as long as she stayed in there she wouldn't have to see him. Bulma didn't know what to make of the situation that had just taken place. Surprisingly, it had felt  _good_  to find herself in his arms, and to  _kiss_ him. She enjoyed it, a lot. That kiss didn't feel the same than kissing Yamcha. It had gotten dull with him, yet with Vegeta it felt filled with sparkling. Sure, it could be put on the account that it was technically her first kiss with Vegeta, but still, she couldn't recall feeling this during her first kiss with Yamcha.

Her whole body had melted, shocks of pleasure had gone through her body, while she felt extremely hot, and bothered let's say. It was as if the kiss had been such a tease. She had not kissed him so she would want more... she had kissed him to get rid of the thoughts she had about him.

She shook her head; there was no way she could have enjoyed a kiss with Vegeta that much! What in the world was wrong with her! It was Vegeta for crying out loud. He was known to be a heartless murder, yet she couldn't get him out of her head. Maybe it was because she had been spending way too much time around him lately. She had been very lonely since her break up with Yamcha, and he was the only one who was really around. Maybe she was trying to find a companion in Vegeta, which was completely crazy! Vegeta could never be that person could he?

As Bulma was lost in her thoughts, Vegeta was in the hall, which connected his room to hers. He had been pacing through the hall for about 10 minutes now, and he was getting angrier by the second. He didn't act as a Prince should act.

Why was he giving in his basic needs like this? Obviously this was all happening because he had never really done  _that_  before. Although, he had never really wanted a woman before, so why was this happening now? It could be stress, or over-exhaustion; he was trying a lot. But, he had always trained a lot. Then what the hell was the problem? Why did his body desire the woman for? She was annoying, and she would never shut the hell up. He couldn't stand her! He hated behind in the same room than her. Why would his body need her?

Also, this was all her fault. She did come in his room saying she wanted to  _do_  something. If he had known this was what she was talking about, then he would have never let her close to him. Or would he have? Vegeta shook his head; he was very frustrated now. Plus, his shower hadn't done anything. His short had already the habit of getting tight when he would get a good view of her body, and now she had kissed him; it was a whole new level, and  _that_  feeling wouldn't leave. Vegeta smirked at the thought of one thing though; Bulma had obviously been into him, which meant he could probably have taken her if he had wanted to. He wasn't saying he  _had wanted_  to, he simply was saying that he could have. She wouldn't have turned him down.

A realization hit Vegeta; had Bulma felt the way he felt? This  _frustration_? Vegeta knew for a fact the woman couldn't stand him, so why would she come and kiss him like this? He could still taste her lips on his. Had she tried to get rid of her feeling? Or test it? He had to admit he wasn't such a stupid idea. After all, it had cross his own mind a few times. Maybe if he actually satisfied his body, then he could finally get some peace of mind, and this woman would be long gone from his mind. It was worth giving it a try wasn't it? He didn't have to take her. He'd simply get his body  _satisfy_  right?

Vegeta decided it was worth a try, since he was so sick of having Bulma and her body in his mind. He opened Bulma's bedroom door without knocking; after all, she had invited herself in his room earlier, hadn't she? Well, he could do the same thing. He was a prince after all, meaning he was far superior to her. In one hot, the door was opened, and he easily spotted her sitting on the bed, staring through at the window, obviously lost in her own thoughts, like she often was. Although as soon as he made a sound, she noticed him.

Bulma almost jumped in surprise when she heard the door open. She didn't turn around though, because she knew who was behind her; Vegeta. It wasn't hard to guess that he was the one to come in her room. Although, she hadn't expected him to, especially not after what happened. After all, hadn't he been the one to kick her out of his room? Bulma sighed heavily; why did he have to come now anyway? She wasn't ready to see him just wait. She was pretty sure she didn't have her whole self control back. That, and she was still pretty mad for him telling her to get out of his room.

"What do you want Vegeta?" asked Bulma, annoyance clear in her voice. Well, he hadn't actually been  _nice_  to her had he?

Vegeta scoffed; it seemed like Bulma wanted to give him some attitude not that it came as a surprise. Although, it was fine with him, and he'd show her later what you get when you try to show  _him_ attitude. He smirked as he walked towards her, even though it was more than obvious that Bulma wanted him gone. He liked to get on her last nerves anyway; she always got angry so quick. Plus, it was his own way of getting back at her for creating such a frustration and fire inside of him. Payback was a bitch.

Bulma sighed heavily. "I said what do you want Vegeta?" asked Bulma as she turned around to look at him. He was a lot closer than she had expected him to be.  _A lot_. He was actually sitting right behind her. Bulma rolled her eyes. "What?"

Vegeta simply smirked even more, she was way too easy sometimes. Unfortunately, his attention was drawn to her lips, and Vegeta was distracted for a few seconds; he cursed Bulma in his mind. "Would you stop whining, woman?"

Bulma shook her head. "You're unbelievable. How are you come in here after you told me to  _get out_ ," she said before turning her head, so she wasn't looking at him anymore. She knew Vegeta was only there to annoy the crap out of her. He would probably rub in her face the fact that  _she_  kissed  _him_. He kissed her back, but he  _did_  push her away afterward, which was very humiliating.

How could he? She was Bulma Briefs! A lot of men would have died for the chance to be with her. Gosh, his ego was rubbing off on her.

Suddenly, Bulma felt a hand on her arm, and she turned her head to see it was Vegeta. He still had that stupid smirk on his face, and it annoyed her. What the hell did he have in mind? Why did he keep staring at her like this?

Bulma wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he only approached her even more. When Bulma blinked, only once, she found that Vegeta's face was only inches away from hers. Way too close for comfort. Bulma didn't know but she was holding in a breath. She should be smacking him, she should be yelling at him, yet she desperately wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Was he simply making fun of her, or was he actually going to  _kiss_  her?

Because honestly, at this point, Bulma wasn't sure if she could take the tease. Too much tension had been built in, she needed some sort of release.

Bulma waited, but Vegeta wasn't making the move forward. Was he waiting for her to do it? Was he trying to see if she  _wanted_  to kiss him again? Vegeta was being very confusing at the moment.

"Why?" asked Vegeta as he could almost feel Bulma's lips again.

She shrugged her shoulders. Why had she kissed him in the first place? She wasn't even sure. "I wanted to know if I would  _like_ it," she said almost surprised by her own bluntness. Had she really said that?

Vegeta smirked at her answer. "Did you?" he asked, obviously over confident, and sure of her answer. How could she have not? She would get all weak in the knees every time he touched her, so a kiss had to be more powerful. And she surely didn't react like that with the weakling. Of course, he was far more superior to him, so it came as no surprise.

Bulma didn't know what to tell him. Obviously, she did, but could she really tell Vegeta that? He already had a big enough head, that he didn't need something like this. Although, somehow she had a feeling, he already knew that she had enjoyed it. The way she had been panting after wards gave her away. But, still, she wouldn't admit. Yet, Bulma couldn't help it; she did want to kiss him again. She almost wanted to slap herself; why couldn't she feel this way about someone that actually give a damn? Someone like Yamcha. She sighed heavily.

Vegeta took that as a yes. He knew Bulma would be way too proud to admit something like that, but already leaving her without any comeback was pretty decent. Before Bulma knew it, Vegeta _kissed_  her. Bulma couldn't believe this; second time she kissed Vegeta in less than an hour. Something had to be wrong. Yet, she couldn't help but enjoyed the feeling of his lips once more. This time, Vegeta was a little more  _demanding_. In the instant of a few seconds, Vegeta's tongue was demanding for entrance, and as much as Bulma would have wanted to fight that, she opened her mouth, giving him more access. Gosh, she had given in so easily. Bulma could swear she felt Vegeta smirk against her lips. That cocky bastard.

Their tongues were battling for dominance, and Bulma wasn't about to give victory to Vegeta. Of course, that didn't mind he wouldn't distract her. Soon enough Bulma could feel Vegeta's hands on her hips, squeezing them. Bulma was almost feeling  _upset_  he was touching her through clothes. Bulma was surprised by her own thoughts; did she really want Vegeta to touch her that bad? She knew she  _somewhat_ cared for him, after all, she had watched over him intensively after his little incident with the Gravity Machine. Yet, this wasn't the same thing, especially since she knew the feeling wasn't return. He didn't care.

But if the feeling wasn't return, then why was he kissing her right now? Why did he come to her room, and actually kiss her of his own will? Bulma's head felt so confused about everything that was going on. Every time she thought that she had figured out Vegeta, he would do something else, that would throw her off. Then, finally to distract her, and, almost to her relief, Vegeta's hands slide under her shirt slightly, touching her stomach. For a second there, Bulma's tongue stop battling Vegeta's, and he took over the control.

Vegeta wouldn't admit to himself that this actually  _was_  what he needed to get rid of this frustration feeling he had been having lately. He needed to touch her, to feel her body under his, to roam his hands over her skin.

Obviously, so far, Bulma hadn't mind anything he had done since she hadn't stopped him yet. Vegeta almost smirked at the thought. He didn't have have to convince her, or anything like this, she had simply agreed on her own, without really saying anything verbally, but he understood by her actions.

Bulma's head was almost spinning. What was this feeling? Feeling Vegeta's touch was giving her a bigger  _feeling_  than she had expected. Why what she craving for  _him?_  She knew she had her doubt while she was still with Yamcha, yet with the way he had been acting, she thought she was  _over_  that. How could she desire such a jerk? Her brain simply didn't want to make sense of it all. It was a good thing since, she would find herself quite shock that she was letting Vegeta touch her like this, when she didn't even have sex with Yamcha since they got back together. How could she allow herself to go further with Vegeta than she had with Yamcha?

And what was with her damn attraction with bad boys? Why did she give in so easily?

Oh god. Was this it? Was that what Vegeta thought? Did he believe that she was going to have sex with him? Would she? Could she go through with this, and actually sleep with Vegeta? She hadn't done it with Yamcha again yet because she wasn't sure she could trust him, so how could she do it with a cold-heart murderer? Although, the situation were completely different. If Yamcha hadn't cheated on her, she would have slept with him again... But Vegeta, he didn't even care for her. But why did his touch feel so damn good to her? Bulma felt Vegeta's hand go even further in her shirt, yet she was completely powerless to stop him. She knew he was very close to her bra, but she didn't care.

Vegeta was getting tired of this, and pushed Bulma on her back on the bed, and then positioned himself on top of her. Alright, this wasn't actually having self-control, but it wasn't his fault the woman was making it so hard to  _have_  self-control. She was letting him touch her after all wasn't she? No matter what he tried, how far he pushed it, she didn't put a stop to it. Bulma was not resisting his touch, and it was making it too easy for him to take things to the next level. Why couldn't she have some self-control?

When Bulma felt her back hit the mattress, she felt a rush going through her body, and she liked it. She couldn't let this go too far could she? Would she be able to push Vegeta away like he had pushed her? She wasn't quite sure about that, especially with the way her heart was pounding at the moment. Once again, she felt Vegeta's lips against hers, and her thoughts were forgotten. Bulma ran her hand through Vegeta's hair, something she had always wished to do, and he didn't even seem to noticed.

Vegeta was too busy with Bulma's mouth to feel her fingers go through her hair. Damn woman, why did she have to taste so damn good? What was it? Cherry? He was pretty sure it was cherry. Maybe mixed with vanilla. He wasn't sure. Vegeta lifted Bulma's shirt with his hand, and left her mouth. This time, he was kissing Bulma's stomach, making her shiver in pleasure with every contact he made with her skin. Bulma bit her bottom lip hard. Vegeta's hands slide down her legs, almost cupping her ass in the process, as he kept on leaving a trail of kiss down her stomach. Before she knew it, Bulma was letting a small moan escape.

After this little sound had been made, both Bulma and Vegeta stopped in their actions. Vegeta raised his head to look at Bulma, and she was somewhat  _blushing_. Was she really doing this? She felt her heart beating so fast that it was about to explode, or come out of her rib cage. This was insane. When she looked back at Vegeta, he had pulled away from her. Bulma was a little surprise, but not as much as when he got up, and he actually  _walked_  out of the room. Had she dream this? Had he really walked out on her?

The worst part of this, was that he didn't say one damn word. Vegeta left, silently.

-L-

Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table, playing with her food. She still couldn't believe what had just occurred between her and Vegeta about 2 hours ago. Obviously, she hadn't seen him since then. He had completely disappeared, well not disappeared, but he was clearly avoiding her, and this time for real. Bulma knew he was training, and he would probably stay there until he would be sure she was sleeping or something like that. It truly was a desperate cause. The worst thing was, that Bulma didn't know what she was expecting from this. She had wanted to kiss him to make things clear.

Things couldn't be clearer. It was obvious that she  _enjoyed_  Vegeta's touch, and surprisingly, it seemed Vegeta didn't mind being  _close_ to her. But that was it. Sure, he was still a jerk, but she could overlook that. She did care  _somewhat_  for Vegeta. That she wanted it or not, she had grown accustomed to him; he was always around. The problem was; she knew for a fact that Vegeta couldn't stand her. He hated her, heck he couldn't even call her by her name. But, she had to admit this whole day had just complicated things further. She knew even less where they stood at the moment. What were they?

It was truly beyond her why she couldn't just get with someone normal. It was obvious she could never have a relationship with someone like Vegeta. First, Vegeta would  _never_  be with someone, second, all they did was fight! What a great relationship that would be right? Plus, Vegeta couldn't stand humans. He would never want to be die down to someone, especially not someone like her. He despised everything about her. Bulma sighed heavily before letting her head hit the table, causing a  _bang_  sound.

"Can't afford a bed, woman?"

As soon as she heard Vegeta's voice, Bulma raised her head. Wait? That was Vegeta? Talking to her like nothing happened? She looked quite surprised as she watched him grab food from the refrigerator. He was  _completely_  fine. Wasn't he there, when they were making out, on  _her_  bed?

"What?" she asked, feeling somewhat like an idiot.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Are you stupid, woman?"

Yes, that was Vegeta alright. "Go fuck yourself Vegeta," said Bulma before getting up from the chair. He was truly unbelievable! How could he act like  _nothing_  happened? He was really trying to get under her skin! That asshole.

She walked over to him, and he pretended she wasn't there. "Is that how you're going to act?"

Vegeta looked at her, like he had no idea what in the world she was talking about. "What are you talking about, woman?" he asked, his tone clearly showing his annoyance. His training had done him some good. Well, the training, and the little session with Bulma. He felt a lot more relax, than he had before. Perhaps he had been right all along about satisfying his body.

Obviously, he wasn't going to tell the woman that. Still, he knew he stopped at the right time, or things would have slipped out of both their control. Once he heard her moan, he knew that if he didn't leave now, his self-control would be thrown out the window, and he would have probably taken her, which he did not want to do. He was better than this; he was a Prince. He needed to know how to control himself better than that, but when  _she_  was around, it would become extremely difficult.

Bulma sighed, clearly annoyed. He had to be  _kidding_  right? He  _knew_  exactly what she was talking about. "How about  _your_  hands all over  _me?_ " she blurted out. This man made her  _so freaking_  angry. She was in no mood to deal with him right now, especially since her  _enjoyment_  had been cut so abruptly.

Vegeta scoffed. "Well, you  _are_  the one who came onto me." He wasn't about to let her win this little argument.

Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest, like he so often did. "But  _you_  came back for more." she said, an obvious smirk on her face.

Vegeta took both of Bulma's wrists in his hand, and pinned her hands over her head. "Listen,  _woman,_ " he said in a semi-warning tone. He pushed Bulma against the nearest wall, which made it even harder for him to be angry. She looked damn sexy and  _vulnerable_ in that position. Her lips slightly parted, his leg between her legs, and he was in the power position. He was too busy staring at her body, to notice that Bulma had started smirking again.

She bent down to his ear. "See what I mean."

Vegeta was taken a little by surprise when Bulma said that, and she took the opportunity to break free from him, her smirk still on her face. Vegeta watched her walk away, and he  _knew_  that as Bulma walked, she was adding an extra swing in her hips.

Damn woman.

-L-

Vegeta growled the moment his door opened. "What do you want woman?"

Bulma winced; she expected him to be sleeping at this time. According to the time, he was supposed to wake up in 2 hours! Didn't he value some of the  _little_  sleep he was getting? Bulma now felt like a total idiot for coming.

She should have stayed in her own room. The problem was  _she_  couldn't sleep. The only thing that was on her mind, was Vegeta. That damn asshole was keeping her awake. Bulma decided to come see him, because she knew that far from sight, far from the heart was bullshit. The more she tried to push Vegeta away from her mind, the more she thought about him. She decided to come in his room, in the hope of sleeping.

"I'm not sure," said Bulma as she walked closer to Vegeta's bed, clearly annoying him even more. What he didn't know, which would probably increase his anger, was that Bulma had her light blue pillow in her hand.

Yes, she had decided that she would spend the night with Vegeta. No mind in the gutter, she simply wanted to sleep. She figured that if she slept beside him, she would be able to get him away from her mind, and she would finally get the sleep she desired; it was the perfect plan. The only thing she needed though,was to convince Vegeta to let her sleep in his bed. They didn't quit each other on the best term earlier, yet she still couldn't get him out of her mind. Perhaps he had the same problem, so he would agree?

Vegeta growled again. "What is that supposed to mean?" Tired of not getting a straight answer, Vegeta sat up on his bed, and turned around to look at Bulma. As he did so, the blanket covering his chest went down, revealing his muscular abs. Bulma  _almost_  gulped; maybe it wasn't sure a good idea.

The Prince's eyes immediately traveled down to Bulma's pillow. Wait. The woman wanted to sleep here? In his bed. With him. Was she completely out of her mind or what? Something was definitely off about her! Why would she want to sleep with him? This was somewhat good though. He would be back in power, since she was the one crawling back to him. He did enjoy having the upper hand over her.

"Crawling back?" he asking, with mocking obviously in his tone.

Bulma sighed heavily; she was waiting for that comment. Yes, she knew that this would give the power back to Vegeta. She knew he would probably rub it in her face for a very long time, but  _damn_  she wanted to sleep. She was so freaking tired and it was making her grumpy. For now, she guessed that Vegeta could win. Although, she wouldn't admit that she was crawling back. That was just pushing it.

"No," she said as she kept on walking toward his bed. "I'm tired," she added as she finally sat down on the edge of his bed.

Vegeta glared at the spot she just sat down on. Did she just  _invite_  herself in his bed? She decided on her own, that it was fine to get into his personal space? She could only do it, if he  _allowed it._  He didn't recall giving her his permission to do so. "How is that my problem? I can sleep perfectly fine." Alright, that was a big lie. He hadn't been able to sleep. Maybe it was because her body was the only thing in his mind, but he wouldn't tell her that.

Bulma sighed heavily. "Because you're the reason I can't sleep, now shut up," said Bulma as she tried to get some room on the bed.

Vegeta scoffed, refusing to move. "I swear Vegeta, if you don't move your ass, I'll sleep on top of you," threatened Bulma as she threw her pillow at him.

Vegeta, in a very cocky manner, brought his hands behind his head, and put a smirk on. "Go ahead." Vegeta wasn't sure if she would dare. She was pretty stubborn, and didn't usually back down from a challenge.

Bulma looked at him for a few seconds. He was challenging her, and she knew it. Well, if Vegeta didn't think she would do it, she was about to prove him wrong; she was going to do this. It would be hard, but it would show him. Bulma pulled Vegeta's covers away from his body, revealing that he was only wearing a pair of black spandex short.  _It's okay Bulma, just breathe._  Vegeta never stopped looking at her the whole time, since he was still daring her with his eyes. Bulma took a deep breath before laying face on, on Vegeta's stomach. She could feel all of his muscles under her body, and why did it feel so amazingly good? Bulma then laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. It was fast. Bulma raised her head, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Goodnight Vegeta."

-L-


	13. Life goes on

Bulma felt very far from the real world since she was in a deep slumber, far away in dreamland. The only problem was, something was threatening her sleep; what in the world was that annoying beeping? She was struggling very hard to remain asleep, yet this irritating noise was preventing her from going back to her deep sleep. She sighed heavily before opening her eyes with enormous difficulty, like her whole energy was drained. Bulma felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all, and it made her grumpy.

When her eyes were finally opened, Bulma found the source of all this noise; an alarm clock. As she looked at the time, it indicated  _4:00AM._  Why would her alarm clock ring so early in the morning? It took Bulma a few instant to remember that she wasn't in her own bedroom. A tiny panic overtook her, until she looked under her, and noticed Vegeta, who was still semi-asleep, and he did not look happy one bit. She on the other hand couldn't believe this; she had spent the  _whole_  night there? He didn't move her!

"Woman, would you shut down that thing  _already_."

Yes, Vegeta was awake. Bulma extended her arm, and closed the alarm clock with one good smash.. So much for a good night of sleep, although she had indeed fallen asleep, even if it had been for only two short hours. It was also very obvious that Vegeta wasn't a morning person, but she had already assumed that. Before Bulma knew it, Vegeta put his arms around her waist, and moved her away from him. Then, he sat down on the edge of the bed, his bare back facing her, as he woke himself up.

That damn woman. Vegeta was very angry since he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Bulma had been a great distraction for him, yet he hadn't been able to remove her from himself. Of course,  _she_  didn't have any problems going to sleep since after a few minutes, she had been out cold. Having her body pressed against his like that hadn't exactly been his sleep remedy. Instead of helping him sleep, like it had done for her, it had kept him awake. She would pay for this, but for now, he had to go train.

Bulma had her head, and body turned so she was facing away from Vegeta. She knew he left the bed when she felt the bed moving, and return to a normal level. She almost wanted to giggle at the thought that  _she_  was in  _Vegeta_ 's bed. It almost sounded ironic. Never would she have thought that such a thing was even possible. Although, Bulma was even more surprised by the fact that he had allowed her to spend the night in his bed. She wasn't going to complain though; she had a nice  _short_  night of sleep. Best she had in a while.

Of course, now that he was gone, she thought about leaving and going into her own bed, but she felt so exhausted that, she decided not to. After all, she had already spent most of the night in his bed hadn't she? What would a couple hours more really do? Plus it wasn't like Vegeta told her to leave. He had simply moved her away, and kept her on the bed. Bulma assumed he wouldn't mind; he would be gone anyway. Plus, perhaps at least remaining in his bed would remind her of him, and she could sleep.

Suddenly, Vegeta appeared in front of her, surprising the hell out of her. She couldn't see his full body, but she knew he was changed, and ready to go training. "You better be gone when I get back." his tone was filled with warning. He had already let her say  _longer_  than he should have. Surely, he would be back in about 10 hours, which meant she  _should_  be up by then, but he knew she could be quite lazy, which was why he warned her.

Bulma rolled her eyes; what did he think, that she would fall into a ten years slumber? "Whatever you say Vegeta," said Bulma, as she buried her face into her pillow.

She knew this would probably annoy him, yet she didn't mind. Now that he had let her sleep with him, she knew she could always use it as a comeback against him. She giggled, causing Vegeta to growl.

"Woman, I  _mean_  it."

Without saying anything else, Vegeta walked away from her; he had better things to do, then deal with her. Vegeta made sure that when he left, he slammed the door, causing Bulma to jump in surprise.

_Asshole._

-L-

Vegeta was in the gravity room, his mind filled with Bulma once again. Why in the world had he kept her there? Lately Bulma had been getting the best of him, and it wasn't something he enjoyed. He knew one thing though; he had enjoyed their little  _session_. He had felt a lot better, and less frustration after wards. Maybe she could be useful for something else than the Gravity Machine after all. Of course, that wasn't something he would tell her. He didn't need her to know he could tolerate her around.

It was quite strange that he was thinking about Bulma that way; he had never done so before. She was a human after all, and how many times had he complained they were weak? But then again, it wasn't like a saiyan female was going to come out of nowhere. He sighed heavily; what in the world was wrong with him? It wasn't like he was saying he would  _mate_  with Bulma. None of that was involve in this. She would be the last person he would spend his life with. After all, he wasn't looking to settle down.

It would merely be desire, maybe lust. It wasn't like he was about to have a life-time engagement with her or anything of the sort. Was this what was happening? Maybe it was the reason why she came to him the night before. Maybe Bulma thought they were actually going to be together, or something human silly like that. She had probably gotten the wrong idea about all of this. Did Bulma think he had feelings for her? Did she believe he felt for her like the stupid weakling did? Perhaps she had the wrong idea.

He sighed heavily; he knew all of this was going to be trouble. Vegeta had a feeling that kissing her, and allowing her to sleep with him only brought him more trouble than anything else. How could he have been such a fool? Obviously if he gave in into his  _body's need_ , it would only be complicated. Vegeta wasn't going to sweep her off her feet, or do that  _wedding_  ritual she always talked about with Yamcha. He was not that idiot, and he wouldn't waste his life on her. But at least, he was ready to admit it from the start.

If he had been anywhere else but around her, something like this wouldn't have happened. Damn, why didn't those androids get here faster? At least his mind could be focusing on kicking their asses, and not on some weak earth woman. He despised Bulma, yet he couldn't get  _her_  out of his head. She was barely wearing anything last night, no wonder he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He had almost been able to feel every part of her skin, and during the whole time, it had been skin against skin.

Vegeta knew he would have to talk to Bulma before things even more complicated. He didn't have the time to deal with her bitching and complaining. She wouldn't sleep in his bed anymore, and there _shouldn't_  be anymore contact.

-L-

Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table, while her mother was cooking her breakfast. She had been quite lazy this morning, but she couldn't help it; she hadn't sleep this good in weeks. Her body was extremely relaxed, and she didn't want to stress herself. It was quite strange though, that such a thing had happened in Vegeta's bed though. Why couldn't she get a good sleep in her own bed? It was silly to think that she could sleep better in the same bed than a mass murderer. The one person she  _should_  fear was Vegeta, yet she didn't.

But then again, she had always been the strange one. Also, she had always been attracted to the bad boys who didn't fit in.

Mrs. Briefs was staring at her daughter with a smile on her face, and a twinkle in her eyes. Her daughter looked so in love, something she hadn't seen in a while. Mrs. Briefs had a feeling she knew who her daughter had feelings more; it was more than obvious, even to her. After all, how could she not be attracted to such a handsome man? Bunny had known it was only a matter of time until her daughter and Vegeta got together. They were going to make a lovely couple! Oh, and the children they would have!

"Bulma, sweetie?" Bulma raised her head to pay attention to her mother. "Are you thinking about Vegeta?" asked Mrs. Briefs before putting a plate full of blueberries pancakes in front of her daughter.

She was quite taken by surprise by such a question. Why would she ask her that? Was it obvious on her face that she was thinking about him? Did her mother know something she didn't? "No. Why would I be?" asked Bulma trying to be as natural as possible. She knew she was being obvious, but her mother probably wouldn't notice. Although, she had noticed that she was thinking about Vegeta. Perhaps her mother could see more than she thought.

Mrs. Briefs giggled, before putting her hand in front of her mouth. "Don't be silly! I already know about you two!"

Did her mother saw them kiss? Impossible, she wasn't around! It was late, in her room, and on top of that, the door had been closed. Well, she figured it had been. What was her mother doing, spying around anyway? "Wh-What do you mean?"

Mrs. Briefs smiled brightly, and sat down beside Bulma. "I was looking for you last night, and you weren't in your room. I went to Vegeta's room to ask him where you were, and I found you both sleeping in his bed," said Mrs. Briefs, almost blushing. "You are  _adorable!_ "

Bulma felt like dying right there. She hadn't really meant for anybody to find them in such a situation. After all, it wasn't like Vegeta and her were together right? Nothing had been said, and nothing would be said. Vegeta had simply kissed her right? Alright, maybe a little more than that, but that was it. Plus, he wasn't one to be in a relationship, especially not with her. It was merely attraction right? Anyway, she didn't want to be with him either, right? Why would she want a relationship or even a husband like him?

"We're not together, mom," said Bulma with a more aggressive tone than she had thought. Her mother really needed to mind her own business. Bulma knew it wasn't really her fault, but she still felt somewhat angry. Are mother was always bragging about Vegeta, and how perfect he was. It was obvious that her mother needed a reality check, and soon. Vegeta perfect? Not even in dreamland.

Mrs. Briefs didn't seem affected by her tone, and didn't understand her daughter was somewhat angry. "Well, I still think you two are adorable. If I was your age, I'd be all over him," she said with a giggle, before leaving Bulma alone with her breakfast.

Bulma sighed heavily as she stared down at her plate. What in the world was she thinking? Trying to get with Vegeta? That honestly had to be the stupidest idea she ever had! This guy was a cold-heart jerk who only thought about himself and no one else. Bulma pushed her plate away; she wasn't hungry anymore. Vegeta was getting to her too much, and it was ruining her appetite. The worst thing was, he would always pretend like either nothing happened, or as if it wasn't a big deal. If he could be so detached about the whole thing, so could she.

Then, footsteps could be heard coming toward the kitchen, and Bulma turned her head in direction of the door. A few instants later, Vegeta came in, a little sweaty. Of course, like usually, he didn't have a shirt on, as if he wanted to show off on purpose. That or he was just rubbing his good shape in her face. Bulma turned her head away; why couldn't he learn to wear clothes, like everybody else? She sighed heavily; was she supposed to talk to him, and do like he always does, and pretended it's not big deal.

Well it wasn't a big deal right; they didn't do anything. They simply slept in the same bed, and it was no big deal. Friends did it all the time, and it was no problem. She heard Vegeta open the refrigerator, and she knew Vegeta was aware of her presence. That meant he was simply ignoring her; what else was new. Bulma took her plate, still filled with food, and walked in direction of the trash can, which was right beside Vegeta. In front of him, she threw out her perfectly good pancakes, which he probably would have devoured in two seconds.

Bulma walked towards the sink, and put her plate in it. She was about to walk away from the kitchen, when she felt Vegeta grab her wrist. He turned her around, but she still didn't look at his face. Why did she feel so angry? She shouldn't be; it was  _only_  Vegeta after all right? Yet, her heart was pounding in her chest, and echoing through her mind. Why did he make her so nervous for?

"You won't be sleeping in my bed tonight." Bulma remained silent. "I couldn't care less if you can't sleep." The truth was, when she could sleep, which was with him, he couldn't. He valued his sleep more than hers. Although, before she showed up, he still couldn't sleep. He hoped for her sake she hadn't ruin his chance of ever sleeping again. Damn it; he couldn't sleep with or without her. What was he suppose to do now?

"And I care because?" asked Bulma in a very harsh tone. Who the hell did he think he was? What a jerk. She didn't even want to sleep in the same room than him again; he was too arrogant and selfish. It didn't matter that he didn't want her around.

Vegeta smirked. "I'm glad we agree, woman." It had been a lot easier to do than he had expected; Vegeta thought she would have fought him, or argue over this like she always do. It was glad she decided to give it up so easily.

As soon as Vegeta let go of her wrist, Bulma walked away from him, just like she had planned to before he stopped her. She wasn't going to spend one more minute in the same room than  _him._  Vegeta watched her walked away, in silence. Sometimes, she could be full of surprise, and yet it wasn't a bad thing.

Somehow.

-L-

Bulma was in her own bed, sitting down and hugging her pillow. Vegeta was a  _jerk_. Why would she even let someone like him get to her? Bulma could feel the tears that were forming in her eyes, but she wasn't about to let herself cry over someone like him. She was strong, and she would held the tears back. Why did it bother her that Vegeta was somewhat rejecting her? It wasn't like she was expecting something out of this right? She knew how Vegeta was all along, and she knew something  _real_ with him was clearly impossible.

Yet, Bulma couldn't help but care. She had never felt rejected like this before. Great, now she truly was a loser; alone, and rejected. Bulma sighed heavily; she was a smart, beautiful woman, so why couldn't she get herself out of this little  _depressive_  situation? Maybe she should go out a little, or even better, help her dad at the  _actual_  company. Maybe it would make her feel better, and she would be out of the house. It would be the perfect situation, and on top of that she would meet new people which was something she desperately needed. Also, it would make her spend some time away from Vegeta, which was good.

Bulma got up from her bed, and threw her pillow on the ground. She wasn't going to feel sorry for herself anymore, and Vegeta could go screw himself for all she cared. Well, alright, she was still hurt, but still. She needed to be the usual Bulma she always was, and Vegeta wouldn't be the one to bring her down. It was decided; Bulma was done moping around, and for good this time. She had enough of letting all these men mess up with her life. If they didn't want her, well she didn't want them either.

Bulma walked out of her room, in direction of her father's laboratory. She knew for a fact he would be there. Filled with determination, Bulma opened the door of her father's laboratory, only to find him working on some new project of his. At least he knew how to keep himself busy.

He immediately smiled when he noticed his daughter coming his way. She hadn't been working on anything new for a while; maybe this was a good sign. "Hey honey, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice very cheerful.

Bulma smiled at her father's reaction. He seemed somewhat relieve to see that she was fine. "I wanted to ask you something, dad." She kept walking towards him, until she was face to face with him. "Do you need people working at the company's building?"

Mr. Briefs was a little surprised by the question. Bulma had always been interested in inventing, and creating new objects for the company, but she had never been interested by the business side of it. He always had been the one taking care of that. "Why do you ask?" Maybe she wasn't feeling that great after all.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders; time to come up with a lie. "Well, I thought it was time that I get fully involve with the whole business!" she said with a smile, hoping she convinced him.

Mr. Briefs wasn't sure she was telling the truth, but decided to let it slide. He knew better than provoke Bulma's anger unnecessarily. She could be quite scary when she was in a bad mood, and he didn't want to deal with that. If she didn't want to talk about it, he would have to respect her choice.

Although, he wished sometimes she could still be the same little girl that spoke her mind loud and clear. Before, she was never afraid to speak her mind, but lately, she looked a little sad, and it was affecting her spirits.

"I guess we could use your help," he said, somewhat unsure.

Bulma approached him, and pulled him into a hug. She loved her father; she knew that he didn't believe her, yet he didn't ask any questions, and she was grateful for that. "Thanks, Dad," she said before kissing his cheek.

Before her father could say anything, Bulma was walking out of the room, leaving him a little stunt. Bulma was happy that this issue was resolved. She was going to use her time more wisely, and she would be out of the house. That meant, she wouldn't run into Vegeta as much, and she could clear her mind. She had been silly enough to believe something could have happened between them. Cleaning nothing would happen. It was obvious that Vegeta didn't think the same way. Maybe he had simply a  _desire_ , but knowing Vegeta anything that meant  _feeling_  was forbidden. Maybe it was why he pushed her away like that.

Well, he wasn't  _her_  problem anymore. Or at least, she thought so.

Vegeta watched as Bulma left her father's laboratory. He had heard their whole conversation she had with the old man. Of course, he didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just sort of happened that he was walking by as they started talking. He couldn't care less what she was doing with her life right? Although, he was intrigued as why she wanted to work at the company. Well, not that much. Vegeta had a feeling it had something to do with him. From the look on her face when she came out, he had been right.

Well, what did she think, that he would be  _attached_  to her? It wasn't like him, and she was well aware of that. Bulma knew it when she kissed him, and when she let him touch her. She should have known it was only physical. From the start, she should have been smart enough to know better.

"You like her."

Vegeta was taken by surprise by Mrs. Briefs. He had failed to hear her come his way, since he was so absent minded. Heck, he hadn't even felt her ki. Still, how did  _she_  manage to sneak up on him? He turned around to look at the ditz blond woman standing behind him. "What do you want?" he asked in a very rude tone.

Mrs. Briefs didn't seem insulted by his rude tone at all, since she simply smiled more. Perhaps she couldn't understand when someone was being rude to her? "You like my daughter, don't you?"

Vegeta scoffed. Who did this woman think she was? He could blast her away if he wanted to. He didn't  _like_  anyone, and certainly wouldn't. Never. And especially not that woman, she was nerve aggravating. "You are crazy," he said, before turning away from her.

Mrs. Briefs simply giggled. "I saw you two sleeping together." How old did these kids think she was? She could recognize the love in their eyes! She had felt that way too before, and still did. And plus, she had seen all the signs, and they way they always look at each other.

Vegeta was more than shocked by what she said. She had seen him and Bulma in the same bed? Bulma on top of him? He turned around, a very scary look on his face. "Listen to me, you didn't see _anything_."

With that said, Vegeta walked away from her. He knew why there was a reason why he couldn't stand Bulma's mother. She was always in everybody's business, and didn't mind her own damn problems. Who said she could go in  _his_  room without knocking anyway? She was very rude to simply invite herself in like she had. If she hadn't been Bulma's mother, he would have blast her into another dimension for doing such a thing. Nobody could be impolite toward him like this. Vegeta scoffed one more time, before disappearing into the hall. At least he knew where the woman got her habit of barging into people's room without knocking. It was genetic.

Mrs. Briefs simply stood there, a huge smile on her face. Vegeta was so adorable! He was too shy to admit he liked Bulma; he looked like such a strong man, she would have never thought he would be embarrassed by something. It was more than obvious that he was trying to hide his feelings behind anger. Mrs. Briefs knew he wasn't really angry! Vegeta was such a kind man, and so sweet! All that anger was just his own way to deal with things. Just like Bulma who screamed when she was upset.

Her daughter would be more than lucky to marry such a man! He would take good care of her, she knew it. And he was very strong, meaning he could protect her, just like Goku. She was blushing simply at the idea of being embrace into Vegeta's arms; he was so strong. Yes indeed, her daughter was a lucky one. Such a handsome man! Not that her husband wasn't handsome! But he wasn't as young as he used to be. Well, she wasn't either, but she liked to dream. Who could blame her after all?

Mrs. Briefs sighed heavily before walking to her room.

Vegeta and Bulma were perfect for each other.

-L-

Yamcha was in his apartment, by himself, sitting on the couch. It was probably around 9:00pm, and he knew that usually, he would have been out, but not today. For some strange reason, he couldn't get Bulma out of his head. Also, he couldn't forget how he had found her with Vegeta. Bulma told him it wasn't what it looked like, yet Yamcha knew it was what it looked like. He always had a feeling something like this would happen. Every time he had left her house, he had a feeling that the next day he would have found them together in bed.

What was killing him was that he couldn't let something like this happen to Bulma. Yamcha cared for her deeply, and he didn't want her to end up being hurt by a jerk like Vegeta. That idiot wasn't going to give her what she wanted, or needed, and Yamcha was afraid that she was making a big mistake. Vegeta would probably fool her, and then Bulma would be hurt in the end. Yamcha wouldn't stand for this. Maybe they weren't together, but that didn't mean he wanted her to be hurt by someone like Vegeta.

They were supposed to at least be friends right? They were supposed to look out for each other. Maybe he could manage to take her away from him. Yamcha was pretty sure that Bulma wouldn't take him back, especially if she had her mind set on Vegeta, but maybe he could  _at least_  help her see who he was. Bulma was an amazing woman, and she deserved a lot better than Vegeta. Also, Yamcha couldn't stand the idea that Vegeta would have his woman. It wasn't fair, not after everything he had taken from him.

Bulma had been his first real love, and for her to fall in the hands of Vegeta was too much to take. He had once believed they would get married, and have children together. Heck, he didn't even get sex since they got back together, why should Vegeta get some? Yamcha sighed heavily; he hated himself for thinking that way. He knew he was better than this, but still. In his heart, Bulma was still his. How could he ever let go of her? She had completely changed his life, for the better of course.

Yamcha picked up the phone, ready to call Bulma. He could take her out of that house, and call her. Maybe he could do something with her, and at the same time, open her eyes about Vegeta. He was about to dial her number, when he stopped. This was no use. She probably wouldn't want to see him, especially after she came over, and she found him with someone else. She probably wasn't too happy. Even though, he was allowed to have other people. Nonetheless, Yamcha put the phone down, and ran his hand through his hair.

It hadn't work with that other woman; she wasn't Bulma. Heck, nobody was Bulma. Maybe one day, he would have a shoot; yes, maybe one day he would be able to get Bulma back. It would help if Vegeta messed up real bad, which Yamcha had a feeling he would. Maybe Bulma would be hurt, and she would realize it was wrong. Maybe she would see their old relationship was better. It shouldn't be too hard. It was more than a proven fact that Vegeta couldn't love anybody. Hopefully, Bulma would realize that before she got herself too deep in.

Yamcha sighed heavily; he truly hoped it wasn't too late. Bulma wouldn't listen to him. One day though, he would be by her side again. He didn't know yet what he would be for her, but he knew he would be by her side once more. He truly cared for her, and he would  _try_ to protect her.

-L-

Bulma was laying in her bed, completely awake. This was all Vegeta's fault. Maybe if he had been his usual asshole's person, then he would have refused her, and told her to go sleep in her own damn bed. If he had done that, she wouldn't have this damn problem right now. It felt so awkward to sleep by herself. It was ridiculous though; she had only sleep with Vegeta for one silly night. How could a couple of hours affect her whole sleep pattern like this? Well, alright she couldn't sleep the night before, but that was only because he had kissed her, and then pretended it didn't matter. He was  _a jerk_ after all.

Honestly, this guy was getting to her nerves way too much. She knew she could get angry quite easily, but still, this was beyond the usual. Vegeta shouldn't get on her last nerve like this, especially since she had expected that behavior from him. He had made it pretty clear that what happened wasn't anything big for him, and she should be relieved. Who would want to be stuck with someone like Vegeta for the rest of their lives? Certainly not her. Yes, this was a good thing. If things had kept going further, she might have been sucked in. She didn't need another bad relationship. This was better.

Oh, who was she kidding? She wished she could be in Vegeta's bed right now, so she could get a good night of sleep. Bulma sighed heavily before grabbing her pillow, and hugging it against her body again. Could she really show up to his room again? Bulma knew she was bold enough to do it, but still, she had a feeling it was not a good idea. He had made it clear that she wasn't going to sleep with him again. Yet, he had said a lot of things, and proved himself wrong when he had kissed her right? Maybe he was just putting on an act.

Bulma got up from her bed, her pillow tightly pressed against her chest. She could give it a try. The worst he would do, would be to tell her to  _fuck_  off, and leave his room. She could handle that couldn't she? After all, he had done it many time in the past.

Bulma opened the door of her room, and started to walk in direction of Vegeta's room, which wasn't very far from hers. She felt her heart beat increase with every footsteps she took. Once she got in front of his closed door, she stopped, and took a deep breath to calm herself. Bulma started to stare at the door in front of her. When she found herself in front of his room, she had lost all of her courage she previously had. She couldn't do this. If she had taken his previous rejection so badly, how could she take it again?

Bulma couldn't break down, or cry in front of him, because she would look like such a fool. Vegeta would probably laughed at her if she cried in front of him, and she wasn't about to give him that sort of pleasure. She needed to show him how strong she was. Still, Bulma raised her hand, almost ready to knock at the door, but then she stopped in the middle of her movement. If Vegeta was sleeping this time, wouldn't he be angry that she disturbed him? That surely wouldn't help her, would it?

She sighed heavily; this was no use. She couldn't do this. Bulma wouldn't be able to be rejected once again, and she knew it. For some reason, she felt quite vulnerable, and this wasn't something she would show Vegeta. Bulma put her hand down, and with one more look to the door, she left to go back to her own room. Perhaps all of this had been a bad idea. Why did she keep giving herself such idea? Vegeta and her was something that would never exist, and she needed to get over it.

Vegeta had sensed Bulma the second she had came out of her bedroom. Then, she had annoyed the crap out of him by standing right in front of his door for a few minutes. This action had annoyed him to no end. He knew she remembered what he told her, and he knew she came anyway. But it seemed, her courage had faded away when she found herself standing right there.

Vegeta sighed heavily when he felt that she was back into her own room. She should have knocked; actually, she should have simply came in. For some reason, Vegeta was pretty sure he would have let her in.

He couldn't sleep either.

-L-


	14. It feels right

The situation with Vegeta had become more than awkward. It was unbearable, and she didn't want to live like this. Bulma was pretty sure that one more day, and she would completely lose it. It was to the point that Vegeta wouldn't even insult her anymore, he would simply ignore that she existed. Well, except when he was starving, and when the Gravity Room was broken,  _then_  he would acknowledge her existence. Of course that had lead to a few fights, since Bulma refused to be his  _slave_  whenever he needed her, and then be a  _ghost_  when he no longer needed her. Then, after an awful fight, they would part their own way, and he would go back to ignoring her.

Until the next time.

Currently, Bulma was sitting at her desk at Capsule Corp., and she was absolutely bored out of her mind. Bulma wasn't sure it was such a good idea to  _work_  behind a desk, but it had somewhat work. She did spend less time around Vegeta, it simply was that  _when_  she did see him, it was horrible. Her time in an office was horrible too. But, she did look  _hot_  in a work clothes; a semi-short skirt, and a blouse. That did boost her mood. Except for that, she hated the technical part of the company.

Bulma stared at the clock in front of her;  _technically_  she had to stay until 5 o'clock. It was 4 o'clock.  _Technically_  she had one more hour of work, but her dad  _did_  own the company. Bulma didn't really more to convince herself; she took her stuff, and walked out of her office. After all, there had to be a few advantages to being the boss' daughter right? Although, she did feel somewhat bad for leaving her work behind for everyone. But, one more hour in that office, and she would have turned completely crazy.

As Bulma came out of the building, she looked around her. surroundings The sky was blue, and it was a very warm day. She looked inside her purse, and looked at the capsule inside; she  _could_  use it, and drive back home,  _or_  she could walk. Sure, it was very unlike her to  _walk_  but it could clear her mind a little, and the house wasn't very far. Plus, a little bit of a nice breeze had never really killed anyone before. Also, it might help clear her mind from all of her problems, so why not do it?

A smile on her face, Bulma started to walk home, enjoying the fresh hair. The past week had been hectic, and she needed this. All the work at Capsule Corp. had been a lot harder than she believed it to be, plus Vegeta added a lot of pressure and load on her back. She sighed; she was supposed to clear her mind, not think about Vegeta, although he would probably ignore her today, which she was  _totally_ fine with. Once again, she repeated to herself that if he didn't need her, then she did not need him.

It's not like it  _bother_  her that Vegeta was completely ignoring her after what happened between them. It's not like she had  _felt_  something when he kissed her. Bulma felt her anger getting to her  _again_. Vegeta was an asshole; she knew it from the beginning. She had to chase away whatever kind of feelings she  _thought_  she had toward him. There was no way she would allow herself to develop feeling for someone like him. Not only would it be a total waste of her time, but it would be a waste of energy. She didn't need another heartbreak.

Vegeta would  _never_  feel, and she needed to get over it. He wasn't programmed to be with someone or love. Either it was because of how he grew up, or because he was a saiyan, but he just didn't know how to. If she thought there was hope, she would teach him, but she knew there wasn't. Bulma closed her eyes and took a deep breath; relaxation. Maybe she needed a vacation away from him. Either that, or she complied to whatever demand he had  _when_  he was talking to her, so she would have some peace after wards.

This was it; she wouldn't let Vegeta get to her anymore. Her day had been horrible enough, and she wouldn't let him make the situation even worse. Whatever he would say, she would  _try_  to be nice. It shouldn't be so hard! She had stand him so far, and it had been over a year now. She could deal with him for two more years right? Plus, perhaps if she did try to be nice, he wouldn't be so much of an ass right? That, or he would take advantage of her new found weakness. She sighed heavily.

Vegeta would end up killing her.

He would kill her, that he tried or not. He was amazingly talented at driving her completely insane. For so long she believed she had feelings for him, she thought she cared, and  _then_  when they kissed she _knew_  she felt something. Yet, that didn't matter. It was Vegeta she was talking about here! Could she actually be crazy enough to  _try_  to go down that road? Vegeta couldn't love,  _right_? He was meant to be a heartless jerk. She was  _smart_ , she knew better than that. She had known better with Yamcha, and she should know better with Vegeta.

Bulma sighed heavily, and her thoughts remained in her head, as she kept walking in direction of her house. This was hopeless.  _She_  was hopeless. When her house finally came in view, Bulma wasn't so sure anymore that she wanted to go inside since he would be there. Bulma knew she probably wouldn't see Vegeta since the Gravity Room had been repaired; thanks to her dad who couldn't stand Vegeta's whining anymore. Although, she felt bad that her father had to do the work, and obey Vegeta's order.

What possible reason could he have to avoid her like this? Vegeta wouldn't be embarrassed of what he had done. He wouldn't have kissed her if he didn't want to right? Vegeta wasn't one to  _ease_  someone else's feelings; he would have rejected her on the spot if he hadn't wanted this. Was he scared of what he wanted? She couldn't see any other reason. Never was he ashamed of his own action! He had to regret, or be afraid if he didn't want to see her again. Although, the idea of him being afraid was strange.

Bulma decided to put a stop on her thoughts as she stopped in front of her house's main door. She looked through her purse, and found her key pretty quickly.  _Here we go_ , she thought. Bulma opened the door, only to reveal an empty hallway, and she let out a sight of relieved. What in the world was she expecting? Vegeta waiting for her, roses in his hands? Bulma giggled at the thought; now that would be funny. And totally impossible. Although, if it did happen, she would probably have a heart attack.

"Hey sweetie," Mrs. Briefs appeared in front of her daughters, a plate of cookies in front of her, "How was your day?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think I'm made for the  _office_  life," said Bulma before dropping her purse on the floor carelessly.

Mrs. Briefs smiled to her daughter. "That's great honey," she said, completely ignoring Bulma's answer, "I made you some cookies," said Mrs. Briefs before putting them down on a small table.

Bulma forced a smile. "I'm not really hungry," said Bulma before hanging her coat in the closet.

Mrs. Briefs never lost her smile, as she nodded to Bulma. She was  _somewhat_  worried though, because if Bulma wasn't hungry, that meant something was wrong. "I'll leave them there in case you get hungry," said Mrs. Briefs, before leaving Bulma by herself.

Bulma sighed heavily before looking at the cookies. She knew her mother was only doing this to make her happy, but she simply didn't feel up for it. Bulma started to walk in direction of the living room, planning on relaxing a little after spending the whole day stuck behind a desk. Of course, as she was walking towards the living room, she didn't expect anyone to be there. Especially  _not_  Vegeta. Bulma was quite shocked when she found him sitting on the couch, food in front of him, watching some action movie. Shouldn't he be training? Shouldn't he be trying to avoid her? Bulma actually found his presence very unusual.

"What's broken?" asked Bulma, pretty sure she had found the reason  _why_  he was sitting around. "My dad  _just_  fixed the Gravity Room, don't tell me it's broken already!"

Vegeta scoffed. " _No._  It's not broken."

Bulma was quite surprised. "Then, what are you doing here?"

Vegeta stopped looking at the TV, and turned around to face Bulma. "Woman, what are you even  _dumber_  than usual? I  _live_  here remember?"

Bulma rolled her eyes; how could she ever forget that she shared a house with him?  _Never_. "I know that," said Bulma before walking towards the couch, "I meant, why aren't you avoiding me?"

"I do not live my life according to  _you_ , woman," said Vegeta before focusing his attention on the movie once more.

Bulma sat down on the couch, right beside him. "Then you won't mind if I sit down," she said, a smirk on her face.

Vegeta didn't even bother to answer her, and simply took his bag of chips from the floor, and started eating. Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest, and tried to pay attention at the movie in front of her. She had absolutely no idea what was going on, and she somewhat disliked action movies. Of course, the move Vegeta picked was very  _detailed_  and every bone crushing sound could be heard.  _Ew_. Anything that reminded him of gore was probably pure pleasure for someone like him. Jerk.

Bulma's presence didn't seem to affect Vegeta at all, and Bulma didn't know what to make of it. Maybe she was completely crazy; maybe he hadn't try to avoid her this whole week,  _maybe_  she had been the one avoiding him. It would make sense, wouldn't it? Not because they didn't cross paths, that he was avoiding her. Did she felt,  _left back_? She sighed; great, now she was thinking about  _this_  again. Why did she always hang on to men who simply couldn't want her, or at least want only her?

Vegeta was looking at Bulma from the corner of his eye. She left very absent-minded, and he didn't know what the hell she was thinking about. It's not like he had been avoiding her. They had conveniently  _not_  crossed each others's way lately. Well, that was probably due to the fact that  _she_  was avoiding _him_. He had known this would happen as soon as she started working in Capsule Corp.; it was the reason  _why_  she had wanted to work there in the first place, right? She was probably too embarrassed.

This week had been pretty good for him; well,  _somewhat_  good. During his training, and during the day, he didn't feel frustrated anymore, but at night, he did. Well, he mostly felt frustrated because of _Bulma_. She had a new routine; every night, around 1am she would come, stand in front of his close door for about ten minutes, probably thinking if she  _should_  come in, and then, without knocking or barging in, she would leave and go back to her own room. It was annoying the crap out of him. He just wished she would make up her damn mind instead of always doing this. He  _knew_  she was there, and it was quite annoying. Of course, he didn't tell her he knew, because then she'd know he couldn't sleep either. He turned to look at her, and she  _seemed_  to be watching the movie. Well, if it didn't bother her to be there, it didn't bother him that she was there.

It didn't bother him until Bulma put her hand in  _his_  bag of chips, and took some of  _his_  chips. He turned around, and glared at her. "Woman."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "My house, my money,  _my_  chips," she said before grabbing the whole bag from him, and walking away.

Vegeta closed his eyes, visibly angry; he always knew there was a reason why, out of all of them,  _she_  was the one he  _really_  couldn't stand.

Damn her.

-L-

Bulma was just coming out of her shower, and still had her towel wrapped around her head. She smirked when she remembered Vegeta's reaction when she left with his food. It was priceless. Since they hadn't really talk this past week, she missed their little argument; it did bring some action in her day. Also, it was different from the harsh fight they had been having lately, so she enjoyed it. It was nice to have the old Vegeta back. She smiled; she  _missed_  something about Vegeta. Well, not  _exactly_  about him, but still.

One thing had been good about her finally  _seeing_  and  _talking_  to him; she knew he wasn't avoiding her. He actually seemed pretty comfortable around her, which had surprised her somewhat. Then again, it was Vegeta; he wouldn't show how he felt. Bulma wondered if he knew all the time she spent staring at his bedroom door. Gosh what would he think if he knew? She felt like a complete idiot; she had to either get over it, or go in. It was easier said then done; she couldn't do neither of these things.

She was scared that one day, Vegeta would open his door, and found her standing there. What would he say? He would probably make fun of her. Sure, she could simply not go, but she couldn't resist the urge. Plus, she felt pretty lonely. She had thought that working would have helped her meet new people and everything; how wrong had she been. It was either she had too much work, or  _people_  had too much work. Since she was the boss' daughter, they didn't exactly want to be relaxing on the job around her. It was understandable, but that didn't make her meet new people. The only new entourage she developed were annoying, snobby business men who were only interested in her signing their contracts. Bulma sighed heavily; she would end up living in this huge house, by herself with a thousand cats.

Bulma turned around, and looked at her clock,  _6:00pm_. Bulma sighed heavily; maybe she should go get something to eat. She wasn't really enthusiastic, since she would have to cook. Her parents were gone for dinner, and a ballet show, which meant it was only her and Vegeta. It was more than obvious that the prince of all the pains-in-the-butt, would want to eat something, and would bothered her for some food. Great, as if she needed him to treat her as his maid once again. She sighed.

Bulma forced herself to get out of the room, and dragged her body all the way down the kitchen. She  _really_  didn't feel like cooking tonight, she simply didn't have the energy. Maybe she should just order something. After all, she had the money to feed a saiyan, didn't she? A smile on her face, Bulma took the phone, and dialed the number of the closest pizza place. Bulma ordered 30 pizzas; that should be enough to keep Vegeta's appetite down for a while. She hoped at least until her mother would come back.

"Where's my foo-" Vegeta stopped in the middle of his sentence, when he saw Bulma standing in the kitchen. Where the hell was her mother. " _You're_  cooking?" he asked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Bulma rolled her eyes; nobody could be nicer than Vegeta. "No, I'm not  _cooking_ ," she said as, Vegeta almost looked relief. "I ordered pizza," said Bulma before putting the phone back in its place.

"It better hurried woman, I'm hungry," said Vegeta before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Bulma seemed surprised by his actions. "You're going to sit here?" she asked, looking like she was in complete disbelief.

Vegeta sighed heavily; was she sick? She surely was acting strange today. "Woman, I think something's wrong with you." Why was she surprised by everything he did today?

"Maybe I am," whispered Bulma to herself, low enough, that Vegeta wouldn't understand. He wanted to ask her what she said, but, he decided to leave it.

Suddenly, an awkward silence installed itself between them. Well, awkward for Bulma; Vegeta didn't seem affected by it. After all, he couldn't care less if they were talking or not, since he wasn't much of a talker to begin with. Bulma wasn't surprised one bit. Why would he care that he wasn't talking to her, it wasn't like it was his favorite activity. Bulma was staring at Vegeta while he was eating an apple that he took from the fruit bowl. She had no idea what to tell him, so she simply kept staring.

It was more than obvious that Vegeta was getting aggravated by her staring. "What?" he asked in a harsh tone.

Bulma rapidly looked away. "Nothing," she said, as she started to play with her fingers. This whole situation was bothering her. He was really acting like  _life just goes on_  after what happened. Was he ever going to talk about it? "Well..." she started. How could she say this? "I want to talk."

"Even if I told you to shut up, you wouldn't," said Vegeta, letting her know he basically had no other choice, but to listen to her talk. He wasn't going to talk back though. This was a one-way conversation.

Bulma sighed before walking over to the table. She sat down right beside him, which seemed to annoy him slightly. "I want to talk about what happened last week." Vegeta rolled his eyes, and Bulma was getting slightly ticked off by his attitude. He was such a jerk. "Look. It happened."

"What exactly happened?" asked Vegeta before laying back in his chair, and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We- I was-" Bulma stopped in her track. What exactly happened? They kissed. They sleep in the same bed. Not a word was exchange during those moments. He never told her he  _felt_  something for her. He never told her to stay. He never asked her to come back. It was just, _physical_? Bulma was staring at Vegeta straight in the eyes, and she was in complete disbelief.

"You kissed me," said Bulma, almost in a whisper.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. " _You_  kissed me."

Bulma pinched her lips together, before making a slight pout. "You let me slept in your bed."

"You  _invited_  yourself in," he said, with a smirk on his face.

It was obvious that Bulma was somewhat vulnerable in this little confrontation, and Vegeta knew it would be very easy for him to win the argument. Bulma was looking at him with an intense stare, barely blinking.

"You challenged me to."

"You accepted."

Bulma had the feeling that no matter what she said, Vegeta would have a comeback for her. Why did he had to be so stubborn? Why did he have to be such a hard-head? "So, it was nothing," said Bulma, more as a statement than a question.

Vegeta stood up from his sitting position. "I think you know the answer, woman." Vegeta pushed his chair, and walked in direction of the door.

"Food better get here soon," said Vegeta before walking away from her.

Bulma was sitting down at the table, her lips tightly pinched together. At least, things were clear now, right?

It didn't mean anything.

-L-

Bulma sighed heavily; this again. She was staring at Vegeta's door  _again_.

After their little  _talk_ , she had waited for the pizza, and once it arrived, she had dropped the boxes in the kitchen for Vegeta, and left for her room. She had been staying there the  _whole_  time, somewhat hiding, although she wouldn't admit it to herself of course. She was too proud, so she had hoped to catch some sleep, now that things had been cleared up; she hadn't been able to sleep good lately. Of course, like usually, she had spent her time, turning around, and around in her bed, without any sleep at all.

Bulma had heard Vegeta go to bed about two hours ago, and she had tried very hard to tell herself to  _not_  go. Apparently, she hadn't tried hard enough, because there she was again, standing like an idiot in front of his door. It was around midnight now, a little earlier than her usual time, but still. Things would go the same way; she would stare at the door,  _try_  to knock, and she would end up walking away. Why couldn't she bring herself to have a little more self control than that? It was just Vegeta.

Well, maybe today, she wouldn't try knocking; she would only look at the door, get it out of her system, and go to her own room, where she would find sleep. Bulma scoffed;  _yeah right_. She had to get a hold of herself, and she knew it. Bulma sighed heavily; she had to leave before it was too late, before she got sucked in again.

"Just  _fucking_  open the door, woman."

Bulma couldn't help but jump in surprise as she heard Vegeta's voice. He knew she was there? How could he possibly know! She was pretty sure 'seeing through walls' wasn't one of his many powers. Did he know  _every time_? Bulma felt her breathing accelerated as she put her hand on the handle, and turned it. Oh of course, how could she have forgotten that he could sense ki? It always seemed to be an ability that she completely blanked out. That meant he had known every single time.

When she opened the door, the room was completely dark. Vegeta was sleeping on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow, and the blanket only covering his lower body, leaving his muscular back to Bulma's stare. Bulma closed the door behind her, and pressed her back against it; she looked like an idiot now. How could she even explain what she had been doing there this whole time? Then again, would he even care about her explanation?

"I was just..." she didn't even know what to say for her defense. She had been staring at his door for the past week after all, it made her look like somewhat of a psycho.

Vegeta remained completely silent, and didn't say anything. Bulma wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"I can't stop thinking about it," said Bulma as she walked closer to his bed, her pillow in her hand, "I tried, but I always-"

Vegeta cut her. "You can't stop thinking about what?" his tone was slightly  _harsh_. He didn't have his face buried in his pillow anymore, but he was still laying on his stomach.

Bulma sighed heavily, as she sat down on the edge of Vegeta's bed. "The kiss," she said, as her heartbeat kept on increasingly dramatically. She didn't even know how she could say those things.

Vegeta remained silent to her confessions, and Bulma approached him, as she sat down, right beside him. Then, Vegeta sat down, and came very close to her. Bulma felt her heart trying to come out of her chest as Vegeta's face was inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face, only increasing her nervousness. She held in her breath, not knowing if this was actually going to happen. It felt real, but Vegeta had tricked her more than once. Could this really happen this time? Would he do it?

Then it happened.

Vegeta bent his head slightly and capture Bulma's lips for a quick kiss. As soon as Bulma felt Vegeta's lips on hers, she completely stopped breathing. The kiss was very brief, and Bulma felt somewhat destabilized as Vegeta pulled away from her. She wasn't even sure it really happened. Vegeta was staring at her right in the eyes, almost challenging her. Of course, Bulma had never been one to turn down a challenge, and it wasn't about to change now. If he was serious about it this time then, perhaps she could...

A little clumsy, Bulma bent down, and kissed Vegeta. It wasn't too long before he returned the kiss, which she found surprising. Bulma found herself getting closer to Vegeta until she touched his sturdy chest with her tiny hands. Before she knew it, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, as he deepened the kiss. Bulma could feel her heartbeat  _fast_ , yet she found herself loving the feeling. Bulma enjoyed being in Vegeta's arms, and she loved the way he pressed their bodies together, as if all of this was natural.

Of course,  _just_  kissing, didn't seem to be the only thing Vegeta had in mind. Bulma wasn't wearing much; a mini pair of short, and a regular tank top, and Vegeta wasn't quite dress either; his regular  _tight_ black spandex short.

Vegeta let his hands slid on Bulma's hips before he grabbed her and sat her on his lap. Bulma didn't even seem to notice as she ran her hand through Vegeta's hair. Soon, Vegeta's tongue asked for entrance, and Bulma gave it to him immediately. Vegeta's hands were on Bulma's ass, and he squeezed it, enjoying the feeling of her round ass in his hands. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist at the feeling, pushing her core against Vegeta's groin. At that point, Vegeta was more than aroused.

He knew he had told himself that this was a bad idea, and that he wouldn't let her sleep in his bed again, but it's not like they were actually sleeping. This was a lot more interesting. Vegeta slid one of his hands inside Bulma's shirt, and as the tip of his fingers ran over the smooth, warm skin of her stomach, Bulma's hands were running down Vegeta's back. Soon enough, Vegeta found Bulma's breast, and cupped it with his hand, causing Bulma to bit her lip in pleasure, holding back a moan.

Sure, she had been with Yamcha, so this wasn't  _new_  to her, but Bulma still felt extremely nervous; this  _didn't_  feel like all the time she had made-out with Yamcha, and it wasn't even close to the feelings she had when they had sex. This time she didn't feel like she had as much self-control. Her whole body was craving for Vegeta's touch, as if it was on fire.

Bulma couldn't hold in a moan as she felt Vegeta's thumb on her hard nipple. Vegeta seemed to enjoy her reaction since he smirked. Vegeta used his other hand, the one that used to be on Bulma's ass, to raise her top slightly, so that her stomach was exposed. Vegeta left her mouth, to kiss her stomach. He held Bulma's shirt up with both of his hands, and slightly lifted her up. Bulma felt herself getting more and more nervous, and excited as Vegeta's mouth went higher on her body. Vegeta was softly putting moist kisses over her skin, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. Once Vegeta's tongue was on the side of Bulma's breast, she moaned again.

This pleasure was nothing compared to the one she felt, once Vegeta softly sucked on her hard nipple, causing her to slightly scratch his back with her nails as she tried to hold a moan in. Vegeta wasn't very pleased with her being so silent, especially since there was no one in the house they could disturb, and he nibbled her nipple slightly, before playing with it with his tongue. Bulma's lips were slightly pinched together, as she put her hand behind Vegeta's head, pushing him forward slightly.

How could this feel so  _right_.

Bulma wasn't even sure she was thinking, but for once, she didn't really care. She almost felt disappointed, when she felt Vegeta pulled away, but when she looked down, she saw Vegeta trying to remove her top. Apparently, he changed his mind, and ripped it off her body, making Bulma even more aroused. He did look sexy as a bad ass. Gosh, her obsession with his roughness, and dominance would never end would it?

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist, and captured her lips into a passionate kiss once more. He pressed her naked chest against his, enjoying the feeling of her smooth breasts, and erected nipples against his body. He wanted her now. Vegeta pressed Bulma's body tightly against his, as he lay her down, right under him. Vegeta used his knee to open her legs slightly, and then, he slowly pulled off her short, leaving her in her underwear. He then, positioned himself between her legs. Bulma's heart was going crazy with every one of his actions.

Vegeta let his hands slide down her long, smooth legs, and pressed his erection against her. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but  _Kami_  he needed it. He had never felt so excited, so  _aroused_  before, and Bulma seemed more than willing to do this. He was pretty sure he didn't need to convince her. After all, she had more than complied to everything he had done so far. If she wasn't willing, she would be panting under him, and the scent of her arousal would not be feeling the whole room.

Bulma wasn't sure what exactly they were doing, or where this would lead them, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to stop Vegeta. His every touch caused an explosion of pleasure on every inches of her skin. She wanted more, she  _needed_  more. Vegeta answered her prayers, when he put his lips against her inner thigh. Bulma felt herself getting more aroused, and wet, as she felt his tongue licking the inside of her thigh. It didn't matter if this wouldn't let anywhere, she needed him.

Bulma arched her back, wanting more. She pushed herself against Vegeta, craving his touch, craving the feeling. Bulma could feel Vegeta smirk against her skin, and she didn't care. Bulma felt a flow of arousal reach the pit of her stomach, when she felt Vegeta's hand on her underwear, slightly pulling them down. In one rough motion, he ripped them off, letting the sweet scent of Bulma's arousal reach his nose. This time, it was sweeter, nicer. He groaned in pleasure.

He wanted her.

Bulma felt her respiration accelerate when Vegeta pulled away, and removed his spandex short. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had, and she felt dizzy. This was Vegeta, and he was naked, and she was naked. She had made Yamcha waited so long, she had told him she needed to trust him again. How could she give in to Vegeta so easily? How could she just give in to a complete stranger, someone who would never be with her, someone who would not return her feelings - ever.

But, when Vegeta came back between her legs, and pressed his erection against her naked flesh, Bulma's thoughts were far gone.

This felt right.

How could it feel so right?

Bulma felt shivers being sent down her spine, when Vegeta bent down so his lips were brushing against her ear. "This doesn't mean anything," whispered Vegeta.

Bulma pinched her lips together; she knew this. Vegeta wouldn't love her. Then why would she go forward with this? He wasn't going to go down on one knee and ask her to marry him. Bulma closed her eyes, and before she changed her mind, she grabbed Vegeta's head between her hands, and turned his head so he was now facing her. She lifted her own head, and pressed her lips hard against his.

Vegeta interpreted it as her understanding.

It was wrong, yet now, it felt  _so_  right.

Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's waist, holding him tight, as she prepared herself for the pain that was coming. She knew it would hurt, but the  _waiting_  for the pain seemed even worse. Of course it would hurt. The only person she had sex with was Yamcha, and he was less than half the size of Vegeta. Her eyes were closed tight, as she pressed her face against Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta's arms were wrapped around Bulma's tiny waist, as he positioned himself. He could feel Bulma holding him to him, like if she was holding on for her life. He could feel Bulma's grip on him tighter, as the pain started, but he didn't hold her tighter. Once he was fully in, he knew Bulma had cried, because he could feel the wetness of her tears against his skin. He decided to spare her some pain, and he remained still for a few seconds, at least to give her a chance to adjust to his size, which obviously was a little too much for her.

Bulma was more than grateful that he had stopped. She knew it was going to hurt, but she hadn't been prepared for this pain. She felt like she was a virgin all over again. She hadn't realized until then how small Yamcha was. She took a couple of deep breaths, before letting herself relax in Vegeta's arms a little. She was getting adjust to the feeling, and it wasn't as bad. Vegeta could feel her being less tense. Bulma raised her head, and looked at Vegeta, straight in the eyes. She nodded softly, letting Vegeta know he could keep going.

Vegeta searched her eyes slightly, before resuming.

Bulma relaxed fully, and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's waist tightly. Ready for the pleasure to push away the feeling of pain.

Bulma bit her lip, feeling the excitement.

She would lose herself in Vegeta at least, only for tonight.

As they started, and kept going, the pain was definitely gone. Bulma was breathing harder as she felt like she was about to explode. She didn't even know such pleasure was possible. She had never felt this way with Yamcha. Nowhere near this kind of feeling. She could hear Vegeta groaning _,_ and it was only driving her more crazy. She ran her fingers down his back, pressing herself against him. She felt like she couldn't get enough; she wanted more, she wanted all of it. More touch, more feeling.

Bulma was quite surprised when she felt Vegeta's tongue licking her neck. For some reason, it felt extremely good, and she found herself moaning, causing herself to almost go over the edge. Bulma couldn't help but feel that if this wouldn't have happen with Vegeta, it wouldn't feel the same. Somehow the way he moved, the way he made her feel, made this just perfect. She glued her lips together, trying to prevent herself from screaming once more. She would probably shake the house with her screams.

Although they were alone.

One thing she hadn't been was silent. She had been screaming Vegeta's names non-stop ever since she felt her pleasure build-up. Her whole head was dizzy, and she was pretty sure she couldn't think straight. Gosh she wanted to feel his tongue on her neck again. Bulma could remember Vegeta's words clearly, about how this meant nothing, yet inside of her, she felt like it meant everything. Of course, she was probably the only one feeling this way. Not that she really cared at the moment.

Bulma had never felt so close to anyone in her whole life, and she just wanted to get even closer. She needed more. Bulma felt like she wanted Vegeta - all of him. Not only his body, but his mind as well. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she knew they weren't tears of pain, but joy. How could she feel so fulfill, how could she feel so complete? As Vegeta hit the right spot, Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck bringing closer to her body. God, she needed this, she wanted this.

She was so close.

Bulma could feel Vegeta's teeth against the skin of her neck, nibbling her skin, and it sent jolts of pleasure thought her body. She wanted to focus more, but she couldn't. Bulma knew that both her and Vegeta were too close to losing it, and she didn't want to hold back anymore, she was tired of it. Before she knew it, a wave of pleasure hit her, and she felt herself melting into Vegeta's embrace, as she experience more pleasure, and contentment, that she ever did in her whole life. This felt perfect.

Bulma felt Vegeta collapse on top of her, but unlike her, he seemed a lot better. He wasn't short of breath, and he didn't seem as wiped out as she did. Bulma desperately wanted to say something, but she felt so exhausted. Her body had never felt so good, this release had felt amazing, and she was probably smiling like an idiot; she had never felt so good before. She needed Vegeta, she knew that. He made her feel like nobody else did. Bulma's arms were still wrapped around his neck; she didn't want to let go.

Fortunately for her, Vegeta didn't try to remove her arms. He remained on top of her, recovering from his mind-blowing release.

Vegeta didn't even know what to do. He felt so amazing; all the tension, the frustration he had carried around for days, weeks, it was now all gone. He was actually replaced by a neutral feeling. He didn't feel at peace, but he didn't feel as stress out. It was the same feeling he had after working out for hours without the pain. No, this time it felt good. Vegeta looked at Bulma who was under him, and she was struggling to stay in her conscious state. It seemed he had sent her over her limit. Her arms were still weakly hanging on to his neck. He didn't push them off of him.

Bulma wanted to remain awake but her eyelids were heavier, and heavier. She had never felt like this; her whole energy had been sucked out, but in a good way, if that was possible. She felt whole.

Next thing she knew, she fell asleep, her arms still holding on to Vegeta, never letting go.

-L-


	15. Morning After

As Bulma opened her eyes, she felt extremely sore. She felt like the spot between her legs was on fire, as she tried to move around. Then she realized that perhaps moving around was not a good idea. Vegeta sure worn her out. When she finally completely opened her eyes, she noticed she was in her room.  _In her bed_. Bulma looked around, as the event of the previous night came back to her, and she looked for Vegeta; it was more than obvious that he was gone. He had probably dropped her into her room, and left to go do his regular training.

Vegeta had taken the time to bring her to her room, just to make sure she wouldn't be in his when she would awake?

Bulma didn't know why, but at the thought of that, her whole heart felt like it was being crushed. She knew that Vegeta had warned her, and that this didn't mean anything, yet she had felt so close to him during the act. She felt like this was where she was supposed to be. Bulma had known inside her that she  _needed_  Vegeta. Yet, now he was gone. As Bulma felt a tear run down her cheek, she knew it wouldn't be as easy for her to convince herself it was nothing as it had been for Vegeta. She always involved herself emotionally in everything she did. It was a bad idea.

Bulma sat on the edge of the bed, still feeling sore, as she thought about Vegeta. Where was he now? Would she run into him? But if she did run into him, Bulma didn't know what to say, or do. Heck! She wasn't even sure how she was supposed to act with him. According to him, this didn't change anything, which meant, they should go back to how they were right? Bulma wasn't sure she could do this. After all, no matter what she said, it did mean something. Something did happen, she could not forget it.

How much would she have given up to just wake up in his arms instead of alone in her cold bed. Bulma wiped a tear away; she was such an idiot sometimes, she should have known better. How could she even begin to fall for someone like Vegeta? He couldn't love. She knew from the start she would end up with a broken heart. Yet, she had still invested herself. Bulma knew she wouldn't be able to pretend, and she didn't know how Vegeta would take that. But, maybe last night, thing changed. Maybe it actually meant something to him right?

Bulma shook her head; she was giving herself false hope. Vegeta meant every word he said After all, if he hadn't, then he wouldn't have dropped her off in another room. For him, it had been purely physical and nothing else. He wasn't looking for a relationship, so she had to try and stop cheering herself up. She was only trying to make herself feel better. Bulma walked over to her mirror, and looked at herself; she looked like crap. At least, if she was going to leave the room, she might as well look good. Especially if she had to face him.

Bulma took a towel, and went into the shower. She would wash away any signs of what happened last night; it was probably what Vegeta would want. She had to erase any sign that they were ever together, that they ever shared a moment. She hated herself for feeling so weak; she was Bulma Briefs for crying out loud! It had been clear from the beginning that this would lead nowhere! She knew it! She was prepared for it! Yet, she still did it. Every time she got sucked in like a foolish idiot. When would she ever learn her lesson?

Love was painful. She couldn't exactly blame Vegeta for not wanting to get involve in that.

She let the hot water run over her skin, making her sore parts feel better, and she let the water wash away her sorrow. She still had a hard time believing that she was this sore. It was as if she had been a virgin all over again. Perhaps Veegat had really broken in everything, unlike Yamcha. Not that it made her feel any better of course. Bulma decided that she would let herself sulk until she came out of the room. Once she stepped one foot out, she needed to get over it, and be the damn strong woman she was. She was strong, which was why she could do this, but she would still allow herself sometimes to  _heal_. Bulma sighed; a two hours shower sounded just about right.

Although, she knew she would probably need a lot more time than that.

-L-

Vegeta had not slept at all after their little interaction. Soon after Bulma fell asleep, he put a pair of short on, put Bulma in her own bed, and he left for training. He trained the whole night, and the whole morning, not being able to stop himself from pushing his limit. He was just now taking his first break, hoping to get some food; he was starving. He had never trained so hard in his life before, and his stomach was completely empty from the effort. Vegeta knew he would probably run into Bulma, and he didn't know how that would go. He knew for a fact he would act like usually, but he wasn't sure Bulma would.

Somehow, he knew the woman would just do something, which would screw up everything.

He had made it pretty clear to her this was nothing. He was never going to be with her, and be whatever Yamcha was to her. He let her know how things would be, and she agreed, the rest wasn't his problem. If Bulma couldn't deal with it, then she shouldn't have accepted. It wasn't as if she hadn't been given the chance to change her mind, to turn around. She had decided to stay, so she had to deal with it. He wasn't saying he  _hated_  her; in fact he had enjoyed last night, and he had felt extremely good after finally getting rid of this frustration. Which was why he had trained so much right?

He had never felt better in his whole life.

The only problem now was, would it happen again? Vegeta sighed heavily; he wasn't,  _attached_  to Bulma, he didn't want to be with her. Well, he didn't mind the physical part that much, but he knew how humans were. They always involved their feelings in everything, especially Bulma. She would always get so upset, because she could never leave her feelings out of anything. He knew that if this happened again, then, she might think  _more_  is happening, and Vegeta didn't want to deal with it. It was what he said it was;

Nothing.

If he let this continue, than it would become to difficult to deal with her. He knew her, and she wasn't the type of woman who would let someone use her constantly for sex. She had been in a relationship with the weakling, and had not done it with him. Heck, he even wondered what pushed her to do with him, not that he was complaining. It was simply felt somewhat out of character from what he had noticed from her since he had been living at Capsule Corp. Which also led him to believe she would want more.

As Vegeta entered the kitchen, he could footsteps coming from the hall.

Since Bulma's parents were gone, it was more than obvious who it was, but he wasn't going to leave just because she was coming his way. It was better to deal with it now, than push the confrontation to later. Although, there was no reason why things between them should change. Vegeta kept walking in direction of the counter, and grabbed the chocolate cake Mrs. Briefs had made before leaving. That would do a decent breakfast. Vegeta walked over to the table, and started to eat, waiting for Bulma to come in.

Before Bulma even entered the kitchen, she knew Vegeta was there; she could hear the noise. She took a deep breath before opening the door, and entering the kitchen. Before though, she had given herself a little speech, trying to give herslef some self confidence. She was wearing a red skirt, which stop mid-thigh, and a white t-shirt that had  _BULMA_  written in pink on it. Her hair was slightly wavy since she hadn't dried it after her shower. She didn't put make up on either; she didn't want to look like she was trying hard to look like everything was okay. She only wanted to look decent.

Bulma noticed that Vegeta didn't say anything to her, so she remained silent too. If he wasn't going to talk first, then neither would she. She took two strawberries pop tart, and put them in the toaster. Her back was facing Vegeta as she was waiting for her breakfast to be ready. Bulma almost jumped in surprised when she felt someone behind her. She turned her head slightly and she saw Vegeta putting the cake plate in the sink. He had moved so fast, and it had been unexpected, that she felt her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know why, but once she looked at him, she simply couldn't look away.

Vegeta knew she was staring, so he turned his head, and looked at her. "What?" he asked with his usual tone.

Bulma seemed surprised that she was caught staring. "Nothing," she said with a small voice. Bulma turned her head, and looked away, feeling somewhat pathetic that she couldn't even face him.

She had now more than ever the confirmation that Vegeta didn't give a damn. It was obvious that he meant what he said last night, and he wasn't about to change his mind. Why had she? Why was she feeling so much? Bulma could feel tears coming again, and she closed her eyes. No, she couldn't do this; she promised herself she would be the strong woman she always was. Plus, she could not bear to cry in front of him, she didn't want to show weakness because he would use it against her. She wasn't strong enough for that right now.

Vegeta had not missed the smell the salty scent of her tears, even though she tried to hold the tears back, she had been given away. She was about to cry, and he didn't want that. So he had been right all along; she had feelings, and more than she should. He sighed heavily; they could not do this again, that was a fact. He would not deal with her being emotional, and saying what they do mean something. It meant nothing. It was nothing. It was  _sex_. Obviously, she thought it was more, and he would not let that mistake repeat itself.

"You better get a hold of yourself, woman," said Vegeta in a somewhat angry tone before leaving her alone.

He should have known this was a horrible idea. He shouldn't have given in to his desires.

Bulma turned her head, and watched him leave the room. How could she have been so foolish? How could she have developped feelings for someone who obviously would never return them? Bulma felt like her whole heart was crushed to pieces. She had been such an idiot to open her heart like this, without even thinking. Especially after the whole Yamcha breakup; she had been a little vulnerable, and that's when she had gotten closer to Vegeta. Maybe she shouldn't have. Maybe she should have protected her heart instead of opening it up.

Her heart was always getting her in trouble.

-L-

Bulma was in the washroom, looking at herself, or actually observing every singly details about herself. She didn't look any different. Well, not that having sex with Vegeta was supposed to make you look different, but still. She simply felt a lot more lonely than she did after breaking up with Yamcha. As Bulma pushed her hair behind her shoulder, she noticed a little mark on her neck. She approached the mirror a little more to examine it. It was red, and it looked like the skin had been nibbled too much, or too hard leaving a small mark. It was bitten though. Bulma sighed heavily; great, now she had a little memory of what happened that night.

As if she needed another memory, another heartbreak to add to the list. The Kamis were against her, and they were making sure, she would not forget that mistake. Perhaps it was their way or telling her she shouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place. Perhaps now she would listen, perhaps she would not make that mistake again. Not that Vegeta would ever allow it to happen again.

Then, Bulma heard Vegeta's voice. "WOMAN!" screamed Vegeta, as he started to look for her.

Bulma came out of the washroom, and ended up face to face with Vegeta, nearly colliding with him. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and he didn't look to happy. "Woman, your damn machine is broken,  _again_."

Bulma felt the anger rise inside of her. He was here, talking to her like nothing happened! He didn't even care! Well, technically, that was what she should be doing too, but that didn't matter. He should have been a little considerate of her feelings. But then again, that was too much to ask from someone like Vegeta. He didn't care about others. "You're  _unbelievable!_ " said Bulma, her voice filled with anger as she walked pass him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes; great, now she was about to be crazier than usually. Vegeta kept walking, behind her, his arms still crossed. "What are you talking about woman?" He had a feeling this was not about the Gravity Room anymore, and his fury stirred up inside of him. Would she really bring this shit up every time?

Bulma stopped and turned around to look at him. She put her hands on her hips, and looked beyond pissed off. "You know what I'm talking about you just go around p-"

Vegeta stopped her. "And I do what?" he asked, almost challenging her.

Bulma knew she couldn't tell him he was pretending like it didn't matter, like nothing happened, but she couldn't say that. It didn't matter, at least to him. He made it perfectly clear to her before they did anything. What in the world could she say against him then? Because now, she looked like a compete fool. There had to be some sort of come back she could come up with. A way to shut him up, a way to prove she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say. Think, think,  _think_.

"You  _marked_  me," she stated, blurting the first thing that came to her mind.

Immediately, the look on Vegeta's face changed and for the first time, emotions, other than anger, could be seen, and Bulma didn't know if she should be worried. He walked toward her, and immediately he looked at her neck, like if he knew that's where he nibbled her. Vegeta lifted her neck, and looked at it more carefully. Once he checked it, he seemed to breathe a little easier. His features returned to their original look, which meant he was frowning again, instead of looking worried.

"Woman, I didn't  _mark_  you," he said, his tone very serious.

Vegeta had been quite scared for a moment. When she had said marked, he thought he had mated her. He should have been more careful while they were having sex. Saiyans chose their mates by biting them during sex. Fortunately, he had only nibbled her, it wasn't anything serious. Well, technically, he was saying he wanted to court her, and this was their common agreement to this courting. But, it didn't matter because he didn't want her as his mate, and he didn't want to court her. Plus, Bulma didn't know what it meant. As long as he didn't make her his mate, it was fine.

But, he wouldn't need to control himself again, because such thing wouldn't happen again. Bulma and him, it couldn't happen, because she had to get her feelings involved, she couldn't detached like he was. Still, Vegeta couldn't help but wondered what would have happened if he didn't have any self control during sex. After all, he was barely thinking about that, and he had nibbled her. One more time like this, and things could be bad. He had been careless, it had been his first time. It wouldn't happen again; him being careless, and sex with Bulma. It was obvious she was on the verge of being a mess, and he would not pursue this any longer.

Too complicated. It was not worth it.

"It won't happen again, woman," said Vegeta before walking past her.

Bulma felt like there was something stuck in her throat, or like she was being chocked. Why was she getting this horrible feeling? Bulma sighed heavily before resting her back against the wall. That was it. No more her and Vegeta. Obviously, it had been a one time thing. She could compare it to a one night, except this was worse; she had to live with Vegeta and see him everyday. But it was okay, she was a strong woman, she would be able to get over this. But, first she needed to be able to breath properly, without holding in a sob.

One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to fix his damn machine. Well, maybe she should; if she didn't he would stick around all the time, and she wasn't sure she wanted that. The less they came in contact, the better right? It would be the only reason why she would fix his machine. Not because she wanted to do what he ordered. Just because she wanted to avoid encountering him as much as possible. As long as he was in that wretched machine, her heart would be protected from him, and his words.

Bulma sighed; they had made a big mess out of this. At least before they were fighting, now she had made herself so freaking vulnerable, and she was a walking mess, or at least that's what she felt like, and she hated it.

She would need to get better, and soon.

-L-

_Night_. Bulma really did not like this period of the day. It reminded her of what happened. She was on the couch, watching TV because she was scared to go in the hall, and walk in front of Vegeta's room. Maybe she was being a little stupid, but she simply couldn't help it. All this had made her feel so vulnerable, that she didn't know what to do. She felt like she had shared so much with Vegeta, yet it meant nothing. Bulma sighed heavily; she needed to get a hold of herself. But it wasn't her fault. Night held all of their memories.

All those nights she had spent in front of his door, too scared to go on. Their first time together. Their kisses. Heck, even all their late night conversations where they had shared. Everything about them had always occurred at night. Perhaps it was why she could never sleep. He had intruded himself into her nights, and without him there, she couldn't feel whole. So technically, Vegeta was to blame for her lack of sleep. Well, she couldn't let him do this anymore. She had to learn to let go, and grow up.

She closed the TV and proceeded to walk in direction of the hall. She passed the first couple of doors without any problems but when she came in front of his door she stopped. This was how it all started; by her staring at his door. She sighed heavily; she shouldn't have come in that night. Yet, that was a lie. Everything that occurred between them, had been completely fake. All these feelings she thought she had... they would never be real. Although, as much as she felt like crap now, she couldn't regret the night they had shared. It had felt amazing, and Bulma had never felt so close to anyone else in her whole life. She had felt complete, and happy. Her feeling of loneliness had left. As much as the morning after had sucked, the night had been great. She couldn't forget it, and she wouldn't do it any differently.

For the first time, she had experienced pure bliss, and it wasn't an experience she wanted to forget.

Bulma put her hand on the handle, and pushed the door opened, when she found courage. Vegeta was sitting on his bed, a towel around his waist, water dripping down his perfect muscular chest, but she decided to ignore that detail. It wasn't why she was here. Not anymore at least. He had just came back from training the whole day, and he had taken a shower. He hadn't expected Bulma to show up, especially after the conversation they had. He thought she had finally learned. He had sensed her behind his door, but he assumed she would walk away not come inside.

"Woman, I told you already," said Vegeta referring to his earlier words.

He wouldn't let this happen again. She already looked like she was about to cry. Bulma sighed heavily, but then, she pointed at his sheets. "You want new ones?" she asked, her voice not as loud as usually.

Vegeta looked at his sheets, and noticed there was a little bit of blood on them. Surprisingly, she had bled a little, although she had not been in pain, yet he hadn't even noticed, nor smell the blood. His mind must have been a lot more pre-occupied than he had realized. Bulma didn't know why, but this felt like an awkward moment. "Yeah," said Vegeta before grabbing the sheets, and throwing them at her.

Deep inside her, Bulma felt like she should burn the sheets. Maybe Vegeta would prefer it that way. No trace, no sign; it would be like it never happened. Even though it did happen, and it's not like they could take that night back. But knowing him, he was probably very good at forgetting event. He probably already stored that memory deep inside his brain, ready to pretend he didn't make that mistake. Mistake. Was she really his mistake? She wondered if he regretted it? Was that why he was so cold?

Bulma turned around, breaking away from her thoughts, and walked out of the room. She threw the dirty sheets on some of the cleaning robots before grabbing clean ones. She walked back inside the room, and threw the clean sheets on the bed. "Here," she said before turning around, ready to walk away.

She wanted to ask Vegeta so badly how it was for him. She wanted to hear him say if he wanted to erase that night of not, but she couldn't find the words. Although, the answer was pretty obvious, at least in her eyes. Obviously, he didn't mind going back to normal, and this experience hadn't brought new feelings for him, like it did for her, but he must have felt something. At least, was it good? She didn't even know what to ask, or how to ask it. She turned her head, and looked at Vegeta straight in the eyes.

Bulma hoped deep inside that Vegeta knew what she was dying to ask. Vegeta looked at her, without saying anything, but then he softly nodded. Bulma nodded back before leaving the room. Well, at least now she knew it at least had been good. Although did that really make a difference? Did it make her feel better in any way? Not really. But at least, it had been a good experience for the both of them, one nice memory with each other that they could hold on to. Perhaps that could be enough.

Vegeta watched her walked away; it became more than obvious that it would be a pain to stay around. Not really for him, but for her. It looked painful for her to even walk around, or talk to him. She couldn't even come up with comebacks. She looked depressed and sad, and it wasn't the woman he was used to. Maybe he should leave, and go somewhere else. Obviously, it couldn't be on Earth; where else could he live on this mudball? Maybe it was time he take another trip to space, and train over there.

It would surely do some good to Bulma, maybe she'd be a little more in control of herself when he would come back, and she wouldn't act like such a mess. Kami knew he didn't want to deal with her in that state.

-L-

As Bulma woke up the next morning, she noticed through her window, that there were boxes outside in the lawn, right beside a spaceship. Wait,  _a spaceship_. Bulma couldn't believe this; Vegeta was going to leave? There was no other explanation! Her heart was beating like crazy inside of her chest, as she tried to process all the information. She kept telling herself it couldn't be, that it didn't make any sense, but truly, it did. She was still in her pajamas but she didn't care, she rushed outside, and ran all the way until she reached where Vegeta was.

He was currently packing food, and equipment into the ship, and even though he felt her coming, he decided to wait before acknowledging her presence. He already knew what her questions would be. Bulma stared at him in disbelief; he was  _leaving_? Bulma felt the same pain in her heart she had felt the previous night. He had to get away from her that badly? Could he really not stand being around her? Was she really a horrible person, that he couldn't bare her presence? Bulma walked inside the ship, where Vegeta had disappeared to. Vegeta turned around as soon as he heard footsteps. He saw Bulma walking up to him; he had hoped to be gone before she woke up; he didn't want to deal with this.

Yet, every time, she showed up before things could go smoothly.

"What are you doing?" asked Bulma as she looked around. Even though it was more than obvious what he was doing, Bulma still had to ask. She wanted to hear the words from his mouth, or she would not believe it.

Vegeta scoffed. "Are you stupid?" he asked before gesturing around her. "I'm leaving," he said in a very casual tone.

Bulma nodded; she was right, he was leaving, and apparently, he didn't give a damn. Although, she already knew that she didn't mean anything to him, so honestly, why was she so surprised by his lack of concern and care? "Where are you going?  _Why_  are you leaving?"

Vegeta closed his eyes; this was exactly the kind of stuff he was trying to avoid. This was exactly why he should have left earlier. He didn't have the patience to deal with her. Plus, why should he explain himself to her? She wasn't anything to him, "Damn it woman. I'm leaving because I need to train harder. I need to become a supersaiyan, nothing else matter.  _Nothing_ ," said Vegeta, hoping that he had made his point clear.

He needed her to know that nothing would come before his goal. He had worked his whole life towards achieving them, and he wouldn't let anyone, including her get in his way. Plus, he needed to be strong if he wanted to survive the androids. What good would he be if he was dead? He had to survive, he had to prove he as stronger. His whole life, he had struggled, and fought for his right to live. He wasn't about to let all of his efforts go to waste. He would not die at the hands of these machines, even if he had to sacrifice everything.

Bulma sighed heavily, crushed by his words. "I know that," she said, obviously having a second meaning to her words.

Vegeta decided to ignore her little comment. "Now get out, I have to leave," he said as he installed himself into one of the chair. Hopefully, she would get the message that he wanted her out. Bulma nodded, although he couldn't see her.

Bulma left the ship, but remained outside. As she walked the doors of the ship close, she sat on the ground, determine to watch him leave. She would never get better if she didn't get over him. Watching him leave would help her get over it right? Bulma sighed; hopefully.

Without any second thoughts, Vegeta started the ship, and left Earth, and Bulma behind. Hopefully things would be better when he came back. He couldn't deal with Bulma being all emotional. She was definitely not what you want to be around.

Bulma kept herself from crying as she watched the ship leave. This was for the best right? It would help her get over him faster, since he would be gone. He couldn't have done anything smarter! She was trying so hard to convince herself, yet she knew she was failing. But, one thing Bulma did know, was that she was strong. It was hard now, because she had made herself very vulnerable, but Vegeta would be gone for a couple of months now, and she would get over him.

One positive thing was there would be absolutely nothing around her to remind her of Vegeta or what happened between them. It had been one of the most amazing night of her life, but she could still forget that it happened, or that it was related to Vegeta. It wasn't like Vegeta would talk about it every again, and she wouldn't tell anybody about it. It's not like they were together, so who needed to know what happened between them? It would be easy to keep it a secret.

Plus, there would never be any proof that something happened between them.

-L-


	16. Baby blues

Bulma had never felt better. Alright that was a lie, she had known better days. But still, she was feeling pretty good now. After almost three weeks of horrible  _sort of_  heartbreak, she was  _finally_  getting back on track. Getting over Vegeta had been a little hard than she had imagine. Truth was, she wasn't sure she was over him; she wouldn't never truly be. Which was strange considering the fact that basically nothing happened between them, But nonetheless, she felt something, and she had decided that even if he didn't want her, that didn't mean she had to sacrifice her happiness. What happened between her and Vegeta had been quite magical, at least to her, and she knew she would always remember it. Maybe her and Vegeta were meant to share a night together. Only one. She was ready to live with that.

She had made the decision after all.

She could have stopped, but she didn't. She wasn't going to sulk about it any more though. She was a grown woman, and by now she should know how to deal with her emotions. After all, she had gotten over Yamcha pretty quickly, so why shouldn't it be the same with Vegeta? Vegeta was gone, and it was obvious he wasn't about to return. At least, not just yet. Last time, he had been gone for months, and this time shouldn't be any different, especially since he would probably try to avoid her as much as possible.

She was fine with that.

Bulma sighed heavily, trying to chase Vegeta from her thoughts; she was doing better  _damn it_. She had actually gotten out of her room, and had enjoyed some time outside. Also, Bulma had shared breakfast with her parents. Oh yes, her parents. That hadn't been an easy task. The first thing her mother had asked her was  _Where is Vegeta?_  Bulma thought she would break down when her mother said that but to her surprise she didn't. Bulma had calmly explained that Vegeta had decided to train somewhere else for a while. Her mother had seemed disappointed for a while, but eventually got over it. She still had those crazy ideas about Bulma and Vegeta getting together.

Like that would ever happen,  _again_.

Bulma was currently brushing her hair, getting herself ready, since she had a date tonight. Alright, it was another lie, she didn't really have a date. She was simply going out with a couple of friends, and it happened it was a couple of friends that included Yamcha. She had gotten over her loneliness about Yamcha with Vegeta, and she thought Yamcha could help her forget about Vegeta. Not in a romantic way of course; she wasn't going to get back with Yamcha. She was not going down that path again, but he could be a good friend, and he could support her. After all, it was what friends did for each other right? And that was what Yamcha and her were; friends.

She wouldn't tell him she slept with Vegeta though.

Yamcha would die of a heart attack if he knew she had sex with Vegeta. She had given in to Vegeta, when Yamcha had wanted her again for so long. She shook her head; she would  _definitely_ not tell Yamcha, and it would probably ruin the only chance they could have at a friendship. It was also for his own good really; if he tried to fight Vegeta about it, he would get kill. Bulma took one last look at herself in the mirror, before approving of her looks. She was keeping it pretty natural, since this wasn't a date. It was actually only a supper between friends. She hadn't seen people in a while, and this could only do her some good. Bulma smiled at her reflection before getting up.

Tonight, she wouldn't think about Vegeta.

_It would be a change._

"Bulma, sweetheart, Yamcha is here!" screamed Mrs. Briefs from downstairs.

Bulma adjust her hair slightly before heading downstairs to meet her friends. Yes, hopefully, everything would go smoothly tonight, although she wasn't sure such thing was possible; she had a bad feeling. Something inside of her mind was nagging at her, and she couldn't chase the feeling away. Perhaps she was just being paranoid. At least, she hoped it was the case.

Yamcha was alone in the car with Bulma, feeling somewhat nervous. He was the one picking her up, and then they would meet with their friends at the restaurant. Bulma and him had been a couple for a good amount of years, and it was only natural that they shared common friends. Although, Yamcha had been quite surprised when she had proposed this get-together. To put it simply, her phone call had shocked him, although it had been a nice surprise. Things between them had been a little awkward between them since she had walked in his apartment, and found him with that girl. Sure they weren't together anymore, but it was obvious she had been seeking for comfort from him, and he hadn't be able to give it to her. Every day, he hated himself for that horrible timing. Maybe if he had been alone, Bulma and him would be a couple right now.

Truth was, he'd love to get back with Bulma.

He truly loved her, and he would love to have her back. She had always been the love of his life, and nothing could ever change that. Even if he had strayed a few times, his heart had always been hers, and hers only. He had been so jealous when he found her in Vegeta's arms, with that monster's hands on her. Bulma was  _his_ , she always had been, and always would be. He knew it sounded a little possessive, but he had to be in her life. It was a need. Sure, being her friends would be good, and he would be there for her, but actually being with her would be amazing.

He would ask her out soon.

Well, if everything went great between them tonight, maybe he could ask her for a friendly date just the two of them this time. After all, Bulma looked a little happier, and less concern today; maybe she had gotten rid of whatever had been bothering her.  _Vegeta_ , was the first word that crossed his mind. Ever since Vegeta had came into the picture, things between him and Bulma had stopped being the same. Perhaps it was even that saiyan's fault that him and Bulma were not a couple anymore. In Yamcha's eyes, Vegeta had been the source of many problems, but now, according to what Bulma told him, he was gone into space for a few months, which was perfect.

That left him to be with Bulma.

Yamcha smiled before turning his attention to Bulma. "You look lovely tonight," he said with a smirk, one that reminded Bulma too much of Vegeta.

She smiled, forcing it a little, and Yamcha didn't seem to notice. "Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself," she said, returning the compliment.

Yamcha couldn't help but let his smile grow bigger as he heard her words. This was only encouraging him in the direction of asking her out. She was complimenting him, and joking around, just like they used to in the good old days. This was a Bulma he hadn't seen in a while, the one he had first fallen in love with. He liked it. He felt himself relax even more, and get comfortable in the car. Somehow, it felt as if they were back to the time where they were teenagers. They still had a few minutes to go before they got to the restaurant where they were meeting up two of their friends, and he intended on enjoying the ride.

Bulma hadn't been talking much so far, but Yamcha didn't see this as a bad thing; she probably felt awkward, maybe he should clear things up a little. After all, things could be somewhat messy after a break up. He wanted her to know, that he was fine, that he wasn't hurt. "You know, I'm not- I was never with that girl," said Yamcha turning his head in direction of Bulma. "In any way," he added, to make his point clear.

Bulma avoided to make eye contact with him. She felt terribly bad right now; he was being so  _kind_. He thought she might be uncomfortable that he was seeing someone else, and he was being considerate of her feeling. She wasn't even sure she could tell him the same thing back. After all, if he knew, he would never forgive her. It was true they were not together anymore, but he would feel betrayed. She decided to avoid the Vegeta subject. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I mean we're not together anymore right?" asked Bulma, almost trying to make  _herself_  feel better.

Yamcha felt like a bunch of knives stabbed him in the back. Alright, her not caring like this was a bad sign, usually, she would have pretended it didn't matter, but it still would have. Although, she was avoiding eye contact, so maybe she did care about his relationships with other women. Maybe she was just trying to hide it? Also, he wasn't sure if he should ask about Vegeta, but he was dying to. "I know there's nothing between you and Vegeta," he said, his tone very light, as he tried to sound as he was joking, as if, her and Vegeta getting together was the silliest thing. Somewhere deep inside, he wanted her to confirm nothing would ever happen between her and Vegeta.

Bulma had a nervous laugh as she felt her words being caught in her throat. What in the world was she supposed to say  _now_? She felt bad about lying, but she couldn't tell anyone. She was a liar, she was deceiving him. Her heart nearly break, as she knew she had no other choice. "Never in a million years," she said, trying to sound convincing.

Yamcha felt a little reassured by her answer, and Bulma felt reassured that he believed her. Then, a weird silent installed itself between them, and they were being completely silent as neither of them knew what they should say. They were suddenly saved by Yamcha's cellphone ringing. He felt somewhat relieved by the interruption since things had gotten awkward, and he didn't like it. While still driving with one hand, Yamcha picked up his phone with the other hand. As soon as he read the text message he got, his expression changed.

"Ah man," he said, sounding disappointed; he wasn't really. This was actually the best news of the day, well after Bulma wanted to spend some time with him of course.

Bulma turned her attention to him. "What? What happened?" she asked a little concern.

Yamcha sighed heavily before putting his phone back down. "It was Natsuki. She texted me that her and Kenta won't be able to make it tonight."

Bulma's good mood was slightly decreased by this new. Now she would have to go back home? This was her first night out in forever, she needed this. Why couldn't anything ever go right for once? Couldn't she get a freaking break? She was trying to be happy! "I guess, we'll go back," said Bulma, before sighing heavily.

That's when a good idea struck Yamcha; this was the opportunity he had been looking for! He had wanted a friendly date with Bulma, and this could be the best occasion to have it, since maybe he wouldn't get another chance to make a good impression on her. They could still go to the restaurant, but it would only be the two of them; could he really ask for something more? The only problem left was to convince Bulma that this was a good idea. It shouldn't be too hard, since she looked bummed that she had to go back home; this was his chance. Yamcha felt like he was taking advantage of the situation, but he decided he would feel guilty later.

"You know, we can still go," said Yamcha, a small smile on his face. "Just you and me," he said before adding a part that would make her feel safer, "you know, as friends."

The word friend seemed quite re-assuring to Bulma, but not completely. She loved Yamcha, but as a friend, and nothing more, at least not anymore. She wasn't really sure she could still have romantic feelings for him, but it was nice to know he felt the same way, since she had been worried that things might be awkward between them if he would want more. There was no reason why they couldn't be great friends right? They had made an awesome couple in the past after all, so no reason why they couldn't get that same friendship back.

"Sure, why not," said Bulma with a smile.

Yamcha couldn't have been happier. He would try and make sure this dinner with Bulma was perfect, this could be his last chance to impress her, and take her back, and he wasn't about to let it slip away from him. He would be on his best behavior, and he would try to remind her of how happy they used to be.

-L-

The restaurant they had picked was extremely busy, and popular. For most people, it was impossible to get a table under four to five hours of waiting. Of course, Bulma Briefs wasn't just most people, and she usually got the royal treatment. As soon as she had walked through the doors of the restaurant, someone had came by her side, offering her and Yamcha their best table. Yamcha had chuckled at the scene, while Bulma glared at him slightly, in a joking way. People hadn't been to happy about this, and Bulma felt a little bad. It was indeed nice to perhaps not have to wait, but still, some people spent their whole night waiting, while she never had to. Although, she  _was_  starving. She was craving for everything, and nothing at the same time.

How weird.

"Voila, mademoiselle," said the waiter before helping Bulma to sit down, making sure that everything was perfect for her. Bulma smiled back at him, before the man left to get their menus.

Bulma was staring at Yamcha who was sitting in front of her, and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn this looked like a date. After all, they had a certain complicity, and he was a handsome man, while she was an attractive woman, why couldn't it look like they were on a date? At least, it was probably what everybody around thought. Yamcha smiled at Bulma, which brought her attention back on him. This isn't a date though, she reminded herself. It was a friendly get together.

"I'm glad you planned this," he said truthfully.

Bulma nodded slightly. "Me too, we haven't done anything together since, well," Bulma wasn't sure what do say anymore. "You know," she said, not finding better words. Great, now she had made the mood weird and awkward. Way to ruin it, girl, she thought to herself.

"I know," said Yamcha nodding at her. They hadn't done anything together since she had broken up with him. "But that was the past right?" he said, trying to lighten up the mood slightly. It seemed to work, because Bulma smiled, and he felt his heart warm up to her sight.

Bulma was smiling, but truth was, she wasn't feeling so well, although she didn't know where the feeling had came from. She was starting to feel slightly dizzy, and she could feel her head starting to spin, even though she had been fine a few minutes ago. Bulma shook her head, trying to snap out of it; she blamed this on stress, and nervousness. Why was she nervous though? She wasn't quite sure; maybe it was this whole Yamcha deal, and she wasn't sure how to act; yes, that had to be it.

Yamcha seemed to notice a change in her mood. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Bulma nodded. "Yes, don't worry about me."

Luckily for her, Yamcha didn't get to ask her anymore questions since the waiter come back with their menus. "Let me know when you've decided," said the waiter, slightly bowing, before leaving them alone.

Bulma was staring at her menu, and she felt like she couldn't find anything that was interesting her. Everything on this menu looked so blend in her eyes, and nothing caught her attention. She knew this was one of the top class restaurant, yet it seemed everything about this menu was too normal;  _yes_  something was definitely wrong with her. Too normal? How could something be too normal? Especially this type of high class food. She never found it boring and blend before! She shook her head; she needed to snap out of it.

"I'll have the lasagna," asked Bulma putting her menu down. She said the first thing she had seen on the menu; she simply couldn't find anything that interested her. Although lasagna? That seemed like a strange meal choice for her. Perhaps she was feeling a bit under the weather.

Yamcha also put his menu down. "I'll have the lobster." The waiter took the orders before leaving them alone once again.

Bulma wasn't paying much attention to Yamcha since something else was on her mind. There was this odor that was bothering her, it was overpowering any other scent, and nearly blocking her nose. It smelled like cinnamon, and right now, the scent completely disgusted her. Why was it so strong? Did they burn some cinnamon rolls or something? Maybe they had candles or something, and they had just lighten them up, because she hadn't smelled that scent earlier when they had walked in. Yamcha noticed her winced.

"Are you okay Bulma?" this was the second time so far that she had acted weird. Something was surely up with her, but he wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

Bulma shook her head. "Can you smell this? That cinnamon smells way too strong," she said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Yamcha looked at her, very confused. What in the world was she talking about? He surely couldn't smell any cinnamon in this place. That's when he knew that something was wrong with her. "Bulma, what are you talking about? There's no scent of cinnamon in the restaurant."

At first Bulma thought he was joking, but when she looked into his eyes, she could see he meant it. How come he couldn't smell it? That's all she was breathing in! Maybe Yamcha was starting to develop a cold or something. "I guess I was wrong," she said trying to cover up what she said.

She didn't feel like getting into a big talk about  _cinnamon_. Right now in her current state, the last thing she wanted to do was argue about the fact that a scent of cinnamon was lingering around. Plus, he might right, since she was not feeling so well, she could be hallucinating the scent. No need to create a fight over nothing. Bulma decided it was simply best to drop the whole thing.

Not too long afterward, the waiter came back with the plates, and as soon as he put Bulma's plate down, she knew she didn't want her lasagna. There was something, perhaps about the way it looked that she disliked. It simply didn't look appealing to her, but she hadn't eaten in a long time now, and since nothing else appealed to her, she might as well try the lasagna. Mentally, she couldn't chase away the thought that she was crazy. Was she really having a conversation about lasagna with herself?

After the first bite, Bulma thought this might have be

en her stupidest decision so far. The taste of the lasagna in her mouth, was bringing a feeling of nausea inside her, and it was as if she was about to throw it up. She felt  _sick_. Bulma couldn't believe this; she hadn't thrown up in  _years_. The last time it had happened, she had been somewhere around five years old. There was no way a little bit of lasagna would make her vomit. Against her will, Bulma swallowed the piece of lasagna she had in her mouth, telling herself it would pass.

That was her second stupid decision.

Bulma put her hand in front of her mouth, since she was going to vomit. She could hear Yamcha's voice, but she couldn't manage to understand what he was saying. Everything was echoing around her, and was too low for her to understand. All her attention was focused on not throwing up. She was trying to hold it back, trying to control it. But, Bulma could feel she was failing miserably as she felt it come up her throat. Next thing she knew, she was throwing up on the expensive carpet of the restaurant, falling to her knees.

Once the nausea was gone, Bulma was ashamed to raise her head. Had she really thrown up in public like this? Never had she been this embarrass of her whole life. This could not be happening to her, she had to be having some sort of nightmare. She didn't even want to look at Yamcha's face, or nobody's face for all that mattered. Bulma jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to the side slightly, and saw Yamcha beside her. He took her hand in his; his hand felt cold.

"Come on B," said Yamcha trying to sound comforting, "I'll take you home."

He was very concerned for Bulma. In all those years he had known her, he had never seen Bulma sick; this was a first, and he was scared. She had been acting weird the whole night; had she felt sick this whole time, and hadn't told him?

Bulma nodded, before holding on to his hand to get up. She clearly avoided to look at the other people in the room, as she was ashamed of what happened. Hopefully Yamcha would get her out of her, and soon.

-L-

This was a horrible night.

Bulma was laying in her bed, feeling like crap. Right after Yamcha had brought her home, and had insisted to carried her into her bed, she had tucked herself into bed. She had absolutely no intention of leaving the room tonight. Her mother, who had been very worried about her little girl, had brought her up a bucket, just in case she felt sick again. Bulma glared at the bucket; she hated throwing up, and she hoped she wouldn't have to do it again. She sighed heavily before turning around in her bed. She was unable to sleep.

Bulma simply couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. This wasn't something common, at least for her. She didn't get sick, it was as simple as that. Also, she knew it wasn't nervousness that had caused her to throw up; she hadn't been that stress. It was only Yamcha after all, and she had known him for years. Although, he had been very kind to her tonight, even though she had made quite the scene, and Bulma knew she had missed that. Yamcha had stuck by her, even though she had been pretty gross. He had always done that.

She sighed heavily, her head throbbing; maybe she would need to go see a doctor tomorrow or something. After all, she had also been feeling quite tired lately; no matter how much sleep she got, she would still find herself exhausted in the morning. Maybe she had caught something, or all the work, and sulking she had been doing lately had sucked up all the energy she had, and now she was drained; that could be a good explanation. Depression could do a lot of things to the body, so it could make sense.

Bulma nodded to herself; tomorrow, she would go see the doctor there had inside Capsule Corp. She didn't really feel like going outside again, in case she threw up once more. She rather not do it in public again, since it would already take her months to forget the incident that had happened today. She would never live it down. Yes, tomorrow, first thing in the morning, she would get herself checked. Plus, she hadn't been to the doctor in like forever, so getting a regular check up wouldn't do any harm.

Well, truth was, Bulma wasn't a big fan of doctors. She had this impression that every time someone go see a doctor, they always come back with a bad news. She knew she was wrong, yet she couldn't help the way she felt, it was a fear, and though she had developed as a kid. Doctors were associated with bad news, and the last thing she needed right now was one more problem to bring her down even more. She needed a good news. Although, she knew seeing the doctor was inevitable since she couldn't remain sick like this.

She had felt dizzy before tonight, but never as much as that. It was a slight dizziness, that would pass within a few seconds. Dizziness and fatigue were things that only confirmed her theory that she was simply drained out of her energy. Well, if she didn't go to the doctor on her own, her parents would probably force her then since she had never been sick before. During her whole life she had been a very healthy child. Now, her parents were probably worried sick. If only for their sake, she would go.

Well, now wasn't the time to focus on other people; Bulma's eyelids were extremely heavy, and she knew she would fall in a deep slumber very soon, and she couldn't stop herself. She felt exhausted, since she had lacked a lot of sleep lately. There was one thing she was happy about though; she hadn't thrown up again. At least one good thing in this stupid night.

Bulma sighed heavily before closing her eyes completely; she would worry about this later. Now she had something much more important to do which was sleep.

-L-

Bulma was walking down the hall that would lead her to the small medical office that had inside their huge house. Since a lot of work was done inside their house, the Briefs had thought it would be safer for their employees and themselves to keep a doctor inside their house constantly. Plus, they barely saw the medical staff, so they were not of any bother to them. They were only there for emergency, and extreme cases. Bulma considered this an extreme case. Plus, they paid them, so why not use them?

Bulma had wanted to push back her trip to the doctor yesterday, but when she had woken up with a slight nausea this morning, she had decided it was time for her to find out why she was so sick. She had decided to be a grown woman, and to face her fear. It had taken her everything not to throw up, and that could mean nothing good. Every second, her stress increased. Right now, she had a lollipop, as she tried to keep a different taste in her mouth. The nausea had left a little while ago, but she still felt tired.

Once Bulma reached the door, she knocked before opening it. "Hi," she said as she walked inside the office. "I'm Bulma Briefs," said Bulma introducing herself to the doctor in front of her, who probably already knew who she was. He was a man in his mid-forties with a lot of grey hair.

"I know," said the man before walking away from his desk. "What can I do for you Ms. Briefs?" he asked, his tone very serious.

Bulma felt a little nervous; this man wasn't really helping her relax, no wonder she didn't like doctors. They were so cold, and antipersonnel. "Well, Dr.," said Bulma before letting her eyes travel to his tag, "Dr. Naoto, I've been feeling quite sick this past couple of days."

The doctor looked at her, from up to down before nodding to himself. Bulma was wondering what he could judge like this, what could her appearance possibly reveal to him? She didn't look any different than usual. Then, the doctor gestured for her to come to the next room. "Come with me," he said before he started to walk.

Bulma proceeded to do as told, and found herself in a square white room. Bulma looked around her; she didn't like this place. All this white, and nothingness, it made her stomach flip, and twist. Dr. Naoto gestured for her to sit down, before he grabbed a bunch of paper, and a pen.

Bulma nodded, before sitting down across form him. This felt like an interrogation, and she didn't like it. Why couldn't doctor office be more joyful, and colorful? It would put people at ease at least. She nervously put her hands down her laps, trying not to play with her fingers like she often did when she was nervous.

Finally, the doctor spoke, breaking the silence between them. It had seemed like forever to Bulma. "Now, tell me some of the symptoms you've been having," he asked, ready to take notes.

Bulma sighed before thinking about all the change she had in her health lately. There was a lot. "Well, first of all," she said staring at the ceiling as she thought, "I've been feeling extremely tired, somewhat irritated, I've been having some nausea, and I threw up last night," said Bulma, avoiding to look at the doctor.

She hated to see that look in doctors's eyes when they think they found the solution to someone's problem. Bulma had a feeling it was coming, and she was right. "Hmm, interesting," said the doctor as he kept writing down some things.

No  _not_  interesting, said Bulma angrily to herself. Yep, definitely irritated.

"Bulma, I would like to get a blood sample from you."

From the tone in his voice, Bulma could tell he already had an idea what was going with her, and she didn't like this; why didn't he just tell her right away, and get it over it. Yet, she couldn't tell him this, because she found herself unable to speak, although it wasn't like her.

"Are you scared of needles?" asked the doctor as he grabbed a needle before walking in direction of Bulma. Unable to talk, Bulma simply shook head head; she had worst thing happen to her than a needle in her arm.

Bulma felt a little plain as he removed the needle from her body, but she didn't show it. The doctor left, probably gone to analyze her blood, and show himself he was right, which would make him feel oh so proud of himself. And at that moment, all Bulma could do is wait for the result. She hated waiting, since she was not a very patient person. It was one of her only flaws. Bulma was a smart girl, and she liked to figure out things, and she didn't like to wait for an answer. It simply went against who she was.

She looked at the door again; well, it sure did look like this time, she would need to learn to be a little bit patient. After all, technology was pretty advanced, it should take the doctor too long to find what he was looking for. Bulma sighed; maybe it was nothing. After all, now that she thought about it, all the symptoms she told the doctor sounded like PMS. She chuckled; could she be PMS? Bulma thought about it; her last period was the 12th, and now we were the 15th which meant... she was late. Oh my god, she was  _late_.

A whole bunch of thoughts went threw her mind. Her period was late. She was having symptoms. Wait, there was no way. No it couldn't be... It wasn't like her and Vegeta hadn't - oh gosh, they hadn't protected themselves. How could she have been such an idiot? She was supposed to be the smart one!

Wait.

There was no reason to panic just yet. She needed to wait for the doctor to come back. Maybe she was just slightly delayed. She wasn't really late yet, which meant she wasn't automatically pregnant right? There could be a lot of reason as of why she was late. She couldn't think of one right now, but she knew that once she calm down, she would think of one.

Bulma's heart almost stopped breathing when the door opened to reveal the doctor. He was looking at this papers while nodding. "I was right," he said before bringing his attention to Bulma.

 _Please don't say it._  "Miss Briefs,"  _please don't say it._ "You're pregnant."

_He said it._

-L-


	17. All alone

Bulma was laying in her bed, feeling very nervous. How in the world was she going to deal with this? This was never a possibility, or even something that had crossed her mind. Bulma never even thought about the fact that they hadn't used protection. There was no way she could do this. She was first of all, all by herself, and second of all, Vegeta wouldn't want any part of this. So much for it being a one night without any evidence. THIS was the BIGGEST evidence. She smacked herself on the forehead; how could she have been so careless? Well, truth was, she hadn't really expected to have sex with Vegeta, so she hadn't come prepare. She thought she would have slept there, only slept. Never had she thought things would turn out this way.

That idiot knocked her up, and ran off.

She was extremely nervous because she wasn't sure she could do this, at least not on her own like that. Sure, she was more than old enough to have her own kid, but still, this was a very big responsibility, and she didn't know if she could handle it on her own, and while she was so unprepared. She hadn't planned to have a kid. She couldn't do this. Wait, of course she could. She was Bulma Briefs, she didn't need a man to live her life to the fullest. By herself, she could be an excellent mother, she didn't a man to help her. She had never needed one, and she wouldn't start now, would she?

Bulma sighed heavily; it would be hard, there was no dying that. Although, she couldn't hide that she was a little happy. After all, she was going to be a mother; there was a life growing inside of her, and that was beautiful. She had never thought that she would have a family. She was always so busy with work, and inventing, that it never occurred to her to have a family of her own. It's not that she was against the idea, it simply that the thought had never really crossed her mind. After all, up until a few weeks ago she didn't have a boyfriend anymore. Not that she did now.

 _Argh_.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh slightly at the thought of Vegeta being a father; it was pretty silly. He didn't even know how to act around people, so she knew for a fact, he wouldn't be able to take care of a baby. Well, not that he would. He would not only be awkward around the child, but he probably wouldn't know what to do with it, because it did not involve food, or training. Plus, Bulma doubted Vegeta would want anything to do with the baby. Heck, he would probably want to  _move_  out of the house to be as far as he could from her and the baby. That, or he would totally ignore her. Somehow, she had a feeling he would go with the other option. He had never let anything bother him. If he didn't want the child, he would simply pretend it didn't exist.

That was another problem. Vegeta's reaction to this news. Obviously, he couldn't deny that it was his; he would have saiyan power, but that didn't mean in any way that he would  _like_  the baby. Vegeta would never admit it, or see it as its own, and Bulma was pretty sure about that. After all, to Vegeta this had been nothing more than a mistake, one that he never wished to repeat. If he did want a family of his own one day, Bulma was pretty sure she was the last person he would want it with.

Although, his would be very awkward; to have Vegeta live in  _her_  house while she's carrying  _his_  baby. He would probably pretend like none of this matter; not that he would care. She would though, and this would probably hurt her. Bulma didn't want to  _kick_  Vegeta out though, because he had nowhere else to go. Plus, they needed him to save Earth. She had to keep him in the house, unless he found somewhere else to go. She doubted that would happen, so it meant he would have to stick around, at least until the androids came.

Bulma wasn't sure how she would deal with having him around. She knew how she felt, and she knew how  _he_ felt. He didn't want a relationship, and their night together had been nothing. Well, to him at least. Now she was left with the memories, the feelings, and a baby. Vegeta for himself, was gone and he had no one to think about, except himself. He had the great life; he couldn't feel a thing. Bulma was left alone to deal with everything, but then again, hadn't she put herself in that mess in the first place?

She let her head sink between her knees, as she tried to prevent the tears for coming. She was happy about the baby, there was no doubt, she knew she would love him, or her, but what pained her was something. What she wasn't so happy about was the Vegeta part. She sighed heavily before letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She would have to live with it, and Vegeta wouldn't care. But this didn't exactly come as a surprise. The man would never be able to use his heart. He would never know what it was like to feel.

She changed her position so her head was on her pillow. She was still crying, and it felt extremely good to release the pain she had been holding inside. Bulma brought her hand to her stomach, and rubbed her belly slightly. Right now, there was life growing inside of her, and she couldn't believe it. As Bulma buried her face in her pillow, many thoughts were going through her head. Especially how she would announce it to people. Surely, most of them would have a heart attack. She knew for a fact her mother would be more than happy; she loved Vegeta so much! Her father would probably not think much about it. He usually didn't get involve in her life much.

One person who would take this hard would be Yamcha. Bulma couldn't even imagine to think how he would feel that she slept with Vegeta and not him. There was no way she could hide this from him now. He was bound to notice her stomach grow, and her child. Sure she could avoid him for a while, but not forever. He would probably be angry, and heart broken. Heck, Bulma wasn't even sure she would be able to tell him. She would have to eventually she reminded herself, since he would  _sort_ of notice her belly at one point, especially if he came by. But, the later the better, right?

At the thought of that, Bulma cried even harder. This was hard on her, harder than she thought. She was trying to see the bright side, but the only one she could find was that, she would have a baby, and she would love that child. Except from that, everything else looked so complicated. It would be hard emotionally, and she would need to be strong. Things had been hard for her lately, but now she had to be  _better_. Not only for her, but for the baby growing inside her. Bulma knew she needed to be stronger, because it was not all about her anymore.

Hopefully, Vegeta wouldn't come back to soon, so she would have the time to adjust to all of this. This was a new life for her, and a new experience. If she had the time to build a wall around herself, so she could protect her emotions, than having Vegeta around would be a lot easier. Especially since she knew he would take the news pretty hard himself. Hard wasn't even the word. Perhaps for the first time, he would actually show some emotions, and let his facade of his fade away. Although, she doubted that would happen.

Bulma wiped a tear away, and took a deep breath. She might as well get it over with, and at least tell her parents; she wouldn't mind some support right now. A hug, and some comfort would probably do her a lot of good. Perhaps some home baked cookies as well. Bulma looked out her window, and stared at the sky, where she knew he was. Somewhere out there, in the deep space. She would deal with Vegeta when he would come back. No need to cry over this situation; she was stronger than this.

Bulma closed her eyes, a little sadness filling her.

-L-

Bulma was almost dragging herself in the kitchen, where she had the feeling she would find her mother. Mrs. Briefs had been cooking non-stop ever since she learned Vegeta left; she wanted to make sure she had enough stocked up food for when he came back. She knew how much saiyans loved to eat! Usually, they would run out of food so quickly, and she knew how grumpy he could get. Bunny, didn't want him upset. Plus, she loved Vegeta, and wanted to make him happy! He was frowning so much!

As Bulma walked in the kitchen, just like she had expected, she found out that her mother was there cooking. What a usual sight. A unknown smell hit Bulma's nose causing her to be slightly  _sick_ ; she felt like she had nausea. This wasn't a good start; she couldn't even stand being in the  _freaking_  kitchen! Hopefully this nausea crap would go away soon, because Bulma didn't think she could stand this much longer. She hated being sick, and most of all, she hated throwing up. Although, she had heard about morning sickness, and from what she knew, this was far from over.

As Bulma sighed, Mrs. Briefs turned around. Her daughter's exasperation had caught her attention. "Hi sweetie! Are you hungry?" asked Mrs. Briefs gesturing towards the food.

The simple thought of eating was making Bulma feel sick, and her stomach was doing flip flops. She shook her head in desperation. "I'm not hungry, mom," said Bulma before sitting down at the kitchen table. How the hell was she suppose to announce this to her mother? There was no right way to start this conversation.

Bulma sighed. "Mom, I need to talk to you."

Mrs. Briefs turned around to look at her daughter, a huge smile on her face. Was it her, or her daughter looked strange today? She seemed to be zoning out a lot more than usually. Perhaps she missed Vegeta? She couldn't blame her! "What is it, sweety?" asked Mrs. Briefs with her high-pitched voice.

Bulma took a deep breath; it was now or never. "Mom, I'm pregnant," blurted out Bulma before covering her face with her hands; she wasn't sure she could handle seeing her mother's reaction.

Silent came.

Bulma was getting a little worried when her mother wasn't saying anything; usually she couldn't shut up! Bulma found the courage to put her hands away from her face, and looked at her mother, fear overwhelming her. With her mother, it was very hard to tell how she would react. But her reaction was not what Bulma expected. Mrs. Briefs was crying, which Bulma took as a bad sign at first, but then, she realized that under the tears, her mother was smiling. So then, was she upset or happy?

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy!" said Mrs. Briefs before running into her daughter's arms. This was an amazing news! Her little girl would be a mother! And she would be the prettiest grandmother there was! Mrs. Briefs held Bulma in her arms extremely tight. She couldn't believe this! She thought the day would never come!

Bulma hadn't expect her mother to react in such an enthusiastic way, but she wasn't about to complain. The warm reaction her mother was giving her was exactly what she needed, and it felt nice to have someone's approval. Bulma held her mother back, and for the first time in a long time, she felt relieved. She knew her mother could be somewhat of an air-head, but at least, she was there for her. Sometimes. At least, she could give her support when she really needed it, and it was all that mattered.

Bulma smiled as her mother pulled away. Mrs. Briefs clapped her hands together. "This is so exciting! Can you imagine all the shopping will have to do?"

She couldn't help it; Bulma smiled. There was only her mother to think about shopping! in a time like this Although, she was right; there would be a lot of shopping to do for this little bundle of joy coming. At least Bulma knew her mother could distract her from her bad thoughts. She held her tighter, trying to thank her. Sometimes, her mother could be the one who can handle the most delicate situation. Perhaps there was a lot more to Bunny than most people thought. It was a good thing.

"Thanks, mom," said Bulma a small smile on her lips.

She could do this, right? At least, her mother seemed to believe that, so why not? She could be a strong woman, and she would be able to get herself out of this, and become even stronger in the process. This would be a good experience for her. There was no reason why she couldn't handle this! She simply needed to believe in herself a little, something she hadn't been quite doing lately. Things over things had been happening, and she never had a chance to deal with all of them. Now was time to face reality.

-L-

Bulma was in her living room, watching a movie. Her mother, who had been very excited by the news, was gone shopping without Bulma. She had decided that from now on, Bulma needed to eat very healthy, since she was eating for two. Bulma had laughed; she didn't need to eat healthy, but she needed to eat  _a lot_  considering she was carrying a half-saiyan child. Bulma found it funny to wonder if her appetite would grow the more she advanced in the pregnancy. After all, she had seen Gohan eat, and he was as bad as his father!

Bulma put her hand on her belly, and rubbed it slightly. This baby would bring her joy, and happiness, and she knew her child would fill the void in her life. Maybe after all, this would make it easier to be alone; it's not like her child could dump her, or run away in space. Well technically her kid could run away in space, but it was a figure of speech; it wouldn't abandon her. She was its mother, and they would be linked forever. A bond that could not be broken. Unless the baby was like its father. Then, it would be an asshole.

She could feel her anger rising; Vegeta could be so heartless sometimes! She still couldn't believe he had ran off like this! Simply because he couldn't stand the way she felt. He didn't have to return the feelings, and she wouldn't have bothered him about it. She simply couldn't help the way she felt, he could hardly blame her for that. But now, he had to be an asshole, and decided to take the easy way out by running away. Plus this would be a lot easier to deal with if she could punch the crap out of him right now.

Sure, she was happy about the baby, simply not about the father. This was all Vegeta's fault anyway. She could get all her anger out if he hadn't run away like a  _coward_. He wasn't a man! Bulma was distracted from her absent-minded state by the doorbell. Since her father was in the laboratory downstairs, and her mother gone, she figured she could get up, and answer it herself.

When Bulma opened the door, she was more than shocked by who she found standing there.  _Yamcha._ Bulma froze right away; what in the world was he doing there! Her mind went into a total panic, as she tried to figure out how she was supposed to deal with this. Never had she been prepared to face him so soon. Sure, she didn't have to tell him now, but she was such a bad liar! She could already feel herself being nervous, and she knew she was starting to sweat. Then, Bulma realized she had been silent ever since she opened the door.

"Yamcha, wha- what are you doing here?" asked Bulma, slightly nervous.

Yamcha seemed confused by her reaction. She didn't seem to happy to see him, which he didn't understand. Had something happened since last night and today? "I wanted to know how you were doing." When Yamcha noticed the confused look she was giving him, he decided to add more details. "You were sick, remember?"

Bulma bit her bottom lip hard. Yamcha had been kind enough to bring her home last night after she had made  _quite_  a show of herself! With the pregnancy news, she had completely forgotten. It was sweet of him to check up on her, although deep inside she wished he hadn't. "Right," she said before nervously chuckling, "I'm doing  _a lot_  better," she said with a fake smile.

Yamcha didn't seem to believe her. Actually, he didn't, and he was right not to. He could tell if Bulma was lying; he knew her pretty well after all. He could tell when she was hiding something, just like she could always catch him in a lie. He wasn't sure if he should confront her about it because after all, his main goal was to show her how nice he could be. He wasn't sure he wanted to upset her right now, but it was killing him. Although, if he wanted to get back with her, they couldn't start their new relationship on a lie.

"Bulma, you're lying," said Yamcha before inviting himself in.

Bulma seemed a little surprised by what he said. Was she really that transparent? "What are you talking about?" asked Bulma trying to act as normal as possible. She closed the door behind Yamcha, feeling very uncomfortable. Could she keep this from him? Didn't it seem cruel to hide something so important from him? Somehow, she felt like it wasn't right.

Yamcha put his hands on Bulma's shoulder. "Why were you sick last night?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "A little sickness?" she asked, hoping Yamcha would believe her.

Yamcha shook his head; she wasn't even sure of her own answer. It was more than obvious she was lying, and it created a small fury inside of him; why was she lying to him? What could it be that she felt the need to hide it from him? "Look Bulma, I've always been there for you. Tell me what's wrong. You can talk to me about it." Yamcha hoped Bulma could still trust him, and share with him.

Bulma wanted to tell him badly what happened, but she couldn't. He cared so much about her, and he was showing it now, and it was killing her. He was worried, and he wanted the truth, which was understandable. Of course, she knew he might not be able to handle it. She would feel bad if she hurt him, especially since they were back on good terms now, she didn't want to ruin it. There weren't a couple anymore, but it didn't mean Yamcha was a bad guy. She knew he would be hurt by this, and she didn't want to make him suffer

"Yamcha, please. I'm fine," said Bulma looking away. She hoped he would drop it, at least for now.

Yamcha sighed heavily before letting go of her shoulders. She didn't want to tell him, at least now. He would have to wait; there wasn't much he could do right now. "Fine," he said, slightly upset. He couldn't let this get in the way of what he had planned right? Maybe she just felt still a little awkward around him.

With a sigh, Bulma felt a relieved take over her. She could push the matter to later right? There was no reason why Yamcha needed to know about this, since she would not show for a while. Plus, he was _just_  her friend just like the others. Why should he know before everyone else? It shouldn't be any different, just because he truly cared for her? Because they had a history together? Bulma shook her head; now wasn't the time to think like this. Right now, she had to ease his worries, and make him forget about her lies.

"I was watching a movie," said Bulma with a smile, trying to distract Yamcha. "Wanna join me?"

Her invitation made Yamcha smile; she  _wanted_ to spend time with him! He hadn't expected her to want to, at least not so soon, but he couldn't say he was disappointed. He could forget about whatever she was keeping from him for a while. After all, as long as she needed him around her, he would be there. "I'd love to," he said with a smile, before walking towards the living room with her.

Bulma was relieved that Yamcha's mood was better, and that he seemed to have dropped the issue, at least for now. He had seemed to forget slightly about her  _sickness,_  which would give her sometime to prepare herself before breaking the news to him. Also, it would give her some time to figure out how to prepare him for it; it would not be pretty. She sighed; hopefully she would have a little more time, to make sure they were both prepared. Because even herself didn't think she could handle telling him the truth.

Although, she had a feeling, Yamcha would never be ready for this. She, herself wasn't even ready for such a big news, and to be a mother, so she could not even imagine how he would deal with the news. Maybe she wouldn't have to tell him?

_Yeah, right._

-L-

The whole time Yamcha and Bulma had been watching the movie, Yamcha couldn't help but notice little things about her. For of all, she seemed completely grossed out by the popcorn, which was very weird coming from Bulma. She could eat a giant bag of popcorn all by herself usually. He also noticed how she was often sniffing around; also  _strange_. At first he was trying to not pay too much attention, but it was hard. Everything was screaming there was something wrong with her, and it was getting harder to push away the feeling.

He was so intrigued by what she was keeping from him, that those little things only aroused his curiosity. Was she still sick? What could be so bad about it, that she felt the need to keep it from him? What didn't she think he could handle? He wasn't sure if he should ask her. She hadn't wanted to answer him earlier. Maybe she would keep giving him the same bullshit. Every time he was staring at her for too long, she would turn her head, and smile at him. Probably trying to make him _not_  wonder. He sighed heavily; he would wait until the end of the movie.

Fortunately for him, the movie ended fifteen minutes later, which made him quite happy, since he wasn't that patient. Especially when he was curious. Now, it was time to confront her, and this time, he expected an answer.

"Bulma," said Yamcha in a very serious tone, "tell me what's wrong." At this point, he was almost demanding the truth. Although, nothing forced her to actually be honest with him. They were  _just_  friends.

Bulma bit her bottom lip; she should have figured Yamcha would have asked her again. He wasn't one to easily give up on something. She wanted to be honest with him, she just wasn't sure she would be able to carry it through. Bulma couldn't watch his heart break again. "I can't," she said, her voice breaking.

She heard Yamcha sighed heavily, but she couldn't see him; she was looking away. "I'm sorry Yamcha, but I can't," she repeated, "I just can't."

Suddenly, Bulma felt Yamcha's hands on her shoulders, and she turned her head to look at him. "Bulma, just tell me. It can't be that bad," he said, truly believing his words. What could be so horrible that she was scared to tell him? There was nothing he couldn't handle, not after everything they had been through together. She should know by now, that she could rely on him.

Bulma looked at him straight in the eyes, her heart beating fast in her rib cage, as if it was trying to break free. It was now or never, and she knew it. No more lies, no more trying to avoid him. She could ignore his questions again, or get it over with, now. Maybe it was better to do it fast, just like removing a band aid. There would be pain, but perhaps it would be quick, and then it would all be over. All she could do, was hope. She took a deep breath, repeating to herself this was the right thing to do.

"I'm pregnant," she said, her eyes moving to look at the ground. She couldn't bare to look at him right now.

Bulma couldn't hear a sound; not even Yamcha's breathing. She closed her eyes tightly shut, and bit her lip; this had to be bad. She was afraid to look at Yamcha, knowing he was suffering.

"You can't be pregnant Bulma, to be pregnant you have to-" Yamcha stopped mid-sentence as he felt his whole world come crashing down around him. Bulma wasn't  _his Bulma_ anymore. Bulma.  _His_  Bulma had been with someone else in a way they had only shared together. In his heart, he felt betrayed. It didn't matter that they weren't together anymore. He felt hurt. How could have this happened? How could she have let another man touch her body, how could she have let someone have her in a way, only he had?

There was only one person who was responsible for his pain. As soon as he had understood what she had said, he knew it couldn't be anyone else "It's him, isn't it?" asked Yamcha, his tone extremely bitter.

Looking into Yamcha's eyes, Bulma felt extremely guilty, because she could see the pain. "Yes," she said, not wanting to look away. She wouldn't be a coward, since she had to face the choices she made, even though it was hard right now. She found it hard to be breath, and her words were often stuck in her throat. In a way, Bulma felt as if she had betrayed Yamcha. Not because she had slept with someone else, but because she had done something with someone who didn't love her, that she had refused to do with Yamcha.

Yamcha felt an anger going through him, and he knew he had never felt so much rage in his whole life. He had never liked Vegeta, he hadn't like the idea of him living with his girlfriend, and now he  _knew_ why. "Does he know?" asked Yamcha looking away from Bulma. He couldn't stand to look at her right now. He found it hard to keep his self-control. He was clenching his fists, as he tried to calm himself down, but it was nearly impossible. How could he recover from such a news? His heart was in pieces.

He couldn't believe she made him wait, and she just  _gave_  in to Vegeta.

Bulma shook her head.

Yamcha had a bitter chuckle. "So you were just a one night stand?"

Bulma felt a fury going through her as she raised her hand, and slapped Yamcha on the cheek. Once she realized what she had done, she brought her hand over to her mouth, to cover it. She  _slapped_  him. His words had hurt her so much, but he didn't cause the pain, what caused the pain was the fact that he was right. She had tried so hard to hide the truth to herself, but in fact, it was the plain truth. Yet, it hurt so much more when Yamcha said it, then when she thought about it. Perhaps because it made it real.

She had been a one night stand. Although, she knew it from the start.

"I'm sorry," she said, removing her hand away from her mouth.

Yamcha had never been so hurt of his whole life. He wasn't sure he could take this; it was too much to bare, and to deal with. He hadn't even felt the pain from Bulma's slap, because he was too shocked by the news. What had hurt him was what she had done with that  _thing_. Vegeta had  _soiled_ what was, perfect, precious, and that  _bloody_  monster had  _soiled_  her with his filthiness. How could she have let him put his dirty hands over her like this? How could she had let him use her? She was smarter than this! Bulma was quality, how could she have sunk so low?

"He's a blood thirsty, cold-heart, murder," hissed Yamcha through his teeth.

Bulma didn't answer; maybe she could see something in Vegeta that wasn't really there. Still, she wouldn't admit that he was  _still_  that person. He might have been, but he had changed. He wasn't as cold-heart as he used to be. She didn't care what they said, she had seen changed, He might not be perfect, but he was not a monster anymore. He didn't carelessly kill people for no reason anymore. She believed he was staying on Earth for more than simply beating Goku. He was going to defend Earth after all.

She decided to remain silent. What could she tell him anyway?

"You can't even defend him?" asked Yamcha bitter. He couldn't even believe Vegeta had gotten something Yamcha had always wanted. He had always wanted to  _fully_  be with Bulma again, and she had never accepted. Vegeta would  _never_  want to be with her. "He'll never love you, Bulma," said Yamcha, breaking Bulma's heart.

She knew all those things deep inside, but hearing somebody else said it, was different. She couldn't bare listening to him say all those mean things, because she refused to accept them. She knew he didn't want to hurt her, but it still caused her pain. "Yamcha..." She didn't even know what to say; she couldn't defend Vegeta.

Yamcha scoffed; she was  _trying_  to defend him. It was obvious though that she had nothing to say, because nothing could erase what this  _monster_  was. He was a jerk, and he couldn't stand anyone. He was even surprised he had sex with Bulma, since Vegeta despised humans so much, although, he was a man though, and he probably had needs too. He only used Bulma to satisfy himself. He had used her, and threw her away like a piece of garbage. Yamcha knew he wouldn't have done that if she had been with him.

"I can't stay here," said Yamcha as he started to stand up, "I just can't." He sighed heavily before taking one last look at Bulma. She was trying to keep a strong facade, he could tell. "You're were right. Maybe I shouldn't have known," he said before leaving the house.

Bulma let her head hit the couch, as a pain filled her heart. It shouldn't have happened. Now Yamcha was upset, and he might have been the  _one_  to actually care for her. Although, she couldn't change the way things were; she simply couldn't care for Yamcha the way she cared for Vegeta. No matter how long she had been with Yamcha, she felt something with Vegeta that wasn't there in her relationship with Yamcha. Some things could not be created. If the spark wasn't there she couldn't do anything about it.

Hopefully, when Yamcha would calm down a little, he would come around. She knew he would be upset for a while, but she also knew he couldn't complete erased her from his life. At least, she hoped so. Sadly, Bulma knew Yamcha had probably reacted better than Vegeta would, so she needed to get herself ready for him. Although, it was hard because she had no idea when Vegeta would be back from space. It could be month _s_. Maybe she would be huge like a watermelon by the time he got back. Maybe the baby would be born, who knew? Vegeta might try to avoid her for a very long time.

She sighed heavily; the thought of going through her pregnancy alone depressed her. Sure, even if Vegeta was there, he wouldn't care, but at least she would know he was there. Bulma could feel the tears coming one more. She rubbed her eyes slightly, trying to chase them away. She decided that from now on, she wouldn't cry over Vegeta again, because he simply didn't deserved her tears. He walked out on her without a regrets, and she could move on without regrets too. It would be hard, but at least now she had a goal, she had someone coming.

She put her hand on her belly, smiling slightly. This baby would help her, a lot, and perhaps it would bring the light back in her life. Maybe this would be what she need to move on, and finally go back to the person she was before all of this arrived. Ever since Vegeta had come in her life, it was as if all her life had been a mess, and she had no control over it. She had been quite depressed and whiny lately, and she knew this wasn't who she was. She could be better than this. She had to be.

No more tears was the promise she made to herself. She would be able to keep it. Things would be hard in the next few months, because the way things looked, it would be only her and the growing baby inside of her, for a while.

All alone.

-L-


	18. The Angry Watermelon

1 month.

It has been one more month ever since she learned she was one month pregnant. If she was good at math, which she was, that meant she was now 2 months pregnant. Correction, that made her a huge watermelon. Alright, so maybe she wasn't a watermelon. She was just a little bigger, actually she was a lot bigger. Well, in theory, she was bigger than she was supposed to be. She was only 2 months, and she looked around 4 or 5 months pregnant. So technically, she was right; she was a  _watermelon_. A big huge, watermelon who could barely fit through doors.

Bulma couldn't figure out if she was bigger because the baby was going to be big (especially if he had Vegeta's  _huge_  head, or even his arrogance, or anything that came from Vegeta that could cause the baby's head to swell) or because they baby was half-saiyan. She probably  _could_  talk to Chichi about it, but then again, maybe not. Except for Yamcha, nobody knew about her and Vegeta. And the baby. Bulma didn't mind though, she'd rather keep it like this for now, since she didn't know how to break the news to people. Especially since even Vegeta didn't know about it yet, it seemed perhaps better to wait until he knew. He was already pretty much on the bottom list of people to find out. Telling Chichi would totally kick him out of the list.

Vegeta. She didn't even know when he would be back. He had been gone for two months now, and with him, there was no telling. He didn't care about her, so he was in no rush to come back Not that she minded; she was very good all on her own. Actually, she had been a lot less lonely lately than she had expected to. Maybe it was because all this baby stuff had kept her busy, but she hadn't felt like the same Bulma this past month. She had felt a lot better, and she had finally felt like herself again. It as as if she had let her sadness go.

Actually, the truth was that the baby had kept her from being actually busy. She had to pee exactly every 2 seconds, and if she didn't eat 24/7, she would cry and try to murder one of her parents. That had stopped her from being able to sit down, and do some actual work. Right now, she mostly wanted to kill her mom, since her dad had been left with all the work, and she didn't see him much. It was clearly impossible for her to work in her condition. She was  _sort of_  more bitchy, and angry than usual. Basically, she was scaring off employees, which had caused her dad to fire her while she was pregnant. She  _was_  about to complain but she had to go  _pee_ , so she had let her dad win the argument.

She didn't have much work left to do after that, since she was basically not allowed to do anything. She was spending her day at home with her mom, which wasn't that entertaining. Poor Mrs. Briefs. Bulma was almost ripping her head off everyday, and she didn't even realize it. Her father did though and, deep inside, he wished Bulma would hit the crying phase soon. He could tolerate the tears more than the screaming. Which was why he was spending so much time working too. Mrs. Briefs hadn't been that  _angry_  when she was pregnant. He hadn't been ready for it. Vegeta didn't know his own luck.

Mr. Briefs had taken the news pretty good, at least according to Bulma's standards. He didn't yell, but his whole face got red with anger. Of course, it wasn't like he could kill Vegeta or anything like that. Mr. Briefs was simply angry that Vegeta knocked up her little girl, than ran away into space. At least he could have been a man about it. Mr. Briefs had a lot of respect for honor, and commitment, and right now he saw neither in Vegeta. Bulma had tried to explain that Vegeta didn't know about the pregnancy, but when he turned purple, she decided to tell him later.

Right now, she was sitting on the couch, eating her 10th bag of Doritos (her favorite, well, since the pregnancy), watching a war movie. Now she could understand the rush Vegeta and Goku were having when they were fighting. It was making her in the mood to kick someone's ass. All this blood, and punches, and guns. She loved it. And not once did it crossed her mind that she actually hated those types of movies before. If only her balance wasn't affected from her new body figure, she would go and fight someone.

Alright, maybe she was a little more violent than usual. So what?

It's not like she had many friends, or people to hang out with, so she needed to entertain herself the best she could. She basically only had her mother, and that wasn't enough. Oh and Yamcha... sort of. Two weeks after he left her house angry, he had called to apologize. He had said he was sorry for his reaction, then had hung up. He had sort of mumbled it, and Bulma knew he had done it out of guilt. She hadn't heard from him since then, and that wasn't a good sign. Bulma herself wasn't even sure what to say if she saw him. Sure, she felt a little guilt too.

She sighed heavily before kicking the coffee table with her foot. This whole situation was pissing her off. They were both goddamn adults, and things shouldn't be that complicated between them. He had made mistakes too, like that Kegome, so he wasn't exactly perfect, or in any situation to judge her. She remembered when she called his house, and she picked up. Stupid whore. He wasn't mister perfect. Plus, they weren't even together anymore when she slept with Vegeta. It wasn't any of his business. She could do what she wanted.

Bulma bit her bottom lip in anger. Maybe she should talk to him, trying to work things out. After all, he had made the first steps by calling her, which meant he was the one crawling. Not her. Doing the first step was the hardest thing, and he had gotten that out of the way already. Maybe she could met him half way, and fix their friendship? She was getting pretty lonely in here since her father didn't let her work, and that she couldn't really tell Goku, Krillin, or even Chichi about this whole thing.

Well, technically, she could tell them. She had called Goku once, after the whole fight with Yamcha, but nobody had picked up. Most of them were all fighting and training. Also, she wasn't sure how she felt about telling people about her and Vegeta. First of, Vegeta would yell, and she  _didn't_  feel like hearing his voice. Second of all, Yamcha had reacted pretty bad. Well, that was because they were romantically involved before but still. Chichi couldn't stand Vegeta, and Goku would be too weirdly happy. Her hormones weren't stable enough for her to deal with that stress just yet.

Bulma sighed heavily; she would simply go with her first option, which was to call Yamcha. After all, he already knew about all of this. Plus, it would be better than hanging out with her mom all day.

"Mom, I'm leaving," said Bulma as she got off the couch. Getting up was becoming harder and harder everyday. As soon as she got up, she felt a familiar feeling.

"Maybe I'll leave  _after_  a washroom break," said Bulma to herself, as she could feel her bladder ready to explode. "Yeah, after," she added, before rushing towards the washroom.

Then, after this, she would drive to Yamcha's apartment. Maybe she had more chance to catch him at his apartment if she went there unannounced. She could try that. At the worst, he would not be there, and she would have gone out of the house. It was a win-win situation.

-L-

Bulma was coming out of her car, her legs tightly pressed together, as she tried to balance her weight. She never had to pee so badly in her whole freaking life; she thought she was about to cry. She was jumping up and down, as she closed the door of her car before locking it. Then, she ran as fast as she could to building, hoping that she would be able to reach Yamcha's apartment before it was too late. Fortunately for her, someone opened the door, and she could get in without buzzing, which saved her some time.

As soon as she got in front of the door, Bulma started to bang like crazy. She was doing much of a good impression, but right now her bladder needed to be emptied, and she didn't care about anything else. That baby needed to move this instant, and put less pressure on her bladder, or she would officially  _die_. How was she going to put up with more months like this? Maybe she should carry a freaking portable toilet or even a bottle with her. Maybe a capsule with a toilet sounded more sanitary.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to her, the door of the apartment opened, revealing Yamcha. He was only wearing sweat pants, and he looked like he just woke up, his eyes still semi-closed. It was the middle of the afternoon for crying out loud! He blinked a few times, before realizing it was Bulma standing in front of him, pressing her legs together, and holding her  _big_  stomach with her hands. He was still a little confused since he had just waken up, but the sight seemed to smack some sense into him.

"Bulma? You're so b-" He stopped mid-sentence. Bulma looked angry, at the end of her roll, and she was pregnant. Bad idea to insult her right now. Even if he didn't mean to.

"I need to use your washroom," said Bulma completely ignoring what he said. She didn't even hear what he said. "NOW," she added before pushing him out of the way so she could run inside.

Yamcha was pushed against the door as she ran inside, and he nearly collide with the wall; who knew she had so much strength in her. As he closed the door, he processed everything that happened. Good thing that girl from last night didn't spend the night, or she would have had a heart attack seeing a pregnant woman walk in like this. Also, knowing Bulma, she might have freaked out at the sight of a half-naked girl in his apartment. Not because she'd be jealous, but because she seemed hormonal.

Yamcha sighed heavily before walking to the couch. She wasn't pregnant with  _any_  baby. She was pregnant with Vegeta's baby. He swallowed hard; he didn't like it. Truth was, he would never like the idea, and it would always bother him to no end. But, he had still called her, he had too. Bulma was too precious to him, and he wasn't sure he could deal with not having her in his life. He had lost her, and that had been partly his fault. This was just how he was paying for his mistakes. Although, nothing said that he could  _never_  be with her. Sure, she was carrying someone's else baby, but that someone left her. It was obvious Vegeta had no feelings for her.

And that's when he came in.

It would be hard, because the thought of the two of them together would always run in his mind, and he'd always remember how she allowed Vegeta in, but not him. It'd be difficult to ignore the fact that they slept together. Especially since she was carrying Vegeta's baby, but he would be there for her. Who knew, maybe he would win her back in the process. That had been his original plan anyway. If he showed her he could be the man she needed, perhaps she'd considering having him as her boyfriend again.

After a few minutes, Bulma came out of the washroom, looking a lot better than she did when she went in. She walked towards him, a small smile on her face. "Sorry about that," she said before stopping in front of him.

Yamcha couldn't help but stare at her stomach. She was quite big for a woman who was only a couple of months pregnant. Bulma noticed and sighed angrily. She didn't mean to, but she knew she didn't quite have the same figure. "Quit staring will ya?" she snapped at him.

Yamcha jumped slightly at her anger. He wasn't really surprise, because Bulma was already  _quite_  angry naturally, it was only normal for her to get more furious. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Why are you here?" he asked, when she calmed down a little.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "You're my friend."

Ouch. But, Yamcha brushed it off. After all, it was the truth. "I see," was all he could manage to say to her. What else was he supposed to say?

Bulma sighed heavily. "I didn't like the way things between us ended," she paused, "after the fight." Yamcha had been her friend for a very long time. Plus, he was the only one who knew right now. She needed him, she needed someone.

Yamcha nodded; he didn't like it either. Although, he had been the one who left, but that was because he was hurt. She had know idea what pain he experienced. He had felt so betrayed, and so broken. Everything he had wanted with Bulma, another one was going to have it, and he didn't even want it. Vegeta would throw all of this away, and he only wanted to cherish it. He would have wanted a family with her. He would have wanted to marry her. Vegeta had simply wanted to get laid. Why did that monster get easily everything Yamcha had worked so hard for?

It was so unfair.

"Friends," he managed to say, although his anger was slightly getting to him.

Bulma smiled, not noticing the pain he felt inside. "Friends."

She was glad she could at least fix things with Yamcha. If there was one thing she needed, it was friend. Also, Bulma could tell he needed the same thing. She could still see the pain in his eyes, but she couldn't erase what happened, or make anything easier for him. It had happened, and neither of them could do anything about it. At least, he was able to overlook the pain, and still be her friend. She knew the discussion with Vegeta wouldn't go as easy as this one. She only wished he could as understanding.

"So," said Yamcha before pointing at her stomach, "that's a pretty big baby, huh?" he asked, slightly amused.

Bulma was getting slightly aggravated, but she knew Yamcha was only trying to lighten the mood. She nodded, and looked down at her stomach. She was quite enormous for the little amount of month she had been pregnant. She wondered if she would keep getting bigger for the next 7 months to come. If she did, Bulma doubted she'd even be able to fit through doorways anymore. Heck a King Size bed would probably be too small for her. And all that weight she would put on... she didn't even want to think about it.

"Maybe you'll give birth sooner," said Yamcha trying to encourage her as he noticed the desperate look she had on her face.

"Oh please," said Bulma before rolling her eyes, "with my luck I'll be pregnant for the next two years." She shook her head. "I'll survive the androids, because I'll be so fat, they won't even think I'm human!" she said with a tiny smile before sitting down on a chair.

"Wait until he does a kamehameha in your stomach," said Yamcha holding back a smile.

Of course, his smile was soon gone when he noticed the murderous look Bulma was giving him. Her eyes were wide open as she was glaring at him. "It's not funny," she said, her voice filled with anger. Could the baby actually do that? Could it have it's power while it was inside of her? A slight panic took over her, and her eyes were slightly bigger.

Yamcha chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Bulma let out a sigh of relief. At least she knew now that things could be a little better. It was nice to relax, and be able to joke around with someone, it was something she hadn't done in a long time. But, she didn't miss the way Yamcha would have this sad look in his eyes sometimes, but she knew they could work on it. She didn't want to get back with him, but he was her friend. Heck, he had been there for her more than Vegeta had been. She couldn't deny him that. Plus, there was certain people you could never cut out of your life.

Yamcha smiled at her, but sadness filled his heavy heart. He would try, but he almost knew already that, there was no hope. He wanted to ignore the truth, but her words, her gesture... he already knew it. Bulma wouldn't be his. If she had wanted to, she would have been a long time ago. Even now, as he tried his best to be the friend she needed right now, she didn't show any sign that she wanted more. But, he had always been there for her, yet she chose him. That had to mean something.

Nonetheless, he would try. He would be there for her, because he had the feeling she would need him.

-L-

Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table, and in front of her were 6 large pepperoni pizzas. Well, actually, there were 5  _empty_  boxes of pizza in front of her, and she was currently eating from the last one. Bulma was starting to wonder if the reason why she looked so big was because she was eating so much, and not because her baby was big/grew faster. She sighed heavily; she couldn't help it, she was starving all the time. It was probably due to the baby's appetite. She had seen Vegeta and Goku eat, and she wasn't even eating half of what they were eating. Yet, she was eating twenty times more than usually. She really needed to control herself before she would explode.

Bulma took a deep breath as she put the last box of pizza over the others. She relaxed in her chair, as she played with her glass of water. A few minutes later, her stomach growled, asking for food, and Bulma sighed angrily.

"You have got to be kidding me," she almost yelled in anger.

How in the world could she still be angry after all this food? Surely she had eaten everything that was in this stupid house! She didn't feel like going out, especially not with the way she looked, or her unpredictable urges to pee. Bulma sighed; now she understood why Chichi could get so angry at Goku and Gohan when they ate too much! She just ate months of groceries! Not that they couldn't afford it, but still. That was a lot of food, and apparently it was a waste, because she still wasn't satisfied.

"MOM!" she yelled from her chair.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Briefs appeared in the kitchen, her usual big smile on her face. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked before sitting down at the kitchen table in front of Bulma. She looked a little more annoyed than usual, and Mrs. Briefs wondered why.

"I'm  _starving_ ," said Bulma folding her hands into fists, "There's no more food," she said, her displeasure rising.

Honestly, she had turned into a freaking saiyan, minus the power. So basically she had only gotten the bad side; the anger, and the hunger, what a rip off. Actually, Goku wasn't angry, but from what she had heard, he was the only saiyan to not be that way. Falling on his head had made him quite the special case, but in a way it was a good thing. Well, she'd take a nice saiyan over Vegeta any day of the week. Although, she had chosen Vegeta over Yamcha. But, that wasn't the same thing damn it!

Alright, so what, she was attracted to bad boys? It wasn't a crime. A lot of women were like her.

"I could order some more food?" proposed Mrs. Briefs with a smile on her face. Her poor little girl was starving in her kitchen! How could have this happened? She was always cooking! Well, it was true that Bulma was eating a little more, but still. She should have been prepared. "What would you like dear?" she asked walking toward the phone.

Bulma sighed heavily; what did she want? Probably the whole restaurant. Nothing seemed enough to satisfy her right now. She would eat the house if she wasn't afraid that it wasn't very eatable. "Meat," she said desperately. She could go for some bloody dripping meat. Wait, what?

That's it she had officially turned into a freak show. She put her hands on her stomach, and rubbed it slightly, as if she hoped it would calm the baby. This baby was causing her hunger to go through the roof, and it was getting out of control. She sighed; good thing she had grown so attached to her belly. It was in fact quite hard to deny how much it would break her heart if something happened. Something bad. This pregnancy had actually turned out to be the light at the end of the tunnel, and even if she complained, she loved it.

Just because of this baby, she had overcame feelings, and events she didn't think she would. At first, Bulma thought it would be hard to go through this alone, but it had actually reminded her of who she was. Lately, she had been depending too much on people, but now, she knew she could do it on her own. This baby depended on her, and only her. She wouldn't let her child down, which meant she had to be stronger. Nobody else could protect her child but her, meaning she had to step up her game.

Bulma had always been a strong person, but she had some lows, like everyone. But, this big change was for the best. It wouldn't be as hard when Vegeta would come back, because her heart and her mind weren't in the same state then when he left. She had put herself back together, and now, she had a wall around her. She knew she would feel something when she would see him, but she wouldn't break down, or anything of the sort. Bulma had stopped making him a priority, she had re-channeled herself.

"Honey," said Mrs. Briefs bringing Bulma out of her thoughts, "Your food will be here soon. Would you like something to drink?"

Bulma smiled at her mother, happy to have her around. She might be quite air head sometimes, but her mother had a lot of love, and for everyone. Lately, her mom had been quite her best friend, and although they couldn't really have  _conversations_ , her mother had shown her a lot of support. Any moment she would need something, her mother would come rushing, trying to help, and making sure she was alright. The father of her child might not be around to support her, but her mom was filling in the role quite well.

Bulma got up from her chair, and walked over to her mother, who was still waiting for her to answer. Bulma wrapped her arms around her mother, and hugged her tightly. Mrs. Briefs was a little surprised, and giggled before hugging her daughter back. "Thank you mom," whispered Bulma.

Once again, Mrs. Briefs giggled. It must be the pregnancy, because she didn't understand why her daughter was so happy about her ordering food. It was no big deal really, she had done it before.

For once, Bulma didn't feel as infuriated. She could actually feel the tears coming, and she rolled her eyes. Her dad would be happy to learn about that. He had been avoiding her so much lately because apparently, she was  _too_ angry.

She was no longer frustrated though, instead she would be a crying mess.

-L-

Bulma was laying on her bed, with her laptop in front of her. Since her dad had banned her from the lab, in case she broke something, she had decided to do some work from her bed. Maybe she couldn't actually work on projects, but she could at least try to invent some new ones right? When her mother was busy, the place was pretty empty, and she would get really bored. Doing nothing wasn't really her thing, and she rather have her mind focus on something instead of running wild. Sometimes her mind could be her enemy.

Then, Bulma heard a knock on her door, and immediately turned her head in direction of the sound. "Come in," she said, wondering why her mother would knock on the door. She had been walking in the past month without any problem.

When the door opened, Bulma saw it wasn't her mother, but Yamcha coming inside her room. He gave her a small smile before walking toward her bed, leaving the door open. "Your mom let me in," he said, as if he felt out of place in her house. It was something he had never experienced before.

Well, it wasn't quite the same anymore, which could explain his reaction. He didn't feel at home as much now that they were only friends. Before that, he considered Capsule Corp. is second home, and he would just walk in everywhere, at any time. Being  _friends_  didn't really give him the same privileges, or so he thought. Maybe one day he would be able to consider this place his home again. Well, he still had a chance to try to really make this his second home, even if his chances were thin.

Bulma smiled at him. "It's fine, you can come. We're friends right?"

It would be a lot easier to be  _friends_  if she stopped throwing that word at him. It hurt every time, yet she didn't seem to realize. Yamcha knew it was the truth, but still, she didn't have to shove it in his face every time she saw him. "Right, friends," said Yamcha feeling uneasy.

Bulma pat her bed. "You know, you can sit down." He looked so uncomfortable standing there, like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. She knew he must feel a little hurt still, even though they talked, but she wanted to try, and help him feel more at ease around her. After all, if he had came all the way to her house, he had wanted to see her right?

Yamcha nodded, and walked over to her bed, and sat down at the edge, some far from her. He gazed around her room; it hadn't changed. He didn't know why, but he had almost expected the whole place to look a lot different. Then, a thought hit him. Although he didn't want to, he found himself wondering if this was where they did it. He looked around once more. No it couldn't be in her room. Vegeta wouldn't have come all the way to her room to get her. It was in his room. There was no doubt.

"So, what are you doing?" asked Yamcha trying to distract himself from his own thoughts.

Honestly, if he wanted to  _try_  and have her back, he couldn't focus on his anger, and pain all the time. Although, sometimes it was pretty hard considering she had this huge belly which was constantly reminding him of what happened. He sighed; there was at least one thing that was good. Vegeta wouldn't want anything to do with the baby. Which meant that maybe, if he played this right, him and Bulma could be together, maybe they could be a family. Of course, that would included Vegeta's baby, but he could live with that. The child was innocent.

"Working on new blue prints," said Bulma before putting her computer away. "Apparently, I could be a danger in the lab, so I've been banned," she said with a small smile. She smiled because inside, she was pissed. Bulma was actually trying to control her emotions a little. She couldn't bite off everyone's head when she felt like it. Well, technically she could, but it wouldn't be nice right?

Yamcha chuckled. "I can understand the danger part," he said with a smile.

Bulma punched him hard on the arm, and Yamcha moved away slightly. He wasn't hurt, and both of them were smiling. This was something he had missed. Him and Bulma just being together, no pressure, no stress. They were simply hanging out, and having a good time. He wished things had remained that way. They always had that complicity in the past, and never in his life had he been as much at ease around a woman. With the others, sometimes he would stuttered, and what not, but Bulma was different.

"It's not my fault," she said before pointing at her belly.

Before Yamcha could reply, her dad walked in the room, and he had a serious look on his face, and it could mean nothing good. That immediately got Bulma worried, and she got up from the bed, and walked towards her father. "Is everything okay dad?" she asked, worry obvious in her voice.

Mr. Briefs sighed heavily, not knowing how he could break the news to her. His daughter had looked so happy when he walked in, and he was afraid what he was going to tell her would ruin the mood. Although, it couldn't really wait, because he wanted her to know, and be ready for it. He wasn't sure how she would take the news, especially since her emotions were all over the place lately. Hopefully, she wouldn't scream. But he had to admit he'd rather have her scream than cry her heart out.

"I, hm, I got some information about Vegeta's ship."

Bulma didn't need to turn around to know that Yamcha's mood had changed. "What is it dad?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know.

"He is on his way back," said Mr. Briefs before looking away. He almost winced in advance, getting himself ready for all the screaming.

"How long?" that question surprised but Mr. Brief and Bulma.

Indeed, against all odds, Yamcha had been the one asking the question, which surprised Bulma, a lot. Why would Yamcha want to know it? Shouldn't she be the one asking? Although, truth was, she didn't want to know. He had left without caring, so why should she care when  _he_  decided to come back? It wasn't any of her business. But her heart ache at the thought of Yamcha wanting to know. They were both aware that things were different when Vegeta was around. Mostly because the two fighters couldn't stand each other.

"About a month," said Mr. Briefs surprised that his daughter hadn't screamed yet. Maybe the angry phase was done now? He would be more than relief if it was, although she wouldn't be allowed in the lab yet anyway.

Bulma nodded, and smiled slightly. "Don't worry dad, I'm fine. I don't care when, or if he comes back."

Both Yamcha and Mr. Briefs stayed shocked at her words, but didn't argue with her. Mr. Briefs believed her slightly, but still had his doubts. Yamcha considered it like an excellent thing, and completely believed her. This time, he had been the one to not hear the pain her voice.

Mr. Briefs smiled at his daughter, before leaving the room, still extremely worried about her. Bulma sighed heavily before closing the door behind her, and trying to act as if it didn't matter. She had always known Vegeta would come back, it was no surprise. Although, she had expected him to be gone as long as he had been gone last time. Another few months. A little more time to allow her to be stronger. Well, she didn't mind though, it was just, it would only cause more awkward time between them.

Obviously, they would still fight, but having her huge belly as a constant reminder would make the whole situation weird, and she knew it. Vegeta wouldn't act the same with her anymore, that was for sure. The one good thing was, she was prepared for Vegeta's reaction. She knew he probably wouldn't care, and he wouldn't want anything to do with the baby. She was fine with that, plus, why would she want to spend the rest of her life with him anyway? It had been for one night only, nothing more.

She turned her attention to Yamcha who seemed deep in his thoughts too. Yamcha wasn't sure how to deal with the news. If, for some strange reason, Vegeta decided to help Bulma, then he would lose his chance. That meant he only had a month to get closer to Bulma. It wasn't very long, but he could manage. After all, it had been quite the love at first sight when they had first met right? All he had to do, was try to bring the sparkle back. He should be able to do it again right? Bulma and him had been happy.

He raised his head, and smiled at Bulma. She was looking down at her belly, and slightly rubbing it.

Yamcha sighed heavily; this would be hard.

-L-


	19. The Tragedy of the Clothes

Bulma was sitting on the ground in her bedroom, and she was complete mess. Her heart was aching, and her whole body was shaking. She had been crying for the past ten minutes with all her clothes covering the floor. She couldn't take this anymore! She had been buying freaking clothes every single days, and nothing fitted her anymore! She was almost  _three_  months pregnant! Her belly just kept growing, and she just kept getting FATTER. How come her clothes could not longer fit her form? Nobody's belly grew that fast! Another wave of tears hit her, and she couldn't stop it.

Soon enough, Mrs. Briefs entered the room, a platter of food in her hand. Bulma had been eating a lot lately, so she had taken the habit to bring her food every half an hour to make sure she didn't starve to death. It had seem to work, since Bulma wasn't complaining about her hunger as much. When she entered the room, she saw her daughter laying on the floor crying, and immediately a small panic took her. Could it be that she took too long to bring her food? She rushed to her side, putting the food on the floor.

"What is wrong sweetie?" asked Mrs. Briefs worried. Why in the world would her little girl be heart broken like this? She prayed it was not because of the food. "It is because Vegeta is coming back soon?" Maybe they were tears of happiness.

Bulma immediately stopped crying, and her eyes widened in fury. She glared at her mother, not believing what she had just said. "No  _I don't_  care about Vegeta!" How could her mother only talk about Vegeta all the time! There were other people in the world! "I'm crying because I don't fit in my clothes!" said Bulma before her tears began to fall down her cheeks again. This was a tragedy! NO MORE CLOTHES!

Mrs. Briefs smiled again as she realized everything was once again well in the world. That was the problem? That wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed. "Don't worry sweetie! I still have pregnancy clothes I wore when I was pregnant with you. Why don't you borrow those, and go out and buy new clothes?" proposed Mrs. Briefs her smile only growing bigger. Shopping had almost made her daughter feel better, and Bunny knew this time would be no different.

Bulma's tears dried a little, and she smiled at her mother. "That's a great idea mom!" said Bulma before jumping in her mother's arms. What would she do without her mother? Now that Bulma had a smile back on her face, she ran toward her mother's room, where she would get the clothes. Shopping was exactly what she needed to bring up her spirits. Even though shopping was sort of the reason why she was depressed in the first place.

Soon enough, after some digging up, Bulma found the clothes. There were a little out of date, but at least they would fit her, unlike her own evil clothes. She grabbed a huge blue and yellow t-shirt, and put it on. She tried to look for jeans, but she couldn't find anything. Well, a pair of black sweat pants would have to do. At least it's easier to move with that on. Now that she was dressed, Bulma realized that she indeed felt better. Maybe it was because it was easier to breath in clothes that were actually her size. But, she couldn't wear that forever, so she still had to go shopping.

Although, Bulma didn't feel like shopping by herself, and she knew her mother was quite busy always cooking with her. Maybe she could call Yamcha, and ask him to come with her. After all, they had been spending quite a good amount of time together, and they were still friends. For the past three weeks, Yamcha and her had almost been together every day, re-enjoying each other's presence. Bulma didn't mind the company, and at least he was distracting her from Vegeta coming back. It was a win-win situation.

Bulma took the phone, and dialed Yamcha's phone number. It wasn't too long before he picked up, and after Bulma just mentioning she needed him for the day, he immediately agreed. Bulma smiled at his impatience. Obviously, Yamcha liked the idea of spending time with her. Although, Bulma wasn't sure if it was such a good thing. After all, maybe he was getting the wrong picture from all of this. She hoped he knew there were only being friends. She wasn't going to be more than his friend, and knowing Yamcha, he probably had it all wrong.

She quickly hung up the phone, and walked toward the living room. Yamcha was supposed to pick her up, and since she was already ready, she figured she might as well wait for him there. As soon as she sat down on the couch, her thoughts began to drift out. Bulma was wondering how things would be once Vegeta was back. Surely she didn't care what Vegeta thought, but she didn't want Yamcha to be hurt in the process. What if Vegeta thought he was around too much, then maybe he would hurt Yamcha. She didn't want that to happen.

She sighed heavily; she had no idea what Vegeta's reaction would be to all of this. It was more than obvious that he would notice her belly since she was so huge, and it was impossible to miss it. What would he think? How would he act? She wasn't aware of the saiyans' traditions, so she wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, or what his reaction would be. Bulma knew that in her state, she wouldn't feel like dealing with him. Considering he was an alien, anything could be expected of him, and somehow, that scared her a little.

She hadn't seen him in so long, and so many things had happened since he had walk out of her life. Bulma knew she wasn't feeling the same way towards him because so much time had passed, but she didn't know how she would react when she would see him. She was carrying his baby after all, and she feared that the way he might react to the pregnancy might trouble her. If he wanted to be a part of this baby's life, which she doubted, she wasn't sure she could deny him that. He was be the father after all. She sighed; good thing Vegeta wouldn't care.

But, what if he acted like nothing happened? There was a huge proof that something did in fact occur. She didn't ask for him to make her a love declaration, but he would have to recognize that there was a baby one the way, and it was his. She was nervous that he was only a week away from being back because she was not ready to face him. Maybe she would be gone when he came back, which would make things easier. How shocking would it be for him to open the door, and the first thing he would see was her belly?

Even though she was stressed, she laughed as she pictured his face in her mind. Honestly, even he had to be shocked by something like this. For the first time, his cold facade might actually crack, and she would be the one to witness such an important moment. After all, who gets pregnant after one lousy time? That was just her luck. Oh, you wanted to sleep with Vegeta? Here's a little something so you never forget. Bulma shook her head softly, as she rubbed her belly affectionately like she had done so many times in the past few months.

"At least you won't grow up to be anything like him. I'll make sure."

The door bell rang, and Bulma picked up her coat knowing it was Yamcha, and she ran toward the door. When she opened it, Yamcha was smiling at her, and he looked filled with happiness.

"You're ready?" he asked moving out of the way so her and her huge belly could pass.

"Ready," said Bulma before looking down at her clothes. Yes, she definitely needed some new clothes because she couldn't keep wearing her mother's clothes. Maybe she needed to buy extra big clothes just so they would fit her in a couple of weeks.

Yamcha smiled before following her to his car, knowing this would be a good day. Anything that involved her pregnancy he was happy to do even though it was hard. At least it showed Bulma he didn't mind, and he could be very involved.

Hopefully she would see it that way too.

-L-

Yamcha was simply listening to Bulma talk as she was eating a large fries from Mc Donald's. Actually, it was her fourth one, but Yamcha thought it would be better not to mention it to her. He had never seen someone eat as much as her before. Actually that wasn't true, he had seen saiyans eat before, and since she was carrying a saiyan, it was clearly to be expected of her. Bulma was eating a quarter of what he could eat, and he was a big eater. But even if she had been stuffing her face a lot, they had also been shopping around quite a bit.

He was carrying five bags filled with clothes. What was the point of buying so much pregnancy clothes? She wasn't going to be pregnant her whole freaking life was she? Plus if she was to have kids again, those clothes wouldn't really be  _in_  anymore by the time she would have kids again. She wouldn't have anymore kids with Vegeta, he knew that for a fact, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for a kid, especially since she would have one soon. Although, he knew it was better to have kids close in eyes. But then again, Bulma would probably need time before she was ready for it again. Yamcha didn't mind though, he was willing to go at her pace. For everything.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" asked Bulma with a smile.

Yamcha shook his head. "Sorry, I got distracted."

Bulma smiled; she already knew that. She had noticed his distracted look, and she knew what it was related to because she knew all of Yamcha's expressions very well. It was related to Vegeta. He was probably worried about what would happen when he would come back. "You don't have to worry about him you know," said Bulma with a smile.

Yamcha was a little confused, not understanding who she was talking about. He never thought she'd know his,  _well,_ thoughts. "Who's him?"

"Vegeta."

Then, it hit Yamcha, and he couldn't believe he had completely forgotten about that detail. Vegeta would be back in less than a week. That meant that soon enough, he would be back and he would probably distract Bulma. What if, he left, but now she was pregnant and he would stick around? What in the world did that mean for him? If Bulma was foolish enough to sleep with him, who knew if she would fall for his tricks again. If he wanted her, and maybe he would get her, then Yamcha would be out of the picture. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Bulma would be his, even if Vegeta came back.

"I'm not worry about him. You don't even care about him anyway right?" asked Yamcha, trying to reassure himself.

Bulma knew exactly what Yamcha wanted to hear, and she knew she should say it since he had been so nice to her lately. Although, then it would only increase his thoughts about how they might get back together one day. She felt really stuck in the middle there, and she wasn't sure what she should do. She was suffocated, and completely trapped between two men. Her feelings for them were different, but nonetheless, they sometimes made her quite uncomfortable, especially when it came to the subject of the big L word.

"Right," was the only answer she could manage to say.

Yamcha seemed convinced enough by her answer, and smiled at her. "Would you like me to be there when he comes back?"

Bulma bit her bottom lip, as she felt an internal conflict stir up inside of her. She knew she shouldn't have said that, and oh how did she regret her words. Now, he thought this was a lot more serious than it was suppose to be. This would hurt Yamcha, and it was the last thing she wanted. He might not have always been the perfect boyfriend, but he was a great friend. "No, it's okay. I will be fine." She knew exactly what Yamcha had in mind. What was the next thing? Pretending that he was the father of the baby?  _Yeah right._

Yamcha nodded, but he clearly looked disappointed by her answer. Bulma couldn't help it though, she simply couldn't please everybody, and she had learned from the past couple of months that it was important that she please herself first. Plus, it wasn't like she needed a man to raise her own kid. She didn't need Vegeta or Yamcha, she could do it on her own. Plenty of women were single mothers, and it didn't make their child less happy. Heck, if you looked at it, Chichi could even sometimes be considered a single mother, and she was doing a fine job raising Gohan.

"Don't worry about me, Yamcha," added Bulma with a smile.

She could see in his face that it was all he had been thinking about. And then she thought that maybe she should distract him slightly. Just to get his mind off Vegeta for a while. "Let's go in that shop," she said with a smile before running into the first maternity shop she saw. Yamcha followed her, his smile gone.

Bulma knew she probably broke to pieces one of his plan, but it had to be done. The longer she kept his illusion going, the longer it would hurt him in the end. Suffering was one thing she didn't want to cause him. She wanted Yamcha to understand that they were friends, but they would never be nothing more. They had their chance in the past, but many times they let it slip through their fingers. This time, they could no longer recover it. She knew it would be hard for him to understand, but still. It had to be done.

She ran towards the first clothes she could see, and picked them up. "I won't be too long," she said with a smile to Yamcha.

He gave her a small smile, and sat down on the closest chair he could find. This would be long; he had been in five other shops with her, and he knew what  _it won't be too long_ meant; it would be about an hour. He sighed heavily before resting his chin in his hand.

Why in the world had he agreed to do this in the first place again? It wasn't quite worth it.

-L-

Bulma was laying on her bed, and there was only one thought in her mind. Vegeta. He was supposed to be coming back tonight according to what her father told her, and it made her quite nervous. Even if she tried to push the thoughts aside, it wouldn't go away, for many reasons. The biggest one was that the past week had been quite bad, because Yamcha had been a little distant. He was always busy, and he wasn't answering her calls. She knew it was better because she wanted him to understand they were still friends, but still, he didn't have to avoid her like this.

She couldn't help but look at her clock all the time. She knew only 2 minutes past by since she last checked the time, but she couldn't help nor stop herself. She sighed heavily; why couldn't this idiot arrive so they could get this awkward moment out of the way? Well, she wouldn't go out of her way to show him what happened from their night together. She would just do her usually night routine, and if he happens to walk on her, then they would talk. But at least, she wouldn't sit there, waiting for him.

Plus, she wouldn't have him finding out about it by her telling him.

Alright, maybe she was lying a little. She did wanted to tell him, because she couldn't stand this. She felt so sick, that she hadn't even ate of the whole day. Bulma rubbed her huge belly, and sighed. "I'm sorry, you must be starving."

All of this was Vegeta's fault.

If he hadn't left in the first place, then none of this would have happened because he would know about her pregnancy already. She sighed; how the hell was he going to react to such a news?. She swore that if she wasn't getting any reaction from him, she would beat it out of him. Honestly, he couldn't just knock her up, and then think he could just get away with it, without her hitting him. If he refused to show any consideration or feelings, she would probably blow up. It wouldn't be wise for him to test her patience right now.

Plus, she had felt quite the anger lately, and she needed to punch someone. Who better than Vegeta?

Then, Bulma heard a knock on her door, which brought her out of her thoughts. She groaned before answered; couldn't she be left alone? "Come in," said Bulma, knowing for a fact it wasn't going to be Yamcha, or Vegeta.

The door opened, and revealed Mrs. Briefs, who was carrying a tray filled with food, like she often did. She had a huge smile on her face, and she was humming a song as she walked toward her daughter. "Are you hungry sweetie?" she asked putting the plate filled with food beside Bulma.

Bulma was about to say no, but then she thought about the fact that she hadn't feed her child the whole day. Maybe she wasn't feeling well, but that didn't mean she needed to neglect her baby. She could at least eat a little; she didn't want an angry saiyan inside her stomach. "Sure, why not," said Bulma before grabbing a sandwich.

Mrs. Briefs smiled widely at the sight of her daughter finally eating. She had brought her food the whole day, but she had always denied it. She was more than happy to see her finally eat something since she had been so worried! Maybe it was because Vegeta was coming back; she was nervous. Awe, wasn't it cute that her daughter was excited that Vegeta was coming back! Mrs. Briefs wondered how he would take the news of the pregnancy. What better than a baby to start a happy family? It would be the perfect sight!

"Vegeta will be back in a couple of hours, sweetie! I bet you're all excited to tell him about the baby!" said Mrs. Briefs with a huge smile.

Bulma felt like scoffing. She was excited to tell him about the baby he wouldn't want at all? Yeah, not quite. She was mostly nervous, and she only wanted to get rid of that task as soon as possible. Especially since she knew Vegeta wouldn't want anything to do with the baby. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself that perhaps a baby would  _change_  his attitude, she knew deep inside that Vegeta was never meant to be a father. He didn't want to be one, and it wasn't in his nature.

"Yeah, right," said Bulma, knowing very well that her mother wouldn't understand her sarcasm.

Mrs. Briefs nodded, thinking her daughter was very happy. "You know, you could take your father's portable radar. You would know the exact time!" she said all excited.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I think I rather keep it as a surprise." Bulma put the food away, knowing she couldn't eat any more of it. "Mom, I think I will nap a little," said Bulma hoping her mother would get the hint.

Surprisingly, Mrs. Briefs did, and she smiled at her daughter. "I'll come see you later with more food, honey," said Bunny before leaving her daughter alone to sleep, and rest. She would need her energy for when Vegeta would be back. She giggled softly before leaving the room.

Bulma sighed in relief when her mother closed the door, the happiness of being alone washing over her. She needed to clear her mind from Vegeta, and she couldn't do it with her mother present in the room. She knew had no reason to be so worried about him, and his reaction. She didn't care about him, and she didn't need him. Bulma believed that she wouldn't take the rejection well, not him rejecting her, but him rejecting the baby. Why would that hurt her more, she wasn't quite sure yet.

Maybe the nap was a good idea after all. Sleeping would do her some good, and she could stop thinking about Vegeta for a while. She needed to get this asshole off her mind before he came back, or she would be a mess upon his return. She would act like the pregnancy was no big deal. After all, after 3 months, it wasn't a big deal for her anymore. She had gotten use to her baby, her belly, and the fact that she was going to be a mother. In fact, she was very happy about how things had turned out.

Vegeta would adjust on his own. If he cared.

-L-

Bulma rubbed her eyes softly with her fists, trying to chase off the feeling of dizziness. She had fallen asleep after all, and she was quite shocked! She didn't think she would be able to stop thinking, nor clear her mind of Vegeta. Bulma looked at her clock, and noticed it was 10 o'clock. It was pretty late, which meant there was a lot of chances that Vegeta was back on Earth by now. She didn't even want to think about it. Her heart was beating extremely fast in her rib cage, so much, that it was getting harder to breathe.

She put her hand on her belly, slightly rubbing it. "We can do this, right?" she said with a smile.

Of course, her belly couldn't answer her, but she could still feel some support, and it was good enough for her. Plus, maybe Vegeta hadn't landed yet. Her father had said during the evening, which could mean anytime. If the ship got slowed down, then it could be during the night, which mean she wouldn't seen him until the morning. After all, she wouldn't stay up all night for him. She was simply going into the kitchen, to make herself some food. She was hungry, and she needed to eat, that was all.

Her child needed to be fed.

She wasn't going to check up to see if he was there.

Bulma got up from her bed, and walked toward her closet. She had been wearing quite uncomfortable clothes, and she knew she should change before she went downstairs. Bulma picked a blue t-shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants. She felt a lot more comfortable that way. Plus, it wasn't as if she had anyone to impress. Even if Vegeta was indeed back, it wasn't like she was trying to impress him or anything. Once she was changed, Bulma walked in direction of the door. She felt slightly nervous as she opened the door of her room.

As she walked down the hall, she tried to listen for any noises, but the place was completely quiet. Maybe he wasn't there yet, or maybe he decided to turn around at the last minute. The only thing she could hear were her feet walking on the floor, and the cracking of the wood. Bulma sighed in relief, thinking that perhaps she was right, and that he had not arrived still. She would actually prefer it if he never came back. It would be a lot easier to deal with. Without him coming back, it would be easier to move on as well. She would rather not know his reaction than know it.

Bulma finally reached the kitchen, and she couldn't have felt better. Vegeta wasn't back yet, and somehow, it was the best news she had heard in a long time. She turned on the light, and found the place completely empty. Once again, she felt extremely relieved. She had found Vegeta in the dark, in the kitchen before, so she wouldn't have been surprise if he had been there. It had fully confirmed her suspicions. Bulma started to look around, hoping to see some food already cooked. Her mother had brought a lot of food for her today, that she had constantly turned down.

As Bulma started to look in the fridge, she noticed that everything was gone. Her mother could be so silly sometimes; she was throwing away good food! She sighed heavily before grabbing the mustard, and the ham from the fridge. A sandwich would do; she didn't feel like doing anything else more complicated. Her mind was still fuzzy, and she still felt a little drowsy since she had just woken up. She grabbed the bread from the counter, and dropped everything on the big counter. She grabbed a knife and started to make her sandwich.

Bulma was feeling a lot more comfortable now knowing that she wouldn't see Vegeta tonight. Every day without him was a better, brighter day. At least, she didn't have to tell him, and that was what she liked the most about this. She didn't trust her hormones lately, and she knew she could totally blow up. Or even worst, maybe she would break down in tears. That would only make the situation worst since if there were two things Vegeta hated it was tears and weaknesses. Actually was there something he liked?

Then, Bulma heard footsteps, and her heart stopped beating. It was her father right? Maybe her mother. There was one thing for sure, it couldn't possibly be Vegeta right? She didn't hear a ship land, meaning he couldn't possible have arrived. She would have heard it right? SHE WOULDN'T HAVE MISSED IT! Bulma decided she didn't want to see who it was, and she kept on focusing on her sandwich. She didn't look at the door, and she could hear the footsteps getting closer. If she didn't look, it wasn't there. At least, that's what she kept repeating herself.

"Still can't cook Woman?"

Bulma's heart stopped again, and she wouldn't have been surprised if it hadn't begun to beat again. It was him. How come she didn't hear him come? She never heard his ship, she always heard the ship. Bulma couldn't help her panic, but still she fixed her eyes on her sandwich, she simply couldn't look at him, yet. She didn't think she was ready. Then, Bulma wondered why he wasn't saying anything about her belly. It was then that she looked down, and noticed the counter was hiding her huge belly. The only really noticeable thing was that she had bigger breasts, but she doubted Vegeta would notice that.

She didn't even reply to his little comment, because she couldn't find her voice. Surely if she didn't say anything, he would know something was wrong. What if he came closer?

She could hear Vegeta scoffed, as he walked in the kitchen. He walked toward the counter, and Bulma knew her heart was beating faster. She was nervous because she knew the closer Vegeta was getting to her, the closer he was about to notice. Obviously he was able to sense ki, and he probably would notice another ki on her. Anytime by now. She looked up at him for the first time since he got back, and her heart skipped a beat. Maybe if he just didn't pay enough attention to her, she would get away with it for a few more minutes.

Immediately she noticed that Vegeta looked exactly the same as he did before he left a few months ago. He was only wearing a pair of short, exposing his whole chest, and mentally Bulma cursed him. Why did he have to come back, looking better than ever, while she was a huge watermelon. This wasn't fair at all! Then, she noticed the change in Vegeta's expression. She knew that it meant. He had noticed the ki. Her heart was going as crazy as a drum in her chest right now, and she couldn't stop it.

"Woman?" he asked, confused.

Why in the world did she have another ki? A really strong one too. Maybe someone was behind her? No, it didn't make any sense. The ki was quite strong, a lot stronger than anyone he knew, and she didn't know anyone that powerful. He looked up at her, and she was avoiding looking at him. What in the world was wrong with her? She looked different from the last time he had seen her. Maybe it was because she looked a little more curvy. No. It was something about her generally. He couldn't put his finger on it, but all he knew was that he didn't like it. Something was wrong.

Bulma took a deep breath, before deciding that there was no better time than now to do this. She slowly walked away from the counter, revealing herself to him. She closed her eyes, not sure she wanted to see Vegeta's reaction. After a few seconds of silent, she opened her eyes, and noticed Vegeta staring intensively at her belly. At least he noticed that. She almost thought for a second that he didn't since he had been so quiet.

The only problem was that he wasn't saying anything, and that was what her main worried had been. He was just staring, and Bulma could almost swear he looked in state of shock. Bulma bit her bottom lip; well, maybe she was going to get a reaction after all. She walked closer to Vegeta, who still wasn't moving.

This would be interesting.

-L-


	20. She hated him but he was hot

Bulma was slowly losing her patience as she stared at Vegeta. He couldn't remain quiet forever for crying out loud! She should say something, she knew that, but she wasn't quite sure what the hell would be the right thing to say.  _Oh, by the way, you knocked me up._  That didn't quite sound right did it? She sighed heavily before walking towards Vegeta, who still remained in the same spot. Why did he have to look like such a statue? She would almost preferred it if he backed away from her. At least it would be  _something_.

Vegeta was staring at Bulma's stomach, and simply couldn't stop focusing on it. There were two possibilities. Possibility #1, this was the weakling's baby. It wouldn't be surprising if Bulma had gotten back with that earthling. Possibility #2, this was  _his_. Although, who the hell gets pregnant after  _one_  time? No one. But, one thing was leaving him wondering; that baby's ki was  _way_  too high for a  _human_  baby. He didn't like this. This couldn't be something he could have control over, and he didn't like it. Vegeta never liked to lose control, and now, he was also losing his temper.

There  _had_  to be an explanation. This baby just wasn't his. For the first time in what seemed like  _hours_ , Vegeta looked in Bulma's eyes, and he realized how close she was. When in the world did she get so _close_  to him? He stared right in her eyes, no fear showing in his eyes. After all, he didn't feel  _fear_. He was the prince of all saiyans. But, he was still nonetheless allowed to have certain moment of shock. After all, this wasn't the sight he had expected to find when he had walked in the kitchen. But he wouldn't let it bother him any longer.

Plus, he had decided, this wasn't his baby. It couldn't be. No. Nope. Not his.

"Well," said Bulma, tired of the silence.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You got fatter," said Vegeta before walking away from her, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

This wasn't his. Not  _his_.

Bulma blinked a few times, trying to process what he said. She got  _fatter?_  She is standing in front of him, pregnant with  _his_  baby, and he tells her she got fatter? Bulma took a few deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She was this close to destroying this entire house, and burn it down. With Vegeta inside. Never in her life had she experienced such a strong desire to kill someone. If she held her anger in any longer, she might have smoke coming out of her ears. He had to be fucking joking her.

She didn't want to, but she  _had_  to walk after him. Who the hell did he think he was, just walking out on her like this! He was an idiot, and a jackass, she knew that already, but this was pushing it. Then Bulma stopped in her steps. Maybe, Vegeta was scared? She knew it was pretty hard to believe, but it was possible. Maybe he was terrified at the idea of having a baby. She laughed; yeah right. Vegeta was never one to have feeling, and he had done foolish things, such as laugh in the face of death. He wasn't scared.

Vegeta knew Bulma was following him, but he still kept on walking, trying to ignore her as best as possible. There was no way this brat was his. Vegeta read the ki once more. It was strong.  _Damn it_. It was all this foolish earthling woman's fault. Why did she have to do her stupid seducing tricks? If she hadn't offered herself so easily to him, then maybe he wouldn't have fucked her. He stopped walking, and turned around. Bulma, who was too angry to notice it, bumped right into his naked chest.

Bulma winced her eyes, knowing she was going to fall on the ground because of the impact, and somewhere deep down, she hoped Vegeta would catch her. She came to her senses when her ass hit the ground.  _Nope_. Vegeta didn't give a damn. Was she foolish enough to believe he would have actually tried to prevent her some pain? What else was new? Bulma got back on her feet, as best as she could since she was about 80 pounds heavier.

"You," she said pointing her finger at him. How could she say what she had to say? After all, she didn't regret the baby. She just  _really_  hated Vegeta right now. "You did this to me," she said pointing down at her belly. She was seeing red right now, and he wasn't helping.

"Woman, I really don't wanna deal with you right now," said Vegeta, his tone angrier than ever.

_Damn it. Damn it._

Once again, Bulma was blown away by his answer. Could someone really be that cold heart? She never thought it was possible, but as his words echoed in her mind, she had to face the harsh truth. He didn't want to deal with her right now? She had to deal with a baby for 4 months, on her own, while he was out in space. That lousy jerk didn't even have five stupid minutes for her? Why in the world did she think this conversation wouldn't happen exactly like it was happening right now?

She pinched her lips together, trying to contain her anger.  _Idiot. Idiot. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jackass. Jackass._  It wasn't working. "YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD," screamed Bulma from the top of her lungs. She was going to  _strangle_  him. "This,  _us_ ," she said, her voice filled with venom, "might have not meant anything, but  _this,_ " she said, pointing at her stomach, "is  _something._  It's there Vegeta. It won't go away."

God knew she had hoped it would go away at first. She had wished it had all been a big mistake. It wasn't. Apparently, Vegeta had decided to go in denial. Of course, she hadn't expected him to welcome the news with open arms, but still. He could still recognize the fact that she was freaking pregnant. She was as large as the room. It wasn't too hard to notice. How long did he think he could get away with not noticing? HE HAD TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT ONE DAY!

Vegeta sighed heavily.  _Great_ , the woman had gone even more insane now that she was pregnant. He couldn't care less what she thought of him, or even what she called him. Honestly, her opinion didn't affect him in any way. Now the part that was slightly bothering him was the baby.  _damn it._ He walked over to Bulma and put his hand on her  _huge_  belly. If he waited any longer, this might drive him crazy. The best thing to do was to get the confirmation now. Maybe it would be better to deal with this once he would know the facts.

The gesture surprised Bulma, and she gasped. What in the world was he doing?

Vegeta pulled away after a few seconds. The baby was his, there was no doubt about that. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and sighed again. This wasn't suppose to happen. Stupid woman. It was a one time thing. He didn't  _enjoy_  being around her or anything of the sort. It had been physical enjoyment. Nothing else. That idiot wasn't suppose to get pregnant.  _Argh,_  right now, all he wanted was to blast her into another universe. This woman always had to make  _everything_  complicated.

The life of a  _man_  married to a  _earthling_ woman, with a half-breed kid might be enough for an idiot like Kakarot, but that wasn't what he desired. What he wanted was to be the strongest, to be a super-saiyan. He didn't have time for such foolishness. And, he especially didn't want it with  _her_. Stupid, stubborn woman. She always had to ruin everything. That night they spent together, it was supposed to help him get rid of his frustration. It was supposed to have been a good deal. Nothing else.

"It's not my problem," said Vegeta, breaking the silence.

_It wasn't?_

He hadn't wanted this baby. It was meant to be a one time thing.  _This_  wasn't suppose to  _happen_. It was one night, with no proof for anyone to see. He sighed; so much for that. It was hard to miss that huge belly...

Bulma wanted to rip his head off, but then again, she had expected it. "I didn't want it to be," she said before crossing her arms in front of her chest. Obviously, she would have loved it if Vegeta was involved with the pregnancy, and with the baby. Although, it was asking for too much, because he couldn't be that man. Vegeta didn't have a heart, how could he care? How could he ever want to have people to call his own? "I thought saiyans had honor or something," she said before scoffing.

Alright, she was trying to hurt his pride. So what? She was hurt, and he didn't care. She could do the same.

Vegeta glared at her, as if he wanted to kill her. He walked over her, and raised his hand, ready to grab her neck, as fury filled his whole body. He looked down at her stomach, then her face, and finally, her stomach again. He sighed heavily, he backed away slightly. He hated himself for it.

"Woman, you know  _nothing_  about saiyans." He felt his anger rise. "This has nothing to do with honor. I never made a commitment to you. I'm not  _breaking_  anything. You better watch your mouth, woman. Next thing you won't be as lucky."

These were Vegeta's last words before he walked away from her.

Bulma took a deep breath, and hit the wall beside her as hard as she could. This man was driving her insane! He would totally make her lose it. Without even realizing it, she stomped. If he thought this was over, then he couldn't have been more wrong. Although, she wasn't sure what she was expecting from this  _fight_. After all, she had known all along that this was hopeless. He wouldn't be a husband nor a father. She had no intention of forcing him either, not that she could anyway. There was no hope was there?

Could she really make Vegeta care? She sighed; she didn't think so. He wanted to hurt her, but he didn't. Bulma figure the only reason behind that was either, he had realized he needed her for the gravity room, or because of the baby. Deep inside, she believed it was because of the baby. Even Vegeta couldn't be so heartless. He could hate her all he wanted, but this baby was also a part of him wasn't it? As much as he hated it, and regret it, he would never be able to forget that one little fact.

She rested her palm against the wall, her energy at a low level. Why did she feel so drain all of the sudden? Truth was, she wasn't use to fighting anymore. Sure, she yelled a lot, but everybody had been so scared of her that they hadn't been yelling back. There was only Vegeta to completely exhausted her. Bulma put her hand on her belly, trying to seek for some sort of comfort.

"See, I told you your daddy was a jerk," she said with a tiny smile.

She needed to eat, and sit down for a little while. She would deal with Vegeta a little later. She could let him think the fight was over for the time being. Maybe she could bother him while he was sleeping. Bulma smiled; at least that would piss him off.

Vegeta was unpredictably...  _predictable._

-L-

That damn woman. How did she  _dare_  criticize his saiyan honor? It had absolutely nothing to do with this whole mess. It wasn't like they were mated or anything. It had been  _sex_. It wasn't his fault the damn woman hadn't thought of way to prevent this. She was the one who came crawling to him, not the other way around. Since she had taken the initiative, she should have also thought that pregnancy was a risk. She should have protected herself. He sighed heavily; this was bothering him, and he didn't like it.

He had figured that when he would come back, things would be a lot simpler. Obviously the woman had not been as  _whiny_  but she was bitchier. He didn't think he'd come back to find an angry pregnant woman. His mind had always been set ever since his race had been destroyed. He hadn't plan to have any children, especially not with a weak human. His goal had always been to be the strongest. Not to be a father. What was the point when his world was gone? He couldn't restart his race with weaklings.

Alright, Kakarot's brat had turned out not  _so weak_ , but still. That didn't matter. Plus, it was  _obvious_  his child would be stronger than Kakarot's but that was beside the point. He had no time to focus on this damn woman and her baby. He had his goals, and nothing would get in the way. Why did she have to be so stupid and get herself pregnant? It's not like he had time for crap like this right? He had to train. He had to defeat the androids. Preventing himself from dying was more important than anything else.

He didn't have time for a baby he didn't want.

When he finally reached his room, he opened the door, and then slammed it shut. That should tell her to stay away. He sighed; he hadn't even been able to hurt her. Why? Because she was carrying his baby? He scoffed. That shouldn't matter. She was still the same annoying person. Nothing changed that. In anger, Vegeta pushed the wall, creating a huge hole in it.

This  _bothered_ him.

Stupid woman. Stupid brat. Stupid Planet. Stupid earthlings. He hated everything about this god damn place.  _Everything_. Maybe this place should just blow up. Well, he wouldn't let those androids kill him. He would simply leave, and leave all those idiots to die. That seemed like the right plan. He didn't even know why he bothered to fight for that useless planet anyway. They weren't worth it. None of them.

Vegeta sighed; if he was on Vegeta-sei, this would be completely different. This announcement would be one of joy, and pride. His people would have an heir, and the throne would be safe. Back on Vegeta-sei, he would be  _glad_  that he had a son. But here, on this mudball, it didn't mean anything. Those damn humans didn't respect him because of his title, and him having an heir certainly didn't mean anything. They didn't know who he was, and they wouldn't know who his son was. Nobody would have respect.

Vegeta decided that he needed a shower, and that would help him forget about all this crap. He had goals, and this was just distraction. He removed his spandex shorts, and walked over to his bathroom. He decided that a very hot shower was exactly what he needed right now.  _Stupid woman_. He really needed to stop thinking about this.

It wasn't his problem right?

_Meanwhile with Bulma_

Bulma had  _tried_  to eat some food, but this whole deal with Vegeta was just blocking her appetite. She didn't like the way it wasn't fixed. Sure, with Vegeta it would never be, but she still felt like things wouldn't be right until she beat the crap out of him. Obviously, he didn't like the idea of hitting her too much, and maybe she could use it to her advantages. She had dreamed of kicking his ass for weeks now. Maybe her wish would finally come through. Although, she doubted she could do much damage.

Although, she had to admit, him looking at her belly, and changing his mind about hurting her was  _sweet_? At least, coming from Vegeta.

Bulma pushed the pizza boxes away from her, and walked in direction of his room. She knew he wouldn't be too happy to have her walking in his room like this, but honestly, she didn't care. This was her damn house, and she didn't need his permission to go anywhere. He might think he was a Prince, but he sure as hell wasn't her prince, which meant he couldn't dictate what she could and could not do. Bulma barged into his room, and was surprise to find it empty. She could have sworn he went inside.

She stepped inside of the room, looking around, just to make sure. Then, something caught her attention. She saw his spandex short on the floor; he definitely was around. Bulma bit her bottom lip hard. Alright, for some  _strange_  reason thinking about Vegeta naked was  _sort of_  turning her on. But he was still a jackass, it was just his naked body that was turning her on right? It was then that she realized how this was wrong on every single level. She shouldn't be attracted to him, she shouldn't want him.

She hated him anyway.

He was just hot.

Bulma sighed heavily, and walked around the room. That's when she heard the shower. Vegeta was naked. Of course he was. Who takes a shower dress? No one. There was no reason to be getting all excited for. He was an asshole. She hated him. A very sexy, muscular, handsome, strong, hot asshole. No wait. He was just a jackass. Bulma shook her head. She was  _not_  getting turned on by Vegeta. She really needed to get a grip on herself, or when he would come out, he would sniff her out.

Vegeta who didn't want their baby. Vegeta who didn't care about her. Vegeta who didn't want anything to do with her or the baby. Vegeta who completely made her melt inside with desire. No wait, scratch the last part. That wasn't an argument for her to  _not_  desire him. Bulma walked closer to the bathroom's door, keeping in mind that she hated him.

It was the hormones. It made her do crazy thing.

Bulma looked down at her belly, and whispered, "Don't make mommy do this."

She bit her bottom lip, and put her hand on the handle of the door. Then, the water stopped, and Bulma froze in her movement. Oh god, what the hell was she going to do now?  _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._ She waited a few seconds, and decided she might as well go along with it. After all, he would try to open the door eventually, and if she released the handle, he would hear it. Although...

_Damn it._

He knew she was there. He could sense her. And if he couldn't sense her, she was pretty sure he could at least sense the baby. She was screwed in every way. Well  _almost_. She sighed; honestly, she needed to  _calm_  down. Her hormones couldn't possibly rule her life like that. She had more self-control than that. Bulma decided that she couldn't back down now. She opened the door, and saw Vegeta standing in the middle of the room, a towel loosely hanging around his waist.

Oh. my. god.  _bad, bad, bad idea._

Bulma bit her lip again, and tried to look away. She simply couldn't. She hated him right now. She didn't care about him. He was the same jackass he always had been. But why in the world did he have to look like  _that_? How was she suppose to resist him, when she knew how great it could be, and her hormones were on the high?

_Someone kill me._

It's not like she wanted to watch the water drip down his every muscles. It wasn't like she wanted to remember what was hiding under that towel. It wasn't like she wanted his mouth all over her body again.

Because she didn't.

Then, Bulma looked down at herself. She was a huge unattractive watermelon. He was the freaking god of... jackasses. A very good looking jackass none the less. She sighed heavily. That was a huge blow to her self esteem. Now she felt pity for herself, and she almost felt tears burning her eyes. This was all his fault.

Now she hated him again, and his gorgeous body couldn't save him.

"I hate you," she said walking toward him.

Vegeta sighed; great, she had lost it again. What in the world was she doing in his bathroom anyway? He hadn't failed to miss the look on her face when she had seen him though. He smirked at the thought. She hated him, yet she still couldn't resist him. His body had improved during those 4 months of training, while hers.. had changed too. But not quite in the same way his had.

She had a huge belly now. Well, he couldn't deny the way her breasts had gotten bigger too. Or how her ass moved more with every hip swing she did when she walked. It wasn't like he noticed it. It was just there, being shoved in his face. Plus, she was the one who entered his room, his bathroom while she knew he was taking a shower. He hadn't asked for her to come, and he had even made sure she left him alone by being as rude as he could to her. It wasn't his problem she couldn't control herself in his presence.

Her fault. Like this whole mess.

"Woman, I couldn't care less what you think about me," said Vegeta carelessly before walking past her.

Skin against wet warm skin.  _Bad idea_. Honestly, Bulma was trying not to think about his body, but he was making it pretty hard. Always touching her, and looking so damn good. What the hell was his problem? Who walked around naked like that? Well, everyone did after a shower, but that hardly mattered right now.

"I look like a freaking  _watermelon_  and it's your fault," she said before crossing her arms in front of her chest, pushing her breasts up.

Bulma watched Vegeta intensively as he bent down to grab his short, his towel almost giving up.  _Come on, come on. Idiot. Idiot._

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Look woman, you put yourself in this situation."

Once again, he blamed her for everything. "It takes two freaking people to make a baby Vegeta."

"Woman, I don't care. I have higher priorities right now then you and that damn child." Vegeta walked over to Bulma, and stopped once he was nearly  _in_ her face, their noses touching. "I won't let those androids kill me. I will train, and become a super-saiyan. They won't have my last breath." His voice was threatening, and Bulma found herself almost having shivers.

He sighed heavily before walking away from her. Vegeta ran his hand through his hair. "This  _meant_  nothing. It was suppose to be nothing." He looked down at her huge belly. "We're not mated." Vegeta looked away from her, and at the wall. "That damn kid said I was going to die. I won't. I'll become a super-saiyan and kill those androids myself. Nothing else matter.  _Those_  things are my priority right now."

Bulma bit her bottom lip, and nodded. She walked in direction of Vegeta, still nodding. She had a very innocent look on her face. "Here's a piece of advice," she said with a smile, "don't piss off a hormonal woman." With that said, Bulma took a shot at Vegeta at the only spot she thought could hurt. She kneed him in the groin.

A satisfactory smile on her face, Bulma walked out of the room.

That felt good.

-L-

Bulma was laying in her bed, completely awake. As if she could sleep. Not after everything that happened. It was around 2 o'clock at night, and she knew she should be sleeping. Kami knew she needed her rest. Even though kicking Vegeta had felt pretty damn good, he was still on her mind. Although, when wasn't that bastard completely invading her thoughts? Obviously she would need a distraction, or she would never sleep. Bulma turned to her side, which was hard with her huge belly, and turned on her radio.

 _Every time we lie awake_  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get

Honestly, there was nothing to expect from Vegeta. They would never be in a relationship. At one point, she had the hope that for their child, maybe they could have had something, but no. Vegeta didn't care about neither of them. Well, alright, he made it clear he didn't give a damn about her, but he didn't make it as clear for the child.

Still, the baby wasn't his priority. The androids were, and they weren't coming for another year and a half. It would be quite a lonely time. Bulma turned to her other side, trying to find a comfortable position. Seeing Vegeta wasn't as hard as she had expected it to be, but she would feel that twitch in her heart. Obviously she wanted him, but she blamed that on the hormones. Obviously she had  _needed_ some, and she had been stuck with Yamcha.

Not that he was a bad guy. He just wasn't the guy for that department.

Maybe she just missed him a little.

Heck, she had missed their fights.

 _But I haven't missed you yet_  
Every roomate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make

Bulma wasn't the only restless one. Vegeta soon found out that sleep wasn't going to come easily. It was all the woman's fault. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? It was obvious he didn't have, er, what did they call it?  _feelings_  for her. What did she expect? That he would turn all Kakarot on her? It certainly wasn't going to happen. He thought that by now, she would have known better.

He wasn't made for that.

Plus, in the future, she was going to make it. Apparently, he wasn't.

He had other thing to worry about then her, and the damn child. Surely if she makes it, so does the child right? Why is there anything to worry about? Not that he was worried. He'd never waste his time caring about her. He was bothered by the child though. It was obvious he didn't have time to lose worrying about it. Although, it was his blood. And not any type of blood; royal saiyan blood. Would he even ever have another child?

He sighed; this child really had a bad timing.

It shouldn't have happened.

 _All the feelings that I get_  
But I still dont missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it

It wasn't like he would have gotten with the woman again. Why during that one lousy time did she have to get pregnant? Heck, he had never heard of anything like that happening before. One lousy time. Of course, that only proved how superior he was, but still. Fine, he had to admit it, this baby was his son. He already knew it would be a boy, because every single generation of Vegetas had a son. It was only natural.

Now that he had faced that fact, he also kept in mind that he wouldn't lose his time over this baby. After all, he had the androids to worry about. He wasn't going to let them kill him. He wouldn't take and raise a son, if he was going to die.

Death.

 _I hate everything about you_  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Bulma's hands were on her belly, caressing it. Vegeta was the worst asshole in the world, and she wasn't afraid to tell him. Yet, being close to him again felt good, even though they had been fighting the whole time. It was the way their relationship had always worked  _even_  when they took it to the next level. They would always act like this because he was so damn stubborn, and she refused to give up. Somehow, it was what made it work, it was how they could stand each other's presence.

Alright, maybe that made her stubborn too.

She couldn't believe Vegeta simply couldn't care. Even about her. She didn't ask for him to be in love with her, but he must feel something. They had been living in the same house for over a year now. Seeing each other every day. Why in the world could he let go of his pride? It had happened. Especially with the baby on the way, it was hard to erase what happened.

They had a daughter coming. Of course, Bulma knew it was going to be a girl. She just had this feeling there was a little girl coming, and because she now had a mother instinct, she knew she was right.

 _Every time we lie awake_  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it

A son.

If he could be around Bulma a little longer, while she's not yelling at him, he could confirm it's a boy. Now that he would let her know, but he would know and that would be enough. Even if he didn't want to be involve in this, he would be because he freaking lived in the same place then her. How could not hear her whine, yell, bitch, and complain? How would he not notice her stomach grow bigger? If it could...

Vegeta didn't recall seeing such big pregnant saiyan woman, but then again, Bulma was human, and the baby would be half-human too. Maybe it altered some things.

The problem was, if he had a son, he couldn't let Bulma raise him the human way. No son of his, even half human, would be raised as a weakling. He had seen all those so called fighters that were human. Pathetic. That no good for nothing Bulma used to date was a good proof of that. He was scared of his own shadow.

 _I hate everything about you_  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

 _Only when I stop to think about you_  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know

Bulma sat up in her bed, and looked at her door. Vegeta's room was right next door, it would be so easy to go see him. Although, she knew how that turned out last time; she ended up pregnant. Well, at least that couldn't happen again. Not that she was saying she wanted to have sex with Vegeta. Alright, maybe a little, but she wasn't going to do it.

Vegeta would probably threw her out of the room anyway.

_Argh, stop thinking about him._

It's not like he wanted her there, and he had made that pretty clear. Especially when he had left in space, just so he could be away from her. That had to say how much he wanted to be far far away from her. Although, since it was all his fault, according to her, he should be helping her out with this little problem right? No. She wouldn't have sex with him again, even if he begged. Alright,  _maybe_  if he begged, but Vegeta wouldn't beg.

 _Damn_ , why did he have to look like such an attractive jackass for?

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Honestly. She had to stop thinking about Vegeta. Nothing was ever going to happen between them. She had become her own woman again when he had left. She couldn't let him ruin all that she had done. He had made it clear he had his priorities, well she had hers too, and it didn't involve him. Well, the baby part did, but whatever.

She didn't care about him.

Nope. She didn't.

_You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me_

_I hate, you hate  
I hate, you love me_

He had left so things wouldn't so complicated. That damn woman had so many freaking emotions. The worst thing in this was that he came back, and everything was worst. Although, even if he had stayed, it's not like things would have been different. He wouldn't have been more excited about this pregnancy than he was now. He would never be.

Although, maybe the weakling wouldn't have been around so much.

It wasn't hard to smell that Yamcha had been around,  _a lot_. It didn't bother him though, she could do whatever she wants, she was a grown ass woman. Her business didn't have anything to do with him. Well, she was carrying  _his_  child, but whatever. Once again, he had better things to focus on right now. But, he had to admit, he'd have to watch that weakling while Bulma was pregnant.

He better not try anything funny, or he would break his neck.

Not that he cared about her. It was all related to his child. He'd be damned if Bulma was to get  _closer_  to that earthling while she was carrying  _his_  baby.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Vegeta was such an idiot.

Oh wait, there she was thinking about him again. That wasn't good. She sighed heavily; alright, so what if she couldn't get him out of her mind? As long as he didn't know everything was fine right? Plus, it was the hormones kicking in. Life was so much easier when you had all your problems to blame on something.

Why did she care?

_Why, Why, Why?_

-L-

Bulma managed to open her eyes with difficulty, and it was as if she had been hit by a train. She felt so freaking drained right now, like she hadn't slept at all. Well, truth was, she barely did. Vegeta had been on her mind the whole freaking night. How was she suppose to sleep? She sighed heavily as she sat on the edge of the bed. Hopefully he was already gone training, and she wouldn't have to see him. She looked at her clock, which indicated noon. Alright, maybe she would have to see him after all. Bulma figured he was in the kitchen, yelling for food, or barking orders. Well, her mother could cook for him because she wasn't going to.

Plus, she needed a shower to wake herself up.

 _Meanwhile with Vegeta_ and _Mrs. Briefs._

Did he ever say that living on Frieza's ship was hell? He wasn't even close. Living with Bulma's mother was hell. The damn woman never stopped talking. Never. And now, she was all excited about this damn baby! Why couldn't Bulma keep her freaking mouth shut? He sighed heavily as he tried to focus on his pancakes.

Damn woman, ruining his breakfast. She had already ruined his sleep, wasn't it enough?

"So, what do you think Vegeta?" asked Mrs. Briefs with a huge smile.

Vegeta had tuned her out, and had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, not that he cared, so he simply glared at her, before resuming his breakfast.

Mrs. Briefs giggled at him, and shook her head. "The baby. Are you happy about the baby?" she asked one more time. She knew Vegeta was hiding his joy for the new baby to come. But poor thing, he was so tired. Bulma and him must have  _really_  been happy to see each other again. Once more, she giggled, but this time, at her own thoughts.

"I don't care."

That's when Bulma decided to walk in. She had forgotten about the shower because her back was killing her. All she wanted was some food, and some rest. Nothing else mattered. She wasn't surprised when she walked in and spotted Vegeta at the kitchen table, with a look on his face that meant he was close to killing her mother. What else was new? Although she was almost surprised that they had fallen back into their old routine so quickly.

"Look whatever you have to complain about, I don't care," said Bulma as she walked past him, and grabbed some pancakes.

Vegeta looked at her, and noticed how  _exhausted_ she looked. "Woman, you look like crap," said Vegeta before taking another bite out of his food.

Bulma rolled her eyes. A _lright, try to be calm_. "Fuck you Vegeta," said Bulma with joy in her voice as she sat down right beside him. Hopefully, she would be able to ruin his meal.

Bulma bit her bottom lip, though, since she actually had a question for him. That should show her his level of caring (although, it was always -10 000). "Do pregnant women eat a lot?" she asked not looking at him.

It's not like she was trying to make conversation. She just wanted to know. She hadn't talked to Chichi wait, and it was hard to figure out everything by herself, even though she was pretty damn smart. After all, she had been eating a lot more than she should. Bulma figured it was because of the baby's saiyan blood, but she just wanted to make sure.

"I thought that by now, you'd realize how much saiyans eat," said Vegeta, finishing his breakfast.

Bulma sighed heavily; well, it answered her question, simply in a sarcastic manner. Should she have expected more from him? Not really. "Thanks for nothing," said Bulma with a fake smile. Honestly, he was so useless.

Then, the door bell rang, and Mrs. Briefs smiled widely. "I'll get it! You two lovebirds stay here," she said before winking.

While Mrs. Briefs was gone, Vegeta and Bulma stared at each other as if they were trying to burn a hole in each other's head. Mrs. Briefs high pitched voice broke the staring contest, as she walked back in the kitchen.

"Honey, look who's here," said Mrs. Briefs with a big smile before pushing Yamcha in direction of Bulma.

Yamcha. She hadn't seen him since that little conversation they had. He had mostly avoided her the whole two weeks remaining before Vegeta's return. Bulma noticed the surprise look on Yamcha's face when he saw Vegeta sitting at the table. Obviously he hadn't expected him to be back already, although he should have known since he had been there when the news had been announced. Vegeta pushed his empty plate away, and stared at Yamcha. He didn't like him. He didn't like the fact that he was here.

Yamcha sighed heavily, and looked away to focus his attention on Bulma. "Bulma, can I talk to you?" When he noticed Bulma wasn't moving, he added more, "In private."

Bulma looked at Yamcha, then Vegeta, then her mother, who was smiling like an idiot, and nodded. Yamcha helped Bulma up from her chair, and the instant his hand made contact with Bulma's arm, Vegeta looked away, scoffing.

He hated that earthling.

Bulma and Yamcha walked in direction of the living room, and stopped when Yamcha thought they were far enough. "Are you okay?" he asked immediately, obviously referring to Vegeta's presence.

Bulma nodded. "I can take care of myself you know," she said, feeling a little insulted.

It wasn't like Vegeta was going to hurt her or anything. Sure he was a jackass, but he always had been. Yamcha was over reacting here, and she didn't like it. She sighed heavily, before deciding this conversation was over. All Yamcha was going to do was bad mouth Vegeta, and she didn't feel up for it right now. She already felt like shit, and she didn't need him to add to her mood.

Before she could go away, Yamcha pinned her between himself and the wall.

She really didn't like this.

"Yamcha, what are you doing?"

He sighed heavily. Couldn't she see he was doing all of this for her? Vegeta didn't care. He was sitting at the table with her, like nothing happened. Like this wasn't a big deal or anything. He wouldn't love her. "Bulma, he doesn't care," said Yamcha, almost in a whisper.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. She knew that already. "I don't care either Yamcha," said Bulma, with a softer tone.

Yamcha put his hands on Bulma's shoulders, and sighed once more. Who would protect her from Vegeta? Yamcha himself was scared of him! How could Bulma tolerate having him around?

"Get the hell out of here."

Both Bulma and Yamcha turned their heads in surprise. Vegeta was leaning against the wall, glaring at Yamcha. He didn't want that weakling around. Vegeta had his reasons, and on top of that, he didn't like him. "Get out," repeated Vegeta.

Bulma knew she should tell him to shut up, and this was  _her_  house, but she was at loss for words. Could it be that Vegeta was jealous? She knew it was pushing it far, but why in the world would he want Yamcha to leave then? After all, Vegeta never cared about Yamcha being around before. What was so different this time? She turned to look at Yamcha, who looked like he was just waiting for her to take his side.

_Oh crap._

She had to take side now?

Last time she did that, Yamcha lost, and she ended up pregnant.

"Yamcha, maybe we can talk later," she said with a small smile.

_Wait, was she taking Vegeta's side?_

Yamcha also looked surprised at her choice, but nodded at Bulma. He walked in direction of Vegeta and stopped right in front of him. "You don't care about her. I do," said Yamcha, his voice filled with venom.

Vegeta couldn't always win. Even Bulma was bound to realize Vegeta was bad for her. Not only for her, but the baby to come. Although, he wasn't really one to talk; according to Goku, and that boy from the future, he wasn't even going to make it pass the androids. He couldn't really be there for Bulma either. Yamcha looked at Bulma one more time, a sad look filling his eyes.

_One day._

Bulma sighed as she watched Yamcha leave. She didn't like hurting him like this. She walked in direction of Vegeta, her arms crossed in front of her chest. He had totally blown his cover. It was obvious he had to care slightly. Either about her, or the baby. He wouldn't have told Yamcha to get the hell out if he didn't. Of course, she knew Vegeta wouldn't admit it, but in her mind, she knew.

"Jealous?" she asked, very cocky. She didn't even wait for Vegeta to reply, she simply walked away.

After all, having him around wasn't  _that_  bad. Minus the fact that it was  _very_  hard for her to keep her hands off him.

Vegeta's hands crisped into fists as he watched her walk away, swinging her hips  _a lot more_  than she should. Stupid woman. Him jealous? He couldn't care less who she slept with, or what she did with Yamcha. He just didn't want that weakling around his child.

That was all.

He didn't care.

Nope. He didn't.

-L-


	21. Trouble Ahead

She didn't care.

She didn't want him.

She wasn't craving for him like she craved for an ice cream cone during a hot summer day.

She didn't feel herself melting inside every time he walked around shirtless.

And first of all,  _why_  did he have to walk around shirtless? Nobody else did that. He was only doing it on purpose to annoy her and drive her even more mad than she already was. Yes, he was evil. Vegeta was trying to torture her, and the worst thing was, it was working.

She  _did_  care.

She  _did_  want him.

She  _was_  craving for him like she craved for an ice cream cone during a hot summer day.

She  _did_  feel herself melting inside every time he walked around shirtless.

Well, damn it, it wasn't her fault. She was filled with hormones, and she had to keep them bottled up for so long because  _someone_  was gone. Everybody needed some kind of relief once in a while right? It wasn't like she  _wanted_  Vegeta. It just happened that he was the one she desired. Wait, wasn't that the same? No. It wasn't. No.

Bulma sighed heavily before letting her head hit her pillow. Damn it. She really needed to get this asshole of her mind, it was getting to be a real obsession. It seemed that he was the only thing she could think of, and he had only been back for two freaking day. She had thought that things would be better once she would wake up in the morning, but it had been worst. What had been the first thing she saw when she walked in the kitchen? Vegeta  _freaking_  shirtless just  _freaking_  sitting at the kitchen table.

Who does that? Hadn't he been told to wear clothes?

At that moment, she had decided she wasn't that hungry anymore. Well, at least not for food. Oh  _kami_  there was those thoughts again. Honestly, she needed to get her mind out of the gutter. She had never thought like this before, what was wrong with her? Oh yeah, she was freaking pregnant. Once again, her current state was all Vegeta's fault, and he didn't mind. It's not like he was going to do something to help her. He didn't consider himself to be blame for this, which meant she was stuck with this problem. It wasn't fair.

How could he make her feel so rage, and so desire at the same time? What an idiot. Plus, now she was freaking hungry because she hadn't left her room for almost the whole day. It seemed that every time she left her room, she would run into a almost naked Vegeta, and she had decided that the safest place in the house was her own bedroom. After all, Vegeta wouldn't come in there, since he didn't want to see her. It was her only safe place, and she wouldn't bulge from it.

Yes, she would spend the whole day in her room.

No wait, why did she have to hide herself because of him?

Oh yeah, because she couldn't stand the way he was always walking around naked.

Maybe she could force him to wear clothes?

Oh what the heck was she thinking? It would never work, he would never agreed to something like this. Well, either she would stay stuck in her own bedroom with no food, or she had to not be affected by the view of Vegeta's body. Both choices were pretty hard. Maybe she could try to sneak in the kitchen? Bulma turned her head to look at the clock. There was still 2 hours before dinner, Vegeta  _had_  to be training right? It wasn't like him to slack and walk around the house. Maybe she had caught him during one of his little brief break. Yes, it should be safe now.

Bulma's stomach growled, letting her know what she should pick. Bulma smiled before putting her head on her stomach, and rubbing her belly. "I guess you're hungry buddy," said Bulma before chuckling.

Food it was then. Bulma helped herself stand up with her night stand. She was getting fatter by the day, honestly, and it was getting harder to even look at herself in the mirror. Not that she was self conscious, but her body did look  _different_. Bulma sighed heavily as she dragged herself toward the door. Creating, and feeding a baby inside of you takes a lot of energy and since she was drained from not sleeping so much, she had no energy. Even walking around was taking everything she had out of her. Maybe that's why she liked the option of staying in bed instead of trying to avoid Vegeta.

Bulma finally made it to the door, and looked down the hall. It seemed cleared for now, and Vegeta wasn't in sight. Asshole. Bulma started to walk down the hall, always glancing around, as if Vegeta was going to pop out of nowhere which wasn't insane since he did it often. The other problem with Vegeta was that he was in a very bad mood. Of course, angry seemed to be his only mood, but this time it was worst. Bulma was wondering why. Sometimes she wondered if it was because of Yamcha.

Vegeta had seemed pretty pissed off at Yamcha for coming and being around her. Bulma giggled at the memory, even though it wasn't  _funny_. She hadn't seen him this angry, and  _jealous_  looking before. Not even when she had hugged Goku in front of him. Bulma had felt a little twitch in her heart when he had become jealous, because it made her feel like he cared. Of course, she knew it was only illusion, but sometimes it was nice to pretend. It was just nice to know he could feel something sometimes.

Although, he could have been jealous. Maybe just a little. Like, just a tiny bit. After all, Vegeta hadn't tried to deny her yesterday after she accused him of being jealous. Well, it was true that she left, and didn't give him a chance to defend himself but still. It wasn't like Vegeta to keep his mouth shut if he had something to say. And, since that, she hadn't really talk to him. Every time she ran into him, she would leave as fast as she could because she didn't trust herself, and her hormones, around him.

What if she couldn't control herself?

What was she saying? How bad had she gotten? She couldn't trust herself around Vegeta? This was horrible! Also, knowing Vegeta he would so use that to make fun of her, like he had done often in the past. What if she felt for his tricks one more time? Although, Bulma was pretty sure that if Vegeta wanted her, he wouldn't have to try to hard. She was so close to throwing herself at him, that all he had to do is take her.

Wait.

Oh  _kami_.

She really had it bad didn't she?

Stupid hormones.

Yes, it was easier to blame her hormones. So what? It was really the hormones, it wasn't her fault she was pregnant! It was  _his_  freaking fault, so he should be the one dealing with hormones. Bulma pushed her thoughts away when she finally reached the kitchen. She was more than relieved when she saw that the kitchen was empty. Bulma rushed inside, and opened the fridge, which was filled with food. Thank kami for her mother! Bulma immediately grabbed a pre-made panini, and threw it in the microwave. She couldn't wait to eat.

Then, Bulma's peacefulness was broken by footsteps. Bulma's heart started to beat faster as she thought it was Vegeta coming, and she felt herself hold in a breath. Just her freaking luck! She finally got out of the room, and he stopped training, what were the freaking chances? Bulma was ready to make an escape, when her mother pushed the door of the kitchen open. Bulma sighed heavily, relieved. Once again, thank kami for her mother. She really needed to eat, and was thankful Vegeta was still training.

Bulma smiled at her mother. "Hi mom."

Mrs. Briefs immediately smiled back at her daughter. "Hey honey," said Mrs. Briefs with her high pitched voice before walking in the kitchen, her arms filled with grocery bags. "I bet you are hungry, sweetie!"

Bulma nodded. "I'm starving." Surely one little sandwich wouldn't be enough to satisfy her hunger. She hadn't eat the whole day, and she had a baby saiyan to feed there, plus herself. She immediately walked in direction of the bags, and started to look inside of them. Gosh she felt like a saiyan right now. Always hungry.

Mrs. Briefs smiled at her daughter. "I bet Vegeta worn you out!" she said before giggling. There were so young and in love! They must have missed each other so much! She knew if she had been in Bulma's position, she'd still be in the bedroom.

Bulma immediately stopped what she was doing. "Mom, what are you talking about?" asked Bulma slightly nervous. Vegeta worn her out? She really hoped her mother wasn't referring to sex. Oh kami, she was wasn't she?

"Don't be silly honey," said Mrs. Briefs before shaking her head slightly. "You two are young! Did you move in the same bedroom yet?" asked Mrs. Briefs very innocently.

Bulma thought she could die at that moment right now. Her mother was referring about sex. Oh gosh, how could she explain to her mother the situation? Bulma loved her mother very much, but sometimes, she wasn't the smartest person around. Explaining to her that it was  _sex_ , and not love, would be way to complicated. In her mother's mind, her and Vegeta were meant to be together, so nothing would go through. It was useless to try and explain, plus maybe it was better her mother held on to her illusion.

"Hm, er, not yet, mom," said Bulma a little uncomfortable. She didn't quite want to talk about it.

Mrs. Briefs seemed a little sad about it, but rapidly brushed it off. "Oh I see. Well, let me know if you need any help!" said Mrs. Briefs before starting to put the food away, like nothing had happened.

Bulma sighed heavily before grabbing her sandwich. Maybe she didn't need more food after all. Her mother had sort of ruined her appetite by mentioning all this lovey-doubey talk about Vegeta and her. She looked at her mother one more time before going back to her room. At least she didn't run into Vegeta, and she was able to grab a little something to eat. But now, her mind was still filled with thoughts of Vegeta. Apparently her mother was not the best distraction to forget about the spiky hair saiyan.

Mrs. Briefs watched her daughter leave. What was wrong with her little girl? Everybody was acting so strange today! She had ran into Yamcha at the grocery store, and he had mumbled some things, and ran off when she invited him for dinner. People could be so strange sometimes!

Oh well, maybe if she cooked some food, everybody would be happy again!

-L-

Vegeta was in the hall, right in front of the gravity room, just standing there,  _waiting_. He was watching Bulma's ki, to make sure she wasn't in the kitchen, because he didn't want another repeat. He was completely starving. He had spent the whole night training, and he had skipped his sleep, which was something he never did. It wasn't his fault the woman got him all worked up. She was the one who accused him of lies, and completely threw off his mind, ruining his training. She said he was jealous.

Jealous.

Him?

Never.

Why would he be jealous that this stupid weakling was hanging around her? He didn't care about that. He just didn't want him to make a move on her while she was pregnant. Him jealous! That was the most stupid thing he had ever heard in his whole life. He didn't have time to waste on such silly human emotions. He would have if she was his mate, but she wasn't. It was nothing, they were nothing. Why should he care what she did with who? Plus, she had been with the weakling before, and it never bothered him.

On top of that, the earthling was pathetic. Even though it was obvious the woman didn't want anything to do with him, and she was pregnant, he was still trying to make a move on her. How desperate did he have to be to pull something like that? And the way he threatened him? The only reason why he hadn't crushed that pathetic excuse of a human yet, was because if he did, the woman would yell at him until his ears fall off. If it wasn't for that, he would be dead and blasted into another dimension already.

How dare he threatened him? Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans? Stupid human.

He sighed heavily. And if that was the only problem. He had noticed the way she looked at him every time he walked around, only in his shorts. She was staring, and then she would run off like she was on fire. Why did she have to make everything so damn complicated. Not that he cared what she did, but it was affecting him too. He couldn't be distracted by her more than he already had! He didn't have time for such foolishness again. He wasn't frustrated like before. Well, at least not as much as before. He didn't need any, er  _relief_.

He knew the way she looked at him. He recognized that look from the night that got  _her_  into that mess. He should have figured something like this would happen. Although, it confirmed that nothing happened between her and Yamcha if her hormones, and desires were still high, and present. Apparently, her lust wasn't just a general feeling, and it was directed only in his direction, and no one else's. The only bad thing was, he knew she would come his way to have them satisfy, and he couldn't do that.

He wouldn't do that.

There was enough consequences that came out of the first time, and although something like that couldn't happen again, it was better if they didn't. Bulma couldn't stay emotionally out of of this, and he wouldn't risk it. He needed some time here, and if they got into that mess again, then, he would probably need to leave again so he wouldn't have to deal with her whining. But then again, if he left, then that idiot would try again to get with her. He sighed heavily when Bulma's ki was far enough from the kitchen. He walked in direction of the kitchen, ready to eat. He had never been starving so much of his whole life.

It wasn't like him to avoid Bulma like this, but his head hurt, his body hurt, and his stomach ached of hunger. He really didn't want to deal with her, and the way she looked at him, with her sexual frustration. Every time she passed by, he was getting ready for it. He was ready to push her away, to put a halt to whatever plane she had. Although, adding to her misery could be interesting, but he didn't want to deal with her being angry  _while_  being pregnant. She was even more of a bitch, and it was reaching new levels.

Vegeta rolled his eyes when he walked inside the kitchen, and Mrs. Briefs smiled at him. He didn't need her either right now. He avoided looking at her, and then, he went right for the fridge, trying to hurry as much as he could. Anything that was fast to eat. He picked up leftover pizza, and tried to leave the kitchen as fast as he could, but unfortunately, he just wasn't fast enough.

"Vegeta!" said Mrs. Briefs with a smile as she finally noticed him. The boy could be quite fast when he wanted to!

Vegeta sighed heavily, and tried to avoid her as he walked toward the door. The woman could be so annoying! Even worst than Bulma. Vegeta walked away from the kitchen, while Mrs. Briefs still screamed his name with her high-pitched voice. But her words were in vain because Vegeta paid no attention to her, and kept going his way.

He walked back in direction of the training center, quickly not wanting to have Bunny's voice hurt his ears. Vegeta was really considering leaving again. It wasn't that the woman was being annoying, or even talking to him. They hadn't really exchanged much words since he came back. It was simply that it was too awkward, and he didn't like the ambiance, and the mood around the house. There was too much tension, and it was interfering with his training. He couldn't concentrate when he could sense so much ki disturbance.

He said to himself he wasn't going to care about her or the baby, and it was the truth. He didn't mind leaving even though she was pregnant. He would never because his training was more important, and right now, it was being ruined. But he couldn't leave now. He needed more time at Capsule Corp, because the gravity room was so much better, and it could go a lot higher. He needed a more intensive training, and he needed to have food close by so he didn't have to rationalize himself.

Plus, the woman and her father were always there to upgrade the gravity room, and add new training materials. It was nice to have peace and quiet out there, but it wasn't the best training method. Maybe he could stay a little longer, than go again. But, he couldn't avoid the woman anymore, because it interfered with his training. He would need to deal with her annoying looks. Unless she remained in her room.

Vegeta was so busy walking that he didn't realize Bulma was standing right in front of him. When he raised his head, he saw her looking at him, right in the eyes, not moving. Oh great, she had that look on her face again. "Woman, get out of my way."

Involuntary, Vegeta's eyes traveled to her huge belly, where Bulma's hands were resting. There was no doubt that she was pretty big now. Surely, they would only be a couple of months left wouldn't it? Although, he wasn't sure if half-breed gestation would be as short as full saiyans. Usually saiyans pregnancy were around 5 to 6 months, but maybe this would be different. Although, she was already pretty big.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. He did talk to her didn't he? She couldn't recall what he said though, because she had been to busy staring at his chest. Damn it, why did he have to be shirtless again? Honestly, couldn't he put a shirt on at least for her sanity? "Can't you put a shirt on?"

"You don't look like you mind," said Vegeta in a cocky tone.

Honestly, did she think he wouldn't notice the way she was drooling in front of him? Well, it wasn't annoying really, because it was better than her whining, and he knew he was good looking, but still. It was quite out of character for her to show how she felt. She was usually such a stubborn whiny bitch.

Bulma felt her anger rise inside of her. Damn it, he was being so cocky about it. But it wasn't her - DAMN. She had to stop looking at his chest, and focus. FOCUS girl, focus. What was she thinking about again? She couldn't remember. Damn his good looking, muscular, bulging chest. No wait, it wasn't his waist that was bulging. It was his short. Oh damn, now she was looking there? What was wrong with her!

Bulma looked up at his eyes. Oh damn, he had that cocky look in his eyes, like he knew she was ogling over him like a freaking high school girl. She was better than this. Damn hormones. Bulma closed her eyes tightly, and took a deep breathe. When she opened her eyes again, their noses were almost touching. Oh darn. When did they get so close to each other anyway? She started to breathe faster and faster.

Too close.

Way too close for comfort.

Alright, she could taste his skin.

She could smell him.

Oh darn. That was too close. Bulma looked at Vegeta, and he was smirking like the cocky bastard he was. Bulma felt her anger get the best of her again, and she raised her fist, ready to hit him. She hated the way he  _knew_  that she wanted him. But it wasn't her fault. Bulma looked down at her belly, and sighed heavily.  _Why are you doing this to me._  She looked again at Vegeta, anger still filling her.

Bulma didn't think and punched him right in the chest. Vegeta didn't even move as she did so, as if he didn't feel anything. Actually, he  _didn't_. Bulma's tiny punch wasn't strong enough to do anything to someone like him. Vegeta raised his hand and wrapped it around her wrist. This was the second time she tried something like this. It was enough. He pushed her hand away from his chest, still holding her wrist.

"Woman, I already warned you. Do not  _try_  anything."

He looked down at her stomach. "You can't be as lucky every time."

Bulma's heart was beating really fast as she wondered if Vegeta would hurt her. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. He could be a jackass sometimes, but he wouldn't go that far would he? Bulma wasn't even sure she could trust that. Maybe he would? No Vegeta had never laid a hand on her before, and he wasn't about to start now. Bulma bent down closer to Vegeta, and without really thinking, she pressed her lips against his. Oh kami help her.

Vegeta knew this was coming, and he was only surprised that it came this late. After a few moments, he pushed her away, gently, which surprised Bulma  _a lot_. Vegeta wasn't being rough? What was wrong with him? He looked at her straight in the eyes, and, then he walked away. Where had the wild lover gone to?

Bulma just stood there, feeling like an idiot. What in the world just happened there? She kissed him, and he didn't react at all. Bulma brought her hand to her lips, and touched them slightly. They were still moist, and warm from his lips. Oh, kami. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why couldn't she stop wanting him? Bulma turned around, and watched as Vegeta walked away, as if nothing was.

She could be such an idiot sometimes.

Vegeta was aware of Bulma's eyes on him, but didn't give her any attention. Damn it, he was growing a soft side, and he didn't like it. Saiyans weren't weak. He should have been able to live up to his threat. He told her not to try anything against him, yet she did, and then she kissed him. What did he do? He walked away. He was becoming way too soft, and he couldn't let that happen. The damn woman wasn't even scared of him. She had dare kissed him while he was threatening her! Didn't she have any survival instincts?

When Vegeta finally reached the gravity room again, he groaned. It was getting so complicated to avoid the woman, and act as if nothing was there. She was always shoving her huge belly in his face, and she was always looking at him with those eyes. He had wanted her once, and he had enjoyed her body. Although she was pregnant, her body still remained  _attractive_. Actually, the way she had gotten more curvy was getting harder to ignore.

Damn it, he had his needs too, and she was offering herself constantly. He might be saiyan, and the strongest, but still.

Darn woman.

-L-

Bulma was staring at the door of the gravity room, almost wanting to open it with a look alone. That was it. Bulma had decided she had enough of all of this. This frustration was killing her, and it was all Vegeta's fault. He was supposed to do something about this because it was his whole fault. She didn't care what he wanted or what he thought. In her mind, this was his fault. Bulma sighed heavily before pressing the button to open the door of the gravity room. She wasn't going to wait any longer, and she would do something about it that he wanted it or not.

As soon as Bulma opened the door, she felt herself being pressed down on the floor. As soon as she stepped in, she crashed against the floor, her belly first. The sound of her crashing against the floor on her stomach attracted Vegeta's attention. When he noticed her on the ground, he walked in direction of the panel, and stopped the gravity room, bringing the gravity back to normal, while muttering some curses. Most of them involving her being an idiot. Had she forgotten what her own invention is?

He walked in direction of Bulma, and grabbed her by the waist, and he lifted her up, obviously not happy about the whole thing. Gosh she was an annoying idiot. Bulma raised her head, and nodded, as a thank you. She sighed heavily, as Vegeta was staring at her because she knew she had to talk to him. Well, maybe she didn't have to talk. Wait, that didn't work out to well last time.

Bulma walked closer to him, until her belly was pressed against his stomach. How awkward. Bulma decided she needed to stop looking so weak, and she needed to show him some attitude. This was the only way to stop thinking about him, at least in that way. She didn't care anymore about his attitude or about any type of relationship, she just wanted to be satisfied.

"Listen to me you,  _jerk_ ," said Bulma before poking him in the chest. "This is your fault," she said before pointing at her belly. "You better do something about it."

Vegeta was about to talk, but Bulma cut him. If she gave him a chance to talk, this whole thing would be ruin. "You don't care, and I get it. But guess what, my hormones have been going crazy, and it's all your fault!"

He sighed heavily. He knew where this was leading, and he couldn't let it happen. Not again. Bulma bent down slightly so that her chest was now pressing against his. He was a jerk, she needed to remember that. Well, she always knew that. Even when they first did it. Although this time things would be different. Yes they would be because first of all, she couldn't get pregnant again, and second, she wouldn't be so emotionally attached again. She understood the way he felt the first time.

She just needed him.

She just needed this.

It was wrong, but she didn't care.

Bulma once again pressed her lips against his. He was going to push her away again wasn't he? Bulma noticed how he wasn't reacting, so she pushed herself closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and waited for him to react. Once again, she was faced with nothing. Bulma sighed heavily, and pulled away. She looked into Vegeta's eyes, but they were cold and empty.

"Woman," he said, but this time, his voice wasn't as angry as usually.

Bulma bit her bottom lip, pondering about what she was doing. It felt so good though, so why should she stopped? Why did she feel like she needed him so much? She needed this contact. She just  _wanted it_. She had never felt so freaking horny of her whole life, and the fire inside of her had to be dealt with. Bulma sighed heavily and turned around. This was hopeless. This was Vegeta. She was already lucky that he hadn't gotten angry at her already. Which, now that she was thinking about her, was quite weird.

As she was walking in direction of the door, she felt someone stop her, and press her against the close door. Bulma gasped in surprise, as Vegeta pressed himself against her belly. Alright, what the heck just happened there? Bulma was breathing very fast, as she watched Vegeta's every moves, waiting for him to do something. Was he actually considering this too? Her heart was beating very fast, and she licked her lips. Oh yes, she could feel a puddle forming inside of her as her desire grew.

Vegeta put his hands under her shirt, rubbing her belly, up and down. Bulma stopped breathing as she touched his skin with his heated hands. Why did this feel so damn good? Vegeta raised his hand a little higher, and before Bulma could stop herself, she moaned, her desire becoming too much for her to control.

Vegeta smirked before pulling his hand away, and backing away slightly. Bulma was breathing hard as she watched him. "Woman, get out of here."

Bulma didn't even think twice before walking away, leaving Vegeta by himself. She was so weak; how could a simple touch make her feel this way? He thought he was so smart because he could do that? Well she would show him! She wasn't the only one who could succumb to sexual charms. She was pretty sure if she pushed it enough, he would succumb too. He also did it once, didn't he?

She looked down at her belly. Yes he did.

Bulma knew the perfect way to get back to Vegeta for the way he was trying to act. Cocky bastard. Apparently Vegeta had one thing he didn't like; Yamcha being around. Well, Yamcha and her were friends, and he would hang out around even if Vegeta didn't like it. This time, she wouldn't send him away like she had done yesterday. She would fight Vegeta with fire, and he would see who was weak.

He was jealous, and she would prove it.

Hopefully she would get something out of it.

Vegeta watched Bulma walk away. Why did he do it? Why did he touch her? What was it about her that his control would just slip slightly every time? Her moaning brought him back to reality. He couldn't let himself distracted. Vegeta punched the wall in front of him, almost creating a hole in the wall. He shouldn't be distracted. He had his goals, and he was going to remain alive.

He wouldn't let the woman distract him anymore. He wouldn't let anything get in his way. He couldn't afford it, or it could cost him his life. Damn it, he was the strongest warrior, how could a human get so much out of him? This wasn't like him and he didn't like it. It was time for him to put things the way they used to be. He wouldn't let her win, and he wouldn't let himself lose. His training would be his only priority, even if he had to sacrifice his sleep.

He couldn't die.

-L-

Bulma was sitting on the couch, in the living room, a movie in the DVD player. She was waiting for Yamcha, since he was supposed to come over for a movie. Of course, it had taken her hours, and hours to convince him to come. She also apologized for about an hour, for telling him to get out of her house two days ago. Also, she had to promise Vegeta wouldn't come around, and it was their  _friend_  time. Of course, he hadn't like the term friend, but he went with it after hours of  _arguing._  Bulma was quite stubborn, and wasn't about to give up.

Vegeta was still in the gravity room, but Bulma had this idea that he was going to come around when Yamcha would arrive. Well at least she hoped he would. It was not like she was using Yamcha to get at Vegeta.

No she wasn't.

Well maybe a little.

Yamcha didn't have to know.

After all, they were still friends, and they could hang out right? She was just trying to make up to him after making him leave last time right? It was nothing wrong. They would just spend time together as friends,  _and_  she would try to piss off Vegeta. There was nothing wrong in this! She was just killing two birds with one stone. Yes, she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Soon enough, Yamcha walked in the living room, looking quite uncomfortable. He looked around, making sure that Vegeta wasn't around. Well, it wasn't like he was scared of Vegeta or anything.

Maybe a little.

But who wouldn't? He was a cold heart murderer. He had every rights to be terrified.

He seemed to get a little more comfortable when he assured himself that Vegeta wasn't there and when he looked at Bulma, sitting on the couch smiling at him. That was a view he could get use to. Yamcha walked in direction of the couch, and sat down, a little far from Bulma.

"Hey," he said, giving a last look around.

Bulma sighed; there was no doubt that Yamcha was terrified at the idea of Vegeta beating him up. Well, Vegeta did sound pretty pissed the last time he saw him. "Ready for a movie?" asked Bulma, trying to make him a little more comfortable.

Yamcha turned his attention to the table, which was filled with food. It was no surprise, and he figured all this food wouldn't even be enough for Bulma alone. When he looked at her again, she was still smiling. Wow, this was really different from the angry Bulma he had been dealing with lately. He liked the change, but he was wondering what in the world caused her to be happy again. Even not pregnant she wasn't always so happy. How strange. He thought the hormones had turned her crazy, but apparently they made her happy.

Yamcha relaxed slightly, while Bulma was getting this feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought it was because she felt bad about using Yamcha, but as some time passed, she realized it was pain. Bulma put her hand on her stomach; yes it was coming from there. It felt like something was tearing her from the inside. Bulma bit her bottom lip, trying not to make any sounds, because she didn't want to attract Yamcha's attention. What in the world was happening? The pain were becoming sharper by the second.

It took Yamcha a few seconds before noticing what was happening to Bulma. "Bulma? Are you okay?" he asked slightly concerned, as his ki flickered with nervousness. She was very pale, and didn't look well. He was worried for her. "Bulma?" he asked again when she didn't respond.

Bulma wasn't really hearing Yamcha talk to her, because everything was becoming blur. Her stomach was killing her, and she didn't know what to do. She dropped from the couch to the ground, and on her knees. She held her stomach with both hands, as the first tears came rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't know what was happening to her. She felt herself starting to panic as she tried to hold on to anything that was around her. The first thing she found was Yamcha's hand, who was now on the floor beside her. She couldn't keep her balance properly as her vision was being blurred.

Yamcha cupped her in his arms, with difficulty, since she was pretty heavy now, and started to walk down the hall. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, and he wasn't sure what he was looking for. It was obvious whatever was happening to Bulma was related to the baby, but what did it mean? Could she be going into labor? Not that early! Although the baby was saiyan, and he didn't know how long it took for a saiyan baby to be completely formed. Or what if the child was hurting Bulma?

Yamcha found himself completely helpless, and he knew what he had to do, although he didn't want to. He didn't want to go ask for help to that person. But did he have any other choice? The only person who could help him right now, was Vegeta. He sighed heavily before walking in direction of the Gravity Room. He just had to. Although, by now shouldn't have wondered if something was wrong since both his and Bulma's ki were going like crazy? Though, it was Vegeta, and he probably didn't care.

He ran as fast as he could do the room, and when he got there, he managed to knock as best as he could. Bulma was still struggling in his arms, and her temperature was starting to rise as she was beginning to sweat. When no one came, Yamcha knocked again, harder this time. "VEGETA!" he yelled, as his arms were getting slightly tired.

Finally after a few minutes, Vegeta opened the door, clearly annoyed. Yamcha almost shoved Bulma in his face. Vegeta looked down at her, no signs of worry on his face. Bulma was biting her bottom lip so hard, that it was starting to bleed. Vegeta looked down at her, and sighed heavily. Why did he always end up getting involved?

Vegeta took Bulma from Yamcha's arms, and glared at him. "Get out," said Vegeta before starting to walk away from Yamcha.

Yamcha wanted to argue, but Vegeta was going to help Bulma, so he had no choices. Although he couldn't help but wonder if it was a good thing to leave her with such a monster. Who knew what Vegeta would do, or if he really would care.

Probably not.

He couldn't trust Vegeta.

Yamcha only hoped nothing was wrong with Bulma. Kami help her.

-L-

 


	22. It's Blue

He didn't want to get involved.

He didn't want any part in this.

Then, why in the world did he always end up getting involved?

Vegeta was cursing Bulma in his mind, not knowing what else to do. Stupid woman, she always had to go and cause trouble. Why was it did it was always him that had to fix everything? He looked down at Bulma who was unconscious in his arms, oblivious to everything that was happening. The only positive thing about this was that weakling was far from her, and far from here now. Vegeta pushed the door of Bulma's room open with his foot, and laid her down on the bed. She owed him for this, because he had absolutely no reason for doing this.

He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with her, but it was strong enough to cause her pain, and bring her into unconsciousness. Vegeta lifted Bulma's shirt slightly, just to reveal her huge belly. He knew it had something to do with the child, but he wasn't sure how. It was impossible for her to be in labor so early. Even saiyans female wouldn't have given birth by now. Although, he had never heard of anything like this, not that he had experience with human births. But, if the weakling brought her to him, then this wasn't common for human pregnancy.

That could only mean it had something to do with the child being half-saiyan. Or at least that was what he could only assume. Vegeta sighed heavily, and looked down at Bulma. Why was he getting involved again? He looked at her one more time before starting to walk away. There was nothing he could do, and everything seemed fine. She was still alive, still breathing. He didn't sense anything different about neither of their kis. It wasn't his problem. Then, as he was about to leave the room, he sensed it.

 _That_  was the problem.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked in direction of Bulma, and put his hand on her belly. Once he felt it again, there was no more doubt about it. Humans were really pathetic. They couldn't even handle, small energy balls, or at least pathetic power surges. It was obvious that the forming child was exercising its power inside of Bulma's stomach. The child didn't have his power under control, and surges of powers were happening. Usually, a  _saiyan_  female wouldn't have any problem with it, but the woman was weak, and obviously it affected her.

She wasn't going to die. She just needed to learn how to toughen up a little.

Vegeta sighed heavily when he looked at her. Bulma was starting to sweat, and move around slightly. For Kami's sake, why couldn't she handle a little bit of pain once in a while? He was pretty sure the other weaklings could. She was supposed to be the smart one, shouldn't she have figure out that something like this would have happen? But then again, she was often one to forget about the little details. Still, he couldn't believe he had interrupted his precious training for something so trivial.

Vegeta put his hand once more on the stomach, and tried to feel the ki again. It was a pretty strong baby, he had to admit that. Vegeta smirked, when he found out he was right. He had always knew the sex of the baby, even before he could confirm it. It was a boy. Of course it was, only boy could be born out of the royal family. Anything else wouldn't be acceptable. Vegeta kept his hand on her stomach a little longer. Her skin felt extremely warm against his. It was also soft, and Vegeta found his hand going further than her stomach.

Wait, what was he doing?

Vegeta immediately removed his hand, and glared at her. Damn it, even unconscious she was causing him trouble. There was no escaping her, and he was completely trapped. He sighed heavily before grabbing her pillow, and putting it under her head. Then, Vegeta walked in direction of the room. She would wake up soon when the kid would calm down. Obviously, he didn't have any control over its power. She would be fine, though. She wouldn't be harmed, nor damaged by this. She just didn't know how to deal with it.

Not that he cared.

Vegeta sighed heavily before walking out of the room. Damn woman, she really needed to learn how to be more careful with herself. He wasn't suppose to help her, because it wasn't his problem. She was lucky he was in a good mood when the weakling interrupted him. Next time, she could be dying, and he wouldn't do anything. Vegeta looked at Bulma one more time before closing the door behind him. This was it. This was as involved as he would ever be. There was a line he didn't want to cross.

She only needed to rest, there was no reason to make a big deal out of this. Not that he was making one. Others were. But then again, humans got excited at the slightest things. Vegeta walked in direction of the gravity room where he would be able to continue his training. What was the weakling doing here anyway? He had made himself pretty clear the last time hadn't he? You'd think that Yamcha would know what was good for him. That idiot, if he came around one more time, he would blast him off into another dimension.

Bulma would be pissed, but then, it would make things a lot more interesting. Not that he didn't have enough to deal with. Everything that was going on around here was interfering with his training, and he didn't like it. He almost wondered how Kakarot managed to train here. Too many things were happening at once. How many times did he need to remind everyone that he only had one goal, and one priority? The only thing he wanted, and cared about was to achieve the level of supersaiyan.

Starting from now, he wouldn't let anything distract him, and that included Bulma. She was his bigger distraction, but at least he knew how to push her away. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Before entering the gravity room, Vegeta glanced at her door. There was nothing wrong with her, no need to make a big deal out of this. She simply couldn't handle the strong child. She should have seen this coming; obviously, his child's power would be great. Not that he cared about that. He just knew it from the start that this child would be nothing like Kakarot's weakling spawn.

He wasn't trying to prove anything. Plus, he wasn't interested with the child. He just happened to find out.

Vegeta really needed to get back to his training. He sighed, clearly annoyed as he went back inside, ready to train until he would drop to the ground, and until he couldn't move a single muscle in his body. Nothing else was going to matter. Nothing else was going to distract him from his training.

Damn woman.

-L-

Bulma blinked a few times before she finally managed to open her eyes. Why did her head hurt so much, and why the heck did she feel such a pain in her stomach? Bulma held her head with her hands, and managed to sit up in her bed, although she felt extremely dizzy. Wait. When in the world did she get in her bed? The last thing Bulma could remember was being in the living room with Yamcha. What happened to her? A panic went through her as she glanced around rapidly, before calming down.

She looked down to see her shirt lift up enough to reveal her belly, and she put her hand on her stomach. Yes, the biggest pain definitely came from her stomach. She sighed heavily as she tried to get up, which proved to be quite a hard task. Bulma put both of her hands at her side, as she lifted herself up. Bulma couldn't tell if it was because she was really big, or because of the pain that it was so hard to get up. Her mind made it so hard for her to focus at the moment, that she was confused.

Finally, Bulma managed to make it back on her feet, and sighed in relief when she did. Bulma felt like she had just been hit by a truck. When Bulma looked at her bed, she wondered if something happened to her, and Yamcha brought her back to her room. It looked like her plan to  _hurt_  Vegeta backed fire in her face. Why didn't this surprise her? Everything she did that involved Vegeta always backfired one way or another. Stupid Saiyan. She sighed heavily as she walked slowly in direction of the door.

Bulma proceeded to walk down the big hall, to finally arrive in the kitchen, to her stomach's happiness. When she finally reached it, she felt extremely exhausted. What was happening to her? It was very unlike her to feel this drained, since she was always filled with so much energy. Heck, she could go days without sleeping. Although it was true that lately the pregnancy had been a little hard on her. When Bulma entered the kitchen, she found her mother sitting down at the table, a smile on her face.

"Hey honey," said Mrs. Briefs before getting up, to grab some muffins. She put down a plate of fresh blueberries muffin, ready for Bulma to eat.

Bulma smiled widely at her mother, before rushing to the table. One thing was for sure, she had never felt so hungry of her whole life. She was totally starving, and couldn't be more grateful to her mother. Food had never looked so appealing before, and she should have been self conscious, but she wasn't. Too hungry. Bulma sat down, not without feeling a slight pain in her stomach, and started eating. Actually  _stuffing_  her face. Once again, it hit her how  _saiyan_  she felt. Hopefully it would go away once the pregnancy would be over.

Mrs. Briefs smiled at her daughter, happy to see her awake. "I'm glad you're feeling better sweetie! I was so worried about you," she said with a huge smile before getting some milk for her daughter.

That immediately caught Bulma's attention. "What do you mean?" she asked, hoping to find out some information.

Mrs. Briefs sat down beside Bulma. "You don't remember sweetie?" Bulma shook her head, and Mrs. Briefs softly smacked her cheeks with her hands. "Yamcha called us when he left the house. You were feeling sick, and Vegeta took care of you! Isn't he sweet?"

Bulma had a hard time processing what her mother just told her. Surely she didn't mean that Vegeta helped her in anyway, because she was pretty sure that didn't make any sense at all. She had to have heard wrong, there was no other explanation. Why would Vegeta care about her, or even want to take care of her? He made it pretty clear that she could blow up, and he wouldn't care less about her. Bulma sighed heavily before slightly shaking her head. Her mother had it all wrong.

"I'm sure that's what happened mom," said Bulma her voice filled with sarcasm. Not in a million years would Vegeta help her in any way.

Mrs. Briefs missed the sarcasm in her daughter's voice, and simply smiled at her. "You are lucky to have a man like him!" said Mrs. Briefs, slightly day dreaming about Vegeta. After all, he was a young, good looking, strong man. Who wouldn't day dream about him! Wait, she shouldn't think such thing! She was a married woman!

Bulma watched her mother giggled to herself, and shook her head. Her mother was clearly losing it. Bulma couldn't help but be interested by this  _curious_  thing her mother said. She really had to be crazy right? Vegeta wouldn't do anything to help her. Yet, Bulma knew that if she didn't confirmed or denied this, she wouldn't be able to think about anything else. She had to confront Vegeta about it. Well, not confront, let's say ask. That sounded nicer right? Food would have to wait, because she needed to get to the bottom of this.

Bulma left the muffins behind which quite surprised her mother, and ran in direction of the Gravity Room. She was pretty sure she would find Vegeta there. Once Bulma reached her destination, she opened the door, only to find the Gravity Room empty.

Wait. Empty?

Bulma found herself quite confused by this current problem. If Vegeta wasn't in the kitchen, or in the Gravity Room, she had almost no idea where to look. She truly believed that the only things Vegeta did, except annoyed her, were eat and train. Well, no he did sleep too right? Bulma decided to check his bedroom, since it was the only place left. Maybe he had over exerted himself and now, he was catching up on some needed sleep? Bulma was about to run again, but found herself having pain in her stomach, and decided against it. Maybe walking would be the right thing to do.

When Bulma finally arrived in front of Vegeta's room, she didn't even bothered knocking, and she simply entered the room. To Bulma's surprise the room was completely empty. She walked further in, and went inside of the bathroom, only to find it empty too. Where in the world Vegeta could be? She had never really looked for him in other places then those. She didn't even know where to start. Although it felt like she knew Vegeta, at that moment, she didn't. Bulma thought she had his habits down, but apparently she didn't. Where should she look? Maybe she could go outside?

Bulma was walking in direction of the door, when she suddenly felt drained once more. What in the world was happening to her? Bulma started to feel dizzy, as more and more energy left her body. She tried to grab on anything that was close by which happened to be Vegeta's dresser. She hung on to it like her life depended on it. Bulma was taking deep breaths, trying to chase the feeling off. This felt familiar. This was what she had felt earlier with Yamcha, she was sure of it. But what was causing it? She took another deep breath, hoping it would stop.

The problem was, it wasn't going away. She simply felt like she had no energy left in her body, which was a strange sensation. Bulma suddenly felt like she couldn't fight this anymore, and she needed to lay down. She turned her head in direction of Vegeta's bed, and it was enough for her to know what to do. He would be pissed if he found out, but to be honest at that moment, she didn't give a damn. She slowly dragged herself in direction of it, and gently laid on her side, resting her head on his pillow.

It smelled just like him.

Wait.

Did she really think that?

Bulma felt like smacking herself on the forehead just for having such thoughts about Vegeta. Geeze, it wasn't like she was addicted to him or anything. The thought simply crossed her mind right? It was probably because she was so tired.

She wouldn't stay there long. It was just for a little while. She just wanted to recover some energy. She would be long gone before Vegeta came back.

-L-

Vegeta was just flying back to Capsule Corp, after training outside of hours. He was sick of training inside, and all the disrupted kis inside the house were affecting him. He had decided that it would be a better idea to go train by himself, in the mountains for a little while. After all, that was where Kakarot had trained many times, and it never affected his training, so why couldn't he try it? He had been gone the whole day, and the whole night. The only reason really why he was coming back was because he was starving; he didn't eat of the whole day.

When Vegeta walked inside Capsule Corp., he found the whole place completely silent, which was strange, and something he was not used to. When he looked up at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was only 4 o'clock in the morning. Vegeta sighed heavily; he should be training by now. Well, he could eat a little something, change, and then go for his training. He didn't really need to sleep. He was, Vegeta the prince of all saiyans after all. Sleep was a luxury for the weak. He didn't need it.

Plus, how many times had he been sleep deprived on Frieza's ship?

Vegeta walked in the kitchen, and open the fridge, satisfied that it was completely full. He grabbed the fastest thing to eat which was a couple slices of pizza. That should do for now. He didn't have anymore time to waste, he needed to get back on his schedule. As Vegeta was walking in direction of his room, he ate all of the slices. Of course, nothing prepared him for what he was about to find in his room. When Vegeta opened the door, he stopped in the doorway, and he just stood there, like a statue.

The reason for this was that he didn't know what else to do. Either he was dreaming because of lack of sleep, or the woman was sleeping in his bed. Not only was she sleeping in his bed, but she was sleeping on his side of the bed. Vegeta sighed heavily before walking in direction of his bed. Nope, this wasn't an illusion. The nerve of this woman! Just walking in  _his_  room, and  _sleeping_. He didn't recall giving her such privileges. Not because she was carrying his son that meant she had any rights to do what she pleased.

Because he didn't care.

When Vegeta was in front of his bed, he poked Bulma in the side, trying to wake her up. It was up to her, the easy way, or the hard way. When she didn't react, he poked her once more, and he still didn't get any reaction. Apparently, she wanted to have it the hard way. Fine by him. "Woman!" yelled Vegeta right by her ear.

Bulma didn't react as much as he had thought, but she still opened her eyes, coming back form her slumber, and looking confused. It took her a few seconds to realize what was going on, and who was in front of her. She blinked a few times before recognizing Vegeta. Why was Vegeta there? "Vegeta?" she asked confused, before sitting up. "What are you doing in my room?"

Vegeta held back a smirk. Alright, maybe she was still somewhat sleeping. "Woman, you're in  _my_  room."

Bulma looked around, and confirmed what he had said. Wait. She was in his room? Then, it came back to her, and she looked at the clock. Oh shit. She was suppose to sleep for a few minutes, and ended up sleeping for 14 hours! This wasn't planned! He wasn't supposed to find her in his room like some sort of stalker. And worst of it all, why did she sleep so much? What in the world was wrong with her! Why was she always so tired! Even now after waking up from such a long slumber, she was still exhausted. Something had to be off.

Then Bulma remembered that she wanted to talk to Vegeta. She sat up properly, as Vegeta removed his shirt, to put on a new one. Bulma breathed deeply; note to self, do not look at Vegeta. She turned her head slightly so he wasn't in her view. "So, hm, er, my mother said you hm, helped me," said Bulma finding it difficult to concentrate.

Vegeta noticed her discomfort, but only smirked. "The weakling brought you to me. I just put you in your bed woman," said Vegeta, making sure she wasn't getting the wrong idea. And why did her mother have to talk so much all the damn time?

Bulma nodded. She had been right all along, she knew Vegeta wouldn't have helped her in any way. "What's wrong with me?" asked Bulma hoping he had some idea of what was going, because it was obvious she wasn't going through a regular human pregnancy.

Vegeta sighed heavily before rolling his eyes. The woman just had way too many questions. He didn't have time for this. "I have to train," said Vegeta before walking in direction of the door.

Bulma stood up as fast as she could, and walked in his direction. She grabbed his arm to stop him. "You know what's going on. Just tell me!" she almost ordered with her angry voice.

Vegeta smirked; was she trying to be scary? Obviously she knew by now that he didn't answer to anyone. He was about to keep walking, when she didn't let go of the grip she had on his arm. Vegeta was now annoyed, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, and turned around to face her. "What do you want?"

"What happened to me yesterday?"

"You were just too weak to handle a few energy ball, or an attempt at energy ball" said Vegeta as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

 _Energy Balls?_  "The baby was using me as it's gravity room?" asked Bulma, her tone slightly raising. What in the world! There was no way her body would be able to survive something like this! What if the kid killed her? What if she was badly injured? Bulma's heart rate started to increase as she worried more, and more.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It won't kill you. You just can't handle a little bit of pain," said Vegeta before removing her hand away from his arms.

Bulma bit her bottom lip, trying not to strangle him. She couldn't handle pain? She had a kid trying to transform into a supersaiyan inside of her, and that was suppose to be a little bit of pain? No wonder she was so tired! "Is that why I'm exhausted?"

Well at least that would explain why she feel asleep on his bed. "How should I know?" asked Vegeta in a very angry tone. He had other business to deal with right now, and she was only delaying his schedule.

"Jerk," said Bulma before backing away from him slightly. All she wanted was some simple answers to her questions. He didn't have to be such an asshole about it. Bulma glared at Vegeta, before walking past him, bumping into his chest at the same time.

Alright, maybe she shouldn't have done that. It's not like it brought back memory of his well toned chest. Well, in fact... it did. Bulma cursed Vegeta in her mind, before walking in direction of the kitchen. She really needed chocolate.

Vegeta watched Bulma walk away until she wasn't in his view anymore. Honestly, nothing was easier than pissing her off. He smirked at the thought before walking in direction of the Gravity Room. It was time to take Bulma off of his mind.

Not that she was on it to start with.

Right?

-L-

He was a jackass.

Bulma had been sitting down at the kitchen table eating for hours now, and it was the conclusion she came to. She had known it all along, but now it was more than obvious to her. Vegeta was a jerk, and it wasn't worth wasting her time on him. Alright, so if this was the point of all this, why couldn't she stop thinking about him? It wasn't like he was the freaking center of the universe right? Alright, maybe he sort of was sometimes. Maybe she couldn't stop thinking about him, but it didn't mind anything right?

She sighed heavily; what did she need to do to stop thinking about Vegeta?

Bulma let herself sank into her chair, as she felt quite depressed. She was sick of wasting her time on him, and she was sick of always thinking about him. It was obvious he didn't waste his time on her, so why was she? Oh yeah, she remembered now. Because she was a complete idiot! That's why! He had the right idea, she simply was the idiot one who couldn't let go.

Bulma rolled her eyes at herself before taking the last bite out of her hamburger. She took her plate, and threw it in the sink. Well, it looked like she was stuck thinking about Vegeta. Maybe she could do something about it.

Actually, she knew why Vegeta was on her mind. She was desperately horny. Plus, Vegeta was a jerk, but like she mentioned he was pretty good looking. Maybe if they could have sex, she could stop thinking about it? Wow, she sounded like Vegeta right now. Actually, she just sounded like any regular human man.

Just sex.

Bulma took whatever courage she had, and whatever self confidence she had, which wasn't much ever since she grew the size of the  _house_ , and walked in direction of Vegeta's room for the second time today. This was it, this was confrontation time. It was pretty late at night, since she just had her midnight snack. Vegeta was either in the Gravity Room, since she  _delayed_  his training, or in his bedroom. As Bulma approached his bedroom, she felt more and more nervous. But, she could do this right?

Where was the confidence she used to have? She could be a sensual woman, who could seduce a man right? Except she was a fat cow trying to seduce an arrogant asshole. Oh well, she might as well tried. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Plus, if he gave in once, he could give in twice right?

Once Bulma reached the door, she didn't knock. She knew if she did, and he said something, then she wouldn't go in. She had to do the first steps. Plus, this wasn't going to be anything else than sex right? She was just a very horny pregnant woman. It was his fault, so he had to help.

Bulma opened the door of the room, and entered silently. There was nobody. Did that mean he was in the Gravity Room? Bulma was about to leave when she heard the shower. Vegeta was in the shower? Bulma felt her heart beat faster. She could do this. It would actually be a lot simpler. They would be both already naked. Bulma took a deep breathe before removing her shirt. She gently put it on the bed, before then removing her bra. Alright, half of it was done.

Then, Bulma removed the rest of her clothes, and also put them on the bed. She felt extremely nervous, as she walked in direction of the washroom. Surely, Vegeta could feel her by now right? Bulma still kept walking in direction of the washroom even though her cover was probably blown up by now. Bulma silently opened the door of the washroom, and peaked inside. Well, the good news was that the shower was still running.

Bulma walked in direction of the shower, and pulled the curtains. When she looked at Vegeta, he was looking straight back at her. Bulma was trying not to stare but it was pretty hard. Her whole body was aching for this, for him. She took a deep breathe before going inside of the shower.

Vegeta had felt her inside of the room ever since she walked in. He also knew she was coming in the bathroom, but he never left, and he never stopped what he was doing. Why should he stopped what he was doing for her? Although, he knew why she was coming. He turned her down already the last time. It wasn't like he couldn't do it again. He didn't want to get involve in that mess again.

Vegeta watched as Bulma came in the shower, and was standing right in front of him, their bodies almost touching. Bulma was breathing fast as she watched his body. She had missed feeling him, she missed having him touching her. She was just craving for him. Although, she didn't quite have the same body right now, and she didn't know how to feel about it. Especially since Vegeta wasn't doing much except staring at her.

It made her feel uncomfortable, and her confidence seemed to leave her.

"Woman," said Vegeta in a warning tone.

She knew what he wanted to say, she knew he wanted her to leave. But, she needed this. She wanted this. Bulma walked closer to him until her belly touched his stomach. She brought her finger to his lips, and she knew she had to re-assure him, or this would never happen, and she needed it. She would tell the truth. "Shh," she whispered. "This doesn't mean anything," she said, in the same tone he told her months ago.

Vegeta was slightly surprised by her words. That wasn't what he expected from her. Although she had said that many times, this time, it almost sounded as if she meant it. Maybe she truly did. He still thought this was a bad idea though, and last time she had agreed that it wouldn't mean anything, yet things had turned bad. That alone should be a sign big enough to make him to turn around, and not do this. Although, at least this time around she couldn't get pregnant again, which was a good thing.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist, and brought herself as close as she could to him, despite her huge stomach standing on the way. Bulma went on her tippy toes, and kissed Vegeta. At first, he didn't respond, but then, he wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her up slightly, helping her out of the uncomfortable position she was in. Then, he returned the kiss, and Bulma thought she was in heaven. The feeling of lust inside of her, it was finally being satisfied, and it sent jolts of pleasure through her body.

Bulma opened her mouth to give him access, and Vegeta took the advantage. He slid his tongue inside of her mouth, before pressing her back against the wall of the shower. He really shouldn't be doing this. He knew it, yet, he was still doing it. Could it really be that bad? Bulma didn't even mind the coldness of the wall against her skin as she wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist, and her arms around his neck. She wanted more closeness between them. His skin against hers was what she wanted.

She needed this.

She could feel it.

Bulma bit her bottom lip as Vegeta buried his face in her neck, kissing it, and sucking on the skin softly. She ran her hands over his chest, as Vegeta was holding her with only one hand. His other hand went up her breasts, which had increased in size since her pregnancy, and softly massaged them. Bulma wanted to kick herself in the ass for not doing this sooner. She had  _needed_ this. As much as she _hated_  him sometimes, she was addicted to this. Nothing could sent her on  _fire_  like he could.

Vegeta bent his head, and softly sucked on her nipple, causing Bulma to roll her eyes in pleasure. She let out a groan, and then she grabbed his head with her hands, bringing his face up. Bulma bit his bottom lip as her hands took grip on his wet back. Vegeta crashed his lips against hers, savoring the taste of her mouth. Alright, maybe he was slightly turned on, but it didn't really mean anything. When they finally broke the kiss, Bulma was completely breathless. Vegeta didn't seem to have to catch his breath, as he let his hands slide down her body, until they reached the warm spot on her inner thigh.

Vegeta was trying to keep his control, which was proving to be quite a challenge with Bulma moaning, and moving like that against him. Why was he in this situation again? They weren't suppose to do this again. Although.

It wasn't  _disgusting_.

Bulma was quite sure  _this_  had to be the sexiest view of Vegeta she had ever seen. Maybe it was the water drops rolling down his chest, or the way his dark hair weren't defying gravity, and were instead going down to his shoulders. Maybe it was both, but the fact was, she couldn't control herself. She  _wanted_  him. As Vegeta bent his head to softly suck on her erect nipple, Bulma threw her head back slightly, as her whole body felt like it was on fire. Never had she thought sex could be this erotic.

When Vegeta flickered his tongue over her nipple, Bulma moaned his name loudly, only causing Vegeta's arousal to grow. Bulma felt a burning sensation coming from her core, and she knew she needed this  _now._  The moment she had been waiting for could no longer be delayed. She was breathing heavily, before Vegeta covered her swollen lips with his, and kissed her with a fire only he could. Bulma ran her nails across the muscles of his back, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. She was  _drenched_.

Bulma tighten her grip around Vegeta's waist, trying to bring him closer. She had never been this horny, and she had never craved him so much. The scent of her arousal was so strong, it was driving Vegeta crazy, and almost dizzy with desire. Vegeta pressed himself against her core, and Bulma bite her bottom lip  _hard_ , trying to suppress her moan. She hated being teased, especially right now. She did  _not_  have the patience for it.

She could feel some hesitation coming from Vegeta, and she didn't like it. She wouldn't let him back down this time, not when they had come this far. She wanted this, and she wanted  _him_. They were so close to doing it, and she wouldn't let him take that away from her. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her body closer to his, causing Vegeta's face to almost be squeezed between her breasts. She pressed her core against him harder, and moved slightly.

She needed him.

He wanted her.

Vegeta groaned before giving her what she was craving. Bulma closed her eyes tightly shut, and pinched her lips together. This was what she wanted. This was what she needed. Her back was being slammed hard against the wet shower wall, yet, she only wanted more. Vegeta could feel his control slip more and more, every time Bulma opened her mouth, and he couldn't help it.

And he said he wouldn't do it again.

-L-

Bulma sighed heavily as she finished drying her hair off with a towel. This had been quite an unplanned shower; Bulma smirked at the thought. It had been just has great, no, scratch that, it had been even better. Bulma bit her bottom lip. She should have kept her hormones in checked, but it was so hard with Vegeta around. Plus, one more time didn't harm anyone did it? Vegeta didn't seem to complain too much. Actually he did everything except complain. She was pretty sure he enjoyed it.

Alright, he did after wards, but she would have worried if he hadn't.

Although, this meant nothing. She told him, and she told herself. Sure she enjoyed fighting with him, she enjoyed pissing him off, and she sure did enjoy what just happened but.

Actually, but what?

After all, if it wasn't for Vegeta's stubbornness, this would work out perfectly. Bulma wasn't sure though if it was stubbornness. After a while, she had just been wondering if Vegeta could feel  _love_  toward anyone. From what she had experience with him, nothing could shake off his cold mask. Maybe it wasn't a mask after all. Maybe Vegeta simply couldn't feel what she could feel, unlike Goku. Perhaps it was something about saiyans. Goku couldn't count as one, and maybe it was why he was so different.

But then again, then hadn't been raised the same way. Vegeta had spent his childhood in a very cold environment, and with Frieza on top of that. Perhaps if he had been raised differently, he wouldn't be so cold. Or maybe she was just hoping for too much. Not that she ever hoped to have a family with him. Heck, the idea of a baby hadn't even crossed her mind until this little one decided to show up. Although she could raise this child on her own, and she would be fine, it would have been nice to offer her baby the kind of family she had.

Hoping to have a family with Vegeta one day was silly.

Although, she knew that fat or not, she could  _trick_  him into having sex with her. The thought made Bulma giggle as she laid down on her bed. She wasn't feeling quite as drained, but she assumed it was because of the mind blowing orgasm she just had. It was making her feel way too good to notice the pain or anything else. Bulma put her hand on her stomach, and smiled softly.

"Try not to hurt mommy too much, okay?"

Maybe she should have said that to someone else.

_Meanwhile with Vegeta_

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room, training his brain out. Yes, he did feel slightly better. Yes, he didn't feel as worked up. No, he shouldn't have done it. Well, he wasn't going to spend his time thinking about it. He had sex with her again. At least this time, she didn't act the same way right? She left on her own, right after it was over. That's what she should have done the first time. Then maybe he could have been there to discover the news instead of finding her standing in the kitchen, looking as big as the house.

Not that it mattered.

At least, that was out of the way now, and he could focus on something else. She wouldn't give him those looks anymore, and he would be able to focus on his training. Everything was the way it should be.

Then why did something feel wrong?

Vegeta didn't like the feeling he was having right now. He felt as if things weren't how they should be. It was the same feeling he would get on the battlefield when he would think everyone was dead, then, he would have the  _feeling_  that someone was still alive.

He didn't like it.

Vegeta decided it was best to brush it off, since he didn't have time to lose on such a silly subject. It was probably all in his head. Obviously something had turned  _very_  wrong the first time they had sex, so he was just expected for something else like that to happen. At least it wouldn't be another kid. Vegeta slammed the wall in front of him; he wasn't focusing. Why couldn't he get all this crap out of his head? He had done with her, and now it was over. Why should he still be thinking about this?

Vegeta opened the door of the Gravity Room and walked out. Maybe his focus was off, because he was hungry. Vegeta walked in direction of the kitchen, before entering it, he noticed something strange. There were man in white suits standing in the living room with brushes in their hand. Then, out of nowhere Bulma appeared, her hair still damped from their previous  _exercise_.

"They're painters," said Bulma when she noticed the confused look on his face.

She had hire them a few weeks ago, but now that the baby seemed to be really  _kicking_  in there, she decided that maybe it would be wiser to have the room prepared, just in case. After all, the baby was half-saiyan, who knew when it would come out? It was already training inside of her!

Vegeta almost shrugged his shoulders. "And I care because?" he asked before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Bulma rolled her eyes. So typical. "They're going to paint the baby room,  _pink_."

Obviously, it was pretty cliche, and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. If she was going to have a little girl, the least she could do is give her a princess room right? Although, she wouldn't be able to enjoy it right away.

Vegeta uncrossed his arms, and proceed to walk in direction of the kitchen. "Woman, you're having a boy."

Bulma stood there a little stunned. She was having a boy? She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and smiled softly. At first she wondered if Vegeta was right, but then again, if the baby could throw _ki_  balls inside of her, surely Vegeta was able to tell the sex right? She turned around to look at the painters, and sighed heavily.

It looked like would have to re-design the whole princess room. Surely her little boy wouldn't like that.

-L-

 


	23. Sexual Pride

Blue.

Hmm, maybe rockets?

No, cars would be better.

Damn it. She had no idea what would be good for a little boy. Ideas for a little girl's room was more than easy. She could just picture the room she had when she was a kid. When it came to a boy, she had no idea. Plus, it wasn't like she could really ask Vegeta. First of all, he wouldn't care, second of all, she doubted he had a nice little boy's room on Frieza's ship. The thought make her heart ache for a second, before she shook her head. She wouldn't think about this right now. And she doubted Vegeta wanted her pity.

Anyways, this was proving to be harder than expected. But, she was Bulma Briefs, and no challenge could resist her. That baby was proof of that. Bulma sighed heavily before sitting down on the floor, her legs desperately needing a break from her added weight. The room was white, and empty. She could have painted it blue, just like she intended on making it pink for a girl, but it just didn't feel right. After Vegeta told her the baby was a boy, she had been struggling to no end. The girl, she had the whole thing planned out, but for a boy... she wanted the room pictured in her mind before she started working on it.

It had been two weeks now, and yet, she still couldn't figure out what the room should look like.

Bulma was getting more than aggravated at the situation, but decided to not let it get to her. After all, she was already getting angry enough at everything. No need to add extra stress to herself. Bulma bent her head down slightly and stared at her stomach. She was officially now 5 months pregnant. Unfortunately for her, the baby had not stop growing, and Bulma was slowly giving up the idea of _standing up_. Honestly, she couldn't bear her own weight. Being on her own two feet was like a luxury.

Another thing that hadn't been so great was the  _training_  the kid was doing. It hadn't gotten worst, but unfortunately, it hadn't stop either. Regularly, Bulma would have to lay down for a few hours, praying for death to come and get her. It would usually pass after 4-6 hours.

Piece of cake right?

The only thing that hadn't been a problem so far, was Vegeta. Yes, that was very surprising. Bulma hadn't talk to him much since the  _showe_ r, yet things had never been better between the two of them. That could be due to the fact that they were barely seeing each other. Bulma had been so busy setting up everything for the baby, that she wasn't that focus on Vegeta. But, somehow she didn't mind. Perhaps they were good just doing their own thing sometimes. Vegeta sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Plus her priority was the bedroom. Sure, she still had half the pregnancy to go through, but seeing how huge the baby was, she wasn't taking any chances. She wanted to be ready no matter what. Although, Bulma doubted the baby could come  _that_  early. She was pretty sure Chi-Chi would have freaked out, or mention at some point if Gohan had been born  _normal_  after only 5-6 months. At least it gave her some type of indication, and what to expect. But a month or perhaps two early wouldn't surprise her.

It seemed that Bulma's whole world was focused on the baby right now, and Vegeta came second. Boy, did that feel good. For once, Bulma felt great, and she was trying to enjoy it.  _Trying_ , because in her situation, she couldn't do much. Bulma put her hands on the ground, and pushed herself up as hard as she could.

Nope.

She still remained on the ground. Surprisingly, this wasn't the first time something like this happened. Bulma sighed heavily, and stayed on the ground. It was a lot easier.

Bulma just hoped her mother would come around soon. She had been helping her around a lot lately. Actually, more people were around her, but that was probably due to the fact that she was less  _bitchy_ lately. Of course, Bulma had no idea what they were talking about. She had never had excess of anger.

Did she?

Alright maybe just a little. So what? She was freaking pregnant, and they should cut her some slack. Anyway, she was totally off subject now. What in the world was she thinking about again? Oh, yeah, not focusing on Vegeta.

It seemed that it was working quite well, and not to her surprise, Vegeta didn't mind this at all. Actually, Bulma knew Vegeta would be more than happy about that. He hated all this mushy stuff, and surely, he didn't want to see her after given in to her  _again_. She chuckled at the thought. Yes it seemed that even the Prince of all Saiyans could have his own weaknesses. And the surprising part was, she seemed to be part of those weaknesses. Who would have thought?

Lately, all her time at been focus between inventions, and the baby, and she had barely crossed Vegeta's path. She had came across him once, and he seemed to walk away from her pretty fast. She didn't care though. And this time, she meant it. Their last encounter had been quite  _satisfying_ , and she had never been in a better mood. At least, when she wasn't crying. Apparently, according to her mother, she was a crying wreck. So what if she cried a little because she didn't know if her son would like cars instead of rockets? It didn't meant anything really. Gosh, everybody needed to get off her back a little.

Bunch of -

Alright, maybe she was still slightly angry.

Bulma was brought away from her thoughts when her stomach growled, which was the baby's way of letting her know it was hungry. Well, she had been in the room for quite a while now. Maybe it would be a good idea to get out and get something to eat. Only one problem; how in the world was she going to get up?

Luckily, Bulma didn't have to wait too long for a savior. Her mother, who was walking in direction of her room, spotted her sitting on the floor. Mrs. Briefs ran toward her daughter, a huge smile on her face. Bulma, expecting her mother to help her up, extended her hand.

It seemed her mother had other ideas.

Mrs. Briefs smiled at her daughter, before grabbing clothes from a shopping bag she was carrying. "Oh honey, I saw the cutest things! I noticed how Vegeta  _always_  wear these spandex shorts, and I thought it would be nice for him to have options!" Bunny showed Bulma two pair of men's underwear. "Which one would he prefer sweetie? Trunks or Briefs?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. She was about to dismiss her mother silliness, when she stopped in her track.  _Trunks_.  _Briefs_. "Oh my god. Mom! THAT'S IT!" said Bulma with a huge smile, and so much enthusiasm that she managed to pull herself up.

"Trunks Briefs!"

Mrs. Briefs blinked a few times, and looked at her daughter in confusion before smiling again. "So he's going to like both?" she asked, a huge grin on her face. How wonderful! He was going to look so handsome in both!

Bulma resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mother again. Honestly, she loved her mother to death, but sometimes, she was  _way_  to slow for her own good. Bulma shook her head, and forced a smile. "Sure, mom," said Bulma, knowing it was perfectly useless to try and explain it to her mother. "I'm sure Vegeta will be  _thrilled_."

Before Mrs. Briefs could add anything, Bulma walked out of the room, feeling better than ever. Maybe she hadn't completely her little boy's room, and maybe she was still as huge as a watermelon, but at least, some progress at been made. She found the name.

_Trunks._

-L-

Vegeta was sitting down in the kitchen,  _not_  enjoying his breakfast.

Not enjoying his breakfast, because there was none.

No food.

Honestly. What kind of place was this? Him, the Prince of All Saiyans, had to starve?

Usually the woman's mother would make something, but apparently, she wasn't there this morning. Surely she couldn't have anything  _better_  to do. Nothing was more important. Occasionally, the woman would make something too, but lately he hadn't seen much of her.

Not that he was complaining.

It was a good that  _this time_  she understood what she was suppose to do. It wasn't like he cared what was going on with her, and he didn't miss having her around. She was a real pain in the butt sometimes. Although, he did miss one thing.  _His equipment._  The woman had been so busy with the blasted child's room that she had totally put aside any upgrade for the Gravity Room, or new equipments. Of course, her father had made some new things, but nothing was strong enough. The woman just knew how to focus enough to make some upgrades that actually mattered.

He just wished her pregnancy would be over so she would get back to work.

Wait.

No.

That would be even worse! Once that damn child would be born, she wouldn't have time for  _nothing._  He cursed her mentally. What was he suppose to do? Honestly her father should produce better things, quicker. He would be in need of a good training ground. Hmm, maybe he wouldn't be able to stay. After all, his training was more important. His goals were more important. He couldn't stay here if nothing was going to be done. What was the point of remaining on Earth where there were distractions, and annoying people if there were no advantages?

Maybe he would need to leave again.

It wasn't like he minded. After all, he had nothing that mattered here. He could leave again, and not come back until he achieved his goal, or until the androids arrived. He still had over a year to become a supersaiyan. Of course, it wasn't like he didn't notice that Kakarot did it in a very short amount of time. Why couldn't he do it? He had been training a lot harder than him. His whole life was devoted to becoming stronger, and more powerful. Training was the only thing he was doing in this blasted house.

Well almost.

There was no way Kakarot could reach a level he couldn't. There had to be an explanation as of  _why_  Kakarot could do it, and he couldn't. He was missing something. He needed something. What did he need to do? What wasn't he doing already?

Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts when someone ran in the kitchen. To his surprise, it was Bulma, who he hadn't seen in over four days. She was smiling like an idiot, and was holding a bag close to her chest. She hadn't noticed Vegeta, and was mostly focused on what she was doing. The letters she had ordered finally arrived! There were small wood letters of the alphabet, and now that she had a name for her son, she was excited to finally get  _one_  part of the room done. Small progress was still progress.

Then, after Bulma emptied the bag on the counter, she realized that Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at her. "Oh," she said, looking at him. What was he doing in the kitchen? Why wasn't he training? Why wasn't there food in front of him?

Vegeta glared at her. What in the world was she doing with this crap? More importantly, why wasn't she cooking him something? "Woman, you better get to it," said Vegeta, his tone filled with warning.

It took Bulma a few seconds to realize what in the world he was talking about. He wanted her to cook for him? She didn't have time for that! "Vegeta, make your own food," she said before starting to find the letters she needed.

Vegeta got up from his chair, clearly angry. He walked in direction of Bulma, and stopped beside her. What was she doing? He watched her carefully pick 6 different letters, and lay them out, one beside the other. T, R, U, N, K, S. Trunks? What in the world was that?

The ghost a smile appeared on Bulma's face as she watched Vegeta looking intensively at the letters. Maybe she should help him out? "It's a name," said Bulma, watching his reaction carefully.

"Hmpf," said Vegeta, pretending he hadn't been paying attention to what she was doing.

"Trunks Briefs. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" asked Bulma, trying to hold in a giggle. Hopefully, Vegeta's reaction would be priceless. She really needed something like that right now. They hadn't really fought in a while, and frankly she needed it. Not for the sake of fighting, just for the sake of being entertained.

Trunks Briefs? She was naming the child  _Trunks?_ What kind of name was that! Surely that wasn't a warrior's name! It was ridiculous, a disgrace. Every single male in his line had been named Vegeta. Not _Trunks_. And on top of that-

Why did he care?

It's not like he was going to take care of the child. Vegeta sighed heavily. He didn't  _care_ , he just didn't like it, because it was a disgrace that his blood would be related to such a name. It was a disgrace that his son wouldn't be named Vegeta.

Then again, his home planet was gone, and the child wouldn't even been full saiyan. What pride was left in the name? What did it represent now?

Bulma pinched her lips together as she watched Vegeta have an internal struggle. She had never seen him show so much emotions. One thing was for sure though, she could tell he wasn't a fan of the name. But, it almost seemed as if he was pondering on a more important issue than just a name. Seeing how he remained silent, Bulma decided to talk. "I don't know why I'm telling you. It's not like it matters to you anyway right?" asked Bulma, a smirk on her face.

Vegeta brought his attention back to her, and stared in her eyes. She found this amusing! What a stupid woman! This wasn't  _funny_. "It's a pathetic name. No wonder  _you_  chose it," said Vegeta, regaining his usual cold attitude. She was right. It shouldn't matter and it didn't matter. He still thought the name was a disgrace though. "What kind of name is that for a warrior?" He rolled his eyes before sighing heavily. "Not that you pathetic humans would know anything about that."

Suddenly, for a reason Vegeta couldn't explain, he didn't feel hungry anymore. The only thing he wanted to do now was leave this room, leave this stupid woman, and her blasted child. Vegeta walked in direction of the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

Bulma smiled. "At least, I won't name  _my_  son Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. Bulma was pretty sure that if Vegeta could find it in him to strangle her right now, he would do it.

But he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

She knew it.

He knew it.

But, Vegeta would never admit it. He would never say he  _might_  have grown a soft spot for her. At least, that was what Bulma believed. She knew that no matter what he said, and who he was, and what he did, Vegeta wouldn't  _kill_  her. He might be quite rough, and mean sometimes, but he wouldn't actually take her life. He might have done it to her other people but not her. She was pretty sure he didn't want  _that_  blood on his hands. Plus, if he had wanted to do it, he would have done it a long time ago.

Then, Vegeta sighed heavily, and kept on walking. For once Bulma was surprised, but not because he had walked out on her. Surprisingly, he had been the adult between the both of them. He actually walked out from their  _childish_  fight. That wasn't like him. Bulma knew for a fact he probably had something big on his mind. Although, she just hoped she hadn't said something wrong. Even though she enjoyed their fights, she didn't want to  _hurt_  Vegeta. Not that he could actually be hurt but nonetheless.

Well, now it looked like she was on her own. Like usually. Even Yamcha had stopped coming by. Although, she couldn't quite blame him for that. Vegeta could be pretty scary, well not to her, but to other people. It seemed that Vegeta's last threat really scared the crap out of him. It's not like Bulma told him to stop coming over. He did that on his own. She couldn't care less what Vegeta wanted or said. Although, he had come back once... but she didn't remember him leaving. Maybe Vegeta ordered him, although she wouldn't have followed his orders.

But Yamcha did.

Oh well. She was back to square one. Bulma looked down at the letters. At least she had something to keep her busy. She bent her head down slightly, and put her hand on her stomach. "You don't mind that name do you?" she asked her belly, with a smile on her face.

When no kicks, or no  _training_  occurred, Bulma's smile grew. "I guess that means no!"

Bulma grabbed the letters from the counter, and started to walk in direction of the room. Vegeta would have to get use to the idea. Trunks was going to be her baby's name, and if he didn't like it, well she didn't give a  _fuck_.

-L-

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room, where he had been training for the past five hours. He had set the gravity to the highest level he had so far, which was 600g. Everything was going pretty decently, except when he would allow his mind to get this distracted. Honestly, he should have a lot more discipline than that. Discipline was the first thing he had been thought, and he knew it was the way to survive. All that  _child_  talk had been slightly bothering him, and he couldn't figure out why. One thing was for sure.

He didn't like it.

Vegeta sighed heavily as he walked in direction of the control board, where he reduced the gravity back to 0g. Well, if he couldn't train properly, he might as well grab some food so he wouldn't have to stop later. Vegeta hated to stop his training like this, but he hated distraction even more. His training was worthless if not even single inch of his body and mind wasn't focused on his goal. A warrior mind should never be split, all his attention should be put on what matters. Could he not even follow the basics?

Damn it.

After Vegeta closed the door, he looked around the hall. The place seemed pretty empty, which was good. He was in an extremely bad mood right now, and he didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now.  _Especially_  not the woman's mother. That crazy psycho had been running after him all day trying to make him wear some sort of  _shorts_. He already had his training shorts. Plus the one she was proposing didn't look great. It would interfere with his movement. It was obvious she didn't know the first thing about training!

Vegeta walked in direction of the kitchen, hoping that some food had been made, unlike previously. They knew by now to just leave it somewhere for him to find, and not wait for him. He would eat when he wanted to, and when he was ready. He entered the kitchen, and walked past the kitchen table before noticing someone else was in the room. He raised his head, and saw Bulma standing in front of the refrigerator, the door open. That woman was always stuffing her face lately, and he didn't like that.

When Bulma heard his footsteps, she immediately turned around. Her blue eyes were filled with water, as she tried to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks. This was horrible. No scratch that, this was the  _worst_  thing that ever happened in this house. Bulma ran her hand through her messy blue hair, and bite her bottom lip. She would  _not_  cry. She would not cry. Oh kami, she could feel the tears coming! No, she had to hold them back. She would deal with this tragedy, she would not break down.

Bulma looked at Vegeta straight in the eyes, before running in his direction. Vegeta was way too confused about her actions to even move out of the way. What in the world was the woman doing? Honestly, something was wrong with her! Vegeta decided to  _not_  freak out. Whatever it was she was trying to pull, he could handle it.

At least he thought he could.

He couldn't.

At least, that was what he realized when Bulma smashed into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Oh,  _kami_  was she trying to  _hug_  him again?

Then, Bulma pressed her face against his well-toned chest, and the tears started to come. Before she could stop herself, Bulma started to cry like crazy, wetting Vegeta's shirt. That clearly aggravated him to no end.

Stupid woman.

Bulma didn't know what came over her, or why in the world was she seeking comfort into Vegeta's arms. The only thing she knew was that what happened was horrible. How could it have occurred?

Vegeta, disliking the  _closeness_ , pushed Bulma away from him. Bulma wiped her cheeks with her hand, and looked down at the ground. Now, she looked like an idiot.

"What the  _fuck_  is wrong with you woman?" asked Vegeta before looking down at his wet shirt. Great, just  _fucking_  great.

Bulma brought her hand to her mouth, and breathed heavily. "The milk," she simply said.

Vegeta blinked a few times. That was  _it_. The woman had gone freaking nuts! What in the world was wrong with her, and what was she talking about. Once again, he didn't have the patience to deal with this. Vegeta rubbed the side of his head with his index and thumb, and breathed heavily. "Woman, what are you talking about?" She better not make him repeat himself.

Bulma pinched her lips together, trying to pull herself together. She could do this. She could tell him. "I put the milk in the door yesterday," she started which seemed extremely difficult for her. " _my_  2% milk," she said, as she felt the tears coming again. "And someone. Someone drank it all!" she finally finished, before burying her face in her hands. Her sadness got the best of her, and she started crying again.

Someone hated him.

Someone was having a real good laugh.

What the  _fuck_.

Honestly, could the woman have gone any more crazy? She was crying over milk? He didn't know what he did to be curse with such a blasted woman but,  _well_  maybe he did know, but that was beside the point. Right now, he just wanted to get away from her. As far as fucking possible. "I drank it woman," said Vegeta before turning around, and starting to walk away. That should solve it right?

Vegeta thought Bulma's crying would stop.

He couldn't stand it.

It didn't stop; it got worst.

"How could you, yo-you heartless bastard!" screamed Bulma as she walked in his direction. He wasn't the freaking king of the world. As her anger grew, Bulma still kept crying. "It was  _mine_ ," said Bulma, like a child who's candy just got stolen.

It was  _milk_  for crying out loud.

Vegeta grabbed her wrists, which caught her attention. "Woman, I don't know what you're doing, and I don't care. I'm  _hungry_ right now, and you're bothering me."

Bulma stopped crying for a second, and stare at him, right in his cold onyx eyes. Then, she blinked a few times. Before Vegeta could even realize what was going on, a smile appeared on Bulma's lips. Once again, she dried her cheeks off with her sleeve. "You're right!"

Damn right, he was rig-  _Wait_. Did she just agree with him? That was quite unusual. Vegeta started to look around, very suspicious. Surely, the woman had to be planning something. She wouldn't just agree with him like this. It wasn't like her. He let go of her wrists, and watched her carefully.

Bulma never lost her smile. "Stop looking at me like that," she said, her tone very happy.

_Weird._

"You know what, let me make you some food," said Bulma with a very cheerful tone. With that said, she immediately walked behind the counter, and started to make him a sandwich, while humming a tune. She seemed so  _happy_.

Vegeta made a mental note at that point. The woman was crazy, and she had totally lost it. Honestly, she  _almost_  scared him, and that was saying a lot. One minute she was a screaming bitch, the next one she was a mopping mess, and then she was this weird,  _happy_  sort of normal person. She was  _never_  happy, and he totally disliked that emotion on her, it didn't seem natural. She had a personality problem, and she needed help. He looked down at the food she was making for him, and shook his head.

There was no way in hell he was eating that. Who knew when her bad mood would come back. Vegeta shook his head; he rather go starving. He decided that it would be best for him to just go back to training. Obviously, he wouldn't think about the child anymore, but the woman's sanity.

He could deal with that.

-L-

2 days.

That was how long Bulma had locked herself up in the baby's room. Vegeta had found it quite strange that she was in there  _by herself_. Maybe that meant she was trying to do it by herself? He had been hearing a lot of banging, and groans of pain. He figured that meant Bulma was trying to do it on her own. What a foolish woman. She could barely lift her own weight, and she expected to be able to do this kind of work? Honestly, he was thinking more and more that she had lost her sanity. There was no other solution.

Vegeta shook his head. Why did he even care anyway? It wasn't like it was any of his business anyway. Well, it was  _his_  son, but, that part had been very unwanted. It's not like he planned to get the woman pregnant. Oh, hell no. As he had always mentioned, he had other things to do right now.

But what of after?

There was no way in hell he was planning on dying at the end of the androids. Which meant, he would come out of the fight  _alive_. What would happen after wards? He could always stay on Earth. Bulma would have given birth by then, and the child would be there. Would he stay? Would he want to stay? What in the world was keeping him on this mudball? Not much. Sure, Bulma was having his son, but what did that mean for him? Did it mean he had to stay? Did it mean he had to want to be there?

He never asked for it.

He never wanted  _it_.

Vegeta sighed heavily. This kind of shit always happened to him. How much would the child mean to him? How would things be  _after_  the androids? He couldn't focus on that right now, he couldn't think about it. It shouldn't be on his mind, and it shouldn't matter to him right now. So many things were more important, and that included his life. He wouldn't die. He wouldn't let this distract him. What was the point of thinking about it, if it would cost him his life? He had learned in the past that there was no point in planning the future.

As Vegeta was thinking, he didn't notice that he was walking down the hall. He also noticed something else; for the first time in two days the door of the child's room was open. Finally, the woman had came back to her senses, and she was probably realizing that she didn't have the manual skills to do this. Vegeta was about to walk past the room, and he shook his head. He wouldn't look inside. He couldn't careless what it look like. It wasn't any of his business. Yet, there was this feeling inside of him.

Damn it.

Vegeta sighed as he pushed the door open further more, and looked inside.

Well, this was  _unexpected_.

The room wasn't really change, or different from before. Most of the walls were still white, and one was a dark blue. There was a strange crib in the middle of the room, obviously made/invented by the woman or her father, and there was an open chest, which contained toys, which one more looked like they were made by Bulma or her father. So that's what she had been working on lately instead of working on the Gravity Room. She had been building toys for an unborn brat. What about his gravity room?

What a waste of time.

If that child had even a percent of his strength, all the toys would be destroyed in no time. Plus, the child would be saiyan, which meant he had no time to play, or anything foolish like that. He had to train.

Vegeta walked further in the room, and looked around. Yes, it was still very empty. Although, he didn't feel to notice the name that was on the wall.  _Trunks_. He still didn't like, or approve of that name. But again, why should it even  _matter_  to him.

It didn't.

Vegeta was caught by surprise by someone else entering the room. He turned around, and saw Bulma standing in the door way, pressed against the wall. She had a tiny smile, and her blue eyes seemed light up, as if she was filled with pride. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, as she slightly shook her head.

"This is a sight I've never thought I'd see," said Bulma, her tone filled with enthusiasm. She uncrossed her arms, and walked in direction if Vegeta.

He didn't like this. What the hell was that suppose to mean? He turned around, so his back was now facing her. He didn't have anything to tell her, and he didn't have to explain himself for anything. She wasn't worth it.

Bulma rolled her eyes, this was  _so_  typical coming from him. She knew what he was trying to do, but she wouldn't let him do it. Plus, she knew he probably thought she was crazy since the  _milk_  incident. She might have slightly overreacted, but her anger had been there for a reason. He shouldn't have finished her milk in the first place right? He was always eating  _everything_ , and that was the  _one_  thing that was for her! Honestly you would think a Prince had manners, and that he would have learned to share.

Damn it.

So what, she cried for nothing?

He could go to hell for all she cared.

"So, what do you think? Looks good?" Bulma asked, but she knew for a fact he would either not answer, or not care at all. She wasn't really expecting an answer from him.

Vegeta turned around slightly, and looked at her. "Woman, what are you doing?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Trying to make conversation." Why? She had no idea. After all, Vegeta had never been one to  _like_  talking to people. Actually, if she could recall correctly, she was his less favorite person. Although, they were having a child together. And they had sex. Twice.

And boy, oh  _great_  had it been. His strong, large hands covered her body. His warm tongue over her erected nipples, his hard-

 _Woaw_.

Damn it girl, get a hold on yourself. Honestly how could she day dream about his god-like body like this? Bulma shook her head slightly, and focused his attention back on Vegeta. What was she saying again? Something about his tanned, well-toned shirtless chest? Damn it, she didn't remember. Stupid Vegeta for distracting her in the first place! "Because I thought it be nice to make the things myself."

Vegeta blinked a few times. "Woman, what are you talking about?"

Bulma started to breathe heavily. What was she talking about? Nothing. What was she thinking about? His perfect body. The way he made her feel every time he touched her. The way he pleased her in a way Yamcha could have only dream to do. How she didn't care how much of a jackass he was, when he was naked, and  _she_  was naked. How she missed the feeling of his naked, smooth skin against hers. How much she wished they had been together more than two miserable times. How was that enough?

And she said the last time they had sex took care of her desire? Yeah, scratch that.

Maybe, maybe they could do it again?

No it would be stupid.

And in their son's room nonetheless.

Oh gosh, why did that turn her on?

Bulma's cheeks immediately changed color to turn a bright red as she flustered. Vegeta was more than confused by what was happening to her as he watched her attitude change slowly. Well, that was until he smelled it. Until he smelled her arousal. She was  _horny_? Vegeta smirked, and scoffed. She was in the same room than him for about 5 minutes, and she couldn't control herself. Not that he was surprise by that of course. He shook his head; he would certainly not fall for the same trick again.

Nope, he wouldn't sleep with her again.

Vegeta was looking at her from the corner of his eye. It wasn't like she was  _that_  attractive. After all, she was wearing a pair of  _pants_. Well, they weren't regular pants, but he didn't know what they are. And they  _might_  hugged her like a second pair of skin, but that didn't mean anything. Or made him feel anything. Her shirt was doing anything for her, except showing her growing cleavage. Plus, her stomach was expanding everyday. Although, somehow, they was something attractive about her stomach.

Oh damn it.

No, he was not getting turn on by the woman.

Honestly, it felt like any slight things could turn him on. Maybe it was all this sexual frustration he had kept inside.

Oh screw it.

It was nothing.

He wanted it.  _not_.

She wanted it.  _A lot_.

He turned around, and it took Bulma by surprise. She backed away slightly, which didn't bother Vegeta. He put his arms around her waist, and brought her body against his, causing Bulma to moan slightly.

It looked like she had been discovered.

Oh  _well_.

Before she knew it, Vegeta pressed her against the wall.  _Hard_. Bulma pinched her lips together; alright  _now_ she was turned on. Really, really, really turned on.

Bulma's body was trapped between the wall, and Vegeta's handsome, warm, and sexy body. His arms were on each side of her body, and he licked his lips. His gesture caused Bulma to do the same thing. Her mouth was slightly parted as she ran her wet tongue over her smooth lips. She was starving for his lips over hers. She wanted his tongue in her mouth, fighting with hers. She wanted his large hands roaming all over her body. She was craving his caress, his warmth, his length inside of her.

What was taking him so long?

Bulma was slowly dying of arousal, as Vegeta was taking his sweet ass time. Was he trying to torture her? Oh lord, he was doing it on purpose! Bulma pressed her chest against his, trying to convince him to touch her.

Vegeta smirked. There was no doubt about it, she wanted him. "What?" he asked, as if they weren't in a compromising position.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. Oh  _no_ , he wasn't. Bulma closed her eyes. She shouldn't give in right now, when he was  _trying_  to tempt her into admitting she wanted him. His ego was already big enough as it was! But, but

she  _wanted_  him.

But she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. No, he couldn't have the satisfaction of having any power over her.

"You're in my way," said Bulma before bending down slightly, and passing under his arms. Vegeta watched her escape him, and stand right beside him, a big smirk on her face. Oh my god, she couldn't believe she had done it!

Bulma smiled at Vegeta, before taking all her courage to leave the room. Yes, she was walking away from the best freaking fuck ever. Yes, she totally hated herself right now, but at least, she had her pride.

Well, that wouldn't satisfy her, and that sure as hell wasn't as good as Vegeta.

But it would have to do.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk.

Who knew she had it in her?

-L-


	24. Thank you...Vegeta?

Well.

It worked.

Bulma showed Vegeta she had her pride, and her honor to keep. She wasn't going to throw herself at him every time  _he_  felt like it. Although she did expect him to take her every time she wanted it, but that was another discussion. Plus, before he denied her many times, and she still kept coming back for more. Well, this time would be much different. Indeed, if Vegeta wanted some,  _he_  had to come, and _he_  had to  _want_  it. Then,  _maybe_  she would let him have some. After all, she could resist him no problem.

After all, it had been 3 weeks since she turned him down, and everything was just fine.

Well, sort of.

It was fine because Vegeta hadn't wanted anything. He hadn't come to her. Heck, he hadn't even try to make her give in. Something was definitely wrong. Why did she want it so much, and he was acting so cool about it? After all, he wasn't quite denying her when she  _denied_ him. So why the heck wasn't he trying to get any? After all, she knew he wanted her. And he should be trying to get back at her for what she had done. Maybe it was his pride. Maybe it was because he was a jackass. She couldn't really fix her mind on only one answer.

Jerk.

Bulma sighed heavily before putting her hands on her belly. 6 months, and it was still growing. Bulma was honestly surprised that there were clothes that still fit her. She was bigger than the freaking house, or even the whole god damn city. She should be checking a Guinness record book to see if you was the  _biggest_  pregnant  _woman_ ever. Only one good thing had happened with the continued growth of her child. He calmed down. Indeed, it seemed he realize he was hurting his mommy, and wasn't as  _harsh_  with his  _powers_  inside of her.

Sure, it still happened a few times, but not on a regular basis. Boy, did she enjoy the break!

Plus, it helped her be more and more excited every day. Indeed, every since she reached her 6th month of pregnancy, Bulma simply couldn't wait. She could feel her due date approaching, and her excitement growing. She was going to be a  _mother_. Sure, she hadn't plan for it, and she never thought she would be a mother, but  _right now_  she couldn't be happier. It might have been what she had wanted, what she had been looking for this whole time without knowing it. As if getting with Vegeta had provided her with more happiness than anything else.

She could already feel the joy of being a mother fill her. Obviously, she had her fears, but, she knew she would be just fine. Even without Vegeta.

After all, removing Vegeta from the equation was something she had to be prepared to do. First of all, if that boy from the future was right, Vegeta would die in the fight in the androids. The simple thought of his death, gave Bulma bad chills running down her spine. Sure, Vegeta and her weren't anything serious, but, she knew it wouldn't be the same without him. She wouldn't be the same. When she _lost_  Yamcha, she felt hurt, yet, they're weren't  _together_ anymore. There wasn't any romantic feelings left on her side. But with Vegeta, well, as much as she wanted to deny it, she  _felt_  a lot for him. Maybe too much. If he was to die at the hand of the androids, she  _knew_  she would be heartbroken. She knew she would never be able to forget about him, or how, he acted so indifferent to her, to  _them_.

She didn't even want to think about it anymore.

The second reason why he might not be around would be by choice. Vegeta never really  _clearly_  pronounced himself on the child. Sometimes, it seemed like he cared, while other times, it seemed like he pretended she wasn't even pregnant with  _his_  child. Bulma was more than ready to accept that. At least, it would make the situation, and his feelings, if he had any, perfectly clear. She knew she could raise this child on her own. It didn't mean she wouldn't want him around, but she could do it without him. After all, how much help could Vegeta be around a baby? Bulma figured the Prince of all Saiyans wouldn't change a diaper. What would he really do anyway?

Of course, there was the possibility that he would stick around, but...

Bulma didn't count on it. She made herself ready for the worst, and if things ended up being better, than she would gladly accept that. Although, Bulma had a feeling it would come with a price, and it wouldn't be easy. Vegeta would never be easy.

She shook her head.

She needed to stop thinking about Vegeta. He occupied her mind so much, while she was barely on his.

 _Silly girl_.

Bulma attempted to get up from the couch, but it was without success. Oh  _great_. She was freaking stuck  _again_. Honestly, this was happening to her way too much. Usually her mother was around, but today, Mrs. Briefs had been busy in the kitchen all day. Apparently she was trying some new brownies recipes. Bulma did  _not_  need to eat any more than she was, or she would explode. Her mother was stuffing her like there was no freaking tomorrow. Then she heard someone coming. When Bulma heard footsteps, she figured she was saved.

She was wrong.

It was Vegeta.

He'd never help her get up.

Bulma sighed heavily, and let herself fall on the couch. This was hopeless. He'd either laugh at her, and leave her to her predicament, or completely ignore her. Either way he wouldn't help. But then, she realized something. The footsteps had stopped, which meant Vegeta never went in the kitchen. Bulma turned her head slightly, and could see Vegeta from the corner of her eye. He was standing right in front of the door, his arms crossed over his chest. He had this  _very_  pissed of look on his face, and Bulma wondered if his pride was still hurt from her walking away from him.

Probably.

Vegeta didn't take defeat, or rejection very well.

Bulma giggled at the thought. He was a very stubborn prince.

Her giggling seemed to attract Vegeta's attention, as he immediately turned his head in her direction. Bulma stopped immediately, and looked at him straight in the eyes. She bit her bottom lip. Maybe if he stopped, that meant he was  _willing_  to help her? Although, that was very unlike Vegeta.

Oh well, she had nothing to lose. At the worst she'd be left in her situation. "Mind giving me a hand?"

No response.

"I'm in this position because of you," said Bulma, almost trying to guilt him into it. Although, she doubted Vegeta would fall for a trick like that. But, it was the truth.  _He_  got her pregnant. The less he could do, was help her get up.

Still no response.

Now she was pissed off. "Vegeta, get your freaking lazy ass here, and help me up before I put my foot so high up your ass it will come out your mouth!" said Bulma when her patience reached its very short limit.

The thought of a very pregnant Bulma trying to kick his ass was actually very entertaining. She wouldn't be able to, but it was amusing, especially to watch her attempt it. Of course, Vegeta was considering leaving her on the couch, because what the heck did it matter to him what she wanted? Although, he  _knew_  she wouldn't shut up about it if he didn't do anything, and he  _wasn't_  in the mood for her crap. But, he was also a  _little_  angry at her for walking out on him the way she did, which left him unsure of what to do.

She was usually so extreme in everything she did, but she never resisted him. From the first time, he had her right where he wanted her, and she never argued. Now, all the sudden, she was somewhat growing a spine. She stood up to him. Sure, she often did it, but it was usually verbal. This time, she was trying to deny him something he wanted. Who did she think she was? Nobody could walk out on him. He  _walked out_  on  _her._  Not the other way around. He was supposed to turn her down.

He stared at Bulma a little while longer. Although he minded the attitude she had, he couldn't help but enjoy her being feisty. By now, Vegeta was pretty sure she would have gave in any time he would have wanted, but she proved him wrong. It was almost impossible for him to figure her out.

After everything that happened it was almost strange that she was still acting like nothing happened with him. Not that he wanted otherwise, but he was surprised. Well, it wasn't his problem. Vegeta sighed heavily before walking in her direction. When he reached her, he put his arm around her waist, and lifted her up.

"You should lose weight woman," said Vegeta before walking out of the room.

He hadn't done it to be nice or anything. He just did it because he was there, and he didn't want to hear her complain and yell all day. That stupid woman could really hurt his ears with her screaming, and he was too angry lately to deal with it. There was no other reason why he helped her up.

Nope.

Nothing else.

He didn't care what happened to her. All that mattered was his goal, and not her or her child. If he had to leave again, he would, and he would not look back. It wasn't like he was leaving anything behind, or that he cared about what was on Earth. But then again, he was fighting to save Earth. Although, technically, he wasn't trying to save Earth. He simply wanted to show those weaklings that he wouldn't die., Also, no one else could kill Kakarot except him. He wouldn't let those androids take  _his_  right.

Before Vegeta walked out of the room completely, he turned his head and looked at Bulma. She was back on her own two feet, and she was holding her stomach. She had a radiant smile on her face, and her eyes were glued on her belly. He was long forgotten. But he didn't mind.

He should be glad that the woman's attention was on something else than him. It was a nice change that she wasn't being all depressed and emotional over him. He didn't want her all over him all the time, and he didn't want to be involve with his son. He had to train, so it was better like this. This was what he had wanted. It was about time the woman grew independent again, and did her own thing. He didn't want her in his way all the time. The baby was keeping her busy, and she was barely talking to him.

That was his wish.

That was what he wanted.

With one last look, Vegeta sighed heavily before walking away again. He needed to train, and he needed to change his thoughts. He didn't like what had been going on in his mind lately, and he wanted to keep himself busy.

He didn't need anyone.

Especially not a family.

He never needed anyone before in his whole life, and it wasn't about to start now. He didn't get attached to people, and he didn't enjoy other people's company. He preferred being alone, and he didn't enjoy weaklings. Nothing should be more important than his goal, and he should never feel fear.

Fear caused the end of his planet, of his race.

He wouldn't carry those mistakes with him.

-L-

Bulma was in the living room, by herself. She didn't mind being alone,  _now._  She could still remember how lonely she felt when Yamcha and her broke up, and how scared she was. Her whole life she had been surrounded by people, except when she was working in her laboratory, and loneliness used to scared her. The thought of having no one to just be with her, or talk was always terrifying. She never thought she could make it on her own completely since people had always been there to help her.

Not anymore.

Although, she wasn't really  _alone_ , since she had Trunks with her, everywhere she went. She had developed an habit to constantly talk to her son, even though he couldn't respond to her. Although, Bulma knew it wouldn't take him long before talking; he was her son after all. Now she was just hoping he wouldn't get much from Vegeta, or  _then_  she'd have to rename the child Vegeta Jr, or something. She didn't think she could handle two stubborn saiyans around the house. It would be hell.

It  _would_  lead to murder.

Well, maybe more like suicide.

Although, if Vegeta didn't stick around, she would have only one saiyan around.

But she shouldn't be thinking about that  _again_.

Bulma thought she could distract herself with a movie. Of course that was until Vegeta walked inside the room. He didn't look in a good mood, but the again, when did he actually look happy? Never. Bulma smiled at his frowned face. It was basically his trademark. She would miss that.

If he left.

Which didn't matter if he did, but she'd still miss his expression. People might think he only had one, but over the years, she had learned to see the differences, and notice the changes. Perhaps she was the only one who could do it, and it filled her with pride that she got close enough to him to notice it.

"Hey Vegeta," said Bulma in a very casual tone.

Vegeta was almost surprised by the friendliness she was using. This was very out of character for her. He scoffed at her, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. What did she want from him this time? He thought by now she had understood he wasn't in the best mood.

Bulma shook her head softly. Vegeta always thought something bad came out of everything. He needed to relax a little. Maybe she could help out? "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked, knowing the answer would probably be no.

That was it. The woman just had to be out of her mind. Why in the world would he want to waste his time like that? He had better things to do then spend time with her! "I don't have time for such foolishness."

Bulma rolled her eyes since she had expected his answer. Vegeta had a stick up his ass sometimes, and he clearly needed to loosen up a little. It wouldn't do no harm. She pushed herself up from the couch, and walked in his direction, determined to spend some time with him. Why? Especially when she had just thought about how fine she was with being alone? Well, she didn't really have an explanation. She just thought it would be nice to spend some time with Vegeta that didn't involve anything physical.

Even though, that was pretty damn nice.

But it wasn't the time to think about that now.

Bulma did a surprising gesture when she took Vegeta's hand into hers, and tried to drag him toward the couch. Of course, Vegeta wouldn't easily give in like that. Bulma was pulling as hard as she could, but he remained still. What a stubborn jackass. Bulma sighed heavily, before trying to pull again.

"You're going to watch this movie with me," said Bulma, getting exasperate. Why did he have to be so damn complicated about everything? Honestly, a little bit of cooperation never killed anyone.

Vegeta looked at her with a death glare. Why in the world was this woman insisting they spend time together? It was obvious he didn't want to so why in the world did she bother?

Bulma sighed, as tears came to her eyes. "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE," said Bulma, raising her tone. Crying, and yelling, the two things that upset Vegeta the most. Surely, he was going to agree now wasn't he? Even if it was only to shut her up.

Vegeta rolled her eyes. Oh no, she wasn't going to do that. Gosh, the woman was so  _impossible._  Vegeta turned his head to the side, before rubbing the side of his head with his fingers, He  _didn't want_  to watch a movie with her, and he certainly didn't want to spend time with her. Why was kami so against him?

Bulma let her fake tears dry off. Apparently that didn't work to well. She didn't like this, because Bulma liked to get her way, and right now it wasn't happening. There had to be something she could do to make him agree to spend some time with her no? Even Vegeta wasn't as cold as a cube of ice 24/7 right? He had his weaknesses.

 _His pride_. Yes, that was his greatest weakness, and sometimes strong point, but this time she had every intention of using that against him.

"Oh, I get it," said Bulma, a little smirk on her face. "You're scared you can't keep your hands off of me," said Bulma, feeling extremely cocky. She let go of his hand, and walk in direction of the couch, where she sat down. "It's okay Vegeta, don't worry about it. I understand," said Bulma as she picked up the remote.

Obviously this was the only thing left that could work; attacking Vegeta's pride. If there was one thing he couldn't stand for, that was it. It was a last shot kind of thing, but Bulma had a feeling it was going to work. Vegeta wouldn't back down from a challenge, and he wouldn't let her insult him, or think the wrong thing. He would have to react to this one way or another.

Vegeta sighed heavily in anger. He didn't like her. She bothered him. "Woman,  _you're_  the one who can't keep your hands off of me," said Vegeta uncrossing his arms.

Bulma chuckled softly. "Hmm, that's funny. If I recall, the  _last time_  you couldn't keep your hands off of me," said Bulma with a smile. Bulma 2 Vegeta, 0. It was so nice to be the one scoring the points once in a while.

Vegeta could feel his anger rising. Who the hell did she think she was? He wasn't trying to... do anything last time. He was only going to tease her and walk off too. All that happened was that she made the move first, and he hadn't planned for that to happen. She just had it all wrong, and now she just making up all these things in her mind. Damn Woman. Vegeta started at her, while she simply smiled. He couldn't let her get away with this. He couldn't let her think she was stronger, or that she had the upper hand.

He just  _couldn't_  stand her sometimes.

Especially the way she always thought she was right.

Vegeta grunted before walking in direction of the couch, and sitting down, very very far from Bulma. Bulma couldn't hold in her giggling any longer, and it escaped her. She knew she was right, and she loved it. Vegeta didn't seem as happy about it anymore, but she didn't care. At least he had agreed to the movie, and it was all that mattered. in her mind, she already knew it; she had won this battle.

"Stay away from me, woman," said Vegeta in a warning tone, as he glared at her. He was going to show her that she was the one who couldn't keep her hands off of him.

While Vegeta was cursing Bulma in his mind, Bulma was thinking about how to make this even worse for him. She knew that the way to go was to pick a romantic movie. Obviously, that would annoy the hell out of Vegeta. Although, that might cause him to walk out on her, and that's not what she wanted. She had to pick smart if she wanted this to work out her way. Compromises would have to be made.

A drama wouldn't interested him either, since he probably had it rougher than any of those people, which would either turn the whole situation into a fight, or it would be insulting to him and his past. That pretty much left action and horror. Vegeta was a fighter so action would be the kind of movie for him, but Bulma was bored out of her mind during most action movie. She didn't do it for Yamcha, so there was no way in hell she would do it for Vegeta. Although Vegeta and her had done a few things she hadn't done with Yamcha... but that was beside the point. It only left horror for her choices.

But then again, if she chose horror, she would be scared. It wasn't like she was  _terrified_  by those kind of movie, but she simply didn't like them. Plus, she didn't have to justify herself to anyone right? Bulma was about to go for an action movie, when Vegeta picked up a movie.

Bulma's eyes bulged out of her head when she looked at it. He picked up SAW I. Bulma was praying inside that he would simply put it down. She had heard that the sequels were stupid, and cliche, but apparently the first one was pretty scary. Heck, even Yamcha had nightmares after watching it. That definitely couldn't mean anything good. She would be scared out of her mind, and this would all backfire.

She closed her eyes, and silently prayed that he wouldn't pick that one. Of course, Bulma wasn't that lucky. Vegeta had been watching her face ever since he picked up the movie, and he could sense and smell the nervousness and her fear. Apparently she wasn't too happy with the movie he picked. Which was even more reason to choose this one. If he would have to go through this, then he would make her suffer as well. It would be only fair. Plus he kind of enjoyed torturing her any way he could.

He handed her the movie, with a smirk on his face. Now, the only thing left to see was if she had too much pride to turn it down.

Bulma cursed Vegeta mentally, and prayed he would die a horrible death. Well, this was her idea after all right? It looked like it was being turned against her. Bulma sighed heavily before putting on her best fake smile, and picking up the movie.

Well, maybe this wasn't going to be  _too_  bad right?

-L-

Oh.

My.

God.

Yes, indeed, Kami hated her. The movie wasn't that bad, it was horrible. It had only started about 30 minutes ago, and already, she had to control herself as best she could to not show how terrified she was. She tried to not jump, but it was quite hard. Bulma wanted to keep her pride in front of Vegeta, but it was getting harder by the second. Of course, Vegeta didn't have the same view than her on the movie.

Apparently that idiot monkey thought the freaking movie was a comedy. Vegeta had been smirking the whole time, and shaking his head, and rolling his eyes at the  _pathetic weaklings.  
_

And, of course, she couldn't show him how truly terrified she was of the whole thing. She had to keep a strong face, and she had to focus on other things. The point of all this was to see if she could have a nice time with Vegeta wouldn't being physical involved with him right?

Well it wasn't working.

Of course, that was all Vegeta's fault. If he could have picked a better movie, they wouldn't be in this situation. But then again, if she could learn to shut her mouth, she wouldn't have had to watch this movie. She sighed heavily. To try and calm herself, Bulma put her hand on her stomach, and started to rub her belly. Her little boy would help her feel better right? It was a soothing action, it would distract her, it  _had_  to work.

Vegeta was enjoying this more than he thought he would. Indeed, watching Bulma trying to act normal was more entertaining than he had every imagine. It was more than obvious that she was scared as hell, yet she was still trying to keep it hidden from him. Too bad he could even smell her fear. He thought by now she knew he could sniff her out. Well, at least she was bringing him some entertainment.

He had seen her try to glance at him, trying to see if he noticed. He pretended he didn't know. Even now, she was trying to distract herself from the movie, by rubbing her huge stomach. He had seen her often rub the smooth, soft skin of her stomach. Not that he cared how her skin felt or looked.

He didn't.

But then, Bulma slightly lifted her shirt off, showing off her whole belly. Bulma had figured that if she wanted to distract herself with the movie, and look like she was bored, she had to focus her attention on something else. She grabbed the cream that was beside her, and squeezed some out of the tube, and into her hand. She was unaware of Vegeta's eyes on her. Bulma started to rub the cream on the extremely stretched skin of her stomach, while humming in her head a children's song. Vegeta wanted to look away, but somehow he couldn't. Also, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Why now? Weren't they watching a movie? Wasn't this what she wanted?

Vegeta shook his head, and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to be distracted by the sight of her bare stomach. He had way more control than that. That was when Bulma noticed the look in his eyes. She smirked a little, seeing the look on his face. Maybe he was a little more vulnerable than he looked. She knew what she said earlier about nothing physical but he was making it too damn tempting to pass this opportunity. She  _had_  to do it now.

She wasn't quite sure if he was thinking about her or the child though. After all, it's not like they had really talked it through or anything. "What are you going to do?" asked Bulma, out of the blue.

Vegeta was a little taking back by the question. "Woman, what are you talking about?" he asked slightly annoyed.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "What are you going to do once the androids are dead?" she was referring the her and the baby, but she didn't want to make it too obvious.

Vegeta remained silent for a little while. So far, he himself hadn't thought about after the androids. All he had mostly been focusing about was getting stronger, and defeated them. What would come after? Vegeta turned his head slightly and looked down at her stomach. Would he really stay here?

"I don't know, woman. Not that it's any of your business."

Bulma nodded. It was bothering because he was confused and didn't know what to do. She pretty much knew how to figure out how Vegeta was feeling by now. "You could stay, or you could leave," said Bulma obviously stating the obvious. "It doesn't matter," she said, maybe trying to convince Vegeta, maybe trying to convince herself.

"I know  _that_ ," said Vegeta in a tone that left Bulma wondering.

Obviously knowing Vegeta that would mean he didn't care, but she couldn't help but feel like it could have meant something else. Like he meant to say he knew it didn't matter to her. But then again, this was Vegeta. He wouldn't be hurt by anything she would say. Right? He never cared up to now what were her feelings about anything so why should right now be any different? It wasn't. Maybe she was just over thinking the whole thing.

Bulma felt this urge to be close to Vegeta. Not close physically, even though that was pretty tempting, but more close to him emotional. She felt like this should have been a moment they shared together if Vegeta wasn't the way he was, and if she wasn't the way she was. This should have been a sweet moment, but it wasn't. Then again, it was to be expected when it came down to Vegeta. He couldn't be sweet.

Bulma knew she came second to his goal, and she knew her and their child came second. She had more than accepted that. Surely, she wish Vegeta could open himself. This would be so much easier if he simply learned how to feel. If he opened his heart. But this wasn't something Vegeta would be able to do on his own. Maybe he needed help, but he would never be one to ask for it. He had too much pride, and he had done too much on his own for that. If he was going to learn to feel, he had to learn by himself.

She smiled slightly before getting closer to Vegeta until her shoulder touched his. Vegeta seemed surprised by the sudden contact since he wasn't expecting it. Why was she getting closer to him? He hadn't said anything to make her  _feel_  like she had to! Then, Bulma rested her head on top of his shoulder, and sighed.

Things could be this way, but they wouldn't. Nothing came really easy for them. Maybe it was partly their fault. Bulma sighed; she just wished she could help Vegeta with his feelings problem. He really needed to open up, and express what was going on in that little mind of his. Maybe once he had nothing on his mind, and once he didn't want to become a super saiyan anymore, it would be easier. Maybe once the androids were gone, he would face the reality, and it would be easier to get through to him.

Vegeta wasn't sure how to react. It seemed to him as Bulma was seeking for comfort, and he wasn't going to be the one giving her that. Then, his attention was distracted by her still exposed belly. Every day, they were coming closer to her due date. He could feel it, that unlike what Bulma thought, it wouldn't be another 3 months. The birth was a lot closer than that.

One question remained in Vegeta's mind though.

What would happen once the child was born? Vegeta wasn't even sure he'd be around when that would happen. He wasn't sure he would care. Although it was his son, so obviously, he would see if he's okay, but would it really go further than that? He couldn't handle any distraction, and Bulma was distraction enough has it was.

What would it be like with a baby around? Well, obviously it would keep Bulma busy, but what else?

He sighed heavily. He didn't like not knowing answers, or what was going to happen. He wanted to be in control, and when he wasn't, it angered him to no end. Vegeta could feel Bulma's heartbeat slow down and when he looked down at her he noticed that her breathing was slower, and regular.

She had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Hadn't she been dead scared 10 minutes ago? Weren't they suppose to watch a movie?

It didn't really matter.

Bulma had dark circle under her eyes, showing how much lack of sleep she had. Vegeta stared at her belly, knowing that the cause of that was inside of her right now. Growing. Vegeta frowned slightly before lifting his left hand. Then, he slowly approached in direction of Bulma's belly, and before he knew it, he rested his hand on it, in a very gentle manner. Almost non Vegeta like.

Of course, he wouldn't do this with Bulma awake. She might get some ideas.

Vegeta rested his hand there, trying to get any signs of the baby, or feel any power. He could sort of tell from far, but it would be easier to do up close like this. There was no doubt that the child was going to be strong. His ki was really high for such an early stage. Although, that didn't really surprise Vegeta.

When Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts he realized that he was slightly rubbing Bulma's stomach. When the heck had he started to do that? The worst thing was, that it brought a good sensation. It made Bulma look so desirable. Vegeta took a deep breath, and tried to focus on something else.

Was it because she was caring his child that she looked attractive to him? The hormones coming from her made him want her? He wouldn't be surprised. Usually it was to happen with saiyan when the mate was pregnant, but Bulma was far from being his mate. She just happened to carry his child after an unfortunate one night. A one night. That was when shook his head. It didn't make sense.

She would never be his mate.

-L-

Bulma blinked a few times before completely waking up. Then, she brought a hand to her head, and held it, since she felt slightly dizzy. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was in her room. Wait. Bulma thought about it for a few seconds, and she knew that the last place she had been was the living room. She had been resting her head on Vegeta's shoulder, and she must have fallen asleep. Her mouth opened lightly as the thought of how pissed off he must have been when that happened.

But then she realized something else. So if she was in her room, did that mean Vegeta brought her to her room? No. That was impossible right? Vegeta wouldn't do something like that. He probably left her there, and went to bed, then her parents found her in the morning, and brought her to her room right? Yes, this was the only answer possible. Vegeta just wasn't the kind to do such nice gesture.

Bulma turned her head to look at her alarm clock, and saw that it was 4am. Wait. If it was that early, that meant Vegeta brought her to bed. Bulma had a hard time believing it. Who knew Vegeta had it in him, to be somewhat sweet to her? It came very unexpected, but Bulma liked the gesture. And if for some crazy reason it wasn't him, she didn't want to know. She'd hold on to the fact that once in his life Vegeta had done something nice.

Bulma actually felt almost touched that Vegeta found out in him to  _not_  leave her on the couch. It was 4am which meant he was awake, and getting ready to go train. Maybe she could go see him.

She pushed the blankets away from her body, and got up. She put on her slippers, and started to walk in direction of the door. Before she reached it she looked down at herself. She was still wearing the same clothes which meant Vegeta didn't change her. She smiled. He was right; he could keep his hands off of her. Perhaps she had underestimated him. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips at the thought.

She opened the door, and walked outside of the room in direction of Vegeta's room. She pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear any sounds. Bulma put her hand on the handle, and turned it, opening the door. Vegeta was standing in the middle of the room, only in his spandex shorts.

Damn it.

Bulma took a deep breathe and walked in completely, which was when Vegeta turned his head to look at her. What the heck was she doing there? Did she realize he brought her in bed? Was she awake this whole time? He knew he should have left her there. Now, he would never hear the end of this thing. He sighed heavily before turning his back to her once more. Maybe if he ignored her hard enough, she would eventually go away. Although that had never worked in the past, so he didn't expect it to work now.

Bulma couldn't help but softly shake her head. That was exactly like Vegeta. Obviously he didn't want her to know, and he would have preferred it if she didn't come, but she couldn't help it. It was so rare that Vegeta was actually sweet, that she simply couldn't let that one time go to waste.

"Hey," said Bulma, a little uncomfortable. How do you thank Vegeta? It wasn't like she expected something like this to ever happen. It was making this moment quite awkward, and she wasn't sure what she should say.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. If she came all this way to say something, at least she should have the courage to say it. Now, she was acting like a coward. Vegeta turned around, and looked at Bulma with a deep gaze. "What do you want?"

Bulma bit her bottom lip. Well, at least it was good to know that Vegeta didn't change. He was still the same old jerk. Oh well. "I wanted to say... _thank you_?" she said, almost unsure of her own words.

Then, before Vegeta could say anything Bulma walked in his direction, and softly kissed his cheek. She pulled away, and seemed to be hiding a smile. Vegeta looked at her strangely, as if she was some kind of monster, and Bulma giggled slightly. Obviously, Vegeta wasn't used to this. Bulma winked at him, before walking out of his room, leaving him somewhat shocked.

Every day, she was getting stranger and stranger. Vegeta brought his hand to his cheek, and then shook his head.

Well.

Surprisingly.

It didn't bother him  _that much_.

-L-


	25. Prevention equals Pain

Bulma was sitting in her bubble bath, breathing hard. Yes, this was just normal, she was not stressed. She was doing this for normal relaxation. No, actually, she was trying to calm herself a little. Right now she was having  _bad_  cramps. Although, they didn't feel like the ones she would have when Trunks was  _having fun_  inside of her stomach. This was different, although less painful. It was worrying Bulma. There was no way she was close to giving birth right? She was only 7 months pregnant. Nobody has their baby two months early!

Alright, that was lie.

People did give birth early, but not her.

 _Not_  her.

It was a saiyan. Saiyans couldn't be born premature. They wouldn't be weak, and fragile or anything of the sort. Nope, she wasn't in labor. There was no freaking way this was happening to her right now, at this moment. This was simply her mind acting up on her, and making her think crazy things. Yes, everything was perfectly fine. As another cramp hit her, Bulma felt her heart racing inside of her chest. That was perfectly normal too. Trunks was probably just moving inside of her, and he was just trying out different angles.

It was  _nothing_.

But wait, what if labor was going to be different for her? What if carrying a half saiyan made things different for her? Bulma's heart beat increased once more, and so did her breathing rate. She wanted to be calm, but she just couldn't. Her mind was racing as she licked her dry lips. Now that she had put doubts into her mind, nothing was sure anymore. She could be in freaking labor right now. And, who was home? Nobody. Her dad was gone at some meetings, and her mother was off  _somewhere_. Bulma wasn't really keeping track.

She could in her bath right now, by herself, maybe giving birth. It was enough to make her heart stop.

Well, she wasn't exactly by herself. Vegeta was in the house, somewhere. Maybe in the gravity room, but it wasn't like he would rush to her side right? Plus, what if she wasn't in labor, and he did come? Then, he would just insult her, and then leave. Because, maybe this whole thing was stupid. But then, another thought hit her. What  _if_  she was in labor, and what  _if_  she did call for Vegeta? Would he really come? What did this mean to him? Maybe Vegeta wouldn't care she was about to give birth to his son. What in the world did it matter to him? He made it pretty clear so far, it was nowhere near his priorities.

Maybe it was worth a  _try_?

Bulma breathe heavily. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it wasn't worth finding out what Vegeta would do. His reaction could bring nothing good, especially considering her current state of mind. But then, when another cramp hit Bulma, she found herself clueless in front of the situation. She had her pride, but this had nothing to do with her pride; her child might be close to being born. Bulma put her hand on her stomach. "Why are you doing this to mommy?" she asked her belly.

Her pride would be hurt if Vegeta didn't come. What if she called him once? Only once. If he didn't come, that meant either he didn't hear, or he didn't care. At least she would have a 50% chance to not have her feelings hurt right? Bulma sighed; would she really do it? Maybe she was too far in the first place for him to hear her. Maybe she could try to get out of the bath by herself?

Bulma put her hands on the side of the bath, and tried to lift her body, but it was hopeless as she barely moved. She was so nervous right now that her arms were shaky, and weren't providing the necessary support to lift her huge belly up. If she didn't calm herself down, she would be stuck in this bath. She breathe a couple of times, but it didn't seem to do much. She was too nervous. She already couldn't get up from the ground or the couch when she was calm and collected. Right now, she had no chance.

She closed her eyes, and got herself ready to call Vegeta. She would yell once, very loud. Now. "VEGETA!"

Bulma bit her bottom lip, as her eyes remained closed. That was it, she wasn't going to call him again. If he wasn't there in the next few seconds, that meant he wasn't going to come. He was fast, he should have already been there by now, if he was going to come. Yes, he would be there by now. He should be there by now. Where the fuck was he?

He wasn't coming.

Then, another cramp hit Bulma, and she winced in pain.

Maybe she could try calling him one more time?

"VEGETA YOU ASSHOLE!" screamed Bulma, this time a little more angry.

There was no way this jerk could leave her by herself in this situation. What if she was giving birth? He would just  _not_  care about her? What an asshole, an heartless asshole. Right now, she wanted nothing more than choke him to death.

He still wasn't there.

Bulma sighed heavily. She should have known better than that. She should have known she couldn't rely on something like Vegeta to come help her in a desperate situation. For the first time in the last ten minutes, she let herself relax in the bath. That was it, if she was in labor, she wasn't going to give birth to Trunks in this stupid bubbles bath. What was the idea in the first place to take a stupid bath? Why did she need to relax? She was freaking FINE, she didn't need any type of relaxation. Stupid bath.

Bulma closed her eyes, and half sank her body in the water, trying to calm herself. This was the only thing she could do, if she was too nervous, nothing would get done. She started to take deep breathes once more, as she tried to wrap her mind around relaxation. She could do this. She didn't need anyone. If she was going to be stuck in that bath, she would give birth in the water. Some people did that right? Some women gave birth in the water, she could do it too. There was nothing wrong with water birth.

She opened her eyes slowly, and turned her head to the side. There was a hand resting on the side of the bath.  _Wait_ , that wasn't  _her_  hand. Bulma's eyes opened wide, and she backed away slightly. Then, she looked up to see Vegeta looking down at her, anger more than obvious on his face. He was shirtless, and he had sweat dripping down his face, and down his well-sculpted, toned, sexy chest. It was more than obvious he had been training. Oh yeah, he had been very busy working out that sturdy body of his.

He needed a bath too, he could take one with her.

Oh  _kami_.

She did not just think that. She was  _maybe_  in labor, and she was only thinking about having sex with Vegeta? What in the world was wrong with her? She had other things to focus on right now! More important things! GET VEGETA OUT OF YOUR MIND, yelled Bulma to herself. In silent, of course.

"Woman, you better be dying," said Vegeta, his face frowned.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. Yes, she had apparently interrupted his training, and he wasn't too happy about it. Well, now that he was here, she might as well blurted out. "I think I'm in labor," she said in one breath.

Vegeta looked at her, without blinking, which crept her out. She  _might_  be in labor?  _Now_? He didn't care. He was training, and she interrupted his training for this? It didn't matter that she was in labor. What did she want from him? What did she expect him to do? And...

Why did she have to be in her bath? Naked, and  _wet_. The bubbles were barely coming high enough to cover her breasts, and her hair were in a messy bun, half wet. Her bottom lip was slightly swollen since she had been biting it. And  _why_  was he thinking about that  _now_?

"And what does this have to do with me?"

At that moment, Bulma  _lost_  it slightly. Just  _slightly_. She raised her wet hand from the water, and slapped Vegeta across the cheek. His face didn't hurt, but her hand stung a little. Probably because his skin was hard as rock. When she looked at his expression, she realized it might have been a good idea to  _not_  do that. His expression was deadly, and she could see the word  _murder_  in his eyes.

Well, now, how was she going to play that one off? Wait a second. She didn't have to play this off, there was nothing wrong with that she did. Because, she had done it for a reason. Because  _this_  had something to do with him, that he liked it or not. She sighed heavily; slapping him wasn't the way to get him to cooperate. "I'm stuck," she said, answering his question. "I can't get out."

Vegeta's eyes were now closed, as he was trying to keep his calm. She slapped him, and then expects him to help her out? No way in fucking hell. Vegeta completely stood up, and then glared at Bulma. She sort of understood that he wasn't going to help her up. She closed her eyes, in anger. Although, she was mad at herself. Even though Vegeta was an asshole, she knew better than slapping him. Especially if she wanted something from him. Plus, it was kind of unfair that she raised her hand at him, when he, who could easily kill her, had never done it.

Vegeta looked at her one more time before turning around, getting ready to walk out of the bathroom. But, when he reached the door, he stopped, and slightly turned his head to the side before sighing heavily. "Woman, you're not in labor. You just can't handle pain."

Bulma immediately turned her head in his direction, feeling somewhat relieved. "When it comes, you won't  _think_  you're in labor, you'll  _know_." Those were the last words he said before walking out of the room.

Bulma sighed in relief, before letting a realization hit her. Wait a minute, from the way he said it, he meant she was going to feel an  _extreme_  pain during labor. Well, that was just fucking great! She was now fearing labor even more than she did a few minutes ago. She put her hands on her stomach, and rubbed her belly slightly.

"Try not to hurt mommy too much," said Bulma to Trunks.

Hopefully, he could understand her. Then, Bulma turned her head in direction of the door, and sighed heavily. It was actually nice of Vegeta to warn her. Sure, he left her in the bath, but he took the time to tell her she wasn't in labor. Coming from Vegeta, that actually a sweet gesture. And, he didn't even choke her to death for slapping him. Surely, they were making some progress here.

Right?

-L-

The  _nerve_  of that woman.

She slapped him? Who the  _fuck_  did she think she was? Vegeta punched the wall inside of the Gravity Room once more. He wanted to wreck this thing, he wanted to wreck everything because of her. Honestly, nobody angered him more than her. Not even Kakarot. Sometimes, she just made him lose his fucking mind. Why didn't he do anything to her? But, there was another question bothering him though. Why in the world did he come? Why did he come when she called him? He was training, which is his priority.

Why did he drop his training, and ran to the bathroom?

Why did it matter that she sounded helpless, almost in danger?

Why did was the baby the first thing that popped in his mind?

Why did he fucking go, and why did he freeze when she mentioned the word labor? Of course, he sort of knew from the start she wasn't in labor. He had seen saiyans women been in an extreme amount of pain during labor, so considering the fact she was human, she would  _really_  feel it. Labor wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for her. Not that he care. Maybe a little bit of pain would help her think her decisions through next time around. It would be a good lesson. And he was probably not even going to be there.

Well, he would probably be on Earth, but he wouldn't be by her side. Why would he be there? He wasn't going to bring her comfort or anything like that. It wasn't any of his business or concern how the labor was going to go. Heck, he probably wouldn't know about it until he would see her with the baby. Well, technically, he would feel it in her ki, but that didn't matter. He wasn't going to look for a change in her ki. He would remain in his own business until she would come bother him with the news.

But then what?

What would happen when she bring the baby home? What was she expecting? Because Vegeta could feel the baby's ki grow everyday, and he knew her due date was growing closer by the second. That was actually why he ran there. It crossed his mind, that she might be in labor. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had been right. Although, that still didn't explain why he ran there. He shouldn't care about it. Yet, no matter how many times he said that, he acted like a complete fool every time.

He hit his head hard against the wall. He had to get back on his schedule, and stop thinking about this damn woman and her child. Vegeta looked down at his body; he was covered in cuts, and sweat. Maybe he needed a shower. Of course, thinking about that only brought in his mind the picture of Bulma sitting in her bath, her soft skin wet, her mouth slightly open, ready for him to...

No.

He wasn't going down that road. Maybe he did need a shower, a cold one. Vegeta moved in head away from the wall, before walking in direction of the door. He better not walk in Bulma out there, because his anger towards her was still there. She was lucky he didn't hit her back. Maybe he should have, this was showing him as weak. But, then, there was one question, why didn't he?

Anyone else would have shown such a lack of respect towards him, he would have killed them without even hesitating. Yet, her, he just warned her and walked off, this was so unlike him. What the  _fuck_ was so different about her? Nothing. She shouldn't deserve a special treatment. He didn't do  _special_  treatment. He killed many innocent people in the past who had done nothing wrong. She had done everything wrong. So why couldn't he treat her like the rest of them? Nothing made her so god damn special.

Vegeta was walking down the hall, thoughts of Bulma never leaving him.  _Damn_  woman. He really needed to get her off his mind. When he finally reached his room, he came in, and immediately got undressed. That shower sounded better by the second. A very cold  _icy_  one. That should clear his mind of any matter that was bothering him. Especially  _her_. Vegeta turned on the shower, and immediately felt the  _icy_  water run down his body. That ought to bring him back to his freaking senses. This what he needed.

This had nothing to do with a bubble bath. Maybe she had the time to relax, but he didn't. Vegeta lifted his eyes slightly, and stared at the shower wall right in front of him.  _That_  was where he had made his second mistake. That was where he let his feelings, his  _hormones_  get the best of him, and he enjoyed Bulma again. So much for getting her out of his mind. Everything in this goddamn house reminded him of her.

Suddenly, the idea of a shower didn't sound so appealing anymore. Vegeta shut the shower off, and walked out of the washroom, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. That was when he felt it. Bulma was sitting on his bed. What the fuck was she doing in his room? She knew better than to walk in uninvited. That damn woman thought she could just walk in wherever she wanted. He thought she would have avoided him a lot more than that, especially considering what happened earlier.

Vegeta opened the door, to find like he had expected, Bulma sitting on his bed, staring at the door. Her belly was really  _huge_ , Vegeta never really noticed the expansion, but lately, she had been so much _around_ him, that it was hard to miss. When she heard the door open, she turned her head in direction of Vegeta. She was biting her bottom lip, which had became a bad habit of hers, and looking straight at him.

He pretended she wasn't even there, and walked in direction of his drawers. Bulma semi nodded her head, since she had expected his reaction. After taking a deep breathe, she got up, and walked in his direction. She gently put her hand on his arm trying to get his attention. Vegeta still refused to look at her. She was trying to get on his nerve? He sighed heavily, letting her know his patience had limits, and that she was dangerously playing on the boundaries of it.

Bulma didn't like doing this. She had a pride, and she was stubborn. Although, she really did feel bad, because even though Vegeta was a jackass, he hadn't hit her. He had actually been somewhat nice, well Vegeta's version of nice. She closed her eyes, and mentally prepared herself.

"I wanted to apologize."

That  _almost_  surprised Vegeta. He knew Bulma, and she wasn't one to back track on her words, or actions. Not that it meant anything to him, he didn't care about her apology, or nothing related to her. He kept on not looking at her, and got a pair of short out of his drawer. He backed away from her, and removed his towel, which caused a total brain freezing to Bulma. Now she had to  _focus_? Not that she couldn't, but... well it was kind of hard  _now_.

Not that seeing Vegeta naked was making her speechless. She had seen him naked many times, there was nothing impressive there. Alright, so what if she was still  _somewhat_  amazed to see him naked? It wasn't her fault he had a nice body. But wait, she wasn't here for that. He was doing this on purpose, he was trying to distract her! Well, it wouldn't work. Well, maybe she could just glance for a few seconds and just... NO, she would not let him win. She wouldn't look at his firm round ass. Oh kami, she was looking.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way," she added, before closing her lips tightly together. She hated apologies, and she didn't like to look so vulnerable.

Then, he turned around.

 _Look_ up, she had to look  _up_. But  _down_  was so interesting. Goddamn it.  _Go to hell Vegeta,_  she thought, her eyes closed. Come on, she wasn't a teenager anymore, she could control this, she was better than this. She just had to take a deep breathe, and get it over with. The sooner this was done, the sooner she could get the  _fuck_  out of here.

"Look, I'm apologizing, if you don't care, there's nothing I can do about it."

She had to tell him. When Vegeta just stared at her,  _while being completely naked,_  Bulma understood that he didn't care, and she needed to get out of his room. Well, technically  _her_  room, but she wouldn't get on that matter right now. She nodded, letting him know she understood he wouldn't say anything to her, before walking out of the room. It wasn't really hard to tell that it was very difficult for her to do, but she had her  _pride_.

There wouldn't be a next time between them. Well, unless he really wanted it. And if  _he_  came to her. Even then, she could totally resist him.

 _Oh_ , who was she kidding?

-L-

Mr. Briefs was in the living room, reading a scientific magazine. Actually, he wasn't getting that much reading done, since Bulma was on his mind a lot. Unlike his wife he noticed what was going on between Bulma and Vegeta, and he couldn't say he liked it. Obviously this  _relationship_  they had was more destructive than anything else. He couldn't picture Vegeta has a family man, but he could see in Bulma's eyes that sometimes she wished for that. How could he tell her she had the wrong idea?

It hurt him to see his daughter like this. Of course, Bulma didn't seem sad or anything, and he believed she was truly happy about the baby and everything, but he had wished for something else for his daughter. A family, a real one. Of course, he wouldn't say anything because he knew better than getting involved in Bulma's business, but still. He couldn't help but watched from far. She was still his baby girl, and he wouldn't want to see her have her heart broken again. She invested herself so much in her erm  _projects_.

Then all the sudden, a heavy metal object fell on the ground. Immediately, he turned his head in direction of the noise, only to find his very pregnant daughter, trying to lift some ship parts by herself. Right away, he ran to her side, and helped her with the parts she had in her hands.

"Thanks Dad," said Bulma before picking up the part she dropped. Honestly, what was she thinking? With all the extra weight she had at the front, it was kind of hard for her to keep her balance. Oh well, she had always been stubborn.

Mr. Briefs couldn't help but have a very worried look on his face as he looked at his daughter. What was she doing with this? She wasn't really planning on starting any invention now was she? She was 7 months pregnant for crying out loud! He wouldn't let her jeopardize herself, and the baby like that! Sometimes Bulma had her mind too wrapped up around her work, and was completely oblivious to the rest.

"Bulma, what are you doing with this?" he asked, his tone very concerned.

Bulma sighed heavily. It was to expect of her father to worry like this, but she had  _kind of_  hoped he would have stayed out of this one. "Nothing, I'm just fixing some stuffs you know," she answered, trying to remain as vague as possible.

Mr. Briefs looked at her with his  _you really think I'm going to believe that_  look. He sighed heavily before shaking his head slightly. "Bulma, you shouldn't start any project right now, you're not in any state to do that."

"Look, Dad, I swear, I just wanna fix something. It won't take me too long. Please, just trust me on this one." She couldn't possibly tell him the real reason, or why she was doing this. Although, it was important, she was just trying to save herself some pain.

Mr. Brief could see the desperate look in Bulma's eyes, and despite what his instincts were screaming at him, he nodded. "Promise you'll be careful," he asked Bulma. It wouldn't really ease his worries, but it was better than nothing.

Bulma immediately smiled. "I promise Dad!"

Before Bulma could even pick up the rest of the part, her father took them all, and started to walk in direction of the laboratory. Bulma smiled, and walked right behind him. Hopefully, he would leave once he got her all set up. As soon as they reached the table downstairs, Mr. Briefs put everything down, and then walked over the communication board. He set up everything, and then turned around to look at his daughter.

"If anything happens, you contact me immediately."

Bulma nodded, before putting her hands on her father's back. "I'll be just fine dad, now go."

Although, he didn't like the ideal of leaving his daughter by herself, Mr. Briefs nodded, before walking in direction of the door. She would be just fine right? She wasn't one to take crazy risks, well, she was, but not in her situation. She knew better than that. Bulma was just going to  _fix_  something right? He sighed to himself before leaving his daughter by herself. She would be fine, or at least, he would have to keep telling himself that.

Bulma was relieved when her father finally left the room. He really didn't need to be there for what she was about to do. It could seem quite destructive, but really, she was doing this for herself. Bulma knew that with Vegeta she had to get herself ready for everything, and it was precisely what she was going to do. When he came back from his last trip to space, Vegeta damaged the ship at lot, and now, it was barely still working.

She had decided that it would be best for everyone if she just fixed it for him. After all, she wasn't sure Vegeta would be around when the baby would be born, and if he wanted to leave slightly after that, and there was no ship, someone would have to fix it. She wasn't sure she could handle taking care of Trunks, and helping Vegeta leave. It would be best to just have a ship ready for him, so that anytime he wanted to leave, he wouldn't need to let anyone know. He could just take off.

That would save her some pain. It wasn't like he didn't leave before, so she was kind of expecting him to do it again. Plus, it wasn't like he showed any signs that he would take care of Trunks with her. But, all of that didn't matter. She just needed to work on the ship right now. Plus, it wasn't too hard or tiring, so she would be able to do it on her own. Bulma picked up the first part of the ship, and her tool box before walking in direction of the ship. Surely she would be able to get this done before Trunks' birth. It wouldn't even take her a month to fix it. There was absolutely no problem there.

_Meanwhile, with Vegeta_

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room, training. As soon as Bulma had left the room, that was where he ran too. What had she expected from him? He was pretty sure Bulma knew him better than that. He didn't care if she apologize, nothing matter. It didn't mean anything to him, and her  _slap_  had long been forgotten. It's not like she had hurt him or anything. What did she think his  _feelings_  had been hurt or something? As f. She should have just considered herself lucky, he didn't  _reply_ , and that she still had her life.

At least now, he knew he wouldn't be bothered by her for a while since she was in the lab. She probably had some projects to work on, which would keep her busy for hours. Although, it was strange since her father had forbidden her to go to the lab ever since she was advanced in her pregnancy. Why would he change his mind all of the sudden? What was she working on that could be so important that he allowed her in the lab? Plus, lately she had no interest in invention or the lab, so why the sudden jump?

 _Wait,_ it didn't matter what she was doing. It was none of his concern. But then again, why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? She had been on his mind a lot lately, and the child too. Vegeta could feel the birth coming, and he was slightly confused. What would happen after that? He needed to train, he didn't need extra distraction. It was his son yes, but he needed to train.

He wasn't sure if he was going to stay, or leave. He didn't care how it would look if he left, that didn't matter to him, but there was still that hesitation. It was his son. But, that shouldn't matter because he had to achieve the super saiyan level. If he didn't then, maybe what that kid from the future said could become true. What if he did die? No he couldn't die, he wouldn't die. He already did once at the hands of Frieza, and it wouldn't happen again. Nobody would take his life again. He had to be stronger this time. He refused to fail where someone else would succeed.

That was why, maybe, he needed to leave. All of the sudden, Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts by a cold chill running down his spine. What the  _fuck_  was that? He was getting a bad feeling. Something was going to happen. He sighed heavily, before grabbing his towel on the ground, and putting it around his neck. His training was fucking ruined. He needed to find out why he was getting this bad feeling.

_Meanwhile with Bulma_

Bulma wiped away the sweat that was on her forehead, before sitting down on the floor. It was  _hot_  in there. Her head had been stuck in the ship motors for 20 minutes now, and she needed some fresh air. Honestly, how did Vegeta manage to mess up this ship so much? What was he doing out there? She sighed heavily before dropping her tools down on the ground. She needed a small break, so she walked over to the table to grab her bottle of water. She took a big sip out of it, before putting it down again. Well, that felt good.

She put her hand on her belly, and rubbed it slightly, like she often did lately. She was starting to get hungry, but she wanted to get some more work done before she left the lab. She could hold on an hour or two couldn't she? She sighed when she looked at the mess in front of her. She would need to work longer, and harder than she thought on the ship if she wanted to finish it before Trunks' birth. When she had begun doing this she had no idea the ship was so wrecked. It was as if Bulma was building it from the start.

Bulma walked over to the ship again, and grabbed her wrench. Time to remove the old engine. Once more, she buried her head inside the ship, trying to get to the engine. Well, this was giving her a hell of a work out, maybe she was working off those extra pounds. Then, all of the sudden, she felt a slight cramp. It looked like Trunks was having fun inside of her stomach.

"Is it because you're hungry?" she asked, her tone slightly amused.

When Bulma felt a hard kick, she smiled. "Well, just give me 5 more minutes. I just need to remove this engine."

Then, the kicking stopped, and Bulma's smile grew wider. It looked like Trunks could understand her, at least she knew he wasn't thick headed like  _someone else_. Somehow that made her a little less worried that her son could be cooperative.

_Meanwhile with Vegeta_

Vegeta was now walking down the hall in direction of the kitchen. Why couldn't he chase that bad feeling he had? No actually, why did he care something bad was going to happen? It wasn't like he couldn't handle himself. Why had he stopped his training for that? Whatever came his way, he could more than easily destroy. Although he had a feeling that whatever was coming wouldn't involve a fight. Actually, it seemed to be involving  _her_. He sighed heavily as he reached the kitchen. The only person in there was Mrs. Briefs, and she seemed perfectly fine.

As soon as she saw Vegeta, she smiled, and walked in his direction with a plate of brownies. "Vegeta are you hungry?" she asked with a big smile, and her eyes closed. Such a strong man needed to be fed! He couldn't keep up those huge muscles just with training, he needed much more than that.

Vegeta looked at her before looking at the food. He was hungry, yet he couldn't eat. This stupid feeling was bothering him, and he needed to find out what was causing it. Vegeta couldn't believe he was not only letting this run his training, but his appetite as well. He pushed the plate away from himself, before moving on to the next room. Mr. Briefs was in the living room, finishing the magazine he was reading earlier. He didn't seem to have anything wrong with him, which really left one person. The one he  _knew_  would get in trouble.

The one person, and one thing Vegeta had tried to ignore and push away.  _Bulma_. Did this mean that his peace would be disturb until he checked up on her? He sighed heavily. It was worth a shot, and frankly, he was getting more annoyed by the second. He walked in direction of the lab, and slammed the door opened. That ought to attract her attention and let her know he was coming. As soon as he reached the lab, he saw Bulma bending down, her head inside the ship. What the hell was she working on?

It didn't take Bulma too long to realize someone was in the room with her. Immediately she stood up, only to noticed it was Vegeta. What the heck was he doing here, he wasn't supposed to come, and he wasn't supposed to see this.

"Woman, what are you doing?"

What should she say? The truth? Well, it wasn't like she had anything to hide right? She was fixing it so he could leave, what would be the problem to tell him to his face? He would probably enjoy the idea right? Then why did she feel so god damn nervous? "I'm fixing the ship."

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why?" She seemed a little anxious about something, and he wanted to know why.

Bulma closed her eyes, and sighed heavily. "So you can leave whenever you want." As soon as she said those words, she couldn't help but look away. How could she tell him it didn't bother her if he was around? She simply couldn't. Bulma wouldn't force him to be around if he didn't want to. When she decided to keep Trunks, she made that decision knowing she would be on her own.  _Bu_ t, she'd be lying if she said the thought of him  _staying_  in the vicinity didn't sound pleasing.

Vegeta wasn't quite sure what to make of her answer. Obviously she was fine with the idea of him leaving, but he wasn't sure what he wanted. Although, he had to admit, she was proud. No matter what she wanted, she was still fixing a ship so he could leave. He couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Now, if you're done interrogating me, I'll go back to work."

Bulma turned around, ready to go back to work, when she felt a sharp pain inside of her. Although, this time, it was different. It was  _painful,_ very painful. It was sending jolt of pain throughout her whole body. Bulma immediately put her hands on her stomach, and dropped down on her knees, the harsh cold floor scraping them. Immediately she tried to find a grip somewhere, as she started to grunt. It felt like her whole inside were on fire, and her blood was heating up. She closed her lips together tightly, as she desperately tried to get back on her feet.

As Bulma put her hand down on the ground, she felt something wet under her palm. She lifted her hand and could see some weird water under her. She couldn't help the small scream of pain that came out of her mouth as another sharp pain went through her body. As she moved her hand around for support again, she felt skin. Bulma turned her head slightly and saw Vegeta sitting right beside her.

She couldn't read any type of emotions on his face, but he was there, and her hand was resting on his shoulder as she took a firm grip on his skin when another pain came along. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she felt like she was about to die. This was what he meant by painful? This was past painful, this was death. Bulma wasn't even sure she could move right now, as everything was making her reach a new level of pain. Her head was filling dizzy, and without thinking, she went to rest it on Vegeta's chest, and he didn't move.

Although Bulma was in pain, she couldn't help but be slightly shocked. To her surprise, Vegeta was there.

No matter how she pictured this, he was never in the picture.

Yet, she was resting on him  _right now_.

-L-


	26. I thought it was you

Bulma buried her head even deeper in his chest, as both of her hands were clinging on to him like her life depended on it. Her suffering had reached a whole new level, and every passing second only increased the pounding inside of her head. More tears rolled down her cheeks, and she was  _almost_  wondering if some of those tears were because Vegeta was by her side. It couldn't be could it? Her breathing accelerated; it seems Trunks didn't listen to her when she said,  _try not to hurt mommy too much_. Although she could hardly blame her little boy for this, - not that she did - but it still hurt like hell.

Vegeta's arms were resting at his side, since he didn't know  _where_ to put them. This was an awkward situation, he didn't think he'd find himself in. Oh no this was  _not_  the role he had seen himself playing in this unprepared pregnancy. In his mind, he'd be far, or at the worst a spectator to the birth. He wouldn't be right there, holding her, while she struggle to even remain sitting down. For once, Vegeta didn't know what to do. When he had learned about the pregnancy, his reaction had been to brush it off, until she was convinced he didn't care.

But now, what was he supposed to do?

It was more than obvious that she was in pain, and he couldn't quite leave her there, on the ground, by herself. From the expression of pain on her face, it was as if she was seconds from dying. It just wouldn't... he couldn't leave her like this, all alone. Actually, that bothered him to no end; it shouldn't matter to him that she was in pain, and he should just walk out. So,  _fuck_ , why couldn't he? It's not like he wanted to stay, but he wanted to bring her to someone.

Yes, he would bring her to her parents, and then leave.

Without even saying anything to Bulma, he scooped her into his arms, and lifted her from the ground. Bulma was quite shocked by his action, though everything around her was spinning. She figured at the worst, he would have left her there, and  _maybe_  told her parents. This gesture actually seemed very kind coming from Vegeta. He was probably taking her to her parents, since she doubted he would take her to a hospital. Although, they did have a clinic in the house. Yeah, she'd rather give birth at home. She didn't need a hospital.

Actually, she'd love a hospital but right now, even if she went there  _flying_  it seemed way too far. The best way was the closest way. And plus did she really expect that labor would go the way she had planned? Nothing freaking had so far.

Then, another huge cramp came along, and it felt as if Trunks was pulling on her intern organs to prevent himself from coming out. Bulma started to shake against her will, as the pain became almost too much to bear. She had been warned, but this was nothing she could have expected. This was nearly too much for her human body to endure. She wouldn't let anyone know though, especially not Vegeta. Yes, she was proud, even in pain.

But, she couldn't fool Vegeta. He could feel her shake in his arms, and he knew she was in a bad shape. But it wasn't like he could do anything to help her with the pain. Not that he wanted to help her, although it could appear that he was doing that right now but he wasn't. Or was he?

 _Fuck it_.

Vegeta kicked the door open with his foot, since both of his hands were occupied, one holding Bulma under her knees, and the other one on her back. He knew the pain was getting worse when she yelped in pain, and he felt her wet eyes pressing against his chest. She was trying to hide herself against his chest, but she was failing. Bulma wanted the pain to go away so bad, yet she knew it wouldn't. Nobody told her labor would be this bad. Of course, she had heard stories and everything, but nothing seemed this bad. Was it because the child was half-saiyan?

She wished Vegeta could take it away. Was that why she was staying so close to him? He was strong, he was a fighter. He bore his pain his whole life. Why couldn't she bear just this? Another wave of pain hit her, and her whole body, and all she could do was wince.

Oh god, how long would this last?

Vegeta decided to bring her to her father, since her mother seemed way too ditsy to know what to do. As he was walking in direction of his office, he felt a thick liquid dripped down his arm. He looked down, without moving Bulma, and saw blood dripping down his arm. Bulma's blood. He looked down at her face, but her eyes were closed, and her whole face was crisped in pain, as she was biting down hard on her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood from there. She didn't seem to notice what was happening.

Shit, why was she bleeding?

In her current state, he didn't think it was useful to tell her about this bit of information. It wasn't like it would help her in any way. Plus, he was pretty sure she was near being unconscious, so he'd only be wasting his time trying to tell her. The best way was to just keep doing what he intended to do. He sped up to the office, once again just blasting the door down. Mr. Briefs who was sitting down at his office almost had a heart attack as he watched his door fall down. But then, he raised his head to see his daughter, in pain, in Vegeta's arms.

He was immediately panicked, but soon enough, he calmed himself and walked in direction of them. He put his hand against her forehead, which was burning up. He knew without a doubt that she had a fever. He looked at her carefully, and noticed the blood on Vegeta's arms. He looked into the saiyan's eyes to confirm it was his daughter's blood and not his. Vegeta slightly nodded, and Mr. Briefs sighed heavily. They shouldn't get her to a hospital. Sure Vegeta could fly, but, he wasn't sure it was the best thing in Bulma's condition. The best thing to do was to take her to the medical facility they had here.

Mr. Briefs ran his hand through his hair before walking past Vegeta. "We need to get her downstairs," said Mr. Brief hoping he would bring her. He wasn't sure he could carry Bulma, so hopefully Vegeta would cooperate a little more. It was  _his_ child after all.

Though, if Dr. Briefs hadn't been so worried for his daughter at the moment he would have actually been shocked that Vegeta had brought his daughter up to him. And that he was obviously somewhat concerned for her. He had seen Vegeta be very stubborn about the things he didn't want to do and right now, he wasn't even  _arguing_. It was quite strange coming from the saiyan.

Vegeta sighed heavily, but still followed after the old man. How did he become so involved? Why did he have to be the one to find her, and be there? Heck for a while he even thought he would be gone when all of this shit would happen. Yet, as unbelievable as it sound, he was there, with her, carrying her. This shit always happened to him.

Bulma wasn't really conscious of where she was. Well, she knew Vegeta was still holding her, and that was her only feeling of security. She recognized his smell, and the way his arms felt around her. There was just this warmth surrounding her. But, she didn't know where they were in the house anymore. Her head felt extremely dizzy, and her vision was slightly blurry. For the first time, she let go of Vegeta's chest, to warp her arms around her huge belly.  _Please, try not to hurt mommy,_  she almost pleaded in her mind.

She waited a few seconds, almost hoping the pain would go away, but it didn't. Her cheeks were sticky from all the tears, and her eyes were irritated, but she didn't care, she had other priorities. She wanted Trunks out, she wanted the pain to stop. This wouldn't kill her right? Chichi went through the same thing, and she was still standing, and alive right? She shouldn't be any different! It was just extremely painful, it would go away. She would make it through this, and she would be just fine. They would be fine.

Bulma licked her dry, bloody lips, and realized how thirsty she was. She opened her mouth, to try and speak, but no words came out, as if her voice had died out. She had hoped it would have attracted Vegeta's attention, but his eyes weren't focused on her. He was looking straight ahead, and he had this very serious look on his face. That was when Bulma realized how close to his body he was holding her. If she hadn't been in such pain, and in labor, she might have been turned on by this.

But now was  _really_  not the moment.

Though, she could recognize how sweet this was. The look on his face, the way he was holding her. If Bulma didn't know any better, she'd say Vegeta was being sweet.

Finally Bulma felt Vegeta come to a stop, and she did her best to try to recognize where she was, but her vision was still a little bit blurry.

"Put her down here," said Mr. Brief, as he pointed to a bed. Then, he ran behind to go get the doctor, which meant that Bulma and Vegeta were by themselves again.

Vegeta put Bulma down on the bed, and surprisingly, he felt a little resistance, as if she refused to let go of him. Bulma was still hanging on to him slightly, and when he put her down, she almost looked like she was missing the warmth from his body. For the first time Vegeta realized just how burning hot her skin was. He watched her a little, almost wondering why he was still here. He could leave now. He brought her to a place where she could have the baby, and now, it wasn't any of his business anymore right?

He sighed heavily before turning around, ready to leave.

Then, he felt something touch his hand. He turned his head slightly, he looked down only to see Bulma's fingers brushing against his hand. It almost felt as if everything stopped for a second, as he watched her. He wasn't even sure, she knew what the hell she was doing. He looked at her hand once more, being shaking his head. This was stupid, and without another look, he walked out of the room, leaving Bulma by herself on the bed.

She didn't need him, and he didn't need her.

-L-

Mrs. Briefs almost ran all the way down to the medical wing. Her poor baby! She was probably in such pain! As soon as she got the phone call from her husband, she had rushed down, dropping her muffins to the ground! It wasn't the time to think about food! She had to go take care of her little girl! As she was running to the stairs, she passed beside Vegeta, and stopped. How strange! He looked like he was walking in direction of the gravity room! Maybe he hadn't heard about Bulma! The poor boy! He had no idea of what was going on. She couldn't believe her husband had forgotten to inform him of this! It was  _his_  son that was about to be born!

"Vegeta!" she screamed before walking beside him, and grabbing his arm.

Vegeta almost stiffened at her touch. He really despised that woman like no one else. What the hell did she want? He turned slightly and stared at her with his angry glare. Mrs. Briefs didn't even seem to notice, like usual. Vegeta didn't give her a verbal answer, but she still took it as a cue to continue. Clearly, she couldn't take a hint.

"Bulma is having the baby! Isn't this exciting?" She said, almost trying to drag him with her.

Vegeta violently pulled his arm away from her grip, and continued to walk in direction of the gravity room, leaving Mrs. Briefs very confused. Why was he walking away? Didn't he want to see the baby? Then, she smiled, and shook her head as she finally understood what was going on. How silly of her, he was probably just nervous, and he didn't want to see the birth! It could be quite traumatizing! The poor boy! She really hadn't picture him to be nervous, but now that she thought about it, it was a natural reaction.

Now, that she was smiling again, she proceed to go down to be with her daughter, whom she had completely forgotten about for a short lapse of time. Within a few minutes, she was there, opening the door, her excitement growing by the second. Her husband was by her daughter's side, holding her hand, and whispering something to her. Mrs. Briefs rushed to Bulma's side, and took her free hand, before almost crying tears of joy. She couldn't believe this, she was about to be a grandmother!

"Isn't this amazing sweetie?" she squealed.

Bulma faintly nodded at her mother. This was how she had pictured the birth. Both of parents with her, and no one else. For a small instant she thought Vegeta would have stayed, especially after she tried to grab his hand, but he had proven to be faithful to his usual self, and he had left. To be honest, she didn't even know why she tried, it only made it more painful for her. She could be so silly sometimes, but then again she could just blame it on the pain. She didn't know what she was doing. Right?

"Oh sweetie! You're bleeding!" said Mrs Briefs as she noticed the blood on the bed.

Mr. Briefs closed his eyes, and mentally slapped himself. Darn it. He didn't want Bulma to know and worry about this, and he didn't think his wife would bluntly tell her. He sighed heavily as he let go Bulma's hand, to bring a stool close to the bed, so he could sit. He knew she would want some explanation. Maybe he should have tried explaining things to his wife before he called her down there. Although, he doubted it would have made a difference. In her excitement, she would have probably forgotten everything he would have told her.

As soon as Bulma heard the word  _blood_  she started to freak out. Why the hell would she be bleeding? "Blood? Dad-Daddy, is Trunks okay?" She wasn't worried about herself, she was worried about her baby. What if something happened to him? Oh god, was this her fault?

Mr. Briefs could see the worry in her eyes, and he could feel the tears coming to her eyes. "Sweetie, don't worry. The doctor said it's probably nothing. The... the labor is just being hard on you, but the baby's fine," he said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. The truth was, the doctor didn't know why Bulma was bleeding. Mr. Briefs was pretty sure it had something to do with the saiyan half of the baby, but it was not like it would help for the doctor to know. After all, they didn't know anything about saiyans.

Bulma could hear the lie in her father's voice, but she nodded anyway. Was Trunks still alive? Of course he was. If he wasn't, Vegeta would have sensed it, and he would have said something right? He wouldn't have just dumped her there, to let her give birth to a dead baby, right? RIGHT? Alright, maybe she was slightly freaking out, but her mind wasn't all straight right now, and she was still in pain. She had to calm herself or it wouldn't help her. Bulma just kept holding on to the thought that if something was wrong Vegeta would say something.

The doctor then came in the room, breaking in the little moment, a worried look on her face. This pregnancy was very unusual, and so was this labor. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but she was going to do her best to help Bulma deliver a healthy baby. If the baby was fine of course, although for now, she'd keep that information to herself.

"Hi Bulma, I'm Doctor Akio," she said before grabbing a gel, and coming closer to Bulma.

Bulma simply nodded her head, as she squeezed her mother's hand tighter. She needed support, she needed someone right now. Her mother was devoted even though she had her ditsy moment, so Bulma held on to her. Then, she felt something cold being applied on her stomach, and she tried to raise her head a little to see what was going on.

"I'm simply going to check how the baby is doing," said Dr. Akio as she noticed Bulma's worry growing. She was herself a little nervous, and hoped the baby was fine.

After a few seconds, a heartbeat could be heard, and it felt as if everyone could breath a little easier. After a few seconds, a smile on the doctor's face grew. "Your baby is doing just fine, Ms. Briefs, he is in perfect health," she said, her voice feeling lighter.

Bulma breathed out of relief, and put her hand on her stomach, feeling as if a weight had been pulled off her shoulders.  _This will be just fine_ , she prayed. Of course, that was until she felt more pain hit her. Her whole body was in a shock, as this intense wave of pain went through her. Okay, maybe she couldn't do this.

She closed her eyes tightly, as she heard the doctor's voice. "Bulma, I think you're ready to push!"

-L-

Vegeta was in the gravity room, and had been for the past minutes, but it was still turned off. He was standing in front of the control panel, but he just hadn't been able to turn it on. Vegeta couldn't understand why this was bothering him, and why he simply couldn't move on, and just train like he did every other day. It was what he was doing before she got into labor, and it was what he should be doing now. He should be following his usual routine. So why couldn't he? He smashed the board with his fist in anger.

He looked down at his arm, and he could still see, and smell her blood. He should have washed off, and why in the world had she been bleeding? He knew the child wasn't dead, because he had been able to feel its strong ki, which meant the person bleeding was Bulma. Damn that woman, she really had to mess up everything she did. Why couldn't she be stronger? Why did she have to be so weak, and make this birth such a catastrophe? Why couldn't she just freaking handle this on her own?

But, he did more than he had to do already. He took her where she needed to be, and she had those doctors, and her parents with her. The rest wasn't his problem, and it wasn't up to him. Nope, which was why he was gonna stop thinking about it right now. He was going to turn on the gravity machine, and focus on his training only like he had always done. Nothing was different, nothing was going to be. He sighed heavily, almost angry at himself, and turned on the gravity machine to 700g. The highest he had gone so far was 600g, but it didn't matter. He could easily do this.

Immediately, he felt his body being pressed against the floor, and every single muscles in his body almost instantly started to ache.

It didn't matter. He could do this.

Vegeta was about to use all his strength to lift his body from the ground when he felt  _it_. Instantly he stopped, crashing against the floor once more. The child was about to be born. Wait. Why did he stop because of that? He said he didn't care didn't he? He said he would focus on his training. Damn it, this shouldn't be a distraction. It shouldn't matter.

Vegeta shook his head, ready to forgot all about it, when he felt a ki coming towards the house. He cursed mentally, as he felt his anger rise even more. It was the  _fucking_  weakling. What the hell did he want? Had he been watching Bulma's ki? What the fuck was his business to be here? He didn't have any right or reason to be there. It's not like he cared, or was being possessive, he simply hated him. He wanted to break his little neck, and watch him die. Vegeta grunted before lifting himself to his knees.

Then, he screamed, and hit the ground as hard as he could, leaving a huge hole in the gravity room.

God- _fucking_ -damn it.

He smashed his hand against the control panel, turning off the gravity machine. What in the world was wrong with him? He had to train. How else was he going to survive the androids? The more time passed, the more it was proof that the woman and that child were bringing distractions. Even if he didn't care, they were just there, and annoying him. He could know everything that was going on, and he didn't like it. He shouldn't be a part of it. He didn't want to be a part of it. Yet he was.

He would not die for god's sake. He died once already at the end of Frieza, and he would never lose his life again. These humans weren't worth it. Nobody was worth him sacrificing his life for them. He was going to fight, and destroy those tin cans, until they were smashed to pieces. They would take  _nothing_  from him. Vegeta was going to do  _everything_  in his power to train with no distraction, and train until he transformed, and achieve the supersaiyan stage. The level he had worked for his whole life.

He sighed heavily before getting up from the ground. Right now, he was going to make sure he didn't have any distraction, and it started with that weakling. He had just arrived at the front step of the house, and Vegeta was going to make sure he didn't go any further than that.

It took him less than a second to reach the door, and before Yamcha could realize what was happening, he was looking down at a very angry Vegeta. Yamcha hadn't really taken anything in consideration. As soon as he had felt Bulma's low ki flicker, he knew she was in labor. Of course, he also knew that Vegeta didn't give a damn, and he didn't want her to be alone. He still loved her, he would always care for her, and even though she was about to deliver Vegeta's child, he wanted to be there for her.

Because maybe, just maybe, she would realize how wrong she had been to get involve with Vegeta.

"Where's Bulma?" asked Yamcha as he made an attempt to go past Vegeta. Of course, he didn't succeed, as Vegeta was standing right in front of him, almost like a barrier.

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's none of your business weakling. Leave." Yamcha would only get one chance at making the right decision. Vegeta's patience was very short, and the limit was near, especially with everything he had put up with today. If he didn't walk out of here right now, he would break his neck. Alright, maybe he wouldn't because if he killed the weakling that  _damn_ woman would never shut up, and probably take away the gravity machine. But, he would definitely hurt him. Bad.

Yamcha couldn't believe what Vegeta just said. Why the hell did he want him to leave? He knew he didn't care about Bulma, and when Yamcha had located their kis, he knew Vegeta hadn't been with her. So why would it bother him if  _he_  was with Bulma? Someone had to be, and Vegeta obviously wasn't going to be that person.

"Why do you care?" asked Yamcha walking closer to him. "You don't love her, you don't care about her. You won't be there for her, and I want to be." Yamcha knew he was playing with fire, and Vegeta would probably hurt him for saying this, but he had to.

Vegeta closed his eyes, his anger rising. Who the fuck did he think he was? Without thinking, Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the throat, and pushed him against the wall. Then he elevated him from the ground, and tighten his grip around his throat. "I don't care. It's none of your business where the fuck the woman is," he said, while Yamcha started to choke. "You should be grateful you get to keep your life, and walk out of here,  _now._ "

Yamcha had the feeling that if Vegeta held on to his throat any longer, the bones would be crushed, and his throat would be no more. He didn't want to leave Bulma with this monster, but he knew if he pushed his limit, he would be killed. Actually, he was almost wondering why he hadn't killed him yet. He closed his eyes; would he really give in to someone like Vegeta? He wanted to sigh, but couldn't because of his throat. He nodded slightly to Vegeta, and then felt relief when Vegeta released his neck.

"You're a monster, and I'm sorry she ever meet you," said Yamcha after taking a few breathes.

Vegeta looked at him, with a look that meant he really didn't care. Heck, he wished himself that damn woman hadn't come into his life. She was trouble, and distractions, and that was the last fucking thing he needed. He glared at Yamcha, giving him a warning. "Get out."

Yamcha shook his head, before sighing heavily. He looked at Vegeta one more time before opening the door, and walking out of the house. He hated the fact that Vegeta got his way, but he didn't have much choice. He was only sorry that because of that bastard, he couldn't give Bulma the support and presence she required. But one day, Vegeta would get his payback. And it would be a bitch.

Vegeta made sure he was gone, before turning around, and walking back down the hall. Now he had only one thing left to deal with.

Bulma.

-L-

Bulma bit her bottom lip hard, trying to transfer her pain somewhere else. There was no way she could do this. There was absolutely no way this baby was going to come out of here. She was absolutely too small to get a such a big baby out of here. Women were not made to give birth. Nope. Something had been done wrong, and they just weren't meant to. She squeezed her mother's hand ever harder, and took a deep breath. Oh kami, she couldn't do this. Once again, she tightened her grip on her mother's hand.

Her mother started giggling, which somehow brought some anger out of Bulma. "Oh don't worry sweetie. You think it won't fit, but it will be just fine!" Her daughter worried way too much! This was going to be just great, and she was so excited! She was finally going to be a grandmother, and her daughter a mother! Wasn't this just wonderful?

The doctor came back by their side, a smile on her face. "Are we waiting for the father, or we are good to go?"

As soon as that sentence left her mouth, the mood in the room changed immediately. Dr. Briefs knew the situation between his daughter and the alien, and knowing Bulma's temper, he knew it would be best for him to simply remain silence. Mrs. Briefs, remained as giggly, since she was excited! Vegeta was going to be here too? She thought he was too nervous to be there? Awe, he had probably changed his mind. Such a handsome boy, such a caring boy! Her daughter was really lucky to have someone like him by her side!

Bulma thought she was about to lose it as soon as she heard the doctor's words. She was in a great amount of pain right now, which by the way was totally Vegeta's fault, and this goddamn woman dared bring him into this? Maybe that doctor needed to learn how to keep her stupid mouth shut. Why should Vegeta even be there? It was none of his fucking business. Actually it was, but he made sure it wasn't so she didn't want his fine ass in here. Not that she liked his ass. Oh screw him to hell.

"He's too much of an ass to be here," simply stated Bulma.

The doctor was slightly taken back, but she quickly nodded. This was probably something she didn't want to get involve with. "Then let's do this," she said as she walked in direction of Bulma.

Bulma took a deep breath, getting herself ready to push. This was going to be very painful wasn't it? She felt tears coming to her eyes, as she prepared herself for the pain. She could do this, she was a strong woman! Nothing could bring her down like this! She had gone through worst crap in the past.

"And push."

Bulma took another deep breath, and pushed as hard as she could. The instant she did that, she felt her inside being on fire. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled, before biting her bottom lip. She closed her eyes, before another screamed came out of her, as she pushed one more time. "VEGETA I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Mrs. Briefs couldn't help but smile. "Kids in love, it's so romantic! Isn't it honey?"

Mr. Briefs slightly nodded at his wife, before focusing his attention back on his daughter. The way she was yelling he was pretty sure even Vegeta could hear her screams. He knew the saiyan had no one to fear, but if he was him right now, he'd almost be scared to have Bulma coming down to hunt him and kill him. He had been away for business when his wife gave birth to Bulma, and by the look of it, he had been very lucky. He was pretty sure he would be deaf when this was going to be over.

"Bulma, I need you to push again."

Again? How FREAKING long was she going to have to push? How many freaking push were required for this? Oh my god, nobody warned her about this. They said it would be painful, but this wasn't painful, it was deadly! She started to take little breathes, before pushing one more time. "VEGETA YOU BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BETTER HIDE YOU JERK!" How could he not show up when she was in so much pain because of him? Oh yes, she was going to kill him! Why did he have to be so freaking hot, and walk around almost naked? If he hadn't done that, they wouldn't be in this situation! "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"The head is out, Bulma, I need you to push again."

The head? No wonder it hurt so much! Okay, she needed to calm down, it was so unlike her to be this angry. Yes, she needed to take a deep breath, and get this agony over with. It would be quick, and maybe less painful. No matter how much it hurt, she couldn't stop pushing! She needed to get this done. Bulma nodded, as she felt sweat dripping down her face. Had it been this hot the whole time? Maybe she had been to busy with the pain to notice. She looked to the side, and looked at her mother's hand, which was now missing blood since Bulma was holding it so tight. Maybe she could release her mother? After all it wasn't her fault. She had gone through the same thing for her.

"Bulma, you need to push," said the doctor, reminding her.

Bulma felt the anger rising inside of her anger.  _Yes_ , she knew she had to push, that damn bitch didn't need to remind her every fucking two seconds. She squeezed her hands together, and pushed as hard as she could.

"Keep pushing!"

Sure, it was easy to say since she wasn't the one who was trying to freaking push a 15 pounds baby out of her body! Okay, maybe Trunks wasn't 15 pounds, but right now, he sure felt like it. Her son was going to be the end of her! Just like Vegeta he was exhausting her. Oh wait, no she did not compare her beloved baby to that monster. He might be his father but, he wouldn't be like him. Bad analogy.

"Push."

Bulma took another breath, before pushing as hard as she could with the remaining strength she had in her body. This was it, this was going to be her final push. Bulma closed her eyes, and screamed as she pushed even harder, although she had nothing left to give. Her scream was so loud, it was probably shaking the walls of the house.

"That's it Bulma, almost there."

Bulma felt tears coming down her cheek, as she kept on pushing, until she finally felt the relief taking over her body. It was over. She let her whole body crash against the bed, and took a final deep breathe. Her whole body was in pain, yet, she had never this happy of her whole life. She was covered in sweat, and she was pretty sure the thick substance on her leg was blood, but she couldn't less. Her baby boy was born, and she was a mommy. More tears rolled down her cheek as her father helped her sit up.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw this cute little blue eyes baby wrapped into a blanket, screaming. Sure, he was screaming, but he was still the most adorable thing she had ever seen in her life. She reached out for him, and as soon as he was in her arm, her smile grew. A new type of feeling filled her, and for the very first time, she felt complete.

"Hello Trunks. I'm your mommy," she said, filled with pride.

She brushed his purple hair away from his face gently. She raised her head to look at her parents, when something spiky and black caught her attention. She moved her head slightly to get a better look, but as soon as she did that, it disappeared.

There was absolutely no way this was Vegeta right? He didn't care.

It wasn't him.

She sighed heavily, before looking down at Trunks which brought her good mood back.

She didn't need him, she didn't need Vegeta.

She had Trunks.

-L-


	27. Compliment & Insult; like a slap in the face

Heartbroken? No.

Devastated? No.

Hurt? Maybe.

Bulma was laying in her bed, her head pressed against the headboard. It was only 8pm, and she was completely exhausted. Trunks was only 3 days old, but he sure was a lot of work, and required even more attention than Vegeta. Well, Vegeta didn't really want attention, he simply had a bunch of requests 24/7. At least Trunks appreciated the work she did, well, he seemed like he did. Plus, it wasn't like Vegeta asked for anything lately. Actually, he had made himself mysteriously disappeared ever since Trunks' birth.

Well, she knew when he was in the gravity room, but apart from that, he was like a ghost. Heck, it even seemed like the food in the fridge wasn't disappearing as fast. It left Bulma wondering; was he really avoiding her because of Trunks? It really didn't seem like reason enough. He hadn't avoided her when she was pregnant, so why should this be any different? It wasn't like she asked him to be a father to their son. She knew from the start he wouldn't be involved and it was just fine.

Bulma let her eyes closed, and her thoughts drifted away. She was way too tired to figure out Vegeta's weird pattern. Maybe another day. As she felt her eyelids become even heavier than they already were, she was ready to give in, and get some rest. Of course, Trunks had a different plan in mind, which he decided to share with Bulma, by screaming on the top of his lungs. His screams and cries coming out of the baby phone caused Bulma to sigh heavily. It looked like she wasn't going to get rest any time soon.

She dragged her tired and exhausted body out of bed, and proceeded to walk to the room next door. As she closed the door behind her, someone appeared a few meters away from her. Of course, if she hadn't been so tired, maybe she would have seen him, but she didn't. She kept looking down, as she walked into Trunks' room. He watched her the whole time, up until she closed the door behind her. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing there, and he had to say that he was surprised the woman didn't notice him.

Well she did look pretty bad. It was hard to miss the huge dark circles under her eyes, and the way her whole face seemed to be dragged down. The little twinkle in her eyes was gone, and she seemed very lifeless. Although, it was to be expected; the labor and birth had been very hard on her body, and she hadn't taken any rest at all. It wasn't like her parents hadn't tried, but every time, she refused. He had to give her that, the woman was proud. She wanted to prove she could it on her own.

He hadn't seen his  _son_  yet. Well, maybe briefly, right after he had been warped in a blanket. Plus, the only reason why he had been there was to make sure the woman was alive. Because... she proved to be useful in certain domains. He sighed heavily, and rubbed his forehead slightly. Sometimes he felt like he let that woman take way too much space in his own mind. If he looked at the fact, he wasn't the cold-heartless murderer he was. He hated that, and he hated to admit it. He couldn't deny it thought.

Before, he would have enslaved that darn woman, and make her do his work. He wouldn't let her talk back to him like she would. Also, she certainly wouldn't have just given birth to his son, since he wouldn't gotten in that kind of mess in the first fucking place. He just wanted to be him, and he wanted to go on without caring, without being any different. He wanted to kill, and watch blood spill. He wasn't sure what she did, but somehow, he knew it was all her fault. Damn witched woman.

He stared at the closed door a few more seconds before walking off. He needed to go train, he needed to clear his mind. Ever since the brat had been bored, he was training over 20 hours a day, barely getting any sleep. Heck, sometimes he wouldn't even eat. He had never heard as something as foolish as a saiyan not being hungry. It was ridiculous, yet it was currently happening to him. Vegeta gave once more another look, before walking out of the hall, and going outside his Gravity Room.

Of course, Bulma had no idea he had been there the whole time. She hadn't seen him for three days, so her eyes weren't actually searching for him, or maybe she was just too damn tired. She put a smile on her face, as she arrived in front of the crib. Trunks didn't need to see her tired, cranky face.

"Awe, what's wrong Trunksy?" she said as she picked him up in her arm, rocking him gently.

The little boy screams went down slightly, but tears were still rolling down his cheeks. "Let's turn that frown upside down," said Bulma before making faces to her son. She stuck her tongue out, and made funny sounds, but nothing seemed to work. Apparently, Trunks was in a bad mood tonight. She kept her smile on, as she decided to talk him around a little walk around the house. It had done the trick last night. Bulma tucked him carefully in her arms, before walking out of the room.

Hopefully it wouldn't take 4 hours again.

-L-

_1:03AM_.

Bulma was asleep on the couch with Trunks in her arms. Thankfully, he was also asleep, after she had walked and rocked him for three hours. She had planned to only sit on the couch for a few minutes, to rest her feet, but things had turned out differently. As soon as her eyes closed, she was a goner. She had been so tired that even the uncomfortable position hadn't bothered her one bit. Rest was rest, and she would cherish every single moment of it. Especially since usually she would only get an hour or two at a time of sleep.

Vegeta, not knowing Bulma was in the living room, had just entered the kitchen. He had just finished his training, and was about to get his three hours rest before starting his routine again. Every single muscles in his body ached, and was begging for rest, but he ignored it. He was only wearing a pair of tight spandex short, which were half torn, and his chest was bared, and extremely scratched. He was breathing very heavily since he had almost over exhausted himself, but he pushed it aside.

As he exited the kitchen, he  _almost_  went past the living room as if nobody was in there, but Trunks' ki, just somewhat attracted his attention. He was used to Bulma's ki, that he could walk past her as if she wasn't there, but he wasn't used to his son's ki just yet. It was a strange feeling to have another ki in the house that was much higher than the humans' kis. It was strange, but somewhat nice at the same time. Oh how he wanted to just walk by, but he figured the woman noticed him. She must have right?

He walked back slightly, until he was beside the couch. He was almost waiting for Bulma to say something but she remained silent. Almost curious Vegeta walked in front of her, only to see her fast asleep, holding Trunks who was also in slumber land. Against Vegeta's will, his eyes went down to look at the child. Purple hair, and from what he had seen, blue eyes. Such strange colors weren't dignified for a saiyan. Kakarot's son at least had kept the saiyans black eyes, and hair. He scoffed before turning his back on her, ready to leave.

"Vegeta?"

He froze in his movement, and he turned his head slightly. Bulma was looking at him with barely open eyes, and a confused look on her face. Shit, wasn't she supposed to be asleep? He didn't want her to think he was spying on her while she slept or anything like that.

"Hn," he said in a very harsh tone.

Bulma pinched her lips together. This was such an unexpected encounter, that she was quite sure what to say. She tried to open her eyes more wide, and looked at him. He seemed to be wounded, and exhausted, and she couldn't recall his muscles being so big either. For a second, she wondered how it would feel to have him hold her again, and feeling every muscles under her touch. And now she wanted to slap herself. God damn it, he wasn't thinking about her like this, so why couldn't she help herself?

Of course, Vegeta hadn't miss the small smell of arousal in the air, but he kept looking at her straight, a mask over his face. "Woman, are you going to say something?" he asked slightly impatient.

"I would ask if you want to hold him, but that would be a pretty stupid question."

Vegeta turned his head so he wasn't looking at her anymore. "It would be."

Bulma wasn't even surprised by his answer. What else was to be expected? Maybe she wanted him to care, maybe she wanted him to hold his son, but she knew Vegeta was different, he had also been raised to be different. She couldn't expect him to be like Goku, because he never would be.

"Well, in case you're wondering, he is strong and healthy." Bulma wasn't sure why she was telling him this, maybe she wanted to share.

"Of course he is," said Vegeta as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He would be damn if  _he_  had a weak son. Half human or not, his son would be strong, that was a fact. He would be better than Kakarot's spawn, that's for sure.

"I'm fine too. A little tired, but I'll survive." The truth was she was drained. The labor had tired her body to no end, and yet, she was still only getting half the sleep she should be getting. Usually newborn had two parents who altered rounds, but she was by herself. Sure she had her parents, but, they shouldn't be dragged down in this just because she got with Vegeta, and wasn't careful. No, unless by some miracle Vegeta did something, than nobody else but her would wake up, and take care of her child.

Vegeta remained silent, and Bulma could only assume he couldn't care less. Their silence was soon broken though, by Trunks who started screaming and crying. Vegeta immediately cringed at the sound, and closed his eyes. How could such a small thing produce such screams? He certainly was getting  _that_  from Bulma.

"Someone is hungry," said Bulma with a very excited voice.

Immediately, Trunks stopped screaming and looked at his mother with big eyes. She smiled, when she knew she hit the spot, and moved Trunks slightly. Vegeta, wondered why the brat had stop screaming, and when he turned around to look, he regretted his decision.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?"

Bulma sighed heavily in annoyance. "It's called breast-feeding, oh mighty prince." Bulma shook her head softly; he was acting as if he had never seen her breasts before. She decided to ignore him, and focus her attention back on Trunks. He had finally calm down, since his giant saiyan appetite was being filled. That was something that worried her; she had wanted to breastfeed him, but she wasn't sure if she could provide enough for his appetite and development. After all, maybe her human body couldn't produce enough milk for her son.

"Vegeta?" she asked without even looking at him. When he didn't respond after a few seconds, she took it as her cue to continue. "Do saiyan child need a lot of nutriment?"

Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "What are you asking woman?"

"Can I provide him with enough?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. Somehow, if she couldn't maybe she wouldn't feel like a proper mother. She knew it wouldn't technically by her fault, but she couldn't help the feelings that took over. Bulma just wanted to be as good as she could for her son.

"There shouldn't be any problem." He didn't know why she worried over such stupid worthless stuff. So what if she couldn't? Those earthlings and all their feelings.

Bulma felt slightly relieved. "Thank you." She was doing her best to act good around him, because she wanted him to open up, but from the way he was asking, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She really didn't know why he had to be so damn cold all the time.

"Well, you can go you know. I wouldn't want to ruin your precious time," she said, her tone obviously harsh.

Vegeta smirked slightly. It appeared the woman still had it in her, even tired, she could still be a bitch. Why wasn't he surprised? "In that case, why don't you fix the G.R? It's been acting weird." Those were Vegeta's last words before he walked out of the room, and left her.

Bulma shook her head. The nerve of him, he knew she was completely exhausted, and she had Trunks to take care of. Did he really think he was on top of her priority list?

Him, and his fine ass were damn wrong that's for sure.

-L-

"Bulma?"

"Sweetie?"

"Bulma?"

"Bulma?"

Bulma cringed her eyes in annoyance. Who was disturbing her sleep in such an annoying manner? She opened her eyes against her will, only to find herself staring at her mother. Of course, who else would be so nice, yet so annoying at the same time?

"Mom, what do you want?" she asked before burying her face in her pillow, trying to forget she was awake.

Mrs. Briefs giggled at her actions. "Sweetie! It's already 11am! How can you still be sleeping?" she asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

Bulma sighed heavily. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she went to bed at 5am? Of course, her mother's brain didn't seem big enough to comprehend such a thing. "I guess I'm tired," said Bulma trying to make it as easy as possible to understand. Inside she could begin to feel her rage stirring.

"Well, now is no time to be a sleepy head! Especially since your husband is waiting for you!"

Bulma lifted her head from her pillow, and stared at her mother for a few seconds, trying to make sense of her words. Clearly she had heard wrong, because this made no sense. Maybe Bulma was really tired, but she sure as hell knew she didn't have a husband, and if her mother was somehow referring to Vegeta, there was no way Vegeta was  _waiting_ for her. So either she didn't understand a word her mother said, or she just woke up into another dimension, which almost made sense. She voted for the later.

"Mom, what are you talking about? What husband?"

Once more, Mrs. Briefs into a bunch of giggles. "Oh sweetie, how can you forget about Vegeta? He is so handsome!" Alright, she was wrong, her mother did mean Vegeta. "He is waiting for you in the living room honey!"

"Are you sure?" Maybe Vegeta was just relaxing in the living room, and it was so unusual that her mother thought he was waiting for her. Yes, there was no other explanation.

"Of course! He asked where you were!"

Bulma wasn't even sure if they was a respond to that. Vegeta wanted to know where she was? What for? What was so important that he would go and talk to her mother? She sighed heavily before pushing the blankets off her body. Well, if it was  _that_ much of an emergency, maybe she should check it out, and see what was going on. She was only wearing a pair of fabric short, and a t-shirt, but Vegeta wasn't worth her dressing up for him. He caused her to be woken up, so he would deal with it.

As she walked into the living room, she found Vegeta exactly where her mother said he was; in the living room, apparently watching T.V. How strange. The only time she had seen him watch a movie, he was with her, and she had forced him into it basically. "Vegeta?" she asked unsure.

He turned his head slightly to look at her, somewhat annoyed. Her blue hair were in a messy loose bun, her cerulean eyes were shinning once more. She was dressed in the simplest clothes, yet, nothing could have looked better on her body. She looked messy and wild, and somehow, that was turning him on. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. This was not happening. Bulma looked at him, slightly confused. What was wrong with him now? He was the one who called her, not the other way around!

"Woman, you didn't fix the G.R," he said not glancing at her. No way he was going to have this type of thoughts again.

Bulma closed her eyes. This is why he needed her? Honestly he had picked the wrong day to piss her off! She walked slowly until she was in front of him, she then put her hands on her hips, before slightly bending down in front of him, her chest moving forward. Honestly, she really wasn't helping. On top of looking wild and messy, and now looked as angry as ever. She had that fury twinkle in her eyes. Damn woman, he despised her.

She pointed her finger at his face. "Listen Mister, you might think you're the king of the world, but I couldn't care less. I'm up all night, every nights, taking care of  _our_  son... oh wait, I'm sorry  _my_  son, while you go and train, without a worry in the world. Well, I'm sorry but I have other things to do right now, then fix your precious machine!" She was breathing heavily, as she felt her eyes burning. Oh no way she was going to cry. She had prepared herself for this. She should have been completely ready.

Vegeta simply stared at her, and for some reason that was driving Bulma crazy. Why wasn't he reacting? Why wasn't he talking back?

Then, it stayed. There was a big silence, and a staring contest. Although Bulma was glaring, Vegeta was simply staring at her. Bulma's breathing rate finally started to go down, but she still kept staring at him.

"Get the old man the finish the ship."

And it snapped. The ship. She had been working on it when she had been interrupted by the labor. Somehow, she had been so busy she forgot about it, but he certainly didn't. Maybe that was what he had been waiting for this whole time, for her to finish it so he could leave as soon as possible. Really? It was that terrible to be here with her and Trunks? Without thinking, and in her anger, Bulma raised her hand, and slapped Vegeta across the face.

It took a few seconds for both of them to sink in what happened.

She slapped him.

Bulma immediately brought her hand close to her chest, and eyes showing a little bit of fear. It wasn't as if she was afraid of Vegeta, but, she knew his temper. After all, he had never raised a hand on her, and Kami knew he could have if he wanted to. She watched him carefully as he opened his eyes. Bulma could see the anger reflecting in his eyes, and it terrified her. He slowly got up, his gaze never going off her. It's not like her slap hurt or anything, she could never hurt him, even if she tried. It was more the fact that she dared slap  _him_. He could have snapped her in half anytime, or even break that pretty neck of hers.

Bulma almost gasped when she felt his cold hand warp around her neck. Wait, he wasn't going to kill her was he? She did worst thing didn't she? She couldn't think of anything right now, but she was pretty sure she did. Bulma closed her eyes, and waited for the pain to come, or even death. She could feel Vegeta's hot breath on her lips, and she knew his face was right in front of hers, almost touching it. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, but she was wondering why he wasn't doing anything.

Then, his grip became tighter, and Bulma winced, but once more, nothing else happened. Bulma was about to open her mouth, even though she didn't know what to say, when Trunks' screams could be heard all over the house. Bulma shut her eyes even tighter, before taking a deep breath. She was taken by surprise when she felt the grip loosen around her neck, and then, she felt Vegeta's mouth on her ear. "Go take care of the child," where his words before she felt his presence missing.

Bulma opened her eyes to find herself standing alone in the living room. She was breathing a little faster than usual as she realized that Vegeta would have killed her before. Also, she didn't assume Trunks saved her because even before he cried, Vegeta wasn't doing anything to harm her life. She looked in direction of the door since she assumed he went off somewhere. Bulma actually felt some guilt for what she had done, but as her son's screams got louder, she pushed it away to get take care of him.

Still, she couldn't chase away the thought that she should apologize to him, after all, she had no reason to slap him. She only did it because he wanted to leave. She couldn't blame him for it, since he didn't want to take roots or be part of this family, so why did it hurt?

As weird as it sounded, she was wrong, and he was right.

-L-

How dare she?

Vegeta was letting his anger get the best out of him. The woman had dare slap him. He was almost regretting his choice of sparing her life. It wasn't like she deserve it, he simply wanted the ship done. One of their agreement when he decided to come live here, was that he would be provided with everything. He should have a ship always ready in case he wanted to leave.

Truth was, he wasn't going to leave  _right now_. He simply wanted to know it was there when he would need to go. At one point, he would have to go train away, he simply couldn't stay in the house with the woman and the brat, it would be too much distractions. Although, now leaving seemed like a pretty good idea. He couldn't believe the lack of respect she had, and it drove him crazy. Since he couldn't use the G.R, his anger was building up inside, and he had no way of venting it. That could lead to quite a disaster.

He had planned on breaking her neck, but he hadn't. He couldn't, and that mostly drove him over the edge. Why couldn't he? It's like the woman had crawled under his skin without him noticing. It felt like it would bother him if he killed her. Surely it had to be only because she could fix the G.R, but somehow, it felt like there was another reason. This made him even angrier, because he didn't need this. He didn't need the distraction. He had to train, and become stronger. He simply couldn't stop until he became a supersaiyan, it would be the only way he would survive.

Then...

Well, he wasn't sure what would happen once the androids would be killed.

He could stay.

He could leave.

But,

He didn't know.

He hit the ground in frustration, trying to wreck his vicinity as much as possible. God damn that woman. He sighed in anger before starting to walk. He needed to chase away all thoughts about that damn woman. He needed to forget about her and the damn brat for a little while. Of course, with his luck, he just walked past Trunks' room, and that he wanted it or not, he took a peek inside, looking through the window. Bulma was sitting on a chair, the child in her arms, and she seemed to be talking to the child.

She had a smile on her face, but it appeared so fake. Her eyes seemed to be filled with worry, not that he was observing her or anything. He planned on leaving, but then, she raised her head, and their eyes met. Bulma then seemed like she forgot how to breathe, and Vegeta's look became colder. He could see fear in her, and he knew it was related to the incident that just happened. He wouldn't leave, because he wouldn't be the one to break the stare. He would dominate her, even if it wouldn't mean much.

Although, Bulma seemed stubborn too, because she didn't want to give up either. She had just slapped him, and she knew it would be bad to show fear, so she did her best to keep up with his stare, although he somewhat terrified her. He had this murderous look in his eyes, but yet, she couldn't help but remember how he hadn't harmed her earlier. She knew Vegeta valued his pride, and she knew why he was doing this. She hide a small smile before looking down at her child. She would give him this victory.

Vegeta stared at her a little longer, before leaving. Damn woman. And where was the old man? Surely he could figure out how to fix the damn G.R, because if he couldn't train soon, he was going to lose it.

Bulma raised her head just in time to watch Vegeta walk away. Well, at least he seemed somewhat satisfied. This was the best she could do, the best she could offer. Well, technically she could apologize, but she knew how worked up he was, and it was better to wait until he calmed down a little. But, knowing Vegeta that could take hours. She sighed heavily before bringing Trunks closer to her body. She sure hoped her little boy wouldn't have his temper. Not that hers was much better, but still.

Bulma felt Trunks tug at her shirt, and she smiled. Well, he sure liked the attention, which was exactly like Vegeta. Although Vegeta wouldn't go and admit it publicly, he would simply order her to do _everything_  for him. She couldn't help it but smile slightly. As much of an ass as he was, she knew things wouldn't be the same without him around. Plus, he was the only one who didn't let her get her way just because she could be  _scary_. Of course, he was an jerk, but it didn't matter, since sometimes she could see this little  _light_  very very  _very_  deep inside him.

She stared at the window, and sighed heavily.

_One day._

-L-

It's not like she was obsessed.

Or shallow.

No, it was nothing like that, she simply liked the be fit.

Yes, yes, that sounded about right. She liked to be fit, and in shape. That had nothing to do with being shallow right? It was all about being healthy! She was worried she wasn't taking care of her health enough, sure that worry should start with her getting more sleep, but that was beside the point.

Bulma sighed heavily as she stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't meant to be staring, but she couldn't help it. She had been walking down the house, minding her own business, when this mirror showed up out of nowhere, and pointed out, her bulging stomach. Couldn't she get a break? She just had a kid, obviously she wasn't going to be extremely fit the next day! She lifted her shirt, so her stomach was revealed. It wasn't bad really... sure it wasn't as flat as it used to be, but she was still as attractive right?

This would be a moment where a loving husband would tell his wife, she was crazy, and she looked amazing. Of course she didn't have an amazing husband, she had  _Vegeta._ She mentally slapped herself; honestly, she didn't even have him, so she needed to stop thinking this way. She sighed before putting her shirt down; it was useless to focus on what was. That both concerned Vegeta and her stomach. She took one last look at herself before she decided it was enough, and she started to walk again.

Her walk was cut short when she ran into a brick of wall. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes, and slowly the brick of wall transformed and took Vegeta's shape.  _Oh crap._  Not good. She tried to see if he was angry, but he looked the same as usual. Cold, and pissed off. Not much of a start. Bulma opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say, but nothing came. Nothing sounded smart enough, and nothing sounded  _true_  enough. Of course, she was aware of the fact that Vegeta probably wouldn't care about her apology, but she still wanted to do it.

She took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry." When Vegeta didn't move, she added, "for earlier."

He stared at her with his cold onyx eyes, and she felt like he was trying to go inside her, steal her soul, and strangle it. Not quite a good picture, and it actually caused her a shiver. But, not the kind he would give her when he would use his tongue to...  _Hold on_ , this was off-topic. Goddamn it, why was he making it so hard to stay on track?

"Woman, I don't care," said Vegeta before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

What, she thought he cared about her little apology? It meant nothing to him. Plus, her little slap did nothing to him. It wasn't like she could hurt him, she couldn't damage him. He didn't feel anything. It simply angered him that she thought she was above him, and could do such a disrespectful thing. "I have other things to deal with than you."

"My dad fixed the G.R?"

"Hn."

Now that was a Vegeta response she liked. She was used to it, and it meant he was somewhere between, you're starting to annoy me, and I couldn't care less if you dropped dead. It was usually once of his good mood, so she was relieved. "Well, good. You know, I can't just run around as your slave, we have a son you know."

And maybe the  _we_  was too much.

"Woman, y-"

And he stopped. There was actually no proper answer to her little comment. He recognized Kakarot's spawn as having saiyan blood, so surely he wouldn't deny his own son, since he was part of his kind, and well, his son. He stared at Bulma in anger; why did she have to make everything so complicated. "-go take care of the brat. He's hungry."

Bulma stared at him in disbelief. How did he know? She had a monitor in his room that was connected to a device she carried with her constantly. Surely if he was crying she would have heard it! She took the device in her hand, and tapped it slightly. It was working. How weird.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance. He didn't need the brat to cry to know. Not that he was monitoring his ki or anything like that. It just, he could feel it. His ki was right there, it was hard to ignore, and he just happened to notice he was hungry. There was no reason to make a big deal out of it.

"Well, I guess I'll go then," said Bulma before turning around, proceeding to walk away from Vegeta. Somehow, things felt better now. Sure it could seem like they were still awkward, but wasn't that how things always were between Vegeta and her? She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Woman."

Bulma almost jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned her head slightly, and looked at him, intrigued. What could possibly so important, that  _he_ would call her back? Maybe he was hungry? No, her mother made food, she made sure Bunny would take care of that aspect for the first little while since she was going to be busy with Trunks.

"You've always looked that bad."

Bulma looked a little taken back as she watched Vegeta walk away from her. She's always looked that bad? And just what the hell was that supposed to mean? She pondered it for a few seconds, until a solution hit her. Had Vegeta been standing there when she was looking at herself in the mirror? If yes, then, did he just give her a compliment? Well, a Vegeta spin-off of a compliment, but a compliment none the less? Did he mean he didn't see any difference, and yes indeed, she was crazy for worrying about it?

As much as it sounded like an insult, Bulma couldn't help it but feel better.

Screw the loving passionate husband.

Vegeta could do the job just as well.

-L-


	28. She was Bulma and he was Vegeta

Bulma was sitting at her desk, playing with her pencil. Technically, she should be drawing the new updates for their new spaceship, but all she had been doing was wasting time. First of all, her mind was constantly on Trunks and prevented her from truly focusing, and second of all, every time she thought about spaceship it reminded her of Vegeta leaving. This was her project -well hers and her dad's- but her heart just wasn't in it. She really needed to get a grip on herself; she was a strong independent woman. She sure as hell didn't need someone. It wasn't like she was in love with Vegeta.

It wasn't love. She was  _extremely_  attracted to him, and she cared about him, but it wasn't love. She had loved Yamcha, so she knew she didn't feel the same way towards Vegeta. Sure, maybe the thought of him leaving her was  _hurting_  her, but it didn't have anything to do with that four letters word. Bulma let her head hit the desk, as she groaned. God-damn it.

Before she could rip her hair out, she heard Trunks scream through the baby monitor. She blinked a few times, before dragging her body up. The baby monitor was hanging by her side as she went up the stairs. Even though she was cranky like hell, and tired, Trunks could bring a smile on her face. As she was walking down the hall, the crying ceased. Bulma stopped in her track, an intrigued look on her face. Her father was outside working on the ship, and her mother was out at one of her little  _tea_ club. That meant nobody was there with Trunks, so why in the world wasn't he crying?

She hurried in her steps to get in the room. Bulma pushed the door opened only to find Trunks in his crib, smiling, and giggling. She looked around, but nobody was in the room, which made her worried. Of course the thought of Vegeta being the one who took care of Trunks came to her mind, but come on...

It was an insane thought. Vegeta would never enter this room.

He would never hold Trunks. Even if he decided to care for him, or to stay with them, she doubt he would be lovey-doubey with Trunks.

No, it made absolutely no sense; Vegeta was never in this room. Still, somebody had to come in, because she knew her little boy. He wouldn't stop his little cries until someone came and took care of him, which meant something had been done. Bulma bit her bottom lip before walking in direction of the door, then she looked in the hall to see if she could see anyone.

For a second, blue met black.

And it was over.

Bulma held her breathe in, as she wasn't even sure she saw him. Although, it was hard to miss his eyes, or the look they reflected. It had to be him, there was no doubt in her mind. Still, Bulma couldn't believe he came inside the room. The door was close wasn't it? Even though he was fast, she would have heard a door right? The room wasn't chilly which meant no windows had been open. But then, why was he there, why had he been looking in direction of the room?

She looked at Trunks, then at the closed door. Could it be ki? No, there was nothing involving ki that could have calmed Trunks right? Or maybe. She didn't know much about it, since, well she was a human. Could that possibly be the answer? Had Vegeta calmed Trunks from far? Bulma rubbed her face with her hands; this was getting too complicated. It wasn't like she could go and ask Vegeta since she knew for a fact he would say he had nothing to do with it, even if he did.

She sighed before walking toward Trunks, and picking him up from his crib. "Your daddy sure is strange, Trunks," she said before gently rocking him in her arms. "How about a little walk?" Trunks giggled, and Bulma took it as a yes. She could use some fresh air too anyway.

As she picked up Trunks' favorite toy from the ground, something outside caught her attention. She walked toward the window, and saw her father working on the spaceship. It was looking a lot better, actually, she knew it was almost done, since he was working on it outside instead of the lab. It meant he was doing the final details on it, and she couldn't help the little pinch in her heart.

Bulma looked down at her son, and smiled.

This was love.

She thought about Vegeta.

That wasn't.

-L-

This was happening way too often.

This was the exact reason why he had to leave.

It wasn't like he cared about the brat enough to go take care of him. He was training to catch up at least an hour of sleep, and the brat had started crying. It was bothering him, and he couldn't sleep through all the noise, so it had been in his best interest to make sure he wasn't crying. It wasn't like it took a lot of effort out of him. All he had to do was control his ki to be less spiked, and more, er, _calm._  After a few minutes of his ki overpowering Trunks' he had stopped crying. He knew the brat wasn't hungry or anything like that, he was crying to get the attention of his mother.

He hadn't missed the way Trunks was attached to his mother, or how he always seek her warmth, and presence. Of course, every time he cried, the woman came running to satisfy his every little attention. This wasn't how a saiyan was supposed to be raised. She spoiled him too much, she was going to make him weak. As if he would let his son grow up to be such a wimp, like that earthling. He would be strong, and raised properly; a saiyan didn't need love to grow up just fine.

The woman had no idea what she was doing. Vegeta sighed heavily as he lay his head on the pillow. Now there was no way in hell he was going to sleep. He was edgy, annoyed, and angry almost 24/7. Everything was bothering him to no end, even things he had learned to tolerate. It was mostly her fault.

How?

Well, she just breathed, and it was enough. Everything about her was just making him more angry than ever. The way she sighed, or walked, or moved, everything was just so goddamn annoying. He didn't like it, and he never did. He sighed heavily before sitting on the edge of the bed. He might as well train, since this was completely useless. He hadn't sleep in two days, since all he had been doing was train, and train, until his body broke down. Of course, the brat didn't think it was a good idea for him to sleep, since he had starting to make that annoying high-pitch scream. He certainly didn't get that from him, that was for sure.

Vegeta was ready to put some clothes on to go train but when he picked up his usual shorts, they were in pieces. There was no way he could wear that now, and with the woman's mother always ogling him, he was making it a sure statement to at least wear some sort of clothes. He sighed heavily as he opened one of the drawer, and looked through for some shorts. He couldn't find his usual spandex one, which didn't help his annoyed state, but he did manage to find looser black shorts. They would have to do.

He had never looked through all the clothes the woman had bought for him, since he had absolutely no interest in that kind of garment. He wasn't going to wear a suit or anything of the sort like that stupid weakling. He put the shorts on, before also grabbing a white t-shirt. This was the most dressed he had been in a long time, he thought with a smirk on his face. He grabbed a towel, before walking out of his room. He was pretty sure he heard the woman leaving, which mean he would be able to get some peace and quiet.

Of course, he was proven wrong when he reached the end of the hall, and Bulma was standing there with a nice white long coat on. Trunks was asleep in his stroller, and had no idea of what was taken place at the moment. Bulma had stopped all her movement, and for some strange reason, she couldn't help but look at Vegeta. Maybe it was because she didn't expect to see him, or it was because of the way he looked. She couldn't really recall the last time she had seen him with a shirt, and although she missed the spandex short, these one made him look  _normal_. Maybe less, cold and saiyan. She actually wasn't sure what it was, but god-damn it, he looked good enough to eat.

Her heart was beating like crazy, and she wanted him. Maybe it was one of those crazy post-pregnancy urge, but she wanted to jump him, and tie him up to her bed so he couldn't escape. Alright, where the hell did that come from? She needed to get a hold of herself right now, because she probably looked like a teenage girl hooked on her hormones. She was pretty sure she was drooling too. Although, one thing intrigued her, why hadn't Vegeta made a stupid snappy comment, or why hadn't he walked away by now? She was pretty sure it had been forever since she had started staring at him.

No, he wasn't moving. He was staring her in the eyes, and it gave her chills, good ones. Did he know she wanted him badly right now? God, he was an ass. God, she was to rip his clothes off. No, no wait. She liked those clothes, she couldn't destroy them. Oh, who cares? She had money, she could buy more. Screw the clothes. Mmm, he should screw her.

Bulma shook her head slightly. Alright, what the hell had taken her over? She couldn't have sex with Vegeta again!  _Why not?_  She hated her conscience. Last time they had sex - well the last time they had sex, and she  _wasn't_  pregnant - she ended up pregnant.  _Oh please, you never heard of condoms?_  But sex with Vegeta was suppose to be wild, and  _sticky. Then screw it, just go for it!_  Okay, in the possibility that she did want to have sex with him, who said he did?  _Oh come on, you've been able to convince him in the past. Look at him, he's all edgy, he could use it._  Bulma took a deep breathe, and broke the eye contact with Vegeta.

No, this was a bad idea.

She looked down at Trunks, and even though she loved him to death, she wasn't going to go through this again. Bulma then looked up at Vegeta, only to find that he was gone. Why had he stayed there so long, and most of all, why hadn't he said a word? It wasn't like him. Had he noticed what was going on with her? Was he trying to spare her some humiliation? She sighed heavily before bringing her attention to her son once more.

"It seems like mommy isn't quite daddy-resistant just yet," she said, trying to sound cheerful. Oh, what kind of mess did she get herself into? Now she really needed to walk more than ever.

Hopefully it would have the same effect a cold shower should have.

Vegeta came back in the hall when he knew Bulma and the child were gone. He wasn't even quite sure what the hell had happened. He had planned on just walking off after seeing her there, but she had looked at him. It was extremely hard to miss the look of want in her eyes. Also, the scent of arousal coming from her, and the way her heart was beating faster. She looked like she was going to jump him, and somehow, he couldn't move. It was almost as if he wanted to see if she would do it.

It was so obvious she had desired him, yet she hadn't gone through with it. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he would done if she had done it, but he almost had wanted her too. This was even more reason why she was bothering him. Maybe he did somewhat desired her, but he wouldn't go to her. She'd have to come, and even then, he had more self-control then that, at least he hoped he did. Vegeta sighed heavily before walking in direction of the G.R, he needed to train more than ever.

Maybe a cold shower actually, but he didn't have time for that, so training would do just as fine.

-L-

He was almost three weeks already.

Bulma was watching Trunks sleep, like she had done many times. He looked like a little angel sleeping, and he was getting so big. She felt her eyes getting a little teary at the idea of her little boy growing up. She wasn't prepared for that; she wanted him to stay little forever.

"You shouldn't spoil him like that."

Bulma nearly jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice. Did he always have to give her a heart attack like that? "Well, he's my only little boy."

And maybe, she was spoiling him for two, since all he had was her. Of course, she wasn't going to say that part out loud. She turned her head away from Trunks to look at Vegeta. He was still wearing the loose black short, but no shirt this time. Of course, she only assumed he kept this look because of her reaction last time. Well, she wouldn't be caught of guard by him again. She wouldn't let herself walk into that trap.

Although, she still had to admit that his naked chest could have as much effect as that stupid shirt had on her. But, she wasn't going to let him know that of course. "What do you want Vegeta?"

He looked at her for a few seconds, before totally ignoring her, and walking out of the room. The nerve of him! He was the one who came in, and bothered her, not the freaking other way around. Who did he think he has to just act so rude toward her? Bulma sighed heavily trying to calm herself down. He was just trying to get a reaction out of her wasn't he? He had been minding his own business for weeks. Why did he have to come around now?  _When you're so vulnerable to his body._

She needed to tape her conscience's mouth shut. Honestly.

She wasn't vulnerable to Vegeta's body. She could resist him anytime.  _Oh yeah, how many times did you say that? About four. How many times did you have sex with him after saying that? About four._ Bulma closed her eyes; she was going to murder herself... which would technically mean she would commit suicide but whatever. She sighed again, before walking in the hall, to see if Vegeta was still there.

He wasn't in the hall anymore, and she assumed he was in his room since the door was opened. But, Vegeta never left his door opened because he hated to be disturbed. Was he just trying to drive her crazy? Was he only trying to mess with her to see how far she would go? He better not be trying to challenge her, because let's face it, there wasn't much they hadn't done, which meant, she would be able to go far. Question was, would she get sucked back into it?

She remember how much it hurt her the first time. He hadn't care, and he had even left because she couldn't get over it. She didn't want her feelings to get more sucked into it. She had been able to back away enough to not be hurt again. Would she go through it again?

Well, if he wanted to see how far she could go, she'd show him.

She pushed the door even more open, as she went inside. Of course, once again, Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. What a freaking surprise that was. But then, she heard the shower being turned on, and she froze in her steps. Naked, wet Vegeta. Oh she had a good memory of that alright, which included herself being pressed between the cold shower wall, and his warm wet body. Oh, wasn't he just trying to tempt her. Actually, maybe he just didn't give a damn, and she was the one who couldn't get over it.

Honestly, would Vegeta really organize a trap for her to fall into like this? She doubt he would actually rush them into doing it, since he always seemed to thought it brought more trouble than anything else for them.

Bulma closed her eyes; she was definitely going crazy. She always thought she was going to lose her mind by becoming a mad genius scientist. Guess, someone like Vegeta will do that to you.  _The least you could do is take a little peek inside._  Her conscience was very bad for her. If that little voice in her head didn't shut up she was going to...  _listen to it?_  Well, it wasn't like there was anything there she hadn't seen before. Because she had taken a  _good_  look at  _everything._

For crying out loud!

Fine, one little peek. Then she was gone before he could even realize she was in there. Although, he probably knew she was already in the room, but whatever. Bulma took a deep breathe before walking in direction of the bathroom as quietly as she could, not that it mattered. She could do this, she could look and then walk out, no problem. She pushed the door of the bathroom opened, ready to take a look inside, when all the sudden, she felt herself being pressed against the now closed door.

Okay, what the hell just happened? Two seconds ago, Vegeta was in the shower, and now he was standing in front of her...  _dry?_  He never went inside? She looked at him from up and down, and he still had his short on. The little bastard. He  _was_  tricking her. She could just, she could just...  _jump him._  SHUT UP!

Vegeta's hands were on her hips, while his body was pressed against her, and lord, had she missed that feeling. She wanted him to take her, right there, against the door. Bulma was looking at him, her mouth partly open, and her eyes filled with lust. Nobody but him could put her in that state, and she loved it. Of course Vegeta knew it would be so easy, because no matter what he do right now, she would go for it. He could smell it, and he could feel it, she was all his.

But he wouldn't do it. If she wanted it, he wanted her to do it. Bulma also knew there was always a power struggle involve with Vegeta, but she would go for it. Granted, she would probably lose because she was the one who was weak in the knees right now, but it didn't matter. Of course, her own grip on the ground became very weak once she felt Vegeta warp his muscular arm around her waist, slightly lifting her up. Her chest was now pressed against his tightly, and their mouths were extremely closed.

Too close for comfort.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her core against him, feeling how hard he was. He wanted her too, so why did he have to be so god-damn stubborn about it? She wasn't going to be able to resist him for too long. It had been quite a while, and she wanted him. Her whole body felt on fire every time he touched her. They were different, they were wrong for each other, and they certainly weren't fitting in any relationship category, not even fuck buddies, because they despised each other, and they weren't always doing it. The worst of it, they had a child together. Could you really be more fucked up?

Certainly not, and she loved it.

They were so imperfect together. They were a nuclear bomb waiting to explode, and she couldn't get enough, and from the way he was reacting, he couldn't either. It felt as if there were no commitment, but he couldn't stand Yamcha, and if any woman laid her hands on him, she'd kill her. Maybe it didn't need to be explain, and maybe they didn't need to fit any categories. She could be Bulma, and he could be Vegeta, and that was plenty. At least for her.

Screw it all to hell. She wanted what she wanted, and she desired what she desired. Without another thought, she let her lip crash on Vegeta's, and almost sighed in relief, when she tasted him, and she felt happier than she had in a while. Of course, Vegeta wasn't much to just kiss, but it didn't matter. She simply wanted to feel him.

Damn woman sure had taken her sweet time to make up her mind. As he let his mouth nibble the skin of her neck, he remembered the way her skin tasted. He hated the fact that he desired her, but he at least kept his pride in the process. She had given in, not him, not that it seemed to matter to Bulma. Soon enough, both of his arms were circling her waist, as he brought her body even more against his. As he nibbled a sensitive spot behind her ear, Bulma moaned.

Vegeta's fingers were wrapped around the hem of her shirt, but as soon as he began to lift it, Bulma seemed to snap out of it. She pulled away from him slightly, and she did not fail to see the annoyed look in his eyes. What the hell was wrong with her now? Bulma knew what he had said the other day, but she couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious. She knew Vegeta probably didn't care, but she couldn't help it. He looked at her in the eyes, trying to see what was wrong. She bit her bottom lip, and looked down at her stomach unsure of what to say.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. She had to be kidding him! There was freaking nothing wrong with her. He looked at her in the eyes one more time before lifting her up, until her breasts were up to his eyes level. He lifted her shirt up, even though she was trying to fight him back. It was not like he couldn't stop her little attacks, she wasn't going to escape his grasp. Before Bulma could make another attempt, she felt Vegeta's warm tongue on the skin of her stomach.

She bite her bottom lip, as she thought that maybe she was being too self-conscious. Vegeta sure as hell didn't seem to mind. When her struggles stopped, Vegeta smirked. He put her down slightly, before removing her shirt completely. Before he could even get to her bra, Bulma had already started to remove it. She felt as if they had so little time, and she wasn't going to waste a second of it. She pressed herself against Vegeta, and he put his knee between her legs, opening them up.

Bulma started to breathe faster as she felt his fingers touching her core. Oh god, he couldn't tease her, not now. She moaned his name as entered her with two fingers, and Vegeta smirked; she was already ready for him, and he hadn't even started yet. Bulma could feel herself dripping down his fingers, but she couldn't control herself. She wanted him,  _bad_. Then, when she felt Vegeta's mouth on her hard nipple, she threw her head back, and arched her back.

Vegeta removed his fingers from inside of her, ready to take her.

But then, the screams stopped them. Both raised their heads as their heard Trunks screaming at the top of his lungs. Bulma bit her bottom lip in anger, preventing herself from screaming in frustration. God liked to mess with her. Not now, not NOW! Trying to ignore it, pretending it was a dream, Bulma pressed herself against Vegeta, but she knew.

It was over.

It was gone.

Vegeta released her legs, and put her down. It was silent -except for the screams- for a few minutes, until Bulma sighed. "I guess I should go."

He didn't answer her, he simply watched Bulma as she gave him one last look before leaving him by himself. Bulma felt more frustrated than she had in a long time; the feeling of release had been so close, and with one cry, it had been taken away from her. She wished she could have ignored it, but it was impossible. Trunks was her little boy, he came first, no matter how much sexual frustration it brought her. She almost wished Vegeta would have said something along the lines of -let's finish this later, but it was like dreaming awake.

One shot, and she missed it.

Vegeta watched her walk away, and he cursed everything alive. As if him being annoyed, edgy, and pissed off wasn't enough; now this? He turned his head to look at the shower which was still on, and the thought of an extremely cold shower crossed his mind. It really wasn't what he had in mind when Bulma walked in his room, but he didn't have much option now did he? Darn brat, couldn't have picked a better moment. But he would get it back.

He knew she'd come around again.

-L-

A warm bubble bath. It had chased all her frustrations away, and now she felt much better. No really, she did. It had been great, especially with the little jets; it was as if she had gotten a massage. She was not thinking about Vegeta anymore, and had forgotten the way he felt pressed against her, and his mouth on her -

Alright, maybe she could still recall certain things. So what? It wasn't like she was going to jump Vegeta the next time the occasion presented itself. She was in perfect control of her hormones. Instead of carelessly throwing herself at him, she would... plan it?

Really? Would she be able to pull it off? It had to be quick and simple, or Vegeta would detect it. Oh wait, had she became crazy? She was trying to come up with a plan to have -mind blowing- sex -that makes your toes curl- with Vegeta? Honestly, labor hit her harder than she thought. When she was pregnant with Trunks she blamed the sex urges on her hormones, but now, what was it? Well, Vegeta was pretty damn good, and honestly, she'd let him have her all night long.

But.

Why did she need  _him_  so bad?

Honestly, there were a lot of men out there who would kill to be with her - and that included Yamcha. So why in the world did she want the cold-heart murderer?

Because he wasn't cold-heart. She had proven more than once that Vegeta wasn't the man they all believed him to be. Sure, he didn't show himself too often, and she was pretty sure she was the only one who had ever seen that side of him, but the point was, Vegeta had a heart. He was in denial about it, but she felt it. Also, he was sweet, but not in the normal type of way. Sure, he didn't bring flowers, or shower her with compliments, his sweetness came out of the things he didn't do.

He never hit her.

He never abused her.

He didn't leave her.

In his on way, he was being the sweetest. Of course, she'd be dead if she mentioned to him she thought he was a big softy because Vegeta had his pride.

So did she want to be with him because he was an amazing lover, or because he was  _sweet?_

Maybe neither, or maybe both. She actually liked the moments they were spending together. When they were alone, in the dark, when they shared their bodies with each other, Vegeta didn't keep up his wall. He was him, and she was her. They never really exchanged any words, but it wasn't needed. She was getting a glimpse of who Vegeta could be. He had always been careful while handling her, he had never purposely hurt her, and even though Vegeta couldn't comprehend love, she felt  _love_ d.

Holy crap.

She was desperately in love with Vegeta.

She knew she cared deeply about him, enough that him leaving and not caring could hurt her. She knew she had strong feelings, but love? Vegeta wasn't even able to love for crying out loud! How could she loved him? Hadn't she promised herself she wouldn't fall in love with him? Now, she was more than in love. She  _needed_  Vegeta, and she  _needed_  him to  _need_  her. Oh that was it, she was doom.

Bulma needed to forget about him, because he'd never love her back. Sure, he was now tolerating her, but that was as far as it was going to go right? Vegeta hadn't been raised to have feelings, it went against everything he believed in. She sighed heavily before burying her face deep in her pillow. Maybe, just maybe Vegeta had been right about leaving. Sure, his reasons weren't the same as hers, but it didn't matter. If he left know, she knew he wouldn't be back until he was needed. Almost a whole year without him; surely that would get rid of an lingering feelings?

It was the best thing to do. Bulma grabbed her white coat, before heading downstairs to the kitchen where she found her mother baking. "Mom, can you watch Trunks for the next couple of hours?"

Bunny immediately smiled at her daughter, she knew this would happen; she couldn't keep her hands off of him! "Of course honey! It's about time you and Vegeta spend some quality time together!" she said before winking at her daughter.

Bulma felt a shiver going through her body. This wasn't the kind of thought she wanted running through her mother's head, and second of all, she was trying to get Vegeta out of there. Of course, explaining all this to her mother would just take way too long, so she dropped it. "Sure," said Bulma with an awkward smile on her face. "Thanks!"

Before her mother could give her any kind of reply, Bulma made sure to storm out of there. As soon as she was outside, she saw her father under the ship, probably messing around with the control panel. He didn't seem to notice his daughter's presence, so Bulma faked cough to let him know she was there.

"Oh, Bulma. What are you doing out here?" asked Mr. Briefs as he came out from under the spaceship. Hadn't be doing all this work on his own because she  _couldn't_  do this?

Bulma put her best smile on. "I came to give you a hand, I thought it would be faster."

Mr. Briefs didn't even want to begin to understand his daughter, or Vegeta, or their relationship together. These two had a lot of troubles, and would have a lot of things to work on. Of course, he was blessed, and grateful that he got a wonderful grandson out of it, but his daughter's happiness was his priority. He wouldn't open the wound further, so he simply nodded to her.

Bulma was grateful for her father's silent, and that was one thing she loved about him; he knew when to  _not_  ask questions. She didn't need to talk to him about Vegeta now. She knew her feelings, and she knew what had to be done, although for once, she wouldn't be sad or hurt about it. This was the best thing to do; they weren't made for each other. They crossed path, got a wonderful gift out of it, and it simply wasn't made to go any further. She already cherished what she had gotten.

Bulma turned her head to look in direction of the G.R. She doubted that Vegeta would be heartbroken by this in anyway, so he didn't need to know he would get to leave sooner than he thought. She almost had a smile at the thought of him.

Yes, this was for the best.

He never asked her to be anyone but Bulma.

So, she'd never ask him to be anyone but Vegeta.

-L-


	29. Bulma

Happy? No, it sounded too positive.

Glowing? No.

Less Bitchy.

That sounded about right.

For the last weeks or so, the woman had been strangely less bitchy. He had given her a bunch of orders, and although she glared at him a few times, she did it. No bitching, no whining. She wasn't even talking to him if it wasn't necessary. Surely something was up, because she had never acted like that before.

Right now he was observing her through the window. This whole time, she had been working on the ship with her father, and it intrigued him even more. Now why the hell would that make her happy? Last time they had talked about the ship, she had slapped him, and he hadn't miss the flash of hurt in her eyes. So why was it making her happy all of the sudden? He certainly wasn't happy. Ever since they had been interrupted, he had been quite frustrated. She couldn't be in a better mood when he was so edgy.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to piss her off or anything. He had been a lot more demanding than usual, but again, nothing more than a glare. Maybe she was preparing something? Trying to get back at him? But then again, for what? He couldn't remember doing something he hadn't before. Vegeta punched the wall beside him, but not hard enough to break it, and sighed heavily. She was driving him crazy; good thing he was going to leave soon.

He rubbed the back of his head, before walking in direction of his room. He would get change, and just go back to training where he wouldn't let anything distract him. Vegeta had been doing that a lot lately; every time something was irritating him too much, he would simply train. It worked, so he didn't see what was wrong with it. His goal was to become super saiyan, which meant that nothing was wrong with some extra training. Plus, he didn't actually need to sleep every day, so it was of little importance to him.

Of course, to go to his room, he had to pass the brat's room every time. Sometimes he wondered if the woman did it on purpose; obviously she did. Well, it wasn't like it was annoying him, he didn't care. He was simply stating the obvious. The door was half-open like usual, in case, you know, the screams weren't loud enough to start with, they had to  _make sure_  they could hear him. He could hear the damn brat from the G.R, which only proved how superior saiyans were to humans, once again.

For once, the brat was surprisingly very quiet. It was almost unusual, and unnatural. Vegeta couldn't help himself but slightly peek inside of the room, maybe just to make sure he was in there. Of course, there was absolutely no motives behind all this. He pushed the door open completely, and walked in quietly; if the brat was sleeping, he didn't want him to wake up and start screaming. When he reached the crib, he was almost a little surprise to see Trunks, quiet, simply sitting in his crib.

When Trunks noticed his father, and his frown, his eyes started to water immediately. Vegeta sighed heavily, "No."

Somehow, Trunks immediately stopped his tears, and simply started at his father, confused. Vegeta was just glad the damn brat didn't start crying, because that was something he simply couldn't stand. He walked with caution closer to the little boy, and bent down slightly so he could examine him more carefully. What the hell was up with that stupid hat anyway? Damn woman. How dare she dress a saiyan in such a manner? It was very disgraceful. Of course, she had no manners to start with, so it wasn't a big surprise.

Blue eyes. Purple hair. This kid really didn't look like a saiyan at all. If he could at least have black hair it would be an improvement, but the darn woman and her weird genes. He sighed heavily before backing away from the child. Trunks didn't seem scared of him anymore; which was because his father wasn't frowning nor screaming. Vegeta wasn't sure he approved of the little smile on Trunks' face, but he wouldn't say anything, since every time he talked, the child seemed to be scared.

"He grows bigger every day."

Bulma's voice took Vegeta by surprise, and he immediately backed away as much as possible from the child, before glaring at her. How dare she come in here, and invade his privacy like that? He didn't intend for anyone to find him in such a situation; there was no explanation for it.

Bulma tried to hide her smile from Vegeta's reaction. He looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She wanted to giggle, but she held it in. She actually loved things like this, because it made her believe that Vegeta cared, even a little, about their son. Why else would he be in the room like that if he didn't care right? Sure, he wasn't going to pick him up, and tell him stories until he fell asleep, but still, coming from Vegeta this was a huge step.

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta with a harsh tone.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders before walking up to the crib. "I was just checking up on my little angel," she said before reaching inside the crib to pick her son up. He hadn't cried the whole time Vegeta was in the room, and Bulma was quite surprise; although she didn't know how long Vegeta had been in there. Bulma was pretty sure Vegeta could scare any small kid, so it was surprising.

Vegeta scoffed at Bulma before crossing his arms in front of his chest. He gave her and the child a small glance, before looking away. She looked  _happy_  this time, holding the brat in her arms. Why was he bringing her such joy? After all, she always had to look after him, lose sleep, change him, feed him. What made her happy about all those chores? He simply couldn't understand her. Without a second look he proceeded to walk out of the room, but he stopped when he reached the doorway.

"How long?"

"A few days."

Vegeta nodded, and left them. Bulma didn't let this affect her, instead she smiled even more to her son. "Looks like you and I will be spending a lot of time together." She wouldn't let this bring her down. She had made peace with all of this weeks ago, and she was fine with it. She would take from Vegeta everything he could give, but she wouldn't ask for more than he could. One day, maybe things would be better, but she wouldn't hang on to hope anymore.

She was sick of being depressed, and she had put a stop to it. Whatever happened, happened. If she wasn't meant to be with Vegeta, than at least, he was in her life long enough to bless her with Trunks, and she would eternally be grateful. She had never thought she would love motherhood so much, but she did. He was her greatest gift, and she wouldn't exchange him for anything in the world.

Bulma turned her head slightly, and looked at the empty space.

One day.

-L-

"And they lived happily ever after. The end."

As Bulma closed the book, she couldn't help but look at Trunks' sleeping face. She had to resist the urge to pinch his cute little cheeks; he was just too adorable for his own good. Even though he was fast asleep, she didn't put him back in his crib just yet. She wanted to hold him just a little longer. She had been working hard all day, and she had barely seen him. Bulma rocked him gently in her arms, smiling. She had started reading him stories ever since he was born, even though he couldn't really understand.

Maybe that was better, since he was saiyan, he'd probably find her non-fighting story pretty boring; Bulma couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "Well, maybe one day your daddy will tell you about all his space stories. Of course, he'd need to edit them slightly." Some of those were probably rated R, and she didn't want children, hearing/reading things they aren't supposed to.

Once again, it was a good thing, he didn't know what his mommy was saying. As if Vegeta would ever be the type to sit down, and tell stories to his kid. She'd die before that ever happenned. She liked to believe it could, but, she knew it wouldn't, and that was okay. She could tell good stories too, sure they were a little more girly, but they would do that job. Bulma got up, and put Trunks in his crib, watching him sleep for a few instants. She gently brushed off his little hair off his eyes and smiled.

He was going to be a heart breaker one day.

Bulma sighed with content before getting a good stretch; maybe it was time for her to hit her own bed. She slowly dragged herself out of the room, and into her own bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed, and undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall down her shoulders. They were really getting too long, she would need to get a hair cut soon. Bulma laid down on her bed, enjoying the softness of it, all that could be heard in the silence of the house was the G.R.

Vegeta.

Tomorrow, he would leave. In the morning, her father and her would finish the last touch up, and Vegeta would be ready to go. She doubted he would wait any long than he had too. He would be free, and all by himself in space for Kami knew how long. They had made sure to pack him food for a little over 9 months. Bulma had already assumed he would stay until the androids would come. What reason did he have to come back before? Nothing held him here, at least not in his point of view.

Then, the sound stopped.

He was done.

Bulma held her breathe in, and actually sat up on the edge of the bed once more. She stared at her open door, as if Vegeta was going to come, and walk in. Maybe even sleep with her, but without actually sleeping. And gosh, she had to stop those thoughts. But, to her surprise, as if Vegeta had heard her thought, he showed up to her door. He leaned against the door way, his naked chest, dripping down with sweat, and his breathing slightly faster than usual. He looked exactly like that when they -no.

She had stopped breathing, and she was simply staring at him. Vegeta was staring back, in complete silent. Was he expecting her to say something? Because she didn't recall having any information to share. Well, she did sort of, but she was almost scared to say it. Come girl, just come out with it already.

"You'll be able to leave tomorrow morning."

Vegeta once again remained silent, and stared at her intensively. Bulma almost felt like he had been there for something else, and she had totally ruined it. He broke the eye contact, and walked out as silently as he had came in. Bulma watched him walk off, and let herself fall on the bed once more. Why did she feel like she had messed up? He hadn't said anything, he hadn't jumped her. Why did it feel like he had wanted her? Maybe she was crazy; she wanted him so much, that maybe she imagined he wanted her just the same.

Damn you Vegeta.

-L-

It was done.

Bulma backed away to look at the completed ship. She actually felt pretty proud of it. It contained all the latest technology, and it was much bigger than the last one. Since he was going to be there for a long time, they had wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. They had also re-done the whole control panel, which meant the ship was operating under new controls. She would have to show Vegeta how it worked. Of course, he would probably bitch her about it, and tell her he knew how a ship worked, but it had to be done.

"That was the last piece," said Mr. Briefs as he came out from under the ship.

He had been very grateful for his daughter's help, since it had probably sped up the process of a couple of weeks. He had new inventions to work on, and the ship had been taken a lot of his time, he would finally be able to go back to his work. But, he hadn't been able to stop worrying about his daughter. He knew she had been smiling, but he couldn't figure out if she really was happy, or it was an act she was putting on. He knew how strong she was, and she wouldn't always let it show if she was going through hard time.

All he had been able to do the whole time was to take her word for it. He smiled as he walked beside her, and looked at the finished work. This really was an amazing ship, and he been surprised by all the modifications they had done. Bulma had really put her whole energy and mind into it, no doubt she got it from him.

"I'll go get Vegeta," said Mr. Briefs completely bringing Bulma back down to Earth.

Vegeta. She knew he had been probably ready since last night, and all his stuff was packed. Not that he had much to pack since everything he needed was in the ship already. Bulma sighed heavily before whipping her face getting rid of the grease on it. She didn't really look good right now in her working clothes, and all dirty like that. Vegeta was probably going to look all manly, handsome, and - honestly this was getting to be one of her bad habit. She couldn't just drool every time she thought about him.

"Are you just going to stand there, woman?"

Bulma jumped slightly in surprise, and turned around to see Vegeta staring at her. He was there, so quickly! Had he been watching their progress just waiting for them to be done? Was he really that eager to leave this place? She sighed heavily before moving out of the way slightly.

"I need to show you the controls. We changed them," she said without looking at him.

Bulma started to walk in direction of the ship, not even looking to see if Vegeta was actually following her or not. Eventually he would come in, so it didn't matter. She opened the door open, and walked in, leaving the door open for Vegeta. After a few seconds, he appeared in the doorway.

"Woman, I know how to operate a damn ship."

Bulma rolled her eyes, hadn't she expected this? She held in a small chuckle before shaking her head softly. "Anyway, big guy. This is the control panel we installed. All you need to do is press those three buttons, and enter the course right here."

Of course, usual to himself, Vegeta wasn't paying any attention to her. He had already walked off somewhere else inside the ship. Honestly, why did she even bother with that guy? He was such a freaking waste of her time! She sighed again before walking after him. She found him in the kitchen area, which had been filled with more food than even he could handle.

"I can see that you found the kitchen quite easily," she said, her tone slightly amused.

Vegeta glared at her before continue to inspect the ship. This one was much better than the previous one, and was almost built for a very long travel. Good, that meant the woman didn't expect him back for a little while, and he was glad there was no whining involve this time. It was a very big ship, and he had a full kitchen, a bedroom, the control room, and his training room, which this time where all in separated rooms. Finally some class in their inventions.

When he turned around, Bulma was already gone. Well, he wasn't going to go look for her, he had his own little schedule. First of all, he was going to check his training room, and make sure the gravity machine worked. When he walked in, he was almost surprised to not find Bulma in there. Maybe she had gone somewhere else. He pressed a few buttons on the gravity machine, and it immediately started. He changed the intensity, to see how high it would go.  _800g._  It would do.

Vegeta turned it off, and then walked in the last room he hadn't gone into, and where he assumed Bulma was. He entered the bedroom, and found her staring out one of the window. The bedroom was fairly simple compared to the other room, but it was pretty big. It contained a double bed, and a dresser where he assumed his clothes where.

"I know you barely sleep, so I figured it wouldn't bother you to  _not_  have a first class bedroom," said Bulma as she turned around to face him.

The two of them, alone in a bedroom. Oh yes, this was exactly what she needed to help her calm her hormones down.

"Hn," was Vegeta's only response.

She looked messy, her clothes looked big on her, and her long blue hair was begging to be untangled. This was it, he was going to leave, he wouldn't see her for a long time. But, he couldn't possibly leave feeling as frustrated as he was. It would only make the time go slower wouldn't it? He looked at her, and she was staring right back. It was obvious she would let him do it, just as she had the previous time. It was up to him, and he didn't want to give in, but he wanted it.

There was nothing wrong with getting what he wanted right?

He walked over to Bulma, and only stopped when their foreheads were practically touching. Bulma had stopped breathing and she was looking deep into his onyx eyes. Gosh, just one more move, and she would feel him again, she would taste him. She couldn't do that move though, Vegeta could too easily go away. She waited for him to do something, anything, but he was only looking at her.

Then he spoke. "I'm leaving."

Bulma nodded her head, slightly confused. Yes, she was very aware that he was leaving, she had been working on his stupid ship for weeks.

She waited for more, but he didn't speak again. Then, she felt his hands on her hips, and she felt the excitement building inside of her. Nothing could stop them this time. They were far away from anytime of distractions, and they would go through with it. Was that the reason behind his hesitation? No interruptions? Then, before she could look further into the issue, she felt his lips against hers. Bulma almost sighed of relief in his mouth, but stopped herself.

She wished she could jump him anytime, or that he would take her every day. But their relationship, whatever it was, wasn't like that. Gosh, she cursed with every word she knew. Then, she felt Vegeta's hands cup her ass, and lift her up. Immediately, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, bringing him closer to her. She wished she had planned this, that she looked sexier, heck, even matching underwear. It seemed silly, it  _was_  silly, but she wanted him to never forget about her, and her body while he was gone.

Bulma wanted to engrave herself in his mind forever, because she knew that while he was gone, he'd be in her thoughts, that she wouldn't forget about him, or his touch. She pressed her core against his crotch as his tongue took control of her mouth. She let him slide his warm tongue in her mouth, slowly battling with hers. She would give him control, but he had always enjoyed a good challenge. Bulma didn't have much of his clothes to get rid of; he was only wearing his usual spandex short. It wasn't like he needed much more, he was going to train the whole time.

But, boy, did she have too much clothes on, and if he didn't start removing them soon, she would have to do it. Vegeta almost slammed her back against the wall, as his mouth left hers, to go down to her neck. He licked that very sensitive spot near her ear, and she moaned. She didn't even care about foreplay right now, she wanted him. She didn't care that there was a perfectly good bed right beside them, she didn't care if he took her right there.

Finally, some of her clothes were coming off. She lifted her arms, letting go of his neck as Vegeta took off her shirt, exposing her red bra. Now that would have to go too. Before she could even think about it, she felt Vegeta unclasped her bra, and a shiver of pleasure went through her body. She wanted his mouth on her body, she wanted to feel his tongue on her cool skin. Her desires were soon satisfied when she left Vegeta's tongue on her hard nipple, and she could do nothing but moan his name in pleasure.

She wanted to lose herself into him, she never wanted to stop. Oh yes, he was that good. Not that she had slept around, but when it concerned sex, she knew without a doubt that Vegeta was some kind of sex God. He had to be, there was no other explanation. Maybe that was the reason why she selfishly wanted him all for herself, but she didn't care then; she was going to be the biggest selfish bitch. Bulma ran her nails down his back as she felt him suck softly on her nipple, just enough to send a jolt of pleasure through her body.

Then, with his warm tongue he licked all the way down her stomach, and she wriggling against his touch. Why was he teasing her like this? She needed him now, she wanted him now. Vegeta knew he was driving her crazy, and he would enjoy it. He knew he could take her right now, but then, what would be the fun in that? He undid the button of her pants, then slowly unzipped them, much to her torture. She was more than willing to help him take them off, which he did in less than a second.

Vegeta wrapped Bulma's legs around his waist again, and walked towards the bed. He quickly, and easily laid her down the bed, himself on top. Bulma felt slightly excited; after all, the bed wasn't an old routine or anything, they had only do it once there. Then, Vegeta removed her underwear, and Bulma hoped the torture was over. How wrong was she. She cried out in pleasure when she felt Vegeta insert two fingers, and she cursed him in her mind. She wanted to move away from him, but her body wasn't listening to her. It might have been torture but it felt damn good.

And then, she couldn't stop herself. She was helpless to stop all the moans coming from her lips, and how she loved saying his name. It had been a long time since they had last done it, and with everything that happened lately, she never had the occasion to  _satisfy_  herself. She was on the edge already, and was blushing slightly. So early, so easy. But she couldn't help herself, she couldn't stop what his touch was doing to her. It was all his fault after all.

As he increased his speed, Bulma knew she was close, and he knew it too. He felt her clench around his fingers, and before he knew it, she moaned his name in pleasure, and climaxed. As he removed his dripping fingers, Bulma was breathing heavily.  _Bastard_. She was ready for him alright. She wanted to curse at him, but it had felt so good, that she couldn't find it in herself to be angry with him right now. Well, she would have 9 months to be angry at him. She could do that later.

When she felt Vegeta position himself, she thanked Kami. She would tease him like that too one day, just not right now, she didn't think she could handle anymore foreplay, she just wanted him. As soon as he entered her, she groaned in pleasure. Finally, this was what she had been waiting for. Vegeta joined her in her groaned, and realized it had been way too long. She might have had a kid recently, but she was just as tight.

_Kid._

He froze in his movement and looked down at her. Oh no, he was not having another one of those damn brat. Bulma sighed in frustration when he stopped, and looked at him, trying to figure out what happened. He didn't say a word, but he didn't need too. He was thinking about Trunks.

"Don't worry, I took care of it," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

A couple days after their little bathroom incident, she had thought about it, and had taken precautions. She wasn't even sure if it was going to happen again, but she wanted to be prepared. She was too forgetful for birth control pills, so she had opted for the shot, which she only needed to get twice a year. Hopefully it worked against saiyans' little men too, but she wasn't going to worry Vegeta about that, because no matter, she was getting laid before he left.

Vegeta looked in her eyes for a few more seconds before believing her. It wasn't like he could have stopped anyway, he was in way too deep. There was no turning back right now. He went fully into her with one big push, causing Bulma to gasp. Why he couldn't stop himself from wanting the woman? He had no idea. She didn't seem to mind though, and even now, she wasn't being whiny about it anymore. He didn't find disadvantages to it, so why not?

If they both wanted it, there was nothing wrong with it.

Bulma had turned off her brain the moment he was in. She knew was probably being extremely loud, and it was a good thing the ship was soundproof. She didn't want to think, she only wanted to feel him, and oh did she. It was as if he knew every spot on her, inside of her. He knew her body more than she did, and she only wanted more. The way his abs felt under her palms, the way he thrust into her. She was thirsty for him, but the more she drank, the more she wanted.

She could feel it, she wouldn't last long. Although, she never quite did. But hey who she was to complain? At least she was a satisfied woman. She moaned even louder when his tongue slightly licked her nipple, barely that she almost didn't feel it; she might even have imagined it. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him down slightly and crashed her mouth against his. She needed to feel, touch everything he had. She thrust back with him, as she gave his tongue full access to her mouth.

Nothing was enough, she wanted more, she wanted faster, she wanted harder.

She wanted him.

She closed her eyes tightly, she knew it was coming. Oh, she wouldn't stop it, she would enjoy it. Nobody could make her climax like he did, nobody could take her body like him, and nobody could own her like Vegeta. She gave everything she had to him, and in return, he took her to a place she never knew existed.

_Oh Kami._

-L-

2 hours.

She was pretty sure her parents - her dad at least, knew what the hell had been going on in that ship. Bulma was breathing heavily as she sat up on the edge of the bed, a blanket wrapped around her naked body. Vegeta was sitting on the other side, still naked. She could see his nice ass from where she was, and she cursed him. She never thought it could be this good, heck before Vegeta, she thought 15 minutes was a record for a man. Although, Vegeta was no man, and his  _er, hm_...  _package_  showed that.

She felt herself blushing, and she wanted to laugh at herself. Really, after all that, she was still shy around Vegeta about this? She felt the bed moving, and turned around to see Vegeta getting up, and walking towards his short. He certainly wasn't shy; walking like that around, proud of himself. Well, he did have every right to be so proud. He had made her scream so much, she was sure she was going to lose her voice for a little while. Oh well, it was worth it.

Bulma probably needed to get dress too, but she didn't want to. She sighed heavily before removing the blanket from around her body, and walking towards where Vegeta was. If she hadn't been busy picking her clothes up, then she would have seen Vegeta checking out her naked body. It was little to say that he was satisfied. The woman sure took her feistyness into the bedroom that was for sure. But that was one place where he  _really_  didn't mind it. He watched her get dress, still slightly out of breath.

Oh it would hurt later on, she knew it, he knew it. She could already feel the pain coming from her core. When both of them were dressed, they stopped in front of one and another, looking at each other. This was it, it was goodbye.

Well, it was quite a nice way to say goodbye. Sort of.

"I guess you're leaving now," said Bulma, her tone as neutral as possible.

Vegeta simply nodded before turning his back to her. He had never intended for this to hold him back longer, and he was going to leave just as he had planned. She didn't say anything else so, he walked in direction of the control room, where he would set his course.

Bulma watched him walked off, and she had a smile on her face. She wasn't going to be sad this time, she was better than that. Bulma had her spirits high, and with a little spring in her step, she walked out of the bedroom. When she reached the control room, Vegeta was already sitting in the chair, waiting for her to leave apparently.

Well, she wouldn't hold him back to Earth any longer would she? She still took one last look at him, because she was pretty sure she wouldn't see his face for another 9 months, and that was alright. Although, her head was already pretty filled with memories, and she couldn't help but smirk. Vegeta and her had something weird, yet she wouldn't trade it for the world. It was unconventional, it was unpractical, and it was strange. Yet, she loved it. Nobody could make her feel the way he did, and that was enough for her. And who knew how things would be once everybody took care of the androids.

A girl could dream right?

Bulma knew it was probably useless to tell him she was leaving, because he knew it, and was waiting on her to leave, so she remained silent. She brought her hair up in a messy bun, and with one last look at him, walked in direction of the door.

 _She loved him_.

She smiled at herself as she opened the door, by pressing the orange button. She was about to step out when a word stopped her. A word, she almost thought Vegeta would never say.

"Bulma..."

She felt so shocked that she wasn't even sure what to do. Was he just saying her name, was it like "goodbye Bulma", or was it him wanting her to turn around, because he had something to say. She decided to take a chance, and turned around to look at him.

But, Vegeta wasn't looking at her, he was looking straight. She nodded her head softly. "Vegeta."

If she hadn't turn around so quickly, she would have seen the small smirk on his face. But, she didn't seen it, and it was gone almost as quick as it had came. Bulma closed the door behind her, and backed away from the ship, so he could start it.

A few seconds later, the ship was turned on, and it slowly left the ground, and Bulma watched him leave. She had never really done so in such a good mood, and she found herself weird for it. She waved her hand at him, although she knew he couldn't see her, and before she knew it, the ship was long gone.

 _Bulma_.

_It had a nice ring to it after all._

-L-


	30. There it was for the first time

1 month.

Vegeta had been gone for one month now, and she hadn't gotten any news from him. Granted, she didn't expect any news from him, but still, maybe just a little something. He was by himself, probably over training on a strange planet. Once again, that also sounded like something Vegeta was used to, but she couldn't help but worry. She had been keeping herself quite busy though, so these thoughts wouldn't get to her as much. She was pretty sure that by now, Trunks was the baby with the most advanced toys in the freaking universe.

He had anything he would probably wished for, the only problem was, well, he wasn't playing with most of them. He liked to play with his little teddy, the most common thing, and stuck with it. No matter what toys she came up with, now matter how advanced they were, he didn't care. Bulma almost wanted to chuckle; her first memory she could recall was her playing with her dad's tools. But then, again, she didn't remember what she was like a couple of months old. Maybe Trunks would grow out of that phase.

Her father was very forgetful about this kind of thing, since he had always been bury with work, and her mother well, she didn't need to say more. Obviously, she didn't remember much. She shrugged her shoulders; he was her son, obviously he was going to be a genius no matter what. Plus, Vegeta wasn't stupid either, so that helped. Gohan was a really smart boy, and Goku, although she loved him to death, wasn't the smartest one of the bunch. And why for Kami's sake was she worrying herself over that?

Trunks was still so young! She was really trying to keep her thoughts off Vegeta!

It wasn't like she was going to be sad, or heartbroken over it. This actually made it easier on her, because she could keep all her feelings under control. She loved him, and she didn't want to end up blurting it out to him one day, and losing him forever. When it came to Vegeta and feelings, she had to be really careful. He could be scared away very easily, and that was the last thing she wanted. Although now, she had quite a while to come up with something. Or how to express herself to him.

She was smart, she'd figure it out.

She couldn't confess to him. She wouldn't share her love. She actually wasn't sure what she expected from him. Bulma didn't want to ask something of him he couldn't do, but at the same time she wanted him around. Wouldn't it get awkward after a while, if he ended up living with her forever, and they have a son together, but all they do is have sex with each other every couple of months? Of course, even that she'd accept it, but it simply felt wrong.

She shook her head slightly; now wasn't the time to think about that. He was gone, and he was probably busy at the moment, and so was she. After all, Vegeta never really got into her business, which is technically something she appreciated. Yamcha had always wanted to know what she was doing, why she was doing it. It had always slightly infuriated her, because she enjoyed her alone time. She needed to be left alone, and just do her work.

Vegeta would only bother her when he needed her to cook her for him, or to fix the G.R except for that, he couldn't care less what she was doing. Well, maybe unless it involved Yamcha. Actually, now that she thought about it, he had always been cranky when Yamcha was involved especially after the first night they shared. Could Vegeta had been jealous of Yamcha? No, Vegeta wasn't one to be jealous, especially since he didn't care about her that way.

But, he had request for Yamcha to leave many times, or to not even touch her. Surely there was a logical explanation. Maybe, Vegeta just didn't like to share? After all, she had been with Yamcha before, and Vegeta probably just didn't want her to go between the two, not that she'd ever do that. Yes, this was the reason. He didn't want anyone else to be with her while she had been with him. And on top of that, she had been pregnant, so the idea of Yamcha with her while she was carrying his child probably irritated him.

Not that it fitted his character completely, but that was the best she could come up with. Bulma sighed heavily before dropping her latest blue prints on the desk. Maybe she had worked enough for today, and she needed a break. She rubbed her eyes a little before looking at the time 1:00am. Wow, when did it get so late? She removed her white coat, and put it on the chair. Maybe she should check on Trunks before she go to sleep? As she walked in direction of the son's room, she had to pass in front of Vegeta's room.

The door had remained closed ever since he had left. It was his room, and he wasn't there, what reason did she have to go inside? But, even though she thought so, when she past in front of his door, she still stopped in her tracks. Maybe she could just peek in for a second?  _For what? To make sure the furniture hasn't move by itself?_  Argh. No, to make sure the windows were closed properly.  _You can see that from outside._  Well, I'm inside right now, and I don't want to go all the way outside to check.

And why was she arguing with herself?

Bulma grabbed the door knob, and opened the door. Just like she had expected, the room was completely empty. Bulma shook her head softly; why would anything be different? She couldn't help herself but walk in direction of the bed. She let her hand ran across the blanket, and memories flooded her mind. Before she knew it, she was laying on his bed; it still smelled like him. And, oh did she love his scent. She took a deep breathe in as she buried herself in his pillow.

It felt so comfortable,  _she_  felt comfortable. The bed was soft, and she couldn't help herself but recall the moment they had shared in this bed. She closed her eyes, and took another deep breathe, and _cuddled_  one of the pillows.

 _Vegeta_.

-L-

"Bulma?"

Bulma opened her eyes with difficulty. Whoever was calling her name, it felt as if he was very far away. It took her a few minutes to come back from the dream world, and she was more than shocked when she did. She had fell asleep in Vegeta's bed! Gosh, if he had been there, he would have given her hell for it, and more! But then again, if he had been there, she would never have fallen asleep in his bed like that. It took her another few seconds to realize there was someone standing beside the bed.

"Yamcha?" she asked extremely surprise. Gosh, she hadn't seen him in months! What the hell he was doing at her house? In Vegeta's room nonetheless!

Yamcha had been more than surprised to find her there. He had learned from Bulma's father a couple of weeks ago that Vegeta had left for a very long trip. He had waited a little while before coming to see her; he wasn't sure what state he would find her in. After all, her  _relationship_  with Vegeta confused him to no end. Actually, he didn't even think they were in a relationship, but Vegeta was very protective of her. He had been walking down the hall to get to her room, when he had seen the door to Vegeta's room was open. He found it strange since he was supposed to be gone, so he had decided to peek in.

The last thing he had expected to find in the room was Bulma sleeping in  _his_  bed. Well, he knew one thing for sure; Bulma was nowhere near giving up on Vegeta. He deducted by the confused look on her face, she had probably thought he was Vegeta at first. What a disappointment for her! It was only  _him_. He might still sound bitter, but that was because he would always love and care about Bulma. She had been his only real girlfriend, and the only one he ever loved. He couldn't give up on her like that, especially when Vegeta was the one to get her.

"Hey Bulma," he said with a little smile.

Bulma blinked a few times before sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Yamcha? What are you doing here?" she didn't mean to sound rude or anything, but hey, she hadn't heard any news from him in months. What the hell else did he expect from her?

Although her words had seemed slightly harsh, her tone was not. "I just... I wanted to check up on you."

Of course he didn't mention he wanted to do so when Vegeta  _wasn't_  there. "I didn't know you changed your bedroom," he said, trying to subtlety find out what she was doing in Vegeta's bed.

True, it wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't help the way he felt. He still found it unfair that she was Vegeta's and not his.

Bulma was a little surprise by his question, and almost found it slightly amusing. As if Vegeta would ever let her move in with him, in the same room. He could tolerate her for a few hours, but that was as far as he could stretch his patience. But, she couldn't help but giggle slightly at the thought. "I was cleaning, and I guess I felt asleep." Alright, she wasn't cleaning, but she wasn't going to tell him she felt slightly nostalgic, so she decided to check up his room...

Yamcha nodded his head. Somehow, he didn't quite believe her story, but he knew better than to push certain issues, and this was one of them.

"I've missed you B."

Bulma found herself smiling slightly as he used a very old nickname. She had nothing against Yamcha, they had known each other for years! But, she knew his feelings regarding Vegeta, and she knew there were bitter feelings. Although, she didn't think he had those towards her, but you never knew. He had tried a few times to get back together with her, but it had ever worked. She loved him, but she knew it wouldn't go further than friends anymore.

She hoped one day, Yamcha would accept it, and they could be good friends again. "You want to see Trunks?" she asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

Yamcha smiled at her, the best he could, and nodded his head. Somehow, he was afraid the kid would end up being a lot like Vegeta, and that wouldn't quite be a good thing. Not that he was scared of Vegeta or anything -alright fine he was scared. But, who could blame him? The  _man_  was a murderer! He pushed his thoughts aside, and followed Bulma who was already out of the room. She had actually seemed in a rush to leave Vegeta's room.

Bulma turned her head slightly to make sure Yamcha was behind her. She was trying to make this as comfortable as possible, but he wasn't making it easy. Bulma wished they could go back to being friends because he had been an important person for her, and she didn't want him out of her life. Of course, some dealings and sacrifices were to be made with Vegeta for that to be possible. Bulma almost stopped in her tracks; what was wrong with her?

She had just acted like Vegeta was coming back and staying with her and Trunks. No decision had been made, nothing had been told. Surely if he was to stay on Earth, her house was the only place he could really go, but who said he was going to stay on this  _mudball?_  He had never told her so, or made any promise. She shook her head, and knew she was being silly. Vegeta was a free man, and he could do whatever he pleased. But, that meant the same went for her, if she wanted to be good friends with Yamcha, he didn't have a say in the matter. Not that he would be there to say anything, but it was beside the point.

She knew Yamcha might be thinking that if Vegeta didn't come back, the two of them could be together, but she didn't see that as possible. She had changed, grown, and mature. The little teenage girl inside of her had given up on Yamcha and the image she had kept of him in her heart. She had finally been able to let go of her first love, which had been quite hard back then. She was broken when she had let him go for good, but that was when her relationship with Vegeta -if you could call it that- had changed and evolved.

Maybe it had always meant to be for her to be heartbroken over Yamcha just to get with Vegeta long enough to have Trunks, and change. She brushed her thoughts aside, and smiled when they reached her little boy's room. She hurried in, her smile growing bigger, and walked in direction of the crib. Yamcha watched the happiness coming out of her as she picked up Trunks, and held him tightly against her. She seemed very protective of him, and he loved to see the mother in Bulma.

Gosh, he wished he had a family.

He put his fake smile back on before his thoughts got the best of him, and walked into their direction. Bulma smiled before handing Trunks over to him. Yamcha observed the little boy; as soon as he was far from Bulma, his eyes started to fill with tears, and he looked like he was about to scream. Well, he certainly didn't get his attachment to Bulma from Vegeta, that was for sure. Risking it, Yamcha held his arms out, and pick him up. The inevitable happened; Trunks started to scream, fight and cry in Yamcha's arms. Bulma winced slightly, and quickly picked up Trunks. Immediately, he stopped crying, and snuggled up against his mother.

"Sorry, it's not you. He doesn't really like anybody else." She hated to admit it, but she sort of like that her little boy was so fond of her.

Yamcha nodded. "Don't worry about it. At least he won't leave you."

And then came the very awkward silence.

Yamcha closed his eyes and wished he had kept his mouth shut for once. He had seen a small flash of pain in Bulma's eyes, and he knew he hurt her. Yamcha hadn't mean to, but the words had slipped out before he could stop them. Bulma nodded slightly, gaining her composure back. It wasn't really the fact that Vegeta left her that hurt her, but mostly the fact that Yamcha said something like that to hurt her. Maybe she was a little bit more fragile than she thought.

Bulma put Trunks back in his crib, even though he was trying to hold on to her. She would be back with him soon enough, but this awkward moment had let her realize that maybe it was time for Yamcha to leave. She knew he felt bad, but the feelings he held on to weren't that great for their relationship. She knew once he picked up one of his usual girl, maybe he'd feel better. From what he had told her, he hadn't been with anyone since her, and for Yamcha, that was a very very long time. Maybe if he got back in the game, he would move on quicker. He just needed to understand they would never be anything more than friends. But, she didn't have the courage to voice it out loud. She had already hurt him once badly, and she couldn't find the words to do it again.

"I guess I should go huh?"

He knew the mood was gone, and he could see the look in her eyes. Sometimes, he found himself pretty stupid for still holding on to her the way he did. It was obvious that even without Vegeta around, whatever they had was gone. It hurt him slightly that he was more devastated by this then she was, but then again, he hadn't always been the perfect boyfriend. He wasn't always committed to her 100% and he had looked around, but he always came back to her.

Maybe that was what she preferred in Vegeta? The fact that she knew for sure where he stood, and that his commitment was clear; he wasn't committed. He sighed heavily; he needed to get them both out of his mind for a while, he needed a break from this.

He walked closer to Bulma, and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Bulma gave him a small smile before he pulled away from her.

"I'll see you around, B."

Bulma sighed heavily, a slight pinch in her heart as she watched him walk away. She knew he was trying hard, but it was hopeless. It wasn't his fault really; she was the one who couldn't stick with what was good for her.

But, even if he wasn't the best for her, he sure made her life interesting.

-L-

For him, this month had actually gone by pretty quick, but that was probably because he had no notion of time right now. The two reasons behind that were because of first of all, the planet he was currently staying on had no notion of day and night, and he had been training non stop since he had landed. It was quite strange, because every time his mind would start thinking things through, he _needed_  to train, and get his mind off his own thoughts. They were a danger for him, because they were trying to confuse him. He kept trying to tell himself that the reason why he was training right now was to become a supersaiyan but something was off.

If that was his goal, than why did he remain on Earth? Why did he want to protect it? Sometimes, he would just tell himself that he wouldn't let his race die out again, and let what happen to Vegetasei happen again, but he didn't care for Kakarot that much. Then, he reminded himself that his goal was to beat, and kill Kakarot so he could prove he was the strongest and erase all doubts. It ran in his blood to obtain such a high level, and he wouldn't let Kakarot take that away from him.

Then sometimes, but barely, the woman crossed his mind. Why in the world had he used her name, he wasn't sure. In a way they were familiar, but in another way, they weren't. Although, he hasn't miss the look on her face, when he had spoke to her using her name. His son was on Earth, was that were he wanted him to grow up? Did it matter where he grow up? He wasn't sure, but it should. No matter which way he put it, there was no way to deny the fact that he was his blood, and he shared his royal blood.

But, he didn't want to be tied down; he wanted to be able to leave, to know he could. Trunks was his son, he was ready to admit that, but there was no other form of attachment. He wouldn't go all crazy over him the way the woman did. But, the idea of him being raised as a human by the woman wasn't pleasing him. He was a saiyan for crying out loud, and an elite one. It would be a disgrace for his race to have him raised like a weakling. Maybe that was the reason why he was coming back?

He knew for a fact he wasn't feeling anything for his newborn, but it was his pride that held him back. He wasn't going to let such a disgrace happen, to him and his bloodline. He had put up with the woman for two years, so it didn't really matter if he had to stay longer. The last time they had been together, marked… well the last time. It didn't have to happen again, especially when he reached his goal, he wouldn't be as frustrated, and easily fooled. She would let him stay, he was sure of that, so it wasn't worrying him.

Plus, life wasn't hard on that mudball. The woman had money, and he didn't have to worry about stupid stuff like that, and just like on Vegeta-sei someone made sure his needs were fill, or they would pay. Plus, at least humans looked like saiyans, in some way, which made it less hard on the eyes. Of course, they were weak, but that meant he could get any of those idiots to submit to him, if the situation required it.

Yes, these were his reasons, not that they were anyone's business. He would come back, and make sure the brat grew up to be strong, and nothing like the weakling. Not because of feelings, but because of his pride and responsibilities. He wasn't weak, and he wouldn't run away from anything.

But this was the reason why his thoughts were so dangerous. They distracted him, and his goal hadn't changed.  _Nothing_  mattered more than his training right now, which was why he left. He couldn't afford to have his mind wander, not until he reached the supersaiyan level. Even if it killed him, he would make it. All along, this had been his destiny, not Kakarot's. He would re-claim is status, and his pride. Nobody was stronger than him, and soon Kakarot would learn that.

He sighed heavily before opening the door of the ship. He had taken a habit of training outside of the G.R sometimes, since the gravity of the planet was pretty high to start with, so it was better for him to do damage to the planet instead of his ship.

He wasn't feeling that comfortable with the idea of coming back to Earth and staying there, because it made it sound like a permanent resident, and he didn't want that. He had a home planet once, and that would be his only one.

-L-

Bulma was currently written down some plans for a new toy for Trunks. Of course, she had her little boy near by, in a little conception she had created. Surely it looked like a stroller, but genius made. He had all his toys around him, and he had no way of escaping. That was an important feature; because it seemed like her little boy was a master of the escape. Maybe it was his strength?

She turned her head at him to smile. As soon as he saw her face, he seemed to brighten. She loved the idea of having him depending on her, because she knew that wouldn't last very long. For a start, Vegeta wasn't very dependent, although she had to do everything for him, but that was because he thought he was a prince. Second, she had been very detached from her parents at a young age. She had been able to walk, and talk very quickly, and she expected Trunks to be able to do the same.

Obviously her son would take after her, and it made her proud. She'd like a little princess too, and that's when Bulma stopped in her track. She had just given birth to Trunks a couple of months and she was thinking about another child. And, another point to that was who the hell was she going to have another kid with? Granted she was very good looking, and smart, but it was harder to find someone when you have a kid with someone else, and on top of that, if Vegeta handed up staying in her house. Honestly what sane man would stay with her and a crazy murderous saiyan?

She sighed heavily; so her only option to ever have a kid again was to have one with Vegeta? She highly doubted he would want another one when he didn't even care about the one they had already. Well, she could always trick him into it, but that wasn't fair. He had always been forward about his intentions, and she wasn't going to deceive him like that. She wasn't that desperate. Bulma shook her head softly; was she that lonely that she was having conversation like this by herself in her mind?

Then, her son brought her out of her thoughts. "Da."

Mistaking it for any other sound, Bulma smiled at him before getting up. Maybe he was hungry, which wouldn't be a surprise, since he always was. She picked him up from his little stroller type thing, and brought him close to her chest.

"Da. Ha."

Bulma stopped in her movements. Was it possible that he was trying to say his first words? No way, he was only a couple months old. Could he? Her breathing started to accelerate, as she got very excited. Of course he was trying to talk! He was her son! Deciding not to pressure him, she kept holding him, rocking him slightly, and remaining silent. She didn't want to interrupt his flow in any way, but it was very hard for her to keep her excitement bottle in. Trunks moved his fist away from his mouth, and looked at his mother with two big eyes. Maybe she was scaring him? She tried to put on her best smile, but it didn't seem to do a difference.

Then, he spoke again. "Ha. Da."

She sighed softly; maybe he was just making baby noises, and she was getting excited over nothing. She shook her head; she really needed more excitement in her life, because sadly this was the greatest thing that happened to her in a month.

It was very apparent that Vegeta wasn't around, or something would have blown up, or worst. It did make a difference when he wasn't around, since she actually had more time on her hands to do thing s for herself, which she hadn't quite been used to the past couple of years. But, most of the time Trunks made sure to fill up whatever hole she had in her schedule, and maybe it was best that way.

"Da. Da."

Bulma felt her mouth drop. She had to be having hearing problems because there was no other explanation for what she just heard. Trunks's first word had not been "dada", because if it was, she was going to snap. She had been the one to take care of him ever since he was born, and Vegeta had only seen him once! Heck he never him held him! Bulma took a deep breathe trying to calm herself. Surely there was nothing to make a big fuss about. This was actually her fault.

"Da. Da."

Maybe she had been talking about Vegeta too much around him, and she destroyed his mind with it. He was only a little child, so influential, and she kept mentioning his name, and Trunks assumed, correctly, that Vegeta was his father. Plus, except for her own father, there hadn't been another male presence. Or maybe, Trunks said dada first because he could feel Vegeta's ki all the time, since he was much bigger than hers. Yes, that had to be the logical explanation.

It took her a few seconds to start laughing at herself. Was she really getting jealous over such a silly thing? She was not in competition with Vegeta in any way! He was Trunks' father, and she was his mother. She would be the one to raise him, but if Vegeta ever came and got involve with raising Trunks, she wouldn't stop him. She would love for her son to grow up and know his father, but if it didn't happen, then she'd make up for it, by being two parents, it was no big deal. But, she would always make sure Trunks knew he had a father, and who he was.

If he survived.

Bulma sighed heavily; she wasn't going to fill her head with bad thoughts about this. He was so far, and she wouldn't worry herself sick over it. According to the boy from the future, Vegeta wasn't dying in space, but at the hands of the androids, which meant nothing was going to happen to him while he was away. The time to worry would be when he come back. She still couldn't believe she wouldn't see him until that day, it seemed so far away, and she had grown so accustomed to his presence.

If only there was a way to melt his heart. Well, the first requirement for that would be for him to have a heart, but that was beside the point right now. Then, Bulma looked down at Trunks, and smiled; maybe she could see just how deep Vegeta's heart was hidden.

"Trunksy, do you think you can repeat that one more time for daddy?"

Trunks looked at his mother confused, and smiled at her as if he understood whatever she was saying to him. Truth was, every time she smiled, he copied her. He was extremely attached to her, and Bulma was wondering if it was the same for every saiyan babies. Although, she doubted it since they sent Goku out to Earth when he was still so young! Bulma tighten her grip on her son as she walked towards the control board. She hadn't plan on using it, knowing how much Vegeta would want to be left alone, but she had to do this.

Truth was, she wanted to share Trunks' first word with Vegeta, even if he didn't care. Any other father would have been proud that his son's first word were dada, but she doubted it would matter to Vegeta. Oh well, nobody could accuse her of not trying. She pressed a few buttons until the screen above the board turned on, but it was still black.  _Damn it_. She hoped he hadn't deactivated it. She pressed a few more buttons, until finally, the screen turned off. She wouldn't be able to get an image.

The only thing left to try was the intercom. She knew he couldn't have turned that off, so he would have to only hear it, instead of viewing it too. No matter where he was on the ship, he would be able to hear, unless he was off the ship, but she wouldn't be able to know such a thing, it was a risk to take.

"V-vegeta?" she started, almost hoping for an answer. Of course, she then realized that even if he wanted to answer her, he wouldn't be able to because the mic by itself had to be turned on, and he wouldn't know how. "I just, I wanted you to hear something." Should she tell him it was about Trunks? Or would he immediately lose his interest? She sighed heavily, now wasn't the time to back down.

She lifted up Trunks so that his mouth was close to the mic, and she smiled at him. "Come on, one more time for daddy."

Then came the silence.

Bulma closed her eyes, hoping Trunks would say it again, or she would look pretty stupid right now. She looked at him with an intense stare, hoping to hear two little sounds come out of his mouth. Vegeta was probably wondering what the hell was going on.

"Da. Da."

Bulma smiled as soon as the words came out. She hoped Vegeta had been able to hear their son say his first word, and that maybe he felt something,  _anything_  or at least pride that he said dada first. She brought Trunks back on her laps, and then took the mic in her hand. Should she add anything? Should she simply cut off the conversation like this? Was he even there? Was he shock? She hated the fact that she couldn't see inside the ship, or that he couldn't see Trunks right now.

She sighed before putting the mic down. She wouldn't know what to say to him right now. It's not like she could go on saying she loved him, and missed him. She would simply creep him out, so she needed to keep quiet. Bulma turned off the mic, before getting away from the control board. She would leave it on, just in case he figured out how to respond. So if he did, the computer would record anything he said, and she could listen to it later on.

Maybe it was best like this.

She had her moment, and so did Trunks.

She was just glad that in some way, Vegeta had been part of it.

-L-

 


	31. Epilogue

He couldn't help but let the word echo in his mind. He wanted to pretend he hadn't heard it, he wanted to pretend it didn't happen, but as much as he wanted to, it was impossible.

It was like the slightly twitch he felt inside his chest when he heard it. That never quite went away either.

Maybe he felt a slightly amount of pride.

The only thing that could distract him mind from it was Bulma's reaction. Surely she must have been slightly ticked off that she wasn't his first word. After all, she had been the one caring for him since he was born.

Vegeta couldn't even recall if he had seen the boy while he was awake.

None the less, his pride might have grown a little bigger. Not because he cared really, but simply because he came first.

Yes that made a lot of sense.

But, it hadn't been worth the distraction. That he wanted it or not, his mind had been off his training for a little while, and it angered him. This was the reason he had left; to be in peace, to not be surrounded by everyone, and all their stupid  _events._

That was the moment Vegeta decided that he needed to cut all communication. He had turned off the video already, but he decided to cut all communication and microphones. As he had pressed the off button, his son's voice had come into his mind. Yes it had been for the best.

Little did he know that those words, those  _feelings_  he had ignore would be the reason why he would push himself so hard in a few months. The reason why his survival instincts would kick so hard, and ultimately, lead to the completion of lifetime goal.

He would never know.

_8 months later._

Today was the day.

Bulma took a deep breath as she stared in the mirror. She wasn't nervous; well, maybe a little. Except for Goku, who she had seen a little over 2 years ago, she hadn't seen the rest of the group in over 3 years. Of course, Yamcha wasn't included in the group. He would show up every couple of weeks, but he would never stay very long. She didn't really mind though, she had been quite busy on her own.

She shook her head; there she was getting herself distracted again. She fixed the shirt again, as it was slowly falling down.

Bulma had been so happy when she had regained her perfect figure from before. It wasn't like she had worked out just because she would see Vegeta again, and he would look all good from all his training. No, the reason behind it was… she was doing it for herself. She fixed her short hair, which she had to keep at that length to prevent her little boy from yanking them, and smiled at her reflection. She needed to look good, since she figured everyone's eyes would be on her.

They would probably be shocked to see her with a baby, and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. The exhilarating part would be to tell them that the father was Vegeta. Now that would be quite the surprise. She felt quite excited about it, and she couldn't help but wonder what their expressions would be like. She didn't see any reason to keep the father from them, and if Vegeta had a problem with it, well, too bad for him.

Bulma had no intention to leave them to wonder who she had slept with. Plus, she was pretty sure that if she didn't say it, Yamcha would eventually.

After all, the last time people saw her, she was with him. They would assume that he is the father of her kid. She knew this would bother Yamcha, since he still wasn't fully over everything that happened. Well, she couldn't exactly blame him could she? He always was like a dog with a bone.

She smirked at the thought, before walking in direction of Trunk's room.

There was her little angel, sleeping peacefully in his crib. He surely had grown a lot these past few months, and Bulma just put it on the fact that he had saiyan blood. She was pretty sure they developed much faster. Of course, he had inherited her brain, and he was quite smart and advance for his age. He didn't talk that well yet, except for a few words from time to time, but she knew he expressed himself very well in sounds. Also, he was perfecting his walking, although, being overprotective over him, she didn't let him practice too often.

It seems that after Vegeta left, she had really dedicated herself to her son. She couldn't help but feel she was born to be a mother, and she loved it. Trunks was her whole world, and she was happy with that. She had never seen herself in a situation like that, but it worked perfectly for her. Bulma bent down, and slowly picked him up from his crib, being careful not to wake him up. He was a little cranky every time he woke up, and she assumed he had picked that up from his father.

She took his little hat from the chair, and gently put it on his head. He looked so adorable with it on; she wanted to pinch his cheeks! With a sigh of content, she left his room, not without picking up his little kit. Events in the past had taught her to never go anywhere without it.

As Bulma made her way towards the door, she walked into a mother, who couldn't help but let out a screech.

"Who is my favorite grandson?" she said as she picked up Trunks from his mother's arms, and hugged him tightly.

Of course, that woke up the little boy, and his mood wasn't the best. His eyes filled with water, and Bulma winced, knowing what was coming.

A screeching sound came out of his lungs, startling Mrs. Briefs. She smiled at him softly, and shook her head softly. "I think somebody didn't get enough sleep." With one last smile, she handed him back to Bulma, who also wanted to cry.

Of course, now that she woke him up, she was giving him back. She almost giggled at the thought, before gently rocking Trunks in her arms. This was going to be a long trip! She grabbed a capsule, and headed outside, Trunks still crying, and carefully tucked in her arms. There wasn't much to do when he was in one of those moods, so all she could do, is hold him close to her body. He only seemed to calm down when he was near her. She figured it was because he was mostly only with her all the time.

Well, he would be better very soon, since he enjoyed flying a lot. Once again, she assumed he picked that up from his saiyan's heritage. Although, she didn't mind, since sometimes to get him to sleep they would go on a little trip around on a mini–plane.

After opening the capsule, she carefully tucked in a still upset Trunks in his little seat, and but his seat belt on. It wasn't doing much since he had more than the strength to break it if he wanted to, which he had proven to her many times in the past. Oh well, she had tried. It was hard sometimes with his strength and everything, and every day, she had to make stronger toys for him. It wasn't like he was breaking them on purpose because he was being violent, he simply didn't have the control over his strength with. Who could blame such a cutie like him for it anyway?

She put her own seat belt on, and started to elevate the plane. She couldn't help as her nervousness grew. She hadn't seen him in so long, and she wasn't sure how things were going to be. After all, they hadn't set on anything after he left. She hadn't even heard his voice or talked to him in over 9 months. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say, or if he would even come back, and live at her house again. Her heart was pounding, and it felt like it was being crushed. Things were so uncertain with him, and it was killing her.

Of course, she wouldn't let him know that, and she was act as if nothing happened at all. As if she hadn't missed him. Truth be told, she had spent some nights in his room, enjoying the scent. After all he had this particular, manly scent about him, and she simply couldn't get enough of it. She had also taken Trunks with her a few times in his rooms. She had even though about making him a tiny saiyan armor, but she had stopped herself. She didn't want to introduce him to the saiyan culture, but then his father wouldn't be there to actually teach him. Goku knew nothing about it basically, so there was not much she could do.

Yes, she would wait until Vegeta came back. Well, if he did come back anyway. She sighed, before bringing herself back out of her thoughts.

She needed to focus on better things. This would be a good day. They had known about the androids, which mean nobody had to die. They would survive them, and they would all remain together. Bulma had been sure of that fact for a while now. Their knowledge of their arrival, would be the greatest strength. On top of that Goku wouldn't die of his sickness since he had the medicine.

Everyone would leave, and everything would be fine. She wasn't going to lose Vegeta to stupid robots. Gosh, she didn't even want to think about him dead, it squished her heart. Before she knew it, they had arrived at their destination. She sighed before composing herself. Bulma grabbed her little boy, who had stopped his little screams; she knew the flying thing would have done the trick.

"Time to face everybody," she said, her tone more cheerful then she thought.

There was no turning back now.

-L-

 


End file.
